Wings of Fate
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Dying was never part of the plan I mean ending up six feet under is never on anyone's list. Being reincarnated wasn't so bad till I found out I was in Shingeki no Kyojin. Great so now I have to deal with Titans one day, hopefully my chance of survival is good. Having Levi Ackerman raise me that's a different story. EREN X OC.
1. Rebirth

**Alex: Hello everyone! This is my first Attack on Titan story so I hope you all enjoy it! Now this will be a mix of the anime and manga combined so yeah I hope you all like it.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter.**

 **XxxXxx**

 _Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome._

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth**

I wish I could say that my death was awesome - that I went out with a bang. You know, how in movies or anime where the main character sacrifices themselves bravely, all the while smiling at the person they were saving, before doing something really awesome and kamikaziing their enemy... And as the rain falls gently on their limp body, they stare up at the sky, the smile sticking to their face as they slowly pass on; the light in their eyes fade and their breath slows down to nothing. They may be nothing more than an empty shell, a once-lively corpse - but their actions would be retold and remembered far after their death.

But my death wasn't something as grand as that. I didn't die saving anyone I loved.

I drowned.

That's really all there is to it... I think. My memories of before are growing rather hazy... Did someone push me? Or was I just unfortunate? I can't remember. However, the sensation of falling into something cold and encasing is something I remember quite well.

Ice cold needles stung my body and the cold pressed on my ribs as a cracking sound filled my ears, and I screamed involuntarily - but my scream was muffled and garbled by the water that began pouring down my throat. Eyes wide in shock and freezing water burning my lungs, I realized I'd fallen into a river (Why was I at the river? How had I fallen in?) that was frozen over. I remember it being winter when I died - but, everything else was out of reception like an old television - except for the panic that burned through my body and my wild, thrashing movements as I tried desperately, hopelessly to get to get to the surface -

Ice was blocking my way. I couldn't get out. The ice was blocking my way. I punched it, and a low drumming sound reverberated through the ice - the kind of sound you hear in movies with glaciers - but the ice remained unbroken and my lungs remained burning. Fear coursed through my body as I began frantically beating at the solid ice, but my movements were slowed by the frigid water and the ice seemed as hard as iron. I wanted to scream, to cry for help - but my lungs were already half filled with water, and I had to viciously cling to the tiny amount of breath I had left.

I kept beating desperately at the ice, but the cold was not merciful. Slowly, it crept throughout my body, freezing my fingers and my toes then hands and feet, inching through my veins - and the further it got, the slower my movements became - until finally, it wormed its way into my heart and I could no longer move. The pain in my lungs had become more distant now, something that existed in the background, growing hazier by the second just as my vision was. I didn't want to give up, but my body was past it's limit. I could no longer fight. The realization was peaceful, almost, and I felt tranquil as my body went limp and the last bubbles of air escaped my waterlogged lungs.

I was dead, and floating in darkness.

It was a disconcerting sensation - I couldn't tell which way was up or down (or any other direction for that matter), and I couldn't tell if this dark place was warm or cold - my entire body felt numb and despondent. I tried moving but found this dark and seemingly endless place to be surprisingly cramped. What was this place? Is this what happens when people die? It was certainly an unsettling experience.

I could barely stretch my limbs - was I shoved inside of something? Was I... still alive...? My lungs were no longer in pain, and the numbness was slowly fading to... warmth?

Perhaps I'd been rescued - it was possible I was stuck in a coma, trapped inside my own mind - would I ever wake up...?

Panic began to grow within my chest again, so I switched back to focusing on the dark space around me. It was then I realized that my chest was moving as if it was breathing - but what passed through my windpipes was fluid, not air.

I was dead, definitely dead. The afterlife might be warm, but I was dead.

There it was - a bright white light that was practically beckoning me to go towards it. Not that I could do much in my cramped space -

Movement. The space was pressing in on me, pushing me out - towards the light. My heart sped up in my chest at the sudden change - wait, my heart works? - and my body moved, slowly but surely, towards the gradually widening white speck of light. Then, I was alive? A tentative hope bloomed in my beating heart as I got closer to the light.

When I finally passed into the light, several things happened at once:

I was thoroughly blinded, and scrunched up my eyes as a reflex.

Everything sounded muffled.

I took a deep breath of air and let out a scream of happiness and relief.

I realized someone was holding me... My savior, perhaps?

If I had indeed been saved from drowning, I wanted to see who had saved me. Were they the reason I felt so warm? Slowly, I cracked my eyes open, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

The first thing I noticed was not my savior, but instead the filthy state of the room I was in. Everything was covered in grime - which completely eliminated the chance of me being in a clean, sterile hospital - and the items in the room pointed more towards me being in someone's home, rather than any type of facility. A broken chair sat in a corner, behind a broken table - piles of junk and rags littered the floor of the room, and a broken gas lamp (Was everything in this room broken?) was what allowed the room a small amount of light. My savior had definitely taken me to their house rather than a hospital - a strange and worrying decision.

"Here she is," said a feminine voice that was filled with compassion and love, which immediately dispersed the growing worry that I'd been rescued by a madman. Then, whoever was holding me passed me gently to someone else. That was weird. I was a full grown teenager, how could someone pass me around so easily - my body felt different. Not different like sick different, but different like alien different. Nothing was where it should be - arms were shorter, legs were shorter - I was smaller... Like, baby small.

No oh no oh no, my mind screamed in protest. What's going on this isn't real this doesn't make any sense please let me be captured by a madman who has slipped me acid oh god the people are so BIG why is this happening - my inner monologuing was abruptly cut off as one of the two big people (both women, both bony and unhealthy looking) wrapped a rough blanket around my small frame and held me close to her chest. My tiny heart began beating rapidly - who was this woman and what was she going to do to me? - and I forced myself to look up at her face, only to be greeted with light blond hair framing a loving gaze. Somehow, her vibrant green eyes calmed me - the woman was genuine with her love.

"Hello, Sora. It's so good to finally meet you," the woman whispered with happy tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Sora? Who is - I realized she meant me, and the full gravity of my current situation hit me. I did drown. I had died. But instead of going to heaven or hell, I'd been reincarnated - something I'd never even considered a valid theory in my past life...

Then... I looked up at the woman holding me. This person is my mother? The concept was so weird, so alien... I mean, my mother had always been - had always - always been...

With shock, I realized I could no longer remember my previous mother's face. Or name, or anything else about my family - all I got when I tried to remember where blurred faces. Panic started filling me again as I sifted through my memories and found only vague happenings and static pictures. My past life was a haze to me now, it was gone, I had died -

"I read in a book I found that the name Sora meant sky," the woman holding me said, pulling me from my thoughts. Well, I guess... She's my mother now... I thought as I gazed up at her. The other woman, a brunette with matching brown eyes, smiled in response. My mother brought me closer to her chest, and craned her head down to whisper lovingly in my ear: "I've never seen the sky myself, but that's alright. I have you now."

Involuntarily, I let out a yawn. My small body felt tired, my brain hurt and my eyes drooped... I guessed I'd have to figure out where I was later, some impoverished country by the looks of things... The last thing I saw before my eyes drooped shut was my new mother smiling down at me.

 **XxxXxx**

The first 5 months of my new life were spent confined inside the hovel of a place that me and my mother called home. I slept inside a broken wooden crate that served as a crib on a pile of rags and blankets at the end of the junk-filled mattress that served as my mother's bed, and I had to deal with the problems of being a teenager being stuck in a baby's body: No solid foods, and whenever I thought I could just get up and walk to grab something I wanted I fell straight back on my ass. Reaching for things was a pain, too - my arms always feel like they're longer than they are. And, I had to deal with the awkwardness that was breast feeding - I mean, this woman was my mother! You don't suck your own mother's breasts! - at least, that was my line of thinking before remembering that I was a hungry baby and that is exactly what hungry babies do.

No, that's too awkward to remember. Let's move on.

It didn't take me long to figure out my mother's line of work - her colleague (the brown haired woman who had helped bring me into this world), Erina, loved to talk about the troubles she had with her clients while I was around, much to mum's disapproval. My mother's line of work as a prostitute didn't bother me so much as the bruises she sometimes sported when she got back home. But, she was a good mother regardless - always making sure I was happy and fed. I watched her studiously weave rags together just to make me a doll to play with - the only toy I owned (the doll's name was Angela. Mum named her that. She's my best friend).

One day, she took me outside. Outside of the small, drab, junk-filled room that was my world for the last 5 months.

She swaddled me in a fraying blanket and I clutched Angela to my chest as she carried me towards the door of the house. My heart rate spiked with anticipation. Finally, I could figure out where I was! I could breathe fresh air, see the sky, green plants - why did mum have the lamp? We wouldn't need that, right?

The door opened to reveal a dark area lit only by the lamp mum was holding. It was night. It had to be night -

I gazed upwards and the vague memory of a blue sky faded to reveal a rough hewn rock ceiling. That was... strange. Did we live in a cave?

Mum started walking down a rocky path, past people who were scavenging on the side of the road for junk and people who catcalled at my mother which made her quicken her pace. Most of the people here seemed to have a dead look about them - like they weren't really people, just husks. Some of them, however, had a hunger about them that was far more terrifying - those were the ones who called at my mother. All were gaunt and malnourished.

Mum stepped off the path then and wormed her way through a maze of junk, only stopping when she got to a small coven hidden away against a far cavern wall. The place was hidden from all but the ones who knew how to find it. She set me down in a small, junk free space she cleared with her foot. It was fairly clear to me now that the rocky ceiling would never stop, no matter how far we walked - we lived underground, in a poverty ridden city.

Mum cleared a spot for her too, before sitting down. She smiled at me. "I know it's not much, Sora, but I thought I'd share this little private space with you."

I looked back up at her and made one of those indecipherable baby noises that are all my vocal chords are currently good for making and affirmed mother's expected smiling response, before wriggling out of my blankets so I could inspect some of the junk, Angela clutched in my chubby infant fingers. Now, inspecting junk may seem like a strange decision, but I was seriously curious about where I'd ended up - who wouldn't be, in my situation? So, I cautiously pawed through nearby junk (much to my mother's amusement), looking for anything that could tell me where I was - an old newspaper, maybe? Something, anything at all... My hand touched a brown piece of fabric that was softer than what I was used to in my new life, and I tugged at it curiously. My mother, too, was curious - "Oh, Sora, what have you found?" she said as she made her way over to me, leaning over me and pulling the scrap of fabric free of the junk.

The brown piece of fabric had a symbol stitched onto it - a shield emblazoned with white and blue wings. My infant eyes widened as my mother praised me for my discovery - I knew that symbol. It was - it... I knew that symbol (recon corps) - I was in the underground... in a world dominated by titans?

My heart dropped in shock and horror, and tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. My mother noticed immediately and drew me into a hug, but that wouldn't stop the tears from flowing - I knew where I was, and it wasn't good.

 **XxxXxx**

I'm one year old, today.

Mum quit her job as a prostitute a few months ago, explaining it to Erina as "Not wanting my daughter in that kind of environment." The manager of the brothel wasn't pleased, and kept banging on the door day after day to try and get my mother to come back - there was a lot of shouting, and I watched it all in silence. She's got a job as a waitress now, and started taking me to her work. She made Angela a new dress out of that rag I found, and now that I'm eating solids she tries her hardest to get food that isn't rotten or moldy. We have no choice but to boil and drink sewer water.

And I'm still struggling to accept the fact that I'm now alive in a world that was widely accepted to be fictional in my past life - well, past world.

I'm sitting on a bench in the kitchen of the bar my mother works at, watching the single chef throw together grimy plates of food while being shouted at by the manager, who ignores me as long as I stay out of the way. Angela's on my lap and my mother's working out front - I can see her through the doorway between the kitchen and the bar, a hole in the wall with a translucent rag draped over it.

I focus on the person my mother's serving - is that Erina? I hadn't seen her much since my mother quit the brothel, she looks terrible; covered in bruises and cuts with a face plastered with worry. She kept making to same gestures, pointing to the door of the brothel frantically. I darted through the kitchen and snuck closer to the door so I could hear better - this had caught my interest.

"-he's coming here! You need to take Sora and leave, or he'll-"

"Brat, why are you in the way?" The stern voice jerked my attention away from my mother and Erina, and I looked up to see the cold glare of the manager staring down at me.

"Sorry, sir," I said meekly, clutching Angela to my chest as I turned to go back to my seat. Instead, I hid behind a wooden crate that served as a kitchen bench, and snuck past the manager when his back was turned - a weird, half waddling infant-sneak. I crept through the doorway, where I hid under the counter. Mum didn't notice me - she was far too busy.

"I'm not just going to pack up all my things and leave! Sora and I have a life there - we're happy! And I finally got this job, and -"

"But, if you don't leave he'll come for you! Think of what would happen to Sora if that happened!"

It sounded like they were talking about the brothel manager - what was his name? Jerome, or something along those lines. I didn't like the way they were talking. It sounded like Jerome was a threat to my mother.

Suddenly, the door to the bar burst open and a whole posse of feet stamped through the now-silent bar. I peeked up from under the bar and saw a whole group of those scary people filled with hunger rather than emptiness - and caught a glimpse of Erina's face, which was pale and terrified. I'd seen enough movies to know where this was going. The feet stopped in front of my mother.

"Rosie! So good to see you again!" The speaker was dressed in lavish rags, and had shoes with less than three holes.

"Jerome." Was my mother's cold and uncaring response. "Why are you here?"

"Business just ain't the same without you, darlin'," Jerome said, before turning to Erina. "Speakin' of, why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at work?" Jerome raised a hand at her, and Erina flinched and quickly bolted for the door like a frightened rabbit.

Jerome sighed, looking after her before turning back to my mother. "She was always a disobedient one. Now, Rosie. I've come to offer you a deal. I got some clients that are real sad about you leavin'"

"I'm not interested," was my mother's immediate response. "I'm happy here. And, I have a kid to think about - Sora. That business is no place for her."

Jerome sighed. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Rosie. You were always my favorite. But, you'll come around."

"Is this man bothering you, Rosie?" A new voice - the manager's. I took this chance to exact a petty revenge on Jerome for the way he spoke to my mother - I slipped some sharp stones from the floor into his shoes.

"No. He was just leaving," my mother replied, to which Jerome laughed and began walking with his possey of followers to the door of the bar they had just kicked in.

"We'll be seein' you soon, Rosie, real soon." The echo of his laughter continued long after he had left and the bar had returned to it's normal raucous state. My mother let out a breath she'd been holding and relaxed, assuring the manager that everything was fine before looking down at my perfect, impenetrable hiding place.

"Sora, don't you ever do something like that ever again."

I froze in horror. How did she...? No matter, this was the time for a solid and quick defense. "Angela made me do it."

Mum crouched down, looking straight at me. "Sora, we both know that isn't true. Now, I know it must be hard for you to understand what's going on, but please don't ever put stones into the shoes of the customers again, okay?"

Amazing. Nothing gets past her. I could do naught but pout in response. "I didn't like the way he way talking to you."

At this, my mother smiled - a worried, happy smile. "I'm fine on my own, Sora. You don't need to protect me. Now, how about we go see if there's any scraps in the kitchen left as a special birthday treat?"

 **XxxXxx**

I haven't seen Jerome since that day.

I've been keeping a close watch on all the customers that my mother serves over the past year, and while I've seen a few of his lackeys loitering in the background on the odd occasion, the man himself has remained out of the picture.

For my second birthday, my mother gave me a very special treat - an old, dented hand mirror with a cracked glass. It was the first time I'd ever really got to look at my reflection in this world - normally, there isn't enough light to get a clear enough image - besides which, there really weren't that many reflective surfaces in the underground anyways.

She said she'd found it in our secret place, the little hidden junk cove where I'd found the recon corps insignia - just waiting there, destined to be found by her. I knew that to be a lie. She'd traded her portion of a week's worth of food for the mirror and had pretended she just wasn't hungry when I questioned her about why she wasn't eating.

It might be broken, but it was pretty - ornate scrolls and flowers decorated the edge and back of the mirror, covered in black spots and grime. I could tell my mother had tried to clean it by the streaks of pure silver shining through the dull grey, but it didn't seem like she'd had much success. I turned the mirror over in my hands - the glass was broken, some small shards missing, but the surface was clean enough to see my own reflection - which I'll be honest, was a bit of a shock.

Ragged brown hair framed an unfamiliar pair of crystal blue eyes set in an unfamiliar infant face. My reflection reached up to touch my cheek - was this really my face? Yes, answered the several pairs of blue eyes staring back at me from the broken shards of the mirror. Yes it part of my mind wanted to refuse - to go back to accepting what I'd looked like in my past life as a norm - but that same part of me could no longer remember what I'd looked like before I died what seemed like eons ago.

My mother leaned down beside me, her reflections appearing in the broken shards of the mirror next to mine. "Yes, that's us. Aren't we pretty?" she cooed, playing with my hair. My mother's face was gaunt from not having eaten anything for the past week, and it hit me just how much I didn't look like her - her blond hair, mine brown, her green eyes, mine blue. I wonder what my father looks like?

I played dress-ups with Angela using the mirror as a prop for the rest of the afternoon. I was becoming quite good at creating new dresses for Angela out of unconvetional materials. My mother watched happily and joined in, helping make Angela some new dresses out of the junk lying around our hut. Angela paraded them gloriously in front of the broken mirror, a princess in a broken castle unsure of which dress to pick for the royal ball later that evening. We were happy, and mum was scrounging up some dinner while I made the hall for the royal ball out of my old crib/crate when we heard a knock at the door.

It was a very rhythmic and loud knock, in a tune I recognized from my past life. My mother froze.

A voice, slightly muffled by the thin wooden door but still chillingly familiar, called out to my mother.

"Hello, Rosie! Let's have some fun!"

 **XxxXxx**

 **Terra: Alex started it, so I shall finish it. Look, I have privileges. I get to make a note to all of you. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Alex:A BIG THANK YOU to my best friend Terra for helping me finish this chapter, I've been working on this for a few weeks but my mind was elsewhere. SO, Terra agreed to finish the chapter for me. Terra is also helping me with idea gathering for future chapters so once again a big thank you to her. Levi will be appearing in the next chapter just a heads up.**


	2. All Gone

**Alex: A big thank you to my friend Terra(who is co-writer/helping me with ideas) for writing chapter 2 for me. My internet was losing connection on and off for some unknown reason last week and it annoyed me greatly. Because I wouldn't be able to save my work if connection went out so when I had connection I shot Terra a message and asked if she could write this for me and she did. So, another big thank you for her!**

 **Bring tissues cause it's about to go down!**

 **For extra effect listen to All Gone No Escape from The Last of Us.**

 **XxxXxx**

 _A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jeweled vision of a life started anew._

 **Chapter 2: All Gone**

Jerome. Jerome was at the door and Jerome had come for my mother.

As soon as she heard his voice, mum tensed. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room, staring at the door with her arms crossed defiantly - I, on the other hand, had become paralyzed with fear at the sound of Jerome's maniacal laughter.

"What do you want?" my mother asked as calmly as she could, the sound easily passing through the thin door. I was frozen behind her, Angela still clutched in my hands.

"The same thing I've always wanted, Rosie! You need to come back to us. The business just ain't the same without my favorite." Jerome began laughing that horrid, chilling laugh again.

"I've already told you, I'm not going back. Now please, leave." My mother's calm and steady voice snapped me out of my paralysis and I walked to her, pulling on the hem of her rags and looking up at her for reassurance. She smiled down at me, green eyes soothing. "Don't worry, Sora," she whispered. "We'll be fine." The fear I'd been feeling settled into the background at the sound of my mother's confident voice, and I clung to her leg, Angela clutched to my chest.

"Well, that's too bad, Rosie," came Jerome's response. "You see, I have some of your previous clients here with me today -" at this my mother blanched, and my fear came back in full force "- and they agree with me on somethin' rather important." There was the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the door swiftly followed by a kick that broke the flimsy door off it's hinges - the door fell to the ground with a thump and a crash that was as loud as my pounding heartbeat and a foot clad in shoes with less than three holes stepped through the dark square that was our doorway and slammed itself down on top of the broken door.

Jerome, a tall, muscular man with pale skin and light brown hair and a lavishly ragged coat draped over his shoulders, leered at my mother as he waltzed into our home."You don't just get to leave the business, Rosie," he said as two of his lackeys - mum's previous clients - stepped through the door behind him.

I looked up at my mother's face, and adrenaline fueled by fear started pumping through me when I saw that she was absolutely terrified - I wanted to run and hide, but I wanted to stop these men from harming my mother - but I didn't do anything because while she looked scared, she also looked determined. Mum glanced down at me then, a determined fire in her green eyes, and I remembered her words from when Jerome had come to see her in the bar: "You don't need to protect me."

I gulped, and since I was a two year old infant I decided to trust her on that. Then, I noticed the knives they were all holding and forgot how to breathe properly as panic built up in my throat - I clutched my mother's leg even more tightly. Jerome noticed the small movement and crouched down to get a better look at me - sneering as he spoke. "This is the brat who took my favorite away from me, huh?" The bitterness in his voice instinctively made me recoil behind the protective cover of my mother's ragged dress, but Jerome's intense stare still penetrated me through the holes in her dress. "So I got that military police bastard to thank for this fuckin' mess," he muttered as he stood back up.

"Yes, this is Sora," my mother said, trying to stay calm. "And she has nothing to do with any of this. Sora, why don't you go outside and play?." I looked up at my mother, too scared to leave, but she fixed me with a stern glare that meant I had to do what she said, so I ran around the edge of the room, heading for the now open doorway, only to have the rough hand of one of Jerome's henchmen pick me up by the back of my shirt - the fabric tightened around my neck, and I could barely breathe... Jerome was laughing again. "Sora has everything to do with this, Rosie!" he proclaimed, and the other henchman quickly restrained my mother as she moved towards me, twisting her arms behind her back. She grimaced at the pain, but she was pretty used to pain from living in the underground.

"Jerome," mum pleaded, her eyes kept firmly on me, "Please. Do whatever you wish to me, but don't harm my daughter."

Jerome laughed and backhanded me across my face. Colors and black spots swam across my eyes as I swung uselessly from the lackey's fist, and lack of air was already beginning to make things feel fuzzy - I barely registered mum's shocked exclamation and the now throbbing pain in my cheek. I felt another hand grab me - Jerome, I think - before I was slammed against a wall, all air driven out of me and my vision now mostly black, the sound of my mother screaming my name in the vague distance. I shook my head, and my senses came crashing back - Jerome speaking, my mother struggling against the man holding her, the feeling of the sharp point of a knife being traced across my skin.

"I have every reason to hate her, you know," Jerome said, his head turned towards my mother. The knife tip stopped in the middle of my left shoulder, between the fingers of the hand Jerome was using to keep me pinned to the wall, his other lackey pinning my right shoulder to the wall. "This - little - bitch," - with every word, Jerome drove the knife further into my shoulder, the tip scratching through my shirt and eventually my skin - "is the entire fucking REASON you left me!"

The knife cut through my skin even more with enough force to make a scream erupt from my throat - adrenaline kicked into overdrive and I did something incredibly stupid on impulse. I bit into the hand Jerome was using to pin me to the wall with all the force I could, and broke skin - his blood streaming down my mouth as my shoulder seared in pain and panic ran rampant throughout my system. Jerome screamed in rage at the same time as the man holding my mother yelped in pain - she slammed her foot down on his with all her might - and behind Jerome, I could see my mother grab the broken chair to use as a weapon. Jerome tried to pull his hand free - but, I wouldn't let go, and my mother could almost swing at him with the chair, she only needed to get a bit closer. The other man holding me slammed my head into the wall and in my daze Jerome tore his hand from my mouth and yanked the knife from my shoulder, twisting to face my mother just as she came up behind him.

I was dazed and confused. Mum was right there, why wasn't she swinging the chair at Jerome? Why was the chair slipping from her grasp? Why was... Why was blood soaking her dirty dress?

A look of vicious hate embedded in his face, Jerome twisted the knife he had plunged into her stomach with a chilling finality and she fell to the floor, gasping.

I could do nothing but watch in shock as the color slowly drained from my mother's face. I couldn't move, couldn't scream; I couldn't even call out to my mother. Jerome made a motion to the man who seemed to have been given a broken foot by my mother, and he limped over to me to grab the shoulder Jerome had been holding. Jerome shook his head and let out a sigh of disappointment, crouching beside my mother's face. "You see?" he said, waving his bleeding hand in front of mum's face. "You see why I hate the brat? First, she takes you away from me, and now she drives me to kill you!" He stood and turned back to face me, a terrifying look of anger and disappointment painted across his face. He tilted my head up to force me to look at him as he leaned in close. My mother began crying and trying to make her way over to me. "It's all your fault, you little bitch." He shoved his bleeding hand in my face, the deep bite marks I had left allowing me a small amount of satisfaction. "If you hadn't bitten me, my favorite wouldn't have to die! How do you plan on paying me back for this? Huh?" He raised his knife, and I was dimly aware that soon, I was probably going to die again.

The knife swung down towards my chest, and slipped from Jerome's grasp, Jerome's hand hovering above my chest, frozen, as he made a noise like a strangled cat. "Boss?" questioned one of his henchmen. Body still in shock, I was having trouble working out why I was not dead - then I noticed the hand on Jerome's right shoulder, the knife tip poking through his stomach and the face of a teenage boy speaking softly into Jerome's ear: "Only filth pick on the innocent."

Jerome turned and tried to swing at the boy but the boy stepped back quickly out of Jerome's reach, and Jerome collapsed to the ground, next to my mother. Now that I had a clear view of the boy's face, I could see that he looked vaguely familiar - black hair, grey eyes - and his name slammed into my head from the memories of a world I had mostly forgotten: Levi Ackerman.

Jerome glared at Levi. "Kill him, you idiots!" he growled, and I was dropped roughly to the floor. I sat there for a second in shock but then crawled quickly, left shoulder burning at the jostling movements, to my mother; who was growing deathly pale as blood oozed from the large wound in her stomach. Shock locked my body up again and I could barely help my mother try stopping the bleeding.

The two thugs rushed Levi at the same time, brandishing their knives - but, Levi deftly danced around their attacks and slit both their throats in a manner of seconds before turning his focus back to Jerome, walking over to him as the bodies of the henchmen collapsed to the floor. Jerome struggled to his feet, his knife back in his hands and he tried to charge towards Levi - but tripped over my mother's foot. Levi rained kicks down upon Jerome, making sure he wouldn't be getting up for a while and kicking the knife away from his hands.

The look in Jerome's eyes was fear, the kind of fear you see in the eyes of men who never think they're going to die. "What are you?" he sputtered.

"What's this, a corpse talking?" Levi responded before slitting Jerome's throat.

Everything was silent apart from the now rapid breathing of my mother. I couldn't find a way to speak to my mother. All I could do was try and prevent more of her blood from spilling out, as Levi cleaned his knife methodically.

"Thank you," my mother sputtered to Levi, reaching out a blood covered hand to him. Levi stopped his cleaning and knelt next to my mother, taking her hand - she clenched it tightly, getting blood all over Levi's hand. "I know this is a lot to ask, and I don't even know you - but, please... Could you take care of Sora so she won't be alone?"

Levi nodded. "She'll be safe with me." My mother looked relieved. I didn't like the sound of this. It sounded like mum would be leaving. Why would she be leaving?

Then, she turned back to me, breathing rate increased. "I'm sorry, Sora. This is my fault - I should have gotten out of prostitution sooner."

A lump was forming in my throat that finally broke the barrier preventing me from speaking. "M-mum?" Why was she apologizing? It's almost like she was trying to say goodbye.

"Please give Levi a chance, okay?" she asked me, worry in her eyes.

"Mum, are you going somewhere? If so I can go with you right?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. Panic was starting to build in me now, She might not have been my only mother...

Mum's face was pasty and white. Blood had formed a pool around her body and was already starting to congeal. She could barely talk, her breathing was so fast. "Sora, I love you very much, and I will always love you and watch over you." She smiled. "I'm going to become a part of the sky now. We'll always be together." Mum's grip on Levi's hand was weakening and the light in her beautiful green eyes was fading, but she still had a smile on her face. "I love you, Sora."

Her hand slipped from Levi's grasp and her pupils dilated as her body took in a few last ragged breaths, chest convulsing and rising, before becoming still. The smile was gone, replaced with a grotesque expression caused by slack jaw muscles, her eyes wide and unblinking. "M-mum?" I cradled my mother's face, the lump growing larger as I felt her skin lose it's warmth. "Mummy?" Frantically, I shook her shoulders - her head lolled about absurdly. No... This couldn't be happening. No, no, no. It's impossible. She can't be dead. She can't leave me. She - she...

She may not be my only mother, but she's the only one I have left - the only one I can remember.

And now, the only mother I had left is dead.

The lump in my throat turned into tears as I finally accepted the truth - why couldn't I have accepted it earlier? I was familiar with the symptoms of death, after all... stupid, stupid - tears poured down my cheeks and pooled with the blood around my mother's body, great sobs that shook my entire frame that just didn't seem to have an end - she said I didn't need to protect her! - tears that choked up my throat and soaked my mother's dress as I threw myself on her chest and cried. Levi let me cry for a few minutes as he finished cleaning his knife. Finally, I was able to shakily move my hands to my mother's face and close her eyes, my tears having run out. Levi walked back over to me, lifting my chin to look at his face, turning it inquisitively and noting the blood running down my left arm from the knife wound Jerome had left me. Wordlessly, he grabbed a rag and bound my arm tightly. I yelped in pain. Levi checked for more injuries then sourced a ragged blanket from the bed, gently wrapping my mother in the blanket and placing her on the bed.

I noticed Angela sticking out from under one of the thug's bodies. I pulled her out and hugged her one last time before tucking her in the sheet wrapping my mother. "Now you'll never be alone," I choked, placing a final goodbye kiss on my mother's wrapped forehead before turning back to Levi, who was standing by the doorway.

"Time to go," he said.

I nodded and followed after him, not being particularly careful about stepping over the corpses of Jerome and his thugs and impulsively reaching up to grab his hand as we left the house. His hand went rigid, but he didn't pull away. I was grateful for that. I needed someone else's presence to remind me that this was reality.

I looked back one last time, and through the doorway to what had been my home I could see that the white sheet had already become stained with blood. I squeezed Levi's hand tighter. What will become of me?

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: So, that's the end of the chapter...uh what did you guys think? I know a bit of an emotional roller coaster ride going on right there but at least Sora has Levi now right?**

 **Chapter 3 is in the works right now and that'll primarily detail life Underground and what it's like living with Levi. It should be done in the next few days:)**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Quick note with Levi being a teenager he's 19 so he won't be a teen for much longer.**


	3. My New Family

**Alex: Hey everyone it's time for chapter 3! I'm really happy people are enjoying this story so far, I have a lot in store so I hope you all stick with me.**

 **This chapter is really long so just a heads up! For this chapter it'll be primarily Sora's life with Levi and her meeting Isabel and Farlan and just kinda tales of the Underground. Some of the stuff is from the manga A Choice with No Regrets(The bonus chapters if you read them) while others are stuff that I completely made up for filler. And to show you all what Sora did all while in Underground and etc and how she put up with Levi's OCD XD**

 **HOWEVER THERE IS A WARNING BEFORE YOU READ!**

 **With writing this chapter there will be happy moments with Sora and her life with Levi but remember they live in Underground. Not everything is peachy down there as proven in the last chapter. Dark stuff will happen in this chapter and I'm putting this warning for you readers in case this is a trigger for anyone. In this chapter there are mentions of rape and child abuse, besides that there are certain moments that are very dark.**

 **This was your warning, I hope this doesn't trigger anything for anyone but you've been warned beforehand.**

 **So, yeah on with the chapter and as always enjoy!**

 **XxxXxx**

 _Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

 **Chapter 3: My New Family**

True to his word, Levi took care of me and never abandoned my poor pitiful being.

After my mother died, life was hard. Every little thing that went bump in the night made me recall my trauma. It was hard for me to forget the soft gargles of my mother's last breath, and every little crack and groan of my surroundings sent shivers down my spine... What if Jerome wasn't really dead? What if some of his cronies decided to come after me? What if that tapping noise I could hear in the distance was Jerome, tapping his knife slowly against a rock as he came after me? No, they were dead. I knew they were going to die as soon as Levi turned up... I wanted them to hurt... I wanted them to die. Yet, death didn't seem enough for them. I had prayed to any God I could remember from my old life that they burned in hell.

I hoped they faced eternal punishment for what they took away from me. I wished that Satan himself toyed with them as they screamed in agony. Hell, I went far enough to pray to the damn walls that they got tortured brutally in the afterlife.

I was aware of the religious wall people from above as some of them came to Underground to preach the gospel of our 'savior's'. It was a tad annoying if you asked me - then again, I didn't really care - I was underground, no titans were getting me anytime soon. I just hope above all that Jerome didn't get the luxury of reincarnation like I did... Well, ending up in Shingeki no Kyojin was far from a luxury but it was a second chance. A second chance Jerome didn't deserve and believe me I was a firm believer in second chances. After all, I received one of my very own. Though I had to wonder... Who did I piss off in my past life to end up here?

Pain was a constant emotion after mom moved on. It was always there and I hated that feeling of having it carved deep into my heart. A deep ache in my chest that never went away no matter how much I rubbed it. An ache mixed in with longing, longing for my mother's warmth and gentle smile as her green eyes lit up at the sight of me. It was something I knew I would never get back again, but it was something that was hard to accept. Underground was a cruel and hard place and the trauma it left behind would remain perhaps for eternity.

Everything made me jumpy; from some men talking down the street to a simple cat jumping off a ledge into a trash heap to scrounge for food. I was a frightened mess and the only person who took that fear away was the very man who saved me.

Levi Ackerman.

To say I clung to Levi... would be an understatement. Hell, I was practically an extension of his very being. I... I needed to feel safe. I might have the mind of a teenager, but that mind was cramped inside of a two-year old brain... To which Levi seemed safe... definitely safe... without a doubt, safe. From what I remembered, he was humanity's strongest.

Somehow, I don't think Levi was genuinely annoyed by my presence (no matter how much he acted like he was)...

Sure, our relationship in the beginning was sorta... awkward. I mean, the man just got the responsibility of raising a toddler and the first thing I did when we reached his home was pass out without even making it to the couch. Tired and weary from what had happened, I had only wanted to sleep - and the thing about sleep was it made me forget if only for a little while. I was stuck in an endless oblivion with no thoughts swirling in my head; no thoughts turning into dreams or nightmares. It was a pleasant feeling till reality returned. That's when fresh tears came and I could do nothing to hold them back. So, I sat wrapped in a blanket on a somewhat lumpy couch with choked sobs escaping me as my vision blurred with seemingly never ending tears. I could barely breathe; all my crying clogged my nose as I tried to figure out what was going to happen now.

Yes, Levi saved me and promised my mother he would care for me... But, this was Levi fricken Ackerman.

...He didn't seem like the raising kids type. Not to mention I vaguely remembered he was a big time thug in Underground!

Through my tears I could barely make out a lithe tall figure standing in front of me with their arms crossed over their chest.

"Take a breath, brat," a stern voice ordered... Though I detected a hint of boredom within the voice.

As I processed the fact that Levi was standing in front of me, guilt washed over me. I must have woken him up with my crying. I attempted to organise my thoughts and get my bearings. I tried desperately to take a breath of air as instructed of me. But actually trying was the hard part. My body didn't want to respond to the command given to me and in the end it only caused me to gasp for air in shorter and shorter breaths until I was hyperventilating. Feeling a firm hand tilting my chin up, my blue eyes met upon steely grey as Levi stared at me with a calm, bored expression.

"Take a breath, brat," he repeated again. "Having you pass out won't do any good." His eyes never left mine. My gasping for air like a fish out of water had started to die down. Inhaling deeply, I breathed in as much air as I could and slowly released it in a shaky breath which seemed to appease Levi, judging by his nod of approval. Once I had calmed down enough, Levi let my chin go and took a step back.

"What's gonna happen now?" I asked my voice hoarse from all my crying. Levi cocked his head slightly and stared down at me with a blank expression.

"The fuck you mean?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sucking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes for a brief second to form the question I wanted to ask. Once I had it, I opened my eyes and stared up at Levi.

"I mean what's going to happen to me?" I questioned.

Levi was silent for a few seconds before he clicked his tongue in irritation.

"What's going to happen is you're taking a bath because you're filthy," he replied, which succeeded in confusing me. Levi was going to allow me to stay with him?

My confusion must have been painted across my face because Levi rolled his eyes before kneeling down to my height.

"You're not going anywhere, brat. Do you understand?" he asked, grey eyes meeting blue once more.

I could do was stare as my brain chugged through what I was being told. I was staying with Levi. I wouldn't be alone. As the pieces clicked into my head, I slowly nodded and flashed Levi a small smile. Levi returned the nod and then proceeded to drag my sore body to the bathroom to give me a serious scrubbing.

Life from then on made my mother's murder easier. I had Levi by my side and that was all that really mattered. I wasn't alone. I knew I was protected no matter what and that in itself was just fine. The days and weeks following my mother's passing were hard and I was a skittish mess of nerves, but somehow Levi didn't mind. I stuck by Levi's side like glue and went wherever he went that I was allowed to follow. He stopped me from following him on jobs, though. On the days Levi left for a job, he put me into the care of this elderly women he knew. Her name was Miss. Evers; a kind gentle woman with short graying hair and dark brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate. Levi met her in a similar manner to how he met me: he saved her from some thugs who were adamant about stealing from her. Miss. Evers, however, refused to go down so easily - walking stick swinging, she caused quite the number of bruises that day but the thugs had the advantage in number.

Levi heard the commotion, walked over and demolished the thugs. Miss. Evers couldn't thank him enough and promised to help him with anything he needed. So, naturally he took her up on that offer when I came into his life. Now whenever he has to leave to do a job he drops me off at Miss. Evers' house. At first I was unsure about being with her because at the time I was still pretty scared of going outside. Wasn't there still the possibility that Jerome and his lackeys weren't dead? Wouldn't they want revenge? Even with Levi reassuring me they were dead, a part of me was too afraid to believe it.

Miss. Evers however reassured me that I would be fine; she said if anyone tried to hurt me she would personally beat them with her walking stick. Knowing that put me at ease... If only slightly.

So as Levi went off and did work, Miss. Evers and I would sit on her ratty couch and she would tell me stories about fairy tales long forgotten. Cruel, cursed princes that could only be set free by true love, a young maiden forced to live with her malicious stepsisters and mother, stories of a beautiful girl falling into eternal slumber from eating a poisoned apple, a dark story about severed wives' heads hidden away in a room that's never supposed to be opened. Somewhere in my old memories I faintly remember hearing these very same stories... Even watching them play out in bright animated colors before my eyes. It was interesting to know something from my old world was the same in this new one.

The way Miss. Evers told the stories was always interesting. It consisted of a series of hand gestures and shadow puppets which I found pretty cool. A smile would always adorn her face and I couldn't help but wonder how she was able to smile so freely. We lived underground, we drank sewer water, ate rotten food, lived in a constant filth, there was crime everywhere and yet she would always smile. When I asked her one day why she always smiled and she simply replied with this:

"The best way to beat the darkness was with a smile."

Only slightly understanding what she meant, I nodded my head and listened to her continue whatever story she told me.

When Levi would return at the end of the day to retrieve me, the outcome would either go two ways. I'd be passed out asleep in Miss. Evers' withered arm chair, forcing Levi to carry me home - or, I'd be wide awake. As we headed back home, I'd tell Levi the story Miss. Evers had told me that day. Levi would give commentary throughout the whole thing.

"Shitty sisters."

"Why the fuck would she take food from a stranger? Sora, you better not do that. You don't have shit for brains like this Snow White."

"What the fuck kind of story is that? He killed his wives - Sora, what else is she filling your head with?"

"The fuck you mean I'd be the singing crab, brat?

"Sebastian would fit you perfectly!"

"Shut up."

The walks home were always fun; Levi never failed to make me laugh. During those moments, I think I realized what Miss. Evers told me. Light was the only thing that could combat the darkness - and in the world I lived in, what better way was there to do that than smile brightly? After all, I'm fairly certain neither my mother nor Levi would want me to let the darkness win.

As the days went by, the Underground didn't seem as scary anymore. I became less skittish and frightened. Time began to pass more quickly - except for the time around Mrs. Evers' death - which, while it was sad and upsetting, I didn't let it stop me from smiling. It's what she would have wanted me to do.

Before I knew it, a whole year had gone by since my mother's... passing. I was now three years old. My birthday was a sensitive day, as my mother... Well, it was the last time I saw her. The day was made better by Levi. Most things were made better by Levi.

On this particular birthday, the day had passed by with no major hiccups or obstructions. It was late. I was curled up in bed, contentedly snuggled under the sheets and teetering on the brink of sleep. My eyes were heavy, my mind was fuzzy and floated around to random places - suddenly disturbed by a scraping noise against the window... Like the sound of something sharp dragging along the windowsill... My entire body froze as my eyes flew open, senses kicking into overdrive, muscles tingling with adrenaline as I listened intently. I didn't realize it, but I was holding my breath - the only sound in the room was that of my racing heart. Silence... and then more silence. I remembered to breathe again, letting out the breath I'd been holding. The scraping noise sounded at the window again just as I did so, so I jumped out of bed and hauled ass to the living room. I saw the faint glow of candlelight which told me Levi was still up.

Sitting in a chair with his legs crossed, Levi was reading a book, a cup of tea next to him on the kitchen table. My bare feet padded across the hardwood floor at the speed of light. It was Jerome, wasn't it? That was his knife I heard scraping against my windowsill... He'd come back to kill me on the day of my mother's death...

Levi only had time to glance up before I crashed into him, climbing up on his lap. I admit I did kinda knock his book out of his hands.

"Big brother, Jerome's trying to kill me again!" I screamed. Terror laced my voice and I clung to Levi, the only safe thing I knew. I then realized what I'd called Levi. Immediately, I bit my lip - _Shit, I didn't mean to call him that... It just came out._

Levi sighed as he placed a reassuring hand on my head. I was shaking. I couldn't help it, but I tried to hide it by burying my head in Levi's chest.

"We've been over this before, Sora. Jerome's dead," Levi stated as his hand began massaging my scalp in a soothing manner, before continuing to speak. "And even if for some unknown reason beyond all shitty logic he wasn't, I wouldn't let him touch a hair on your head."

I frowned as I peeked up at him. "There was a scraping noise by my window, though," I argued. I wanted to believe Levi, but I couldn't deny the noise had sounded suspiciously like a knife being dragged along stone.

Levi gathered me up in his arms and stood. "Let's go hear this noise," he said.

I merely nodded as he walked to my room setting me on the ground once inside and sauntering towards the window. I stood by him, clutching at the over sized shirt I wore that used to be his. Nervously, I bit my lip, unconsciously rocking back and forth on my heels as Levi reached my window. Levi cast his usual blank expression my way before turning towards the shutters, just as the scraping noise happened again.

Levi immediately yanked the shutters open. Something black shot into the room - and, I couldn't help it - I screamed, closing my eyes and hiding my face, hoping that neither me nor Levi got hurt.

For the next few minutes, all I got was silence. Then, Levi finally uttered my name - slowly, and another few minutes later, I finally managed to uncover my face, looking into the eyes of... of a cat?

Levi held a cat by the scruff of it's neck, staring down at me with a raised eyebrow. Blinking in shock, I stared wide eyed at the fluffy creature before me. It meowed and purred happily as Levi walked back to the window to set it free. Once that was done, he closed the shutters and turned back to me with his arms crossed over his chest. I didn't know how to respond so I merely stayed quiet.

"Alright, back to bed brat," Levi said, inclining his head towards my bed. Nodding my response, I clambered back in and curled up in the sheets once more. Levi walked over and flicked my nose which elicited a small yelp from me. Rubbing my nose I shot Levi an irritated look to which he responded with a smirk before turning his back.

"You know I'd never let my little sister get hurt, so stop disturbing me because of cats and go to sleep," he said sternly. Did I detect a hint of tenderness mixed in his voice? A big smile crept it's way across my face as I cuddled into my pillow. I was safe and my big brother wouldn't let anything happen to me.

After that, I kept smiling and kept up the belief that something good was bound to happen. The something good came in the form of a man around Levi's age with pale blondish brown hair and grey eyes - Farlan Church.

I met Farlan shortly after my third birthday - since Mrs. Evers' passing, Levi had been leaving me home when he went out to work - on the condition that I didn't mess with his stuff or go outside on my own. That was easy enough to do - I had no desire to find myself more trouble like what I'd experienced on my second birthday, and Levi always made sure I was preoccupied with something before he leaves. Usually, this entailed practicing the alphabet by writing the letters out on a piece of scrap paper with some graphite. Levi would inspect my work when he returned.

I was doing just that when he returned home one night. I was attempting to write the entire alphabet - something I'd never managed before - when I heard the front door open. Sitting up straight, I smiled as I heard the heavy fall of Levi's footsteps. Dropping my graphite, I abandoned my work - I was almost done anyway- and tore off running to the living room, hair flying out behind me. My eyes zeroed in on Levi as soon as I entered the room and I quickly attached myself to him like a leech. My small hands clutched at his pant leg as I used my legs to try and shimmy up. Without wasting any time Levi scooped me up into his arms with an irritated click of his tongue.

This was how it always was. Levi would leave for a job and I would stay home and occupy myself. When he returned at the end of the day I immediately clung to him, wanting to be held. I might have had the mind of a teenager, but what teenager isn't childish?

"Welcome home!" I shouted, a bright smile on my face. Levi's expression, as always, was blank and emotionless as he stared at me.

"Brat, did you make a mess?" he questioned, causing me to pout. Some greeting!

"No... If I did, you'd make me clean it a bajillion times," I exclaimed my pout still evident. "I've been working on the alphabet and I didn't mix up any letters this time." I said proudly.

"I'll be the judge of that." Levi stated simply. I opened my mouth to respond when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Turning my head, I saw an unfamiliar man around Levi's age leaning against the sofa, a white sack slung over his back. He was tall, taller than Levi from what I could tell and he was giving me the weirdest look ever - like I was some kind of alien with two heads and giant fangs threatening to pierce his skin and kill him. Realizing this new guy wasn't going to talk anytime soon, I volunteered as tribute to startup conversation.

"Hi, I'm Sora, who are you?" I asked curiously. The man blinked, startled, but he pulled out of his trance and stopped staring at me with a weird look. Which was good because I was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Farlan Church. Nice to meet you." he replied with a soft smile. Once I smiled back, Farlan turned to Levi with a look of confusion and curiosity.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Farlan exclaimed, the look of bewilderment never leaving his face.

"This is my bratty sister." Levi replied, while dumping me on the sofa. I let out a slight squeak as he did so, but then glared at Levi for the comment.

"I'm not a brat!" I defended. I stood up on the couch with my arms crossed over my chest as I stared down my big brother.

"You're a shitty brat." Levi retorted as he poked my forehead. I whined as I quickly clutched at my forehead in slight pain, I really hated when he did that.

Farlan stared at us with a look of amusement. Levi rolled his eyes before explaining how Farlan was going to be living with us from then on. Farlan would be helping Levi with his work, which made me relieved. I knew Levi was humanity's strongest and all that other fun stuff, but even humanity's strongest needed someone to watch his back... I took comfort in the fact that Farlan would do so, since I couldn't.

"I'll show Farlan around!" I shouted excitedly, jumping up and down on the couch. Levi shot me an irritated look for that, but I paid it no mind, bouncing off the couch and onto the floor. Reaching up, I grabbed Farlan's hand and tugged him down the hall, giving him the grand tour of our humble abode. He let out a laugh and let me drag him all over the house. Levi, in the meantime, pulled out his knife and began excessively clean his knife... again. I showed Farlan the whole house, which was far bigger than my old one. I showed him my room, pointed out Levi's (which was down the hall from mine), told him where the bathroom was in case he needed to use it, showed him what I assumed would be his room, and lastly told him not to touch Levi's cleaning supplies.

Farlan seemed confused by that, even though I tried my best to explain how Levi needed things to be clean. Eventually I gave up on the subject. Farlan had said everything already was clean - well, he was in for a rude awakening later.

I headed back into the living room with my homework in hand to show Levi. At least I'd tried to warn Farlan about my brother's tendencies - how he needed things to be clean and sterile all the time. There had been many times I had to clean the same spot for an hour because Levi saw some imaginary dirt. It was irritating, tedious, and I wasn't allowed to complain. If I did, Levi would make me clean more... Which was exactly what I didn't want. Though, I did understand where the cleaning obsession was coming from.

Underground is always in a state of filth: from the air to the ground, from the water to the very bed you slept in. There was nothing but filth and garbage around you, no matter where you went. I had heard that the garbage was from the world above. The people who lived on the surface, in Wall Sina, just dumped their trash on us as if we were the very thing they were throwing away. When I lived with mom, there was dirt all over me. Dirt and grime covered the inside of our home. Mom did her very best to keep everything clean and orderly, and that included me as well. But even though she tried, there was a never ending supply of dirt and it always managed to find it's way on us or our stuff. Often bugs were included in the dirt - but, that's a different story I would not like to relive.

Ever wake up suddenly to a giant cockroach crawling over your skin? I have. It sucked big time and scared the living shit out of me.

The constant state of filth we lived in explained my big brother's cleaning obsession perfectly. Poor Farlan would soon find out just how much of a clean freak Levi really was - God help his soul.

"Here's my alphabet!" I exclaimed happily, showing Levi the scrap paper covered in my graphite scrawls. Levi paused in his cleaning duties and glanced at my paper.

"You mixed up four letters." he said. Gasping, I pulled the paper back and turned it so I could look at it myself.

"Where!?" I asked, confused. I was so sure I didn't mess up this time. This should be something I already knew how to do, I had vague memories of it from my old world - but my childlike brain struggles to process what would have been hardwired into my teenage brain, and I was struggling to relearn the entire alphabet.

"Right there, brat. Do it again," Levi ordered as I hung my head in shame. _So close_ , my mind screamed. Seriously, screw my undeveloped brain. Oh, well. At least someone new was added to my family.

A few months later, my family grew even more - when we met Isabel Magnolia. Levi found Isabel living among the trash, on the brink of starvation. Not wanting her to die, he brought her home. It was quite a shock at first, but I offered to help as much as I could. I gave up my bed so Isabel could rest until she got back up on her feet again. I told Levi I would sleep on the couch, but he wasn't having it. He gave me his bed and he took the couch.

It didn't take long for Isabel to recover. Soon enough, she was back on her feet, a cheerful smile adorning her face. Her red hair was long, tied back in pigtails, and her green eyes lit up in a fiery determination that reminded me of my mother. Levi didn't really care if she stayed... So long as she didn't make a mess. Isabel began calling Levi big brother too. He didn't mind, but he'd complain about how troublesome it was looking after two little sisters. Regardless of what he said, I could easily tell he cared about us a lot. If you looked closely, you could see a look of happiness or gentleness flash through his eyes. You have to be quick and watchful to catch it, but it was there.

Isabel began calling me her little sister as our bond grew. That thrilled me to no end. Not only did I have an older brother, I now had an older sister!

The wounds caused by my mother's death were healing. I was truly grateful. It seemed whoever had said that all wounds heal with time was right. I had a family... I wouldn't be left alone. That was something I cherished deeply. We were an odd family, but a family nonetheless and I would take that any day over being alone forever.

Now one thing you've probably already figured out about my life was that Levi sometimes did ridiculous things. What he did when I was four is an example of this. It happened when we went to one of the many bars of Underground. The bar also doubled as a general store - all the items were stacked on a shelf on the right side of the room. The bar itself was neat and tidy to an extent - as clean as you can get Underground (unless you lived with Levi). Tables and mismatched chairs were scattered around: big chairs, small chairs, tall chairs, broken chairs and occasionally some stools.

We were currently sitting in a booth that was stationed in a corner near the front entrance. A window was behind us, letting the faint glow of outside filter through. I could see the dust particles floating in the air through the hazy light, and I couldn't help but wonder how Levi was able to stand it. He didn't tolerate any dust at home... how he could here or anywhere else was beyond me.

I sat in the middle of the booth next to Levi while Isabel and Farlan took the corners of the booth. Isabel was currently stuffing as much food as she could into her mouth while Farlan merely smirked at her. His head was resting on his palm as he held up a beer bottle in his other hand. I was a bit worried for Isabel because if she continued to eat like that she'd choke.

Deciding to put my worrying aside, I reached forward and grabbed my cup of water. Placing my fingers around the rim of the cup, I lifted it up and smiled at Levi. I may have picked up the strange way he drinks from cups, something Isabel thought to be hilarious - dubbing me Mini Levi. Personally, I didn't mind.

Levi glanced down at me briefly before reaching up his right hand to flick my nose. I scrunched it up in protest and glared at me.

"Eat, brat," he said sternly. Sticking my tongue out at him, I took a sip of water instead and internally winced. The water may have been boiled, but it was still sewer water and still had that disgusting taste - which I'd rather not describe. I knew what was in our water, and I hated the taste. I supposed I could always not drink it and die of dehydration, but I didn't really feel like dying just yet. Dying sorta becomes the last thing you want to do when you've done it before.

I took another quick drink before setting my cup down and grabbing a loaf of bread that was in the center of the table. The bread itself wasn't mouldy. It was, at most, decent - which equates to delicious underground. Taking a bite, I looked towards Levi in curiosity - he hadn't eaten anything. I couldn't help but wonder why. It was so rare for us to come to a restaurant. Isabel and I were both jumping for joy when Levi said we were going out tonight.

"Aren't you going to eat, big brother?" I asked taking a bite of my bread. It was slightly hard.

"No." he stated simply, taking a quick sip of his tea.

"Why not?" I asked frowning.

"Tch, just eat." Levi said, clicking his tongue in irritation.

"Yeah, Sora. You may want to before Isabel eats it all," Farlan joked. Isabel pointed her spoon at him indignantly, while trying to make a defiant response with her mouth stuffed with food. It sounded like a dying cat, then sounded like a dying cat coughing up a hairball as Isabel began choking on her food.

"Careful, Isabel," I laughed as she began thumping on her chest. Once she stopped choking, she shot Farlan a glare that he ignored. Chuckling lightly, I turned my attention to the other patrons of the restaurant. They were scattered about, some sitting around tables while others were at the bar, downing booze like no tomorrow. The owner of the place was currently taking on a challenger in an arm wrestle and judging from the loud gloating I heard, it looked like he won yet again.

"Maaan, my win again? Ain't there a guy here with some backbone? This is pathetic," the owner shouted for everyone to hear. "You guys are thugs from the Underground! Come on, show some guts!" he continued, staring down everyone with an arrogant grin. The owner of the place was a married man in his thirties with blonde hair and brown eyes, a handlebar mustache sticking out from his face and muscles practically sticking out from under his shirt. He was a buff guy, that was for sure. Made it easy to see how anyone who challenged him lost. But, what does being a thug have to do with showing guts? Better yet, what does winning an arm wrestling contest prove?

"Alright, then... If you can win against me, not only will your meal be on the house, but you can take whatever you like! Even my old lady!" the owner shouted, trying to tempt others. His wife protested at that last remark, but he dismissed it immediately. "I'm not gonna lose, therefore I can say what I want," he scolded her. My nose wrinkled in distaste as I continued to eat. People like him sickened me. Offering someone up as a prize, just because he thought he couldn't lose... I hated those kinds of people in my previous life, and I still hate them in this one.

The sound of hands slamming against the table pulled me from my thoughts, making me jump. Looking up, I saw Levi was standing, which caused me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Eh?" Farlan questioned as Isabel perked up excitedly.

"Oh? You're gonna do it, big bro?" she asked, excitement lacing her voice. Walking out of our booth, Levi strode over to the owner with a bored expression on his face. Throwing my half eaten piece of bread down I jumped out of my seat and followed him, Isabel and Farlan close behind.

Something must have caught Levi's attention for him to partake in this affair. It was probably a broom or some kind of disinfectant, because I know for a fact that Levi wouldn't be interested in the owner's wife. Levi wasn't like that. He didn't go after other people's spouses (or anyone at all). However, I couldn't figure what else Levi would want from the store. Knowing our meal would be free would be enticing enough, but adding a broom or duster to the mix would take the cake.

Keeping close to Levi's heels, I watched as he rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt back even more. The muscles on his arms stood out, but not as much as the owner's. Even so, I knew how strong he was.

"Hey," Levi called, getting the owner's attention. "I'll go a round," he stated. Next to me, Isabel cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Farlan, meanwhile, didn't look too sure about this situation. Isabel's short pigtails bounced around her head as she rocked on her heels in excitement and glee. Her hair had been forcibly shortened due to a bad situation she got into a while ago. She got into a fight with some thugs and it ended with Isabel returning home bloody and bruised, with one of her long pigtails cut. When Levi asked what happened, she had lied and said she had fallen, but we knew otherwise. When pressed further, Isabel took off to our room (we shared one) and snapped that it was just hair, it would grow back.

It was a bad situation that ended in tears. I remember hearing Isabel crying, frustrated and angry over the men who jumped her and snipped part of her hair.

"Levi, huh…?" the owner mused. He stood on one side of a barrel while Levi stood on the other, both staring each other down. A guy, most likely the owner's friend, stood by the barrel to judge the matches. "This is great. I've been waiting a damn long time to go up against you!" The owner grinned wildly, his hands on his hips. Levi was pretty well known.

Excited voices wafted through the air as everyone gathered to watch the match. Everyone buzzed about how Levi was going against the owner and bets were being placed. Quickly grabbing a nearby chair, I stood on it to get a better view as Levi and the owner clasped hands.

"I've heard you're strong, but... will it be enough to beat me?" the owner taunted, a prideful look in his brown eyes. I almost felt sorry for the man - big brother was about to crush his pride into tiny dust particles. At least the aftermath will be entertaining.

"Go, big bro! Beat his ass!" Isabel shouted as loud as she could, fist punching the air. Smiling I clapped my hands happily.

"Go, Levi!" I shouted, joining in with Isabel. She quickly shot me a smile and ruffled my hair, making me laugh.

"Please don't tell me we're gonna bring that lady home with us?" Farlan asked, a slightly horrified expression on his face that made me snort in laughter. _Yeah, Farlan. I highly doubt Levi would do that_ , I thought, keeping my gaze fixed on Levi and the bar owner. Big brother isn't really interested in women from what I know... Come to think of it, did he even like women?

The guy judging the match touched their clasped hands.

"Here we go!" he shouted, flurries of excitement to stirring in the crowd. My gaze was locked firmly on the two hands interlocked together.

"Ready... GO!"

As soon as the words left the judges mouth, the owner's hand was slammed onto the top of the barrel with a loud thump. A cry of pain escaped him as shocked yells filled the bar. I smiled, Isabel cheered loudly besides me, and Farlan had an impressed but shocked look on his face.

"I win. I'll be accepting my prize now," Big brother stated blankly, striding past the owner who was cradling his right hand in pain. From my vantage point I could see red finger marks on the owner's hand, not surprising considering the force Levi used. I wouldn't be surprised if the barrel was dented from the impact.

Hearing what Levi had said, the owner's eyes widened in fear. Levi walked towards the owner's wife, who was frozen in shock in front of the shelves.

"Ahhh, I'm begging you! Please don't take my wife!" the owner screamed as Levi reached out his hand. I rolled my eyes at that. The guy had offered her up on a silver platter a few minutes ago and now he's regretting it? I watched as Levi reached past the woman's head to grab a small brown box off the shelf. From what I could see of the owner's wife, a faint blush had stained her cheeks.

"Just as I thought... These are some rare tea leaves, aren't they?" Levi asked as he read the box. I laughed out loud at that. Of course the tea was what had caught his attention - Levi was an avid tea drinker, some of the tea he brewed was quite good. With tea in hand Levi turned and walked back over to us as Farlan and Isabel donned their black cloaks. Farlan handed Levi his cloak, which he wrapped around himself.

"Let's get out of here," Levi said, walking towards the door. Hopping off the chair, I skipped over to Levi as Isabel thanked the owner for the free food. Reaching up, I placed my hand in Levi's as we walked out of the bar and into the stale musty air of Underground. Squeezing his hand, I laughed at him as he glanced at me before looking away.

"You're weird, did you know that big brother? All for some tea," I giggled. I couldn't help it, sometimes he did the craziest things for the most simplest of items.

"And you're a shitty brat, crying over that book," he retorted.

"Hey, it was sad! The dog died," I replied in my defense. Recently, Levi had finished reading me a book about a dog and his boy and how the two of them were the best of friends. To make a long story short, the dog sacrificed himself to save his master. It was really overwhelming and sad and I couldn't help but cry over it because somewhere in my foggy memories of old I vaguely recalled having a dog myself. A regal black and white border collie with big brown eyes, the name Neo flashed across my mind in remembrance. Levi's reaction to my tears was a roll of the eyes before cleaning my face since apparently it was filthy (his words, not mine.)

"Tch, troublesome little shit," he said. Rolling my eyes, I smiled as I squeezed his hand again, feeling the warmth of it around my own.

"Yeah, but you still love me."

I considered myself to be rather lucky. I was surrounded by so much light in my life... But the darkness remained, ever constant and probing in the background, waiting for a chance to drag me back inside it... back to times like my mother's death. Whenever I went outside with Levi, I saw the darkness hiding in the background. People, starving and malnourished just like Isabel was; children, adults and elderly alike in their appearance: pale waxy skin, gaunt faces and frames so skinny that nearly every bone was sticking out. Their eyes are sunken, illuminated only by shadows revealing nothing but a blank stare as they wait for death to take them. Other darkness came in the forms of vile, malicious men and women who gathered in groups to smoke and drink, hunger lighting their eyes. I had to stop myself from gagging whenever we walked past such a group - the sour smell of the alcohol on their breath mixed with the scent of tobacco to form a toxic scent that burned my nose and throat if I breathed it in. Thugs of the Underground that make money through illegal activities such as human trafficking and whoremongering. Buildings old and nearly falling apart litter the whole city just as rats and creepy crawlies do. Starved, deprived, and sometimes abused animals wander around scavenging for food. Sometimes, children are also scavenging with the animals - children whose parents have abandoned them, leaving them to rot under the rock ceiling.

It wasn't all that shocking to stumble across a dead body. There were many times I'd be walking with Levi or Farlan through the market or down a street, when I'd notice a slumped over mass on the ground. An unmoving mass covered in the buzzing of flies, a mass that reeked sickly-sweet with rot, a putrid scent that filled the air and made my eyes water. White maggots weaved in and out of the flesh, feasting on a grand meal. Whenever I saw those dead things, I turned away quickly and edged closer to whoever was closest to me. Death was a recurring phenomenon in Underground. It scared me senseless. I've died before. I wasn't too keen on repeating the experience, no matter how titan invested it was.

Sometimes the dead I saw in the streets didn't die of starvation or illness. Sometimes they died of lacerations to the neck or torso or some other place on their body, that red liquid pooling in gelatinous clumps around their body. Sometimes they died of blunt force trauma; their skull caved in, bruises often covering their bodies. Whenever we stumbled across murdered corpses, whoever I was with would redirect my attention to other things. They would try and occupy my little mind with maybe a pop quiz of whatever Levi was teaching me, or ask what I'd want for dinner that night or breakfast the next morning, try and make me laugh do whatever. They were shielding me from the horrors of our world... of our life.

Reality was inevitable. I was bound to face more tragedy; after all, this was Underground. No one simply lives a peaceful life down here. There's always something. I was five when I experienced that.

I had decided to head off to the market on my own (though it took me forever to persuade Levi to let me) to buy something for him. His birthday was coming up in a few days and I wanted to surprise him with a present. I'd saved up enough to actually buy him something. The money I had was saved from little allowances from Levi - I usually got money if I did a good job at cleaning. With my little pouch in hand, I skipped off towards the market - though I was only allowed to go after I got my hair pulled - wait, I meant to say trimmed - by Levi.

I dashed down to the market, looking for a present for the world's best big brother - although some of his parental skills could be quite questionable. A few days after first meeting Levi, I had learned his birthday was on December 25 - which meant he was a Christmas baby! I was super hyped to know this, but also bummed out because Christmas was not a celebrated affair. None of the holidays in my old world were celebrated in this one. I guess it could be chalked up being lost in history, like those fairy tales Miss. Evers told me. But, it was so sad that they were! I mean, this meant no Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentine's day - no dressing up to get candy or presents (not that either of those things were in large supply in the Underworld).

Even so, I was determined to find Levi a good present to wake him with early on the day of his birthday. But, what should I get him...?

My boot covered feet made thumping noises as I made a beeline for the market place. The pouch in my hands jingled with coins and the occasional crunch of paper. Holding the pouch in plain sight was my first mistake, but at the time I paid it no mind - I was too distracted with what to buy.

 _I could get him some cleaning supplies_ , I thought as I kicked a couple rocks out of my way. The city was lit up by the many buildings surrounding us; gas lanterns, candles, and even torches lighting up the various houses and buildings. That light washed over the main roads as I continued my journey.

"Hmmm, he already has a lot of cleaning stuff," I mumbled to myself as I ran past people going about their daily business. A woman holding her child's hand, people leaning against buildings in a sickly state. "Maybe some tea leaves? Perhaps a new book?" I continued, trying to rack my brain for the perfect gift. Maybe I could get him another knife? Wait, no. What merchant would sell a five year old a knife? _Back to the drawing board I guess_...

I quickened my pace. I had to hurry, buy his gift and return home since Levi was only giving me fifteen minutes. If I stayed out longer than fifteen minutes, he said he was going to come get me. The last thing I wanted was him seeing his present early. Thankfully, I knew some shortcuts to the market, which would give me plenty of time to browse. I made a sharp turn into the next alley and continued on my way.

What happened next was really my fault - I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't see the foot sticking out from the shadows. Needless to say, I tripped and crashed into the dirt with a squeak, which seemed to be the signal for loud laughter to resonate around me. Gritting my teeth in slight pain, I lifted up my head to see a pair of black boots in front of me. My gaze traveled up the newcomer's body, searching for his face. Brown pants and shirt, both filled with holes and covered with dirt - his exposed skin equally covered in grime. Greasy black hair and hazel eyes that had locked onto my blue. He was older than my body, but he was about the same age as my mind - a teenager.

"Hey, brat." The boy before me smirked. I glared at him and pushed myself up to my feet. I could see more teenagers surrounding me in my peripheral vision - at least three more, did I hear another behind me? - each of them as badly dressed as their leader, who was obviously the boy in front of me. The leader always gets to speak first.

My heart raced rapidly in my chest, but I pushed down my fear. I continued to glare at the greasy boy before me. He called me a brat. He wasn't allowed to call me a brat. Only Levi was allowed to do that.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here alone," the boy said, his friends snickering around him. I gulped, finding my throat was dry. "Something bad could happen to a little princess such as yourself." The boy sneered down at me while twirling something around his index finger. My eyes widened in shock, a gasp escaping my lips - the boy had my pouch around his fingers. He swung it around lazily, a smirk growing wider across his features. The coins inside jingled, taunting me.

"Give it back!" I shouted, clenching my fists tight. This was for Levi. I had to have that money!

Laughter shook the teen's body. He doubled over in his mirth, his friends following suit. I was trapped in a circle of mocking glee and I hated it; unconsciously growling under my breath and clenching my fists, nails digging into my flesh.

"Or what, short stack?" the teen teased, occasional laughter spewing from his mouth. Apparently, I was the funniest thing he'd seen in a long time.

I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, trying to calm my fear and anger. It was no use - the breath I released was shaky from the emotions I'd tried to hold back.

"I-I-I'll hurt you," I said, trying to sound like Levi. I mentally cursed myself for my stutter, especially when the gang of delinquents surrounding me dissolved into hysterics because of it. The black haired boy doubled over again, gasping for breath amongst his laughter. One of his friends had collapsed to the ground. I'd had enough of this. I grit my teeth in anger and walked over to the greasy haired boy, kicking his shin with as much force as I could. Pain spiked in my foot as I connected, but the boy was the one to cry out, his pained yelp putting a smile on my face - a smile wiped away as one of his friends kicked me in the stomach. My breath vanished before I slammed to the ground, my lungs refusing to work and breath only coming in short, painful wheezes. I felt a pair of hands heft me up by the front of my red shirt.

I continued to struggle for breath as my feet waved pathetically in the air in some sort of attempt to damage the black haired teen who had become my captor. He leered at me, his stench giving me further struggle with my breath.

"Little bitch! I'll teach you," he hissed, his stale breath blowing into my face. The teen released part of my shirt and raised the hand that had been holding it up in a fist before bringing it down on my face. I suppressed a cry as best as I could, once again crashing to the ground. Pain shot up my right arm and I felt a stinging sensation as I heard the sound of shattering glass. Something wet trickled down my arm. I looked up at the boys surrounding me, but soon recoiled in pain as the group lashed out with kicks. Shielding my head with my arms, I tried to refrain from crying out loud. The last thing I wanted was to give them the pleasure of hearing my cries of pain.

A few more minutes passed before they decided they were done with me.

"Learn your place, brat. Oh, and thanks for the cash," The leader smirked at my body lying on the ground, before turning and leaving, his friends following close behind. Their footsteps faded in the distance, but I could still hear their laughter.

Pain racked my body. My right arm in particular ached like hell, hot spikes of pain stabbing through it at every tiny movement. My entire body felt lethargic and sore - every movement I tried to make was slow. Even sitting upright took me a short while - as soon as I'd managed it, I glanced down at my right arm to see what was causing the pain. My eyes were met with blood streaking down my forearm, pooling from a large cut near my elbow. I inspected the cut closer - something jagged and clear was sticking out of it. Glass. Biting my lip, I hesitantly reached out my hand, intending to pull out the glass - but the slightest brush of my fingers caused me to recoil in pain.

 _Damn, that hurts like a bitch_ , I thought after the pain died down to a dull ache that was slightly more ache than every other bruise and scrape on my body. I felt more of my blood drip, but this stream came from my nose and seeped into my mouth. I wiped the blood away with my left arm, streaking the back of my hand with blood - that would have to do as a cleaning job. Glancing back down at the glass jutting out from my right arm, I tried to keep my body still. From what I remember Farlan telling me, if you get something lodged in your arm, you're supposed to keep it in - that something acted as a plug to keep your blood from spurting out.

Slowly staggering to my feet, I leaned against a nearby building to gain my balance before limping home. My body protested in pain with each step I took. I knew I looked like total shit, but I didn't really care. What I did care about was that little fucker taking my hard earned money - the money I was going to use to buy Levi a present. Now what was I going to get him for my birthday? I sighed and ignored any looks of sympathy from passers by - though most simply didn't care. Injured children were sort of a norm around here.

My footsteps seemed louder and louder to me the closer I got to my house, shame burning in my eyes and throat at the sight of the front door. _No, Sora! You will not cry! You're always doing that!_ My mind chastised me as it reminded me of all the times I'd cried and clung to Levi. _You can handle this pain yourself_ , I told myself. I was older now. I should be able to handle this.

I walked up the steps, reaching out to take the handle with my left hand as I hid my wounded right arm behind my back. From inside, I could hear Isabel and Farlan shouting at each other in a heated argument. I edged the door open slowly, their voices becoming louder as I did so.

"Dammit, Isabel! Watch where you're going!" Farlan shouted. Peeking inside, I saw Farlan sprawled on the ground, rubbing the back of his head. Isabel was sitting next to Farlan, rubbing her forehead. Farlan's 3D maneuver gear was in front of him. He'd probably been doing maintenance on it when Isabel somehow managed to crash into him - it wasn't uncommon for this to happen, and an overturned chair lying on the ground confirmed my suspicions.

"Shut up, it's not like I did it on purpose!" Isabel yelled back, which led to a shouting match between the two. Levi ignored them as he sat at the kitchen table, propping his head up with one hand and holding tea in the other. I gulped - it didn't work very well with a dry throat - before worming my way inside and closing the door quietly. The burning sensation in the corners of my eyes intensified even more. My lip trembled; I bit it in an attempt to stop it, but it did little to help.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, whatever you do don't cry, Sora!_

 _Too late_ , I thought as a tear streaked down my cheek, soon followed by another. Isabel chose that moment to notice me when she turned her head away from Farlan to roll her eyes. Her eyes caught mine and a smile graced her face as her anger evaporated away, but it was soon replaced with horror and worry as she noticed my bruised body and tear-streaked face.

"Hey, little sis! How was your first... LITTLE SIS WHAT HAPPENED!?" Isabel cried, jumping to her feet. Her green eyes widened in anger and concern, but I knew the anger wasn't directed at me. It was directed towards the people that did this to me.

Isabel's yell caused Farlan and Levi to look over at me. I merely stood there, paralyzed, unsure of what to do, so my body took over. More tears leaked down my face from a frustration and humiliation I was constantly reminded of by the aches and bruises that riddled my body. My vision became blurred from the tears that wouldn't stop pouring from my face, despite my mental protests.

I heard a chair being scraped back harshly against the floorboards, which groaned in protest. Levi was soon kneeling by me and looking over my various injuries. I knew I looked like shit. I just hope he didn't see the worst of my injuries.

"Brat, what happened?" he questioned, as Isabel, soon followed by Farlan, scurried over.

"Yeah, who did this!? We'll beat their ass!" Isabel cried, her face determined and aggravated.

"Isabel, shut up," Levi ordered, causing the said girl to flinch. She complied with a hurt look on her face.

Letting out a shaky sob, I rubbed at my eyes with one hand, but yelped in pain. Putting pressure on my left eye made it throb and scream in agony. The flesh around it was tender. No doubt I had a black eye in the making from that punch.

"Why are you hiding your arm?" Farlan asked gently as he to kneeled beside me. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I contemplated my choices; either show them my arm and go from there, or keep it hidden and have Levi forcefully pull my arm from behind my back. Deciding to go with the first and probably less painful option, I slowly pulled my right arm away and revealed it to my family. Farlan grimaced, Isabel's jaw dropped, and Levi merely narrowed his eyes.

Before I could react Levi hefted me into his arms, taking extra care not to jostle my arm as he walked towards the table. Placing me in the chair he had previously been sitting in, he grabbed my right hand to better inspect the wound. I pulled my hand away, fearful of the pain.

"Don't touch it!" I cried. If it hurt now, I knew it would hurt even more when removing the glass. Despite knowing I needed to get it out, I didn't want it done just yet.

"Sora, what happened?" Levi demanded. My lip quivered as I looked up at him, the sight of his face bringing even more tears spilling over my cheeks. I wouldn't be able to get him a present. Levi has done so much for me - the least I could do was get him a good present, something better than a simple hand drawn picture. Upon noticing my fresh tears, Levi pulled out a white cloth from his pocket and wiped gently at my face. He was extra careful around my injured eye, and also cleaned the blood from my mouth and nose.

Once my face was clean to an extent, I explained everything that had happened. How I was jumped and my money stolen. How in an angry fit I lashed out and kicked the leader, which resulted in my current injuries. Levi was silent as I told my story, his expression giving no indication of his thoughts or any reaction he might have. However, his eyes told me a different story - livid and stormy, filled with malice towards my assaulter's. Isabel stood beside Levi, her stance belligerent, her rage painted clearly across her face.

"Those bastards are dead," she snarled, her arms crossed over her chest. Farlan nodded his head in agreement as he fetched a bowl of water, bandages, and disinfectant from the kitchen, setting the items down on the table in front of me. He soaked a rag in the water, wringing it out before using it to clean the dirt and dried blood from the cuts and scrapes on my face. I winced, my face stinging, and bit my lip in an attempt to stop any other cries of pain - but, small whimpers still managed to escape every now and then. It was harder to keep my mouth shut when Farlan began cleaning the cuts with disinfectant.

When that was taken care of, Farlan turned to my most serious wound. Examining as gently as he could, I knew the inevitable was coming. He'd have to pull the glass out.

Farlan sighed and stood. "I'll need forceps to pull the glass out, and a needle and thread for stitches." He looked at Isabel as he said this, clearly meaning for her to get them, but she was too mad at the people who assaulted me to listen. Farlan sighed again as he went to fetch the items himself.

Meanwhile, the blood had drained from my face. Stitches...? I'd need stitches? Just how deep was the glass stuck inside my arm? I couldn't help it, I let out another whimper. Pulling the glass out would be bad enough, but stitches was pain I hadn't bargained for.

I realized Farlan had left the room. This would be the perfect time to escape, but where to? I stealthily edged closer to the edge of the chair, legs frantically searching for the ground as Farlan returned with the needed materials in hand. My feet touched the ground and I prepared to sprint for the door, but a pair of hands grabbed me under the arms and placed me back into my chair. Dammit... Levi had noticed what I was trying to do.

"It'll be okay, little sis." Isabel, who had been watching the exchange with a mix of worry, anger and amusement, said comfortingly. I ignored her as my mind focused on the forceps Farlan had in his hands.

"Don't touch it!" I cried, trying to bolt from my chair. Farlan gave me a sad smile as Levi restrained my wriggles and attempts to escape.

"Sorry, Sora. I need to remove the glass and clean the wound before I stitch you up. It'll hurt for a few minutes, but you'll feel better soon," Farlan explained with a reassuring smile. I didn't buy it - he was about to pierce my skin and weave thread through as though I was a doll, and he was about to do this with a small, sharp, metal thing that promised lots of pain.

Horrified by the imagery my brain was supplying me with, I tried to bolt once more, wriggling out of Levi's arms with a sudden series of jerks and twists. I ducked under our kitchen table, but Levi wasn't having any of that - his toned arms swiftly reached down and dragged me from my hiding spot. I struggled with all my might in Levi's arms, not feeling or really caring about the pain I was causing myself - the imagined needle imagery had shocked me into a panicked frenzy that refused to go down without a fight. But, my efforts were futile. No amount of thrashing would ever free me, and somewhere inside of me, I knew that. However, I chose to bluntly ignore that part of my mind - kicking my legs and whimpering in a forlorn, defiant kind of way.

"No! Let go, Levi!" I whined, voice perturbed. Funny how facing those thugs didn't scare me as nearly as bad as a needle and forceps did - the pain the thugs caused was really no more than humiliation, but this needle was going to thread through my skin, puncturing and dragging and pulling. A thought suddenly struck me - if I couldn't handle a needle, how was I going to handle the titans!? Probably the same way I was handling the needle... throwing a tantrum.

This time, Levi sat in the chair, placing me on his lap and wrapping an arm around my waist as the other held my wound out for Farlan to work on, locking me in place. I continued my worthless struggles, but Levi was ten times stronger than me - his hold barely allowed any movement. Forceps in hand, Farlan reached over and grabbed at the piece of glass, Isabel standing next to him with a towel at the ready to prevent me from bleeding out after the glass was removed.

Pressing my head into Levi's chest, I let out a slight scream as Farlan worked the glass out of my arm - a horrible, almost sucking sensation mixed with the sharp pain of new rips and tears in my arm caused by the jagged piece of glass. Tears surged down my face in a torrent as this happened, Isabel wrapping my arm in a towel as soon as the glass was out, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I didn't dare remove my face from Levi's chest. I instead tried to focus on other things like the sound of Levi's beating heart and Isabel's moral support from the background. He placed his chin reassuringly on top of my head as a form of praise that I was doing good so far.

Several minutes went by and the pain in my arm stung madly for a bit before receding to a dull ache that was occasionally pricked by something sharp. Farlan announced he was done, so I finally peeked out from Levi's chest and breathed a deep sigh of relief. From my vantage point, I could see the black stitching - which definitely wasn't as bad as I had imagined it. Feeling a pair of lips kiss the top of my head, Levi released his vice-like hold, but I didn't get off him just yet. There was still something I wanted to say... something I had to apologize for.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I just wanted to surprise you with a birthday present. That's why I asked to go to the market by myself," I explained, turning to look up at him. I could feel fresh tears brewing, but I valiantly held them back. Levi looked down at me with a blank expression, the rage I'd seen earlier hidden deep within his eyes.

"Brat, you don't need to get me anything," he said.

"I know, but you've done so much for me. I just wanted to buy you something because you've given me so much!" I cried, a couple tears escaping my eyes. Levi had given me a third family after I'd lost the first two, and part of me wondered if I deserved it - I mean, by normal standards I should be straight up dead by now. I'd died drowning; should I even be living this second life? I'd certainly done nothing in this new life that seemed worthy of a second chance. So far, all I'd managed to do was cry and get my ass saved by Levi.

"You've given me life, a place to call home, clothes, food, and most importantly a family. I wanted to show you my thanks, big brother," I continued in one breath. My face felt hot as more tears escaped my eyes. Levi reached up his hand and ever so gently poked my forehead.

"If you really want to give me a present, brat, smile," he said, throwing me off.

Huh? What did he mean by smile?

I stared at him as I slowly figured out what he meant. "Smile? You like my smile?" I asked. For some reason I had to be sure.

"You mean that goofy shit-eating grin only you can give? Yes," Levi said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I blinked in shock for a few seconds before grinning happily. Despite my body's protest, I hefted myself up and threw my arms around Levi's neck, hugging him tight. Levi clicked his tongue in irritation (I could tell he was faking it) and hugged me back.

"Love you, big brother," I smiled, pulling back to kiss his cheek. With a roll of his eyes, he shoved me gently off his lap.

"Love you too, brat. Now, go get changed. Your clothes are disgusting," he ordered. Nodding my head, I turned on my heels and headed to mine and Isabel's room. Isabel and Farlan were both smiling and pretending as if they hadn't seen anything, probably because Levi was rarely affectionate, and certainly not in front of other people. Levi seldom placed a kiss on my head when he tucked me in at night, and kicked Farlan's ass before Farlan had even finished teasing him about the one time he did so when Farlan was there to see it. Speaking of Farlan...

I stopped in the hallway and turned back to face the living room. "Thanks, Farlan. For stitching me up," I called.

Farlan flashed me a gentle smile. "You're welcome, Sora," he said. I nodded my head in response and was about to continue to my room when I saw Levi pulling on his black cloak. My brow furrowed and my head cocked to the side - where was he going? Did he have a job? If that was so, why weren't Isabel and Farlan getting ready like him?

"Big brother, where are you going?" I asked curiously. Levi didn't glance in my direction as he headed for the door.

"Out," he stated simply as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

I thought I might have seen his knife flash underneath his coat, but that must have been my imagination; he keeps his knife hidden unless he wants to use or clean it. I put my brother's weird behavior out of my mind - he was always doing weird stuff like this - and instead returned to changing out of my dirt-soaked, blood-stained clothes.

It took me a few years to put two and two together and figure out that Levi had gone off to kill the teenagers who had jumped me. Naively, I had assumed he was just doing a solo job - one that he was suspiciously unpaid for. It didn't faze me much when I finally figured it out - Levi was protecting me in his own way, as per usual. However, this incident did spark Levi into training me - training me how to survive.

Besides reading, writing, and basic math, Levi taught me all sorts of survival skills and a spattering of self defense techniques as two years went by. Seven year old me now knew how to have a constant situational awareness, so if someone tried to jump me again, I'd at least see it coming. Seven year old me knew a handful of basic disarms, the most effective way to successfully run from someone, and had plenty of dodging experience thanks to Levi not exactly being gentle. Seven year old me could properly write, read and recite times tables, though quite frankly I understood why my mind had conveniently forgot that last part. I have yet to encounter a situation where I need to know what five times eight is.

The training was tough - I'd practice my situational awareness with Isabel, Levi and Farlan in a sort of simulation. I'd be walking down a dark alley, nothing but a candle in hand to light my way. The other three would hide in darkness and try to capture me. I had to spot them before they did so and make an escape.

It was harder than it sounds. Cats startled me and random things distracted me. More than once, one of my three stalkers used my blind spot to sneak up and grab me. I had yet to make a successful escape, but I had gotten better at spotting them before they held me up in front of their faces.

When Levi was satisfied enough with my ability to run away, he let me help him out on small jobs - I worked my big, blue eyes, batting them at the target to distract them, feigning curiosity about their lives and dishing out the praise: "Wow, mister, you're so smart!" was one that worked well on merchants; "Really? That's amazing! I've never met anyone so brave!" worked brilliantly on the arrogant Military Police. What I said made me cringe, but helping out my big brother and deceiving bigoted morons was actually quite fun and enjoyable. Even when it all went to the dogs and I had to gap it, I still had a lot of fun - and I was never really in danger with Levi, Farlan and Isabel ready to swoop in at any moment to save my ass.

Something vital for making a successful escape is knowledge of the lay of the land - something Levi hammered into my brain, day after day, forcing me to clean when I got things wrong. I had to know which streets led to what, where the dead ends were, where I could cut through a building or over a roof. Useful stuff for getting away from the Military Police and angry merchants, which, incidentally, is how I met my best friend Merryweather.

Clad in boy's trousers, a black dress shirt, and a white vest, she sprinted past me as I ambled around the markets, her long, brown braid flying out behind her. Shouts followed, and I noticed the girl had actual shoes - a rare luxury in the Underground.

"Stop that thief!"

"Someone call the Military Police!"

Two Military Police officers dashed after the girl, practically on her heels - they'd soon capture her if she couldn't shake them. I shrugged. I might as well do my good deed for the day and help her out. Then, she turned right at the end of the street and I cursed under my breath - that lead straight to a dead end.

I kicked my legs into overdrive and tore down the nearest alleyway, leaping over sleeping bodies, piles of trash and busted crates. I didn't dare stop to catch my breath - I didn't need to. I'd run away from Levi so many times now that I could run the entire length of the city before getting tired. I veered sharply left, into another side street that would take me in the approximate direction of the girl and her pursuers.

The shouts of the Military Police became louder, and after the next corner I found myself in the street the girl had turned into. There she was - barrelling straight towards me, a fierce determination in her hazel eyes as she clutched a loaf of bread to her chest. The two Military Police were right behind her, savage looks in their eyes as they ordered her to stop her escape. I should have been scared by their expressions, but I'd kinda made a pastime out of dodging and running away from them.

"This way, hurry!" I shouted, waving my hand to attract her attention. The girl's eyes locked on to my own, distrust flashing through her features. Understandable; in the Underground, help always came with a price. My price was the humiliation the Military Police would feel when we escaped from them.

"Come on, before they use their gear!" I implored. They hadn't used it yet, probably hoping they could save their gas and catch this girl on foot. She was fast, I gave her that. Even so, the two men were slowly gaining on her.

The girl's face changed to one of uneasy calculation as she ran through her options. I stayed put, my heart racing in my chest. I'd already made myself look like an accomplice by calling out to her - if she didn't decide soon, we'd both get caught. She pursed her lips and caught my eye, clearly not pleased about her situation but giving me a small nod as she darted in my direction. I smiled at her, beckoning her to follow me as I ran back down the side street, slowing my pace only to let her catch up.

"The rat has an accomplice!" a grating voice growled behind us. Grimacing, I took a sharp turn to the right, leading the chase to a street bustling with people going to and from the market. People milled about in crowds, groups of families and alcoholics alike meandering down the street, no one on their own for fear of being mugged. A herd of children were seemingly playing "catch" with a lumpy ball made of rags in the middle of the crowd, making sure to bump into as many passers by as possible; their small hands snaked into many pockets, relieving them of their money. I reached out and grabbed the girl's wrist. She stiffened at my touch, but allowed me to drag her along as I weaved through the crowd, heading for a slim alleyway a ways down the street. I could see it plainly in sight when a sudden hissing sound from above drained the blood from my face... Shit. They're using their gear now - not good.

I ducked low to make myself a harder target and motioned for the girl to follow suit as we pushed through the crowd, knocking several people over as we rushed through with no time to even call out an apology. Finally, we made it to the alleyway - it was only wide enough for single file, so I continued to drag the girl behind me, sparing a glance at the sky.

The Military Police were above us, easily keeping pace with their 3DMG, their eyes never leaving us. Thankfully, the alleyway was too thin for them to maneuver in with the bulky gear, so they stayed above the rooftops. Their movements with the gear were clunky and crude, unlike the grace and elegance Levi, Farlan and Isabel showed when they used the gear; I knew that Military Police hardly used their gear in the above world. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage.

I wove through several more streets and backroads, dragging the girl behind me, occasionally having to duck to the ground when there was enough room for the Military Police to try and swoop down and capture us. I was starting to panic. I should have lost them by now, but instead our pursuers had almost grabbed us more than once. _I have no one to back me up_ , I realised, my blood running cold at the thought. It just dawned on me that every time I didn't have backup from my family, things tended to end poorly; something that only succeeded in making me panic more. This was bad, as in my panic I led my companion straight into a dead end. The street ended abruptly in a railing that cordoned off a lengthy drop to the ground below, shabby concrete housing boxing us in on either side. A cat chilled in a pile of nearby trash. I cursed under my breath. The girl looked as fearful as I felt, the bread clutched tightly to her chest.

"Damn," I muttered as I glanced back. The Military Police were practically upon us. My heart refused to shut up.

"Come on," the girl cried. Her voice grabbed my attention immediately - it was the first time she had talked. She was pointing to something strung low between the above houses - a clothesline. My eyes widened as I got her meaning, but then I pulled us low to the ground as the Military Police swooped straight over us, arms outstretched and reaching. I motioned for her to get the clothesline as our pursuers landed between us and what they thought was our only viable means of escape - the street we'd come from. "Give it up," one of them said menacingly. "We're tired of this game of cat and mouse."

His words gave me an idea to buy us a bit of time. I grabbed the cat as they closed in on us, the girl edging close to the railing with one end of the clothesline held behind her back. "Sorry Mr. Cat," I whispered as I threw the cat with all my might. The creature yowled in annoyance, slamming into the face of the man that had spoken, digging it's claws into his cheeks as it's hairs stood up on end. The man screamed in pain, colliding with his friend and dragging them both to the ground.

It was a satisfying sight, but not one I could stay to enjoy. I quickly ran back to the girl who was now standing on the railing. I wasted no time climbing the railing; the girl swiftly pressed the bread into my arms before wrapping an arm around my waist and leaping off, her other hand gripping the rope with white knuckles. There was a feeling of weightlessness for a few seconds before gravity remembered how to do it's job. The ground rushed towards us. A light scream erupted from my throat. The girl laughed like a maniac - it was almost as if she enjoyed seeing our impending doom coming up to meet us. The bloody clothesline was too long. We were going to go splat.

The rope went taught mere feet above the ground, and we swung back towards the cliff we'd jumped from - straight into a trash pile right at the base of the cliff. Not exactly the softest landing, but soft enough to prevent broken bones and bad scrapes. The girl released me and the clothesline, and we slid down the trash onto the potholed road.

The girl turned to me, a smile on her face. She looked older than me; about twelve or so. I smiled back and handed her the bread, only realising I'd left imprints of my fingers on it while we'd been falling after I handed it back. She laughed at the sight as I awkwardly coughed.

"Thanks for the help, kid," she grinned. A small smile adorned my face as I nodded my response, brushing my bangs back from my face.

"No problem. I was happy to help," I said. The girl nodded.

"Well, can I have my rescuer's name?" she inquired with a curious look in her eye.

"Sora Meyer. Pleased to meet you." I extended my hand.

"Merryweather Adams," Merry said, shaking my hand tightly.

I guess you could say that was the start of a wonderful friendship. Every day since that day, Merry and I hung out. Needless to say, we managed to get in a lot of trouble with the fun we had. You know, the usual - messing with merchants and mocking the Military Police that claimed to be "keeping crime at an all time low".

All time low, my ass - they barely made a dent, if anything at all. They were a bunch of lazy, cocky bastards who did nothing but abuse the public. Too many times did I see them beating up some old man or picking on a woman and her child. It made sick to my stomach. Messing with them was the only real revenge I could exact upon them. Merry and I had a grand old time, but we always made sure to be careful. Once, we stole some of their food supplies - that got us into a huge amount of trouble. We were running for our lives and ducked inside a nearby building for cover, accidentally stumbling in on an illegal human trafficking business - which was actually lucky for us, since we managed to escape in the chaos that ensued when the Military Police rushed in after us. There was something strange about the person who was running the illegal business, though - his unshaven face seemed familiar to me, even though I knew I'd never met him before then.

Besides all the mischief we caused, we did have moments where we simply relaxed and hung out at home. Merry mostly came over to my house, but that was fine with us. Merry, on several occasions, came and spent the night with me. She had to take a bath first before Levi let her touch anything in the house. That led to an amusing argument in which Merry called Levi a midget, no hint of fear in her voice - ironic coming from her, considering she was short for her age. Isabel fell out of her chair, she was laughing so hard. Farlan was suppressing a grin. I came to big brother's rescue. Playing on my age, I acted confused, saying: "But, big brother is tall," in the most childlike, cutest voice I could muster. I faintly heard Farlan in the background telling Isabel and Merry not to ruin this for him.

Once the bath was out of the way, Merry and I would run to my room. I'd show her all the books Levi and I had read through the years and help her read and write. Sometimes, we'd mess with Levi. That was more Merry's idea; I just got dragged along for the ride. Which was probably good, since it meant someone was there to stop Levi from killing my friend.

One incident involved us hiding behind the couch. Merry had the broom and I had one of the dusters. We waited quietly and kept hidden, waiting for our prey to sit on the couch. When he did so, Merry's face grew a cheeky smile. Holding the handle of the broom, she casually rubbed Levi's face with the broom's bristles, talking in a high pitched voice.

"It's Levi, the biggest thug in Underground! I hope he notices me and returns my affection and love!" Merry cried, still rubbing the broom against his face. At this point, I was dying of laughter I desperately tried to keep silent. Merry nodded her head, the signal for me to join in; I tickled Levi's face with the feather duster as Merry continued in her high falsetto: "Notice us, Mr. Levi! Use us to clean. Make us dirty."

As we died of laughter, Levi remained unmoving, seemingly frozen to his seat. He was probably contemplating the many ways to kill us... More specifically, Merry. Sensing tension rising in the air, I made the duster jerk backwards in a startled fashion before making it run away in fear. Merry made a snarky comment on the relation between Levi's height and dick size, and Levi just about jumped over the sofa, murder in his eyes - although I'm pretty sure he only wanted to kill her to protect my precious seven-year old ears from such a disgusting innuendo. Not that he needed too - in my past life, I vaguely remembered having unlimited access to a vast, uncensored information network. I hadn't been an innocent little mind virgin in a long time, but explaining that to Levi would be... Awkward.

Dinner was always a riot because it almost always ended with Levi and Merry arguing. Seeing a twenty-six year old man argue with an eleven year old girl was hysterical; Isabel was left in tears, Farlan was trying to suppress his laughter with food and choking, and I ended up in the crossfire. At bedtime, Isabel would take the couch so Merry and I could have a proper sleepover where no older siblings were allowed. We'd stay up late and talk the night away, often interrupted by Levi, who would come barging in to tell us to shut the fuck up and sleep. Merry would retort with the finger and I would innocently tell Levi I loved him.

The more I hung out with Merry, the more I learned about her. She was eleven and was one hell of a tomboy. Never afraid to get dirty, she hated dresses with a passion and had a mouth worse than Levi's. Well, maybe that's an exaggeration - no one had a worse mouth than him, but Merry could certainly give him a run for his money.

Merry lived alone in a small house not too far from mine. Her parents, as sad as this sounded, had sold her. They sold her when she was five to a couple of people in the human trafficking business. She didn't escape till she was eight. She'd seen a lot of shit. I thought she was brave, being able to laugh and joke all the time despite what had happened. Stealing was the only way she could get by, but she managed just fine. Any money she got, she was saving up to pay the toll.

"The toll for what?" I asked her.

"To get to the world above," she replied.

She explained that you needed to pay a toll to get out of the Underground. It wouldn't be so bad if not for two things: money was hard to come by down here, and the people guarding the stairway to the surface kept raising the prices. Those two factors made getting out nearly impossible - and the trip might not even be worth it. If you didn't have a citizenship above ground, it wouldn't be long before you were thrown back down with the trash from Wall Sina. I'm pretty sure Levi, Isabel and Farlan are saving up for this - to get our family above ground.

"One day, I'm getting out of here, Sora," Merry told me while we were looking over the city, resting on an old couch we'd unearthed from the surrounding trash pile. Below us, the city glowed faintly with candlelight, the sour, putrid smell of the Underground permeating our nostrils. "I'm gonna go see the world above and see what is has to offer. I'm gonna eat better food, sleep under the stars, and stay out in the sun all day," she continued, a determined glint in her eyes. Vague memories flashed before my eyes, memories of the things she had described that I had seen in my old life.

"Of course," I smiled, brushing the hair from my eyes.

"And you'll come with me," she said, turning to face me. Her dark locks framed the smile etching itself across her face. "We'll explore and cause trouble together! Eat food that isn't rotting away, even go swim in a river. I heard those exist above. We'll swim in that river that has clean water," Merry explained passionately. I couldn't help but grin - that future sounded so perfect and fun, full of light.

"What about my family?" I asked, a frown marring my smile. Merry laughed and bonked me on the head. It was how she showed affection.

"They'll come with us! We can all explore together... Ha, we can even make clean freak carry our stuff," she said with a laugh. I laughed as well because there was no way in hell Levi would do that. knowing him, he'd call us little shits and say fuck that as he dropped our stuff on the ground.

"Like hell he would do that." I laughed. Merry shrugged her shoulders.

"A girl can dream," she said, eyes staring wistfully at the cavern ceiling.

It was far from quiet even up here, on this pile of trash above the city. Shouts, dogs barks and cries echoed up from the city below, loud and boisterous sounds mixed with agonized mewling. Pretty typical day.

With a sigh, Merry put her arms behind her head.

"One day, we'll get out of this hell," she said. I simply nodded my head in agreement. One day, hopefully we would. Frustratingly enough, I had forgotten the small things I took for granted in my old life; the touch of the sun upon my skin, the caress of a cool breeze - experiences I now sorely missed.

Life continued on. Merry made it her life's ambition to annoy Levi. One of her many ideas involved us swiping and hiding his cleaning products. I wouldn't do that again; both Mary and I were landed with a week of chores, and she didn't even live here.

Another time, Merry and I tripped and fell into a mud puddle while running from an angry pedestrian that accidentally got covered with the filth we'd intended for the Military Police. In our defense, he stepped straight into it - not that he listened to our defense. We'd had to hightail it outta there. We escaped (barely), but came covered in what I hoped was mud, but judging by the smell might have actually been something else. Showing up back home was entertaining to say the least, the look on Levi's face was priceless. I received a harsh scrubbing for my troubles.

Merry was my best friend; she provided me with so much light and happiness. So, I decided to get her a little something for her birthday. It wouldn't be much, but I wanted to give her something nonetheless.

I had tagged along to the market with Levi; he'd gone out to buy more food. I hadn't seen Merry in a couple days, but I didn't worry. She knew how to take care of herself. I stayed close to Levi as we meandered through the different stalls, trying to find food that wasn't mouldy or rotten. My eyes roved the many different items in the stalls, landing on a pristine snow globe. The merchant selling it was from the above world. Sometimes, they'd come down here to sell their wares; some gave good prices, while others were dicks and hiked them.

The snow globe's base was a pretty light blue, a color my vague, other-worldly memories told me was like the color of the sky on a sunny day. A mother horse and her baby stood inside the globe, saddled forms regal as they stood under a silver-leafed tree, looking as though they had wandered away from their riders. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I just knew I needed to get this for Merry. Her birthday was only a few days away. Reaching up my hand, I tugged on Levi's shirt to get his attention.

"Can I buy this?" I asked, pointing to the snow globe. My money was safely stored in a pocket on the inside of my shirt. I'd learnt my lesson.

"Why that?" Levi questioned, raising an eyebrow. I gave him a very serious look.

"Because Merry's birthday is coming up soon and I need to get her a gift. Can I please get it, Levi? I can pay for it!" I said, taking my money pouch out of my hidden pocket and holding it up for him to see. Levi considered my request for a moment before agreeing. With a smile, I paid the merchant whatever the price was. The guy selling it was really nice, even cutting the price in half for me. It was rare to find a merchant willing to do, that but I didn't complain. With the snow globe firmly in my grasp, I gave it a quick shake. The fake snow danced around the horses. A bright smile adorned my face.

"Look, Levi!" I cried, holding it up for him to see.

"I can see, brat," he said with a nod. I took off running to Merry's house with a squeal as soon as we left the market. Levi told me to slow down, but I didn't listen. I wanted to hurry and surprise her with her gift. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face!

I could just picture it now, a wide grin that reached up to her eyes that lit up happily at the sight. She'd smile and bonk me on the head, just like she always did.

Seeing her home in view, I ran up the two steps and knocked on her door.

"Hey, Merry! It's me!" I shouted.

Nothing but silence greeted me. After a few seconds, I knocked again. Still no answer. I rolled my eyes and smiled; she was probably asleep. Nothing could wake that girl while she slept - she's probably the source of the saying "slept like the dead".

"I'm coming in," I declared, as I pushed the front door open. The damn door was old and stiff - it cracked open slowly, little by little. A sickeningly sweet odor wafted from inside the house as soon as I opened the door, but I paid it no mind. I held the snow globe tighter as excitement washed over me. She was so going to love her present!

"Merry..." I called in a singsong voice. "It's time to wake up, Merry..."

I poked my head playfully around the door, searching for my sleeping friend. Damn, that smell was strong. Had she been scrounging rotten fruit again?

There she was - sprawled awkwardly on her straw mattress at the far end of the room. I swear, that girl can sleep in the strangest of positions. I snuck inside, calling; "Don't make me jump on you again~"

No response from my sleeping friend. I'd have to apply my most effective awakening technique.

I ran over to Merry, fully prepared to body slam her into waking up, but the putrid smell hit me with the force of a tidal wave, forcing me to a stop. My nose stung and my eyes were watering, but I managed to make out the pocket knife sticking from Merry's throat.

Merry was stretched out over her straw mattress, legs bent apart and arms twisted at the wrong angles. Bruises and rot covered nearly every inch of her body, dried, congealed blood staining what was left of her throat and matting her hair, which had been torn out of its usual braid. Her clothes were either ripped or gone, dark purple bruises in the shape of large hands adorning her biceps.

The knife looked to be real steel, sticking proudly out from Merry's spine, which had become visible through her eviscerated throat. Her hazel eyes that once held so much life and mirth were now dilated and dull, staring into nothing. I vaguely remember hearing the sound of something shattering at my feet, my body beginning to tremble. Terrorized by what lay before me, I could do nothing but stare at my best friend.

Crusty lines of salt marked where tears had streaked down her face, her expression one of petrified horror. This... This couldn't be Merry. Merry was always fearless, no matter what happened - whether we were pissing off merchants and Military police or pissing off my big brother, she was never afraid. This grotesque, contorted _thing_... This wasn't the Merry I knew.

A whimper escaped my throat. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew this thing had once been her. I was confused and scared - what had terrified fearless Merry like that? What could possibly contort her face into such an expression?

Bile rose up in my throat and a bubbling, acidic sensation expanded in my stomach, but I couldn't look away despite practically gagging on the stench of rot. A warm, firm hand suddenly covering my eyes scared me at first, but a familiar and comforting scent made its way through the fetid rot: the scent of tea and soap. Levi's other hand gently turned me away from the scene, but I had seen too much. The smell of Merry's murdered corpse still stuck in my nose and the look in her eyes stuck in my brain caused me to double over and retch, upheaving all the contents of my stomach and then some. When I had finished, Levi wiped my mouth with the corner of my shirt before drawing me into his embrace, wordlessly carrying me out of the house as I buried my head in the crook of his neck, tears finally falling from my wide, unblinking eyes.

I barely remember the trip home, but I know I refused to leave Levi for the rest of the night. He allowed it.

Shortly after Merry's death was when the night terrors began. I wasn't sure why they began all of a sudden or why I couldn't remember anything from my nightmarish dreams - perhaps all the horror I had seen of Underground finally caught up with me, all my suppressed fear taking horrific forms inside my dreams. I felt dreadful when I had them - pockets of blank memories riddled my night and I was drowned in fear every time I awoke. I was afraid of sleeping, and when I slept, no one else could; I screamed through the night, though I could never remember doing so. Levi, Isabel and Farlan did their best to try and wake me up.

I gave everyone a heart attack the first time the night terrors came. I started screaming bloody murder a few hours after I'd fallen asleep - according to Isabel, she'd been startled so badly that she fell from her bed, which was right next to mine. Levi immediately burst into the room, knife in hand, Farlan right behind him, but the only thing out of the ordinary in the room was me. My eyes were wide, staring at nothing, cheeks tear-streaked. Levi walked over, leaning down to my level, but I couldn't see him - I was still asleep. He grabbed my shoulders and demanded I tell him what was wrong, Isabel crawling over to sit next to me. My sleeping body jerked out of Levi's grasp, shoving his face away as I screamed for him to save me. I have no clue what I needed saving from.

After the ordeal was over, Isabel told me that Levi had tried reassuring me, asking what I needed saving from. It seemed as though I couldn't hear them at all, like I was locked inside a dream deeper than a nightmare and far more terrifying. If anyone tried to hold me in any way, I'd start thrashing out wildly, hitting whoever was within my arm's length and forcing the person holding me to let me go. My screams grew louder, more tears trailing down my face as they tried to wake me up. Eventually, I woke, but I was panicked and confused, my heart pounding against my ribcage.

We hoped that maybe that was the only time I would have had a night terror, but we were soon proven wrong as they returned night after night. Every night, I would sit bolt upright screaming and crying; occasionally I'd even sleepwalk around the house, bolting for escape every time they tried to take me back to my bed - no matter the situation, my family was by my side in an instant. Levi, despite my struggling, would pull me into his grasp and try and wake me up. In the morning, guilt would wash over me when I noticed the angry red marks I left on his skin, the worst being the deep scratch marks I had left on his cheek. They weren't deep enough to leave a scar, but they were deep enough to make me cry - I didn't want to hurt Levi, but when I was trapped in a night terror I had no control. I didn't understand it - it was frustrating and tiring and I wanted them to go away so I could sleep soundly through the night - so my entire family could.

I could see the frustration in Levi's eyes every time he looked at me, but the frustration wasn't directed at me; it was directed towards himself. He felt helpless, I could tell. He felt helpless and unable to protect me like he said he would, and he was putting stress on himself because of it. I hated seeing him like this.

Today, Levi, Isabel, and Farlan were taking their first group job since the night terrors had come - none of them had been willing to leave me alone in the house. Thankfully, Levi told me I couldn't accompany them on the job - I was tired, and needed to stay home and rest, so I sat at the table and drew pictures. I drew a picture of my family with my limited choice of crayon colors: green, blue, red, and yellow, using graphite for any shadows or dark colors. In the centre of the picture was me with Levi, Isabel and Farlan - but I also drew in my mother, Mrs. Evers, and Merry, my eyes burning as I did so. I had to quickly blink away the tears to prevent them from blotting the paper.

I tried to focus on my drawing, but my eyes drooped and my brain was fuzzy. Then, I heard a knock at the door that chilled my blood, a rude awakening for my mind. The horrifyingly familiar knock echoed through my home, dredging up a memory from five years ago. I froze, my mother's dead body flashing before my eyes, my yellow crayon still pressed against the paper as I had prepared to shade the sun I'd put in the top corner. The blood drained from my face and my heart thumped loudly in my ears as I quickly jumped from the table, knocking my coloring utensils to the floor as I booked it to the nearest room - staying here would prove fatal. I bolted into the hall and ducked through the first door on the left - Farlan's room. Hesitating a little as I tried to think of a good hiding spot, I dove for the bed just as a creak sounded from the living room - the front door opening. I squeezed my body underneath the bed, trying to stay quiet.

"Sora?" an unfamiliar masculine voice called softly from the living room. The sound of his voice made my blood freeze in my veins. A slight whimper escaped my mouth, stifled as I bit my lip. Who was here? How did he know my name? Why was he inside? And, where was Levi!?

"Did I frighten you, Sora? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to," the honeyed voice said. His footsteps tapped quietly as he entered the living room. This man talked like he was one of the nobles from above; sophisticated, well articulated speech that was designed to manipulate and puppeteer people into doing his bidding.

"What a beautiful picture," the man said, pulling me from my thoughts. I grimaced. I didn't like that he'd seen my picture, and I hated the possibility that he was holding it. "Such a happy little family. The man with the dark hair is your brother, Levi, correct?" he inquired.

My eyes widened in shock - how did he know I was Levi's sister? I resisted the urge to ask obvious questions and give my position away; only a moron would do that.

"I know you're not biologically related. Not half siblings like you two claim to be," the man continued, a mild irritation building in his voice from being ignored. A creeping fear grew over me - how the hell did this man know so much about my family?

A lot of people thought we were long lost siblings that had found each other, though I did hear the occasional rumor that my mother left me on the doorstep to Levi's home with nothing but a note. I'm not sure where the rumors came from, but most people thought we were at least half siblings. We were fine with that as that's pretty much what our relationship is like. Isabel and Farlan had believed we were half-siblings until we told them otherwise - the looks on their faces were priceless.

"Information brokers are very handy assets, in case you were curious. Dear me, I do believe I've forgotten to introduce myself!" the man said in mock horror. "Oh, do forgive me. My name is Ulrich. I believe you were acquainted with Jerome, my younger brother?"

My entire reality froze at those words. I could hear nothing but a dull ringing in my ears and my mother's final gargled gasps... This man Ulrich, he was... he was... related to that man... to the man who took my mother away from me?

Bile rose in my throat, yanking me out of my temporary paralysis as I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. Vomiting would only make my situation worse, so I swallowed it back, listening intently to the sounds of Ulrich's footsteps, willing myself to run and find an escape but finding myself unable to move.

Ulrich's footsteps seemed to almost skip as he moved through the house, calling my name, drawing closer and closer to where I was hiding. My breath quickened, and I held it to prevent Ulrich from hearing it, but I was afraid my heart would still give me away.

"Darling, where are you?" he called, his footsteps rhythmic, dancing. The sound of his footsteps carried easily through the cracked concrete wall. I could hear him methodically overturn the furniture in the dining room, one by one. "No, not this one," I heard him mutter, as the sound of wood - probably the dining table - crashed to the floor. "Are you behind the sofa~?' he asked, before there was a muffled scraping and thump. I needed to move, to get further away - but fear gripped me, held me completely rigid, froze me to my hiding place beneath Farlan's bed.

"What a nice kitchen you have, darling," he called. What the hell was with him calling me that? It was creepy and weird and terrifying.

Ulrich began opening each kitchen cabinet, occasionally calling for me, calling me his "darling." I could do nothing as each kitchen cabinet was slammed shut. I could do nothing but hope that he wouldn't find me; maybe he'd get bored and go away? But, I knew my hope was vain.

Footsteps, dancing footsteps, now finished with the kitchen and drawing ever closer to my hiding place, continued to hold me prisoner beneath Farlan's bed. I remembered I'd been holding my breath when my lungs started burning, so I let myself take a big gasp of air before continuing with my attempt to remain deathly silent. "Do you like to play hide and seek, darling?" he called, pushing open the door to Farlan's room. "Where is it you've hid?" he asked playfully. "Could you be inside the closet?" A creaking door, followed by the sound of muttered curse. "You know, you'd fetch a high price in the business I run," he mused, stepping slowly, methodically towards the bed - I could see his shoes now, the same kind of shoes Jerome wore - ones with less than three holes. "Such a pretty little face, and sparkling blue eyes... Oh, and your light brown hair is to die for! With a military policeman for a father, no less! How about it, darling? Come with me!"

 _Big brother, where are you!?_ my mind screamed, mentally praying he would come back. My eyes were wide, my heart pumping, my lungs burning as I continued to hold my breath. The feet stopped in front of the bed, suddenly and decisively. I heard the sound of Ulrich throwing the covers off of the bed. He was so close... Close enough to touch. I could run past him quickly, before he had a chance to react - but my body refused to move. Ulrich began to crouch and I had to stifle a scream that almost escaped my throat.

His body appeared in my narrow line of sight from underneath Farlan's bed, then his neck, then his strangely familiar face. Unshaven, eyes dilated and dead, flicking from side to side as they finally rested upon my face, Ulrich's mouth creased into a wide, toothy smile as my petrified eyes stared back.

"I've found you," he sang playfully, a hairy arm reaching out to grab me.

I screamed, forgetting that I was meant to be holding my breath. Adrenaline kicked my body into overdrive and I kicked out at the hand, but he grabbed me by the ankle, his face turning from frightful glee to anger. "That wasn't very nice, darling," he scolded, grip tightening on my ankle and making me yelp. He stood suddenly and dragged me out from under the bed, my ankle screaming in protest as his fingers dug into my joints. My fingers scrabbled at the floor, the underside of the bed - looking for anything to latch onto, to prevent this man from taking me where he pleased. I found purchase at the edge of the bed, gripping on to it with all my might as Ulrich grunted in annoyance while trying to pull me from the bed. My lungs were emitting a strangled, panicked yelping noise as my wrists and fingers and ankle flared in pain, my body being stretched beyond it's limit.

Ulrich stopped pulling on me, but still maintained his grip on my ankle. His expression softened to one of pity. "You poor thing. I must have startled you. Here, this will help you relax." He drew a knife out of his pocket as he said that, a bone handled knife with a serrated edge along the back edge. My body froze. I started whimpering. I couldn't help it. That was Jerome's knife - the knife that had killed my mother.

Ulrich smiled as fear forced me to stop my struggles. "That's better. Now, how about you come closer?" He dragged me towards him, having no trouble now that I could no longer make my limbs move. _Levi, where are you?_ I thought, mentally crying out for my big brother as Ulrich's hands crept up my leg, hand over hand, pulling me closer, knife pressing against my leg. He stopped when he reached my thigh, one hand holding my leg up as the other traced the knife along it; much like Jerome had done to me with my shoulder.

"Such lovely legs," he marveled, the knife nicking a bit of skin. The pain sent a jolt throughout my entire body and slammed me back to reality - I needed to get away from this man, or I was going to die. A drop of blood rolled slowly down my leg as I jerked my entire body wildly, kicking the arm that held me and causing Ulrich to finally let me go. Ulrich cried out, a shocked, guttural cry, and I took the opportunity to scrabble to my feet and make a break for the closest room: the room I shared with Isabel. I knew Ulrich would have seen me, I knew that he'd know where I'd gone, and I knew he wouldn't be far behind; so I slammed the door behind me and hid in the corner where I'd be hidden by Ulrich opening the door.

"Darling, come back to me!" Ulrich cried as he stormed down the hall, stopping abruptly before the door to Isabel and my room. He opened it slowly, tentatively, and softly stepped inside the room. "Darling?" he called. "You're not very good at playing hide and seek. I found you, so you should be it now." From a crack between the wall and the door, I could see Ulrich sneak towards the beds on the far side of the room. "Would you like me to hide? Is that it? Or do you want another turn at hiding?" I caught my breath before I accidentally answered something along the lines of, "I'd like you to go hide under a falling rock," and pushed the door away from the wall, revealing my hiding place. Softly, eyes never leaving Ulrich as he searched the beds, I crept around the door and out of the room and made a beeline straight for Farlan's room, the door to it left wide open by Ulrich. I might be able to escape from the window...

I climbed up on Farlan's bed, careful not to make too much noise, and peered out the wide window. No. My legs would break from a drop like that, and there was nothing to climb down. I should have headed straight for the front door.

I quickly snuck back out into the hallway, sparing a glance at the door to mine and Isabel's room, which was just as I had left it. I crept towards the front door, confident I had outwitted Ulrich. He'd still be looking through mine and Isabel's room, confused. The front door was in my sights now - Ulrich had left it open. I listened for the slightly satisfying sound of Ulrich searching the room - that was strange, why couldn't I hear him?

"Boo!" Ulrich shouted, popping out from behind the overturned couch and into my path, swinging Jerome's knife down at me.

I let out a small, shocked yelp, the sudden appearance of Ulrich spooking me into bolting mostly out of the path of the knife swing. Pain lanced across my arm, and I stumbled over my own feet, falling hard to the wooden floor. Ulrich wasted no time in grabbing my shoulders and slamming me hard into the ground, my mind dazed and unseeing. When my vision cleared, he'd straddled me - and he was using Jerome's knife to rip open my shirt. I tried struggling, but my limbs felt sluggish and disconnected, and everything was still fuzzy - sights, sounds, feelings - but I could taste iron in my mouth. I must have bitten my tongue when he slammed me against the ground.

"Remarkable," Ulrich said, tracing a rough finger down the center of my exposed chest. "To think such soft skin could be a part of the thing responsible for my brother's death..." Ulrich seemed to swim before my eyes as he bent closer to inspect my skin. "It's marred," he muttered, tracing the scar on my arm left by the broken glass before looking up to stare at me. "He only ran a brothel, darling. Not a business like me." His finger wandered across my chest, tracing my prominent ribs. "You're much better off with me than you ever could be with him. I'm glad he's gone." Ulrich leaned closer to my face. I still struggled to keep my eyes open and thoughts in order. "He would have stopped you from becoming beautiful, you know. He would have killed you. Then I couldn't have been with you."

I shook my head, trying to clear my brain of fuzz. I blinked furiously, finally able to get my eyes back in working order. Ulrich's face was inches from mine, his dead eyes almost seeming alive with a terrifying hunger, his disgusting hands wandering across my body as he leered down at me. One of his hands tugged at the top of my pants, trying to undo them - there was a small snapping sound and I realized the button must have broken off.

I needed to get away from this man. I needed my brother.

I did the first thing I could think of to distract Ulrich - I spat in his loathsome eyes.

Ulrich's face turned from hunger to anger in a split second. "You want to leave me?" he spat. "Is that it?" The tangible venom in his voice scared me, and he stabbed Jerome's knife into the floor next to my head, sending a jolt of fear through my body. I struggled, trying to wriggle my legs out from under him. One of my arms swung at his face, my fist connecting with his skull but immediately recoiling from pain that flared in my wrist. I continued to writhe and squirm as Ulrich attempted to restrain me. "Hold still!" he ordered, but I ignored him. "God dammit, what are you... Dammit darling!" I bit him on the arm, hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't even seem to feel the pain. "No, you need to behave like a good little girl." He slammed my head against the ground again, but the adrenaline pumping through me stopped me from feeling the impact. I got one of my legs free, and slammed it hard between his legs. He cried out and recoiled, instinctively clutching his nether regions. I took the chance to run.

"Agh!" he screamed in frustration as I bolted towards the one place in this house that even seemed remotely safe. "No, no, no, no... You were mine!" His voice faded as I wrenched open the door to Levi's room and slammed it shut behind me.

Levi's room was immaculate, as always. Not a thing was out of place - no dirt or dust in sight. The bed was neatly made and books were stacked in alphabetical order on the bookshelf in the corner of the room. And, if I knew Levi... running to his bed, I threw his pillow across the room instead of hiding under it like I had in Farlan's room, revealing a sharp pocketknife; naturally, Levi slept with one beneath his pillow. I grabbed the knife and quickly hid inside the closet, being sure not to make too much noise. My back was pressed against the back wall of the closet, both hands wrapped tightly around the hilt of the knife.

My eyes remained glued to the closet door, my breathing erratic as my heart raced a million miles in my chest. Levi's scent washed over me, helping to calm me down if only a little. His hanging shirts tickled my face as I collected my thoughts. That fucker had tried to touch me... tried to... A sickening feeling twisted in my gut, so I decided to leave that train of thought be. I wasn't out of the woods yet. I had to be ready. I pushed my fear aside as best I could and got to my feet, taking a firm stance with my back braced against the wall. The scent of tea and soap had almost helped me relax when I heard the bedroom door open.

"Sora, my darling... I'm coming in, after all I don't need to ask permission." Ulrich said in a singsong voice. My body tensed and tingled apprehensively as I gripped the knife tighter. Ulrich took a few steps into the room before stopping - I'd guess he was surveying the room.

"Are you under the bed again, darling?" he queried, as he walked towards it. Silence filled the room for several seconds. "Do you think you've won, darling? You're far from that... Just you wait. You can't hide from me," Ulrich continued with a sinister laugh far so similar to Jerome's for my liking. I clenched my eyes shut as memories of long ago flashed unbidden across my mind; Jerome stabbing my mother and twisting that horrid knife, her body slumping to the ground, the light in her eyes dissipating completely as she gave her last rattling breath.

The sound of the closet door suddenly flying open shocked me out of my memories, my mind now focusing on Ulrich, who was leering down at me with a sick, twisted smile on his face.

"Finally found you, darling. Were you hiding here all along? Looks like I win!" Ulrich cackled, lunging for me. I released a scream, closing my eyes tight as I made an upwards slashing motion with the blade in my hands. Ulrich's cry of pain was oddly satisfying. Opening my eyes, I saw Ulrich clutching his right eye as he leaned against the door, blood seeping through his fingers. I ducked past him and ran as fast as I could for the front door - if I could get there, I'd be home free; I'd head somewhere safe and find the protection of my family. It was so simple and easy, and I was so close!

A rough hand grabbed my hair and slammed me into the wall by the door to Levi's room. I collided with the wall roughly, a grunt escaping my lips. The knife slipped from my hands as I fell to the ground, landing on my back. Ulrich wasted no time crawling back on top of me.

"You little whore! Just like your mother! I show you kindness, and _this_ is how you repay me?!" Ulrich screamed, his face inches from mine. His stale breath made my eyes water as a bit of his blood dripped down onto my face, flowing down my cheek like a tear as Ulrich wrapped his large hands around my neck. My eyes widened in fear as he squeezed, the slightest pressure enough to make my slim throat sputter for breath.

"You and your little bitch of a friend ruined everything! I had a wonderful business going; it was at the top of it's prime. Beautiful children and delectable teens, all tied up with a silver bow and ripe for the picking," Ulrich shouted. His face had flushed red with anger, insanity glimmering in his dilated eyes. My hands scrabbled frantically at Ulrich's, trying loosen his grip, but he just squeezed harder. _Levi!_ my mind screamed. _Isabel... Farlan, please save me!_

"I had bidders queuing to get inside until you and your little friend dragged those two Military Police bastards onto the scene!" A dim memory floated in my oxygen-deprived brain, of an illegal business Merry and I had stumbled across while in the middle of being chased. "You... _Ruined_... Me!" Ulrich's fingers tightened with each word, and black spots were starting to form at the edge of my vision. "My clients don't trust me anymore because of you two!" he hollered, his voice gaining in volume the longer he talked.

Choked, sputtering coughs escaped my throat as I fought for air, black dots now swarming across my vision. My brain felt swollen and dry. I had to do something, and fast... But, what?

"That girl, what was her name..." Ulrich's voice quieted down as he pondered. "Merryweather," He spat the name. "Yes, she fought just like you are." Ulrich laughed, and the dots began to join in my head.

"Such a beautiful thing... Just like you. But, she gave up on her beauty. It seems you're following her lead," he sneered. What was Ulrich saying? "Not to worry, darling. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll send you back to your mother and friend."

Underneath all the black spots, my mind protested that what Ulrich was saying didn't make sense. I wasn't alone. I had my big brother Levi, and older sister Isabel, and Farlan... I had them. I wasn't alone. Another gear clicked into place inside my head. Merry. He was the one... who had hurt her, had made her feel so much fear and pain...he was the one who had killed her. Ulrich needed to pay. I stopped trying to prevent Ulrich from strangling me, he was too strong for that - instead using my hands to feel about, looking for something, anything that could be used as a weapon against him. My outstretched hand brushed across something cold; the hilt of Levi's pocket knife. Reaching further, I managed to wrap my fingers around it, getting a firm grip.

"Pay the consequence, my dear Sora!" Ulrich laughed, spittle spraying into my face as he began to put his body weight on my throat, intending to crush my windpipe.

 _No, you!_ I thought as I slashed the knife at one of Ulrich's arms, the sharp steel cutting deep across his elbow joint. He released a cry of pain as his grip around my neck loosened. I took a deep breath of much needed air, pulling the knife away from Ulrich when he grabbed for it. The black dots in my vision began to slowly recede as oxygen circulated my brain. Ulrich still straddled me, cradling his wounded arm - blood was pouring down it, despite his efforts to stop it. Adrenaline pumped through my body, and I slashed at Ulrich again, slicing the fronts of his forearms and forcing him to read back. Swiftly, I bent myself forward and drove the knife deep into his right thigh, causing him to scream in pain; his wounded leg now collapsing under his weight. Ulrich toppled over and I wriggled free of his legs, getting to my feet. I looked down at this pitiful, blood-covered creature, considering running off to find Levi. My vision went red as an image of Merry's tear-streaked, contorted face flashed through my mind.

I climbed on top of the man and thrust the knife into his chest - right in the left lung. He cried out in pain, but I didn't care - this man needed to hurt. He needed to suffer more pain than Merry did. I pulled the knife back and thrust it into his chest again with a satisfying thud, blood leaking from the deep lacerations , staining my hands, my clothes, the floor, my face - it didn't matter. I brought the knife down a third time, screaming in my rage.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, the knife plunging into his chest halfway up its hilt. I yanked it free, blood now spurting from his perforated chest whenever I pressed down on it. _THUD_. Blood sprayed from the first wound onto my face, Ulrich's cries of pain becoming mere gargles. I brought the knife down again. "You deserve to die for what you did to others... For what you did to Merry!"

 _THUD_. Blood poured down my face, none of it having come from my body. _THUD_. The satisfying sound of splintering bone mixed with my cries of agony.

"Just _go away_! Burn in hell for what you fucking did, you piece of shit! Burn with your brother!" My throat had become raw with screaming, but the droplets of Ulrich's blood that streamed into my mouth soothed it. I brought the knife down again, a sickening thwack resounding through my ears upon contact. "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

Ulrich could not longer cry in pain - he could barely even breathe a blood filled up his lungs, gargling out of the punctures in his chest. The knife destroyed yet another piece of his ribcage, tears now freely flowing down my face, mixing with Ulrich's blood and leaving morbid trails. "Just die!" I wailed.

Ulrich's entire shirt was soaked with blood, his chest an eviscerated mess of fabric, bone, and muscle - yet still, frantic gargles came from his throat. I narrowed my eyes, aiming my knife at his Adam's apple. Yes, stabbing him in the neck would be a fitting death - it was how he killed Merryweather. I brought the knife down in a final, decisive blow, the blade sinking easily through the skin and into the muscle. Ulrich gurgled and choked, and I kept my eyes locked firmly on his as I twisted the knife in his throat, moving it from side to side, the handle of the knife quickly becoming slick with blood. Ulrich's eyes were frantic, panicked and completely unseeing; I watched with almost a grim satisfaction as the light died in his eyes. The bastard had stopped moving. No, wait - this wasn't fair! He had so much more pain to feel, so much more to account for... Screaming, I tore the knife from his ruined throat, preparing to take my rage out on his unmoving corpse and just hope he could feel it from hell.

Something gripped my wrist. Strong, gentle, and with a familiar soap and tea scent, the presence of the person behind me pulled me from my anger, leaving me feeling... deflated.

"Levi?" I questioned.

"Drop the knife, Sora," he urged. I glanced black at Ulrich's lifeless, dead eyes, giving the corpse a final glare before letting the knife slip from my fingers. Levi gently tugged me off Ulrich's body, kneeling to inspect me.

"He's the one who killed Merry! He wanted revenge on us for accidentally ruining his business. He touched her, and he... he tried to... tried to..." I tried to explain everything to Levi, my voice getting stuck halfway in my throat with shame as I tried to tell Levi that Ulrich had tried to touch me, too. New tears streaked down my face as all my fear came creeping back to me, all traces of anger gone from my body. Thankfully, no words were needed. Levi treated the rip down the middle of my shirt as though I was wearing a jacket, and I felt safe. Without a word Levi brought me up into his arms and walked out of the room. Farlan and Isabel stood nearby, wearing equal looks of concern. Levi nodded his head at Ulrich, a silent order to take care of the body.

I held onto Levi tightly; he held me close as well, despite my being covered in blood. He filled the old porcelain tub in the bathroom with pre-boiled sewage water, and helped clean the blood from my body with a damp cloth, always asking before he removed clothing. I simply nodded a response. I knew he wasn't like Ulrich. When Levi was done with wiping the blood from my skin, he lifted me into the tub, once again asking permission before doing so, and began washing me up, taking extra care around a cut on my arm than I hadn't noticed until he pointed it out.

"Sorry, big brother," I mumbled once my bath was done. Levi raised an eyebrow as he wrapped a towel around me.

"You did what you needed to do. Don't apologize, brat." he said sternly. I frowned.

"Not for that, for making a mess," I explained which made Levi raise his eyebrow again. With a heavy sigh, Levi scooped me up back into his arms and walked to my room. From there, Levi helped me get into my pajamas. Shortly after, Levi left to clean his room while I stayed with Isabel, who tried to make me smile with her usual energetic self, which resulted in an argument between her and Farlan when she accidentally nailed him in the head with an apple. I found myself laughing and smiling again.

When everything was clean and put back into its proper place, I curled up on the couch, my head on Levi's lap. Farlan sat on his left while Isabel his right.

"I'm tired of living down here, big brother," I whispered as I buried my head in Levi's chest. Levi ran his fingers through my hair, like he always did when he wanted to comfort me.

"I know, brat." he replied.

"We'll get outta here soon, little sis! Just you watch!" Isabel cried happily, a big smile on her face. Farlan smiled as well and looked at me with gentle eyes.

"Isabel's right, Sora. we'll leave here soon," he told me. I smiled at my family as I cuddled close to Levi.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." Levi whispered in my ear, his warm breath brushing over my skin as I closed my eyes to finally rest. Today was hell and all I wanted to do was sleep.

From that day on wards, I didn't have any night terrors. I'd fought back at the very thing that had been terrorizing me: Jerome. Well, I'd fought against a very convincing substitute for Jerome - his brother was just a terrible person as he was.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: After a week and half I am finally done with this chapter! I've never written such a long chapter before in all my years on Fanfiction! I had so much fun writing this chapter though.**

 **So, much happened to Sora as life continued on for her and everything else! Please tell me your thoughts and favorite moments with this chapter I'd love to hear them. In the next chapter Erwin comes into play so I'm looking forward to starting on chapter 4. But omigod guys I stayed up late a lot of nights just to write this for you all. No complains on my end because ya know sleep is for the weak and all. But for how long I stayed up was roughly around 4 to 5 in the morning. Again no complaints on my end but man so much work and half the time I got distracted because of Ereri related stuff.**

 **Another distraction was Facebook and me just being plain lazy at certain intervals. But I'm very happy with this chapter and I'll try and get chapter 4 out to you all soon! It is currently in the works! Fear not my lovelies!**

 **Until then please review!**

 **Oh, before I forget the scene with Ulrich was inspired by a song I heard. It's called Hide and Seek and I heard an english version of it on Youtube by Lizz. I highly recommend listening to the song cause it is good in a creepy way. Also Ulrich's speech was inspired by the Groom from Outlast Whistleblower. Those who have played the game may have noticed:)**

 **Terra: Don't ride the Unagi. Not fun. Editing a chapter over twenty thousand words is a fairly comparable experience, but slightly more fun. Slightly.**

 **Alex: At least Zuko didn't burn down your home. That's a plus!**


	4. MERRY CHRISTMAS

**Alex: Merry Christmas everyone! For some of you Christmas is already over for you depending on where you live. But for me it's still Christmas and what a fun day it has been! My parents got me Attack on Titan A Choice with No Regrets manga which made me super duper happy:)**

 **Besides that I got the first 3 seasons of The Walking Dead, a GPS, and some headphones. OH! I also got a keyboard which shocked me so much(My Uncle's mom gave me one of her old ones) so, now I can practice more which I'm so excited to do! I'm dying to learn Reluctant Heroes on piano! I also got money from family members so now I can get stuff for my Eren and Levi cosplay!**

 **I will be doing thug Levi for the next con I go to along with Eren. I know my friend is also gonna be Levi, So when I'm Eren she's gonna be Levi and together we will be doing yaoi related things! I'm so excited for that cause I hard core ship Ereri!**

 **Anywho I'm sad to say this isn't the real chapter four. Sorry to those who got mega excited and thought it was. Chapter four is done it just needs to be edited so please be patient for that update. This chapter is basically my Christmas present to you all and also to celebrate Levi's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HUMANITIES STRONGEST AND SHORTEST CLEAN FREAK. So, without further ado enjoy the chapter my lovelies!**

 **Also Sora is six in this.**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Bonus chapter: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER!**

"Are you ready little sis?" Isabel asked me with a big smile. I smiled back as I bounced from one foot to the other as I tried to contain my laughter. Farlan smiled gently as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Well then go." Farlan ordered pointing forward. As soon as those words left his mouth I shot down the hallway with a fierce determination. My objective was loud and clear as I headed for the door at the end of the hallway. The door was partially cracked open as I bounded towards it at full speed. When I reached it I threw the door open letting it bang against the wall as I did so.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER!" I shouted as loud as I could. With a running leap I pounced on the large lump that was under the covers. A loud groan was my answer which was soon followed by a string of cuss words. I let out a laugh as Levi poked out his head from underneath the covers, his black hair was tousled as grey eyes glared at me.

"Brat." Levi hissed. Smiling I pulled the covers back in an attempt to get him up but Levi was having none of that. Quickly before I could react Levi had me in his arms as he shoved me under the covers and held me tight. Shoving my face into a pillow he wouldn't let up his grip at all, even though I tried to get away.

"It's your birthday, come on you gotta get up and celebrate." I whined as I flashed Levi the puppy dog eyes.

"Go to sleep Sora." Levi said closing his eyes. Frowning I reached out and poked his cheek, honestly it was his birthday and he was being lazy. Leave it to Levi to not want to celebrate his birthday I thought as I kept poking at his cheek. After several more pokes his eyes opened and narrowed into a glare to which I merely smiled. Levi grabbed my hand as a laugh sounded from the door.

"Come on big bro let's celebrate." Isabel said as she bounced over. Plopping herself on the bed she crawled over till she was sitting on the other side of Levi. Levi muttered something under his breath that sounded insulting as Farlan sauntered into the room.

"Your birthday only comes once a year." Farlan said while taking a seat on the edge of the bed. With a deep sigh Levi let go of my hand and threw his arm over his eyes shielding them.

"You shitstains aren't gonna leave me alone, are you?" he questioned.

"Nope." I responded while pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"No way big bro!" Isabel exclaimed loudly. Flopping backwards on the bed she smiled as Farlan let out a laugh.

"Sora organized a fun filled day for you, the least you can do is be social with us." Farlan said. With another sigh Levi uncovered his eyes and sat up and once he did I was finally free from his strong grip. Glaring at all of us one last time he shoved Isabel and I off the bed while poor Farlan got a kick to his ass. Landing on the floor with a loud thud and a squeak from me I sat up on my knees and glared at Levi.

"Jerk!" I shouted sticking out my tongue.

"Well then get out so I can change." big brother stated getting up the bed creaking as he did so. My glare faded away as I hopped to my feet. Dashing out of the room I headed for the living room/kitchen where everything was laid out. I was up earlier getting things ready to surprise Levi for when I woke him up. As I was getting things ready Isabel and Farlan had came in to see what I was doing so early in the morning. At the time I was making Levi a cup of his favorite tea which was black tea. After explaining why I was up so early the two decided to help me in my endeavour.

Farlan cooked breakfast which to be honest wasn't much as it consisted of eggs and dry bread. The eggs were a rarity down here but somehow big brother managed to find some. While Farlan was doing that Isabel set the table while I placed the picture I drew Levi by his plate. After everything was set up all there was left to do was to wake Levi up.

Now that he was finally up it was time to celebrate I thought as I waited for him to come into the room. Isabel and Farlan sat at the table and shot me smiles and looks of amusement. After several minutes Levi stepped into the room and that's when I pounced. Wrapping my arms around him I hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday!" I shouted. Levi didn't really return the hug as he lifted me up into his arms as he walked over to the table where breakfast was laid out. Sitting down I sat on his lap as I held up the picture I drew him. It was a picture of Levi and I and at the top happy birthday was written in large letters. Seeing the picture Levi took it from my hands to look at it, a smirk stretched across his face as he ruffled my hair.

"Thanks brat." he said. I smiled brightly as my blue eyes met his silvery grey ones.

"Welcome! After breakfast there's more gifts." I said excitedly.

After that we dug into our breakfast and proceeded to continue the day. Breakfast was filled with conversation and shit related humor courtesy of Levi. Once we were done eating was when presents were open. Farlan got Levi another knife, Isabel tea leaves, and as for me I got him cleaning supplies!

Okay so that one was a joke present but Levi seemed really pleased to get more supplies as we were running low. My actual present to him was my smile, I remember last year after I got beaten up by that gang of teens. Levi had told me my smile was more than enough for a present. So, needless to say I smiled all day long.

At one point in the day Levi wanted to clean, much to our dismay, but who were we to complain. If we did complain we'd get more work and have to clean the same spot for an hour. Don't think I'm joking on this he had me cleaning the same spot in the kitchen for twenty minutes straight. It was a total nightmare I swear!

During cleaning I may have accidentally tipped over the bucket filled with dirty water. When that happened Isabel, Farlan, and I froze and turned wide eyed at Levi. This wasn't going to end well considering we were almost done cleaning. Levi's face as always was emotionless but his eyes told all and there was only one thing left to do. Which was to run like hell, so dropping our brooms and dusters we ran as fast as we could away. The first one to get caught was sadly me but I'd like to say in my defense I made it pretty far. I made it to the front door till Levi grabbed me around my waist and tossed me over his shoulder like I was a sack. From there he hunted Isabel and Farlan down all while carrying me. To be honest it was pretty fun as I was laughing through the whole entire thing. I laughed even more when Isabel locked Farlan out of a room. Needless to say he was the next victim to be caught.

Getting Isabel out of the locked room, which happened to be ours was really simple. Especially since Farlan wanted revenge for being locked out. Levi made it seem that he left and when everything was quiet Isabel opened the door. That was when Farlan tackled her which caused her to scream and yell and shout profanities that were mainly directed at Farlan. It was the funniest thing ever!

After that was said and done Levi made us clean up the dirty water and re-clean the floors. A bit of a drag but all of us, minus Levi, were in a state of laughter as we cleaned. Isabel was still pretty heated over being tackled as she kept threatening to beat Farlan with the broom. Hearing those threats he simply rolled his eyes and carried on with his work. Once cleaning was done the rest of the day was spent relaxing and messing with Levi. One case of messing with him was hitting him 25 times because that's how old he was today and then pinching him to grow an inch.

Levi was no amused.

As quick as the fun began it came to an end after dinner when I had to go to bed. I honestly tried to stay up longer but Levi wasn't having it. Having a curfew sucked major ass especially when I had a strict brother. Lifting me up Levi carried me over his shoulder yet again when I tried to hide behind the couch.

"Help!" I shouted reaching for Isabel and Farlan. The two merely waved at me as I was carried off, I pouted at that. Traitors I thought as Levi walked into my room and dumped me on my bed.

"Bed brat." he said sternly. Groaning I pulled on my pajamas and crawled into bed, once in Levi tucked me in.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I asked as a yawn escaped me. Looking down at me Levi nodded his head.

"I did brat, thanks." he smirked. I smiled happily at hearing that, good I thought, big brother deserves the best birthday ever.

As Levi turned away to head out of the room I latched onto his wrist really quickly. Glancing back at me with an irritated expression I smiled nervously.

"Can I tell you something real quick? It's something special you should know since it's your birthday." I smiled. What I was about to tell him was something I had only just recently realized but I knew it was important.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity Levi turned around and I let go of his wrist as I had his full attention. He crossed his arms over his chest a gesture for me to tell him what I had to say.

"I have an angel watching over me, and I call him big brother." I said looking up at him a smile still on my face. Levi stiffened at my words as his eyes widened in shock which made my eyes widen in shock. Because, showing this much emotion wasn't something Levi normally did.

"What did you say?" Levi questioned.

"I said I have an angel watching over me, and I call him big brother." I repeated slowly. Levi's stiff posture relaxed as his shocked reaction soon turned into his normal bored expression. Though his eyes told me he was happy to hear what I had said as a calmness filled the air. Bending down Levi placed an affectionate kiss on my cheek which made me smile.

"Goodnight brat." he whispered ruffling my hair and walking out of the room. Closing the door behind him I settled down into my bed and burrowed into the blankets making a cocoon. Smiling happily I released a sigh as I closed my eyes and let one last smile fill my face for the day. Big brother seemed really happy at my words I thought as my mind began to slip away. Why he was shocked at my words I hadn't the faintest idea. Maybe I'll ask him about it one day but for it was time to sleep. There may not be Christmas on December 25th but there was something even better to celebrate.

Happy Birthday Big Brother.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: I am so sorry if this sucked ass! I feel this sucked on so many levels and I apologize for that deeply! I was running low on time and I wanted to update before Christmas was over. Also this isn't edited so I am sorry for any errors that occurred.**

 **I was busy all day watching Star Wars as my family and I are binge watching all the movies. Cause tomorrow my dad and I are going to see the new one, I've seen it twice already but my dad hasn't. Needless to say he is excited, my mom saw the new Star Wars cause me and her went to an early showing before the movie officially dropped. That was part of my Christmas present. Talking about the movie has been hard with dad around haha.**

 **Anywho I am still sorry this little bonus chapter sucked. The real chapter four should be out in a few days so just be patient please. Another thing expect bonus chapters to be scattered throughout the story. It's to take a break from the main story line and all the death that's happening so I can give you guys funny entertainment. I have some neat stuff in the works as I write this;)**

 **Review and leave me your thoughts:)**


	5. A Choice

**Alex: Alright everyone it's chapter 4 time and the real chapter four too! In this chapter Erwin makes an appearance and you all know what that means!**

 **Well if you don't know you're about to find out.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **XxxXxx**

 _You must make a choice to take a chance or your life will never change._

 **Chapter 4: A Choice**

There it was; my target.

Eyeing my target, I crouched low by the door, my head peeking inside the darkened room as a serious look overcame my features. This was an important mission - I couldn't screw it up. I took a deep breath and crept forward, staying as low to the ground as possible, crawling ever closer as slowly and carefully as I could. Failure was not an option; that was for damn sure. This mission was too important.

The room was dark enough that I could easily use the shadows to my advantage, so I stuck to the edges of the room where the shadows were thickest - but, I misstepped. I snuck straight through a patch of uneven floorboards, a loud creak shooting through the room and making me freeze in my tracks like a frightened rabbit, eyes wide, breath held and heartbeat pumping as I listened. I was met with nothing unusual; no change in the air, no cause for suspicion. Several seconds passed and still there was no noise heading my way, so I silently released my breath. _Man, that was too close_ , I thought, biting my lip. I continued on towards the foot of the bed in front of me, slowly peeking over the edge and assessing the situation once I was within reach. No sudden movements - good. If there was a sudden movement, I'd be screwed.

I waited a few more seconds just in case there was a sudden change in my target's behaviour, but there was nothing. It was now or never. I quietly and slowly crawled up onto the end of the bed, making sure I didn't jostle my target or worse - bump into him. I edged ever closer. Finally reaching the middle of the bed, I carefully stood up, a smirk creeping across my features. All of Levi's teachings were about to pay off!

I took a deep breath, bent my knees, and lunged forward.

"WAKE UP LEVI!" I shouted, the entire force of my body weight landing squarely on his back. My reply was a loud grunt simultaneous with the successful landing. A laugh escaped my mouth as I leaned my chin against Levi's head, his black hair sticking up slightly in a mild bed head.

"Come on, wake up!" I cried, nudging his head with mine. I received a flurry of muffled curses from beneath a pillow as a response. I nudged his head a few more times before pushing down on his back with my hands in a seemingly futile attempt to rouse him - I only got more muttered curses for my efforts. Frowning, I got off of Levi and stood over him, placing my hands on my hips. _Come on, lazy bum! It's time to get up 'cause you promised!_

"Big brother, get up!" I shouted, jumping on the bed. The bed's springs protested loudly with each jump, the entire frame rocking. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Come on, Levi! We gotta go!" I exclaimed, continuing my jumping assault. "We gotta go!" An excited smile painted my face. I would not let big brother get out of his promise.

A hand shot out and grabbed the front of the oversized shirt I wore. I barely managed a yelp as I was yanked down into the mattress, my face shoved into a pillow. A rough hand held my head in place, gently tugging my brown locks as I struggled. My cries were completely muffled. Realising I had to stop my excited tirade, I settled for grumbling sulkily and swatting at Levi's hand until he let me go.

I lifted my head to meet his eyes. He was glaring rather intensely at me, his head propped up on one arm, but that was nothing unusual. I merely smiled innocently at him as if I could do no wrong in the world.

"Brat, why are you waking me up?" Levi growled, his glare remaining stalwart. Most people would have found the glare threatening, but the killing intent washed straight over me. I was used to it. Smiling, I sat up on my knees, excitement bubbling through my whole body.

"Because it's my birthday!" I said happily. Levi continued staring at me for several seconds, his face softening ever so slightly from his murderous glare to his normal blank and bored looking expression. I bounced a little on my knees enthusiastically. Nine years ago today I had been born - or reborn, or whatever - and today, for my ninth birthday, Levi had promised me something important. Something he'd known I'd always wanted to see again - the sun.

"You woke me up because it's your birthday?" Levi asked, slowly sounding out the words with a raised eyebrow. Sighing, I rolled my eyes at his antics. Does he really gotta be like this?

"Well that, and because you promised to take me to where the sun was." I explained, my eyes wide in excitement. We weren't about to sneak above ground - I'd already tried that at the eleventh stairway, and Levi had to come to my rescue. I was lectured, forced to clean and grounded for my carelessness... Triple kill. I admit I'd deserved it for doing something so stupid, but I'd only wanted to set the bird free... However, that's a completely different story.

No, going above ground would be too risky. If we were caught, there would be penalties, with the worse case scenario ending in death. But, there was a place underground where we could see the sun: a secret cavern Levi had found with his 3DMG. Actually, you can only get to the cavern with the gear; it's a bit of a journey, dodging and weaving through various jagged rock formations that would result in certain death or severe injuries if the slightest mistake was made. My family could easily do it.

"Yes, but not at an ungodly hour, shitty brat," Levi scolded, pulling me from my thoughts. How did he even know this was an ungodly hour? It was always dark down here and clocks weren't exactly a normal thing, so everyone just kinda guessed what time of day it was. After living down here for a while, your body sets into a routine of when to go to sleep and when to get up - it becomes instinctive instead of guesswork, if that makes any sense. It's a feeling only those in Underground understand.

"How do you know what time it is? It could be the afternoon for all you know," I pointed out, poking his forehead. He slapped my hand away.

"Don't be a brat," he retorted.

"Too late!" I smiled, jabbing him in the forehead again. Levi rolled his eyes before rolling over, his back now facing towards me. He then rested his head on his arm, firmly shut his eyes and yanked the bedcovers over his head. I'm fairly certain he was trying to send me a message about leaving him alone and letting him return to the peaceful world of dreams (he is such a grump in the morning), but... Well, I didn't listen. Thankfully, I could get away with bothering Levi in the morning - Farlan tried, once. Just to be funny. It didn't end well.

"Come on Levi! Please!" I begged, crawling over him so I could look him in the face. I yanked the blanket off of his head - at this point, I was pretty much laying sideways over him. I leaned my head closer to his, staring at him with a determined look in my eye. "Big brother!"

I had a contingency plan thought out in case Levi refused to get out of bed: I'd intentionally make a mess. His OCD would force him to get out of bed. My gaze hardened, and I mentally projected the threat at him as I lethally nuzzled his cheek with my nose. _Just try me, big brother. You know I will do this._

With a heavy sigh, one of Levi's eyelids cracked open, sending me an evil glare. Levi pulled me onto his lap as he sat up, tilting my chin up so I would have to look him firmly in the eyes.

"Alright, brat. Listen up. If you go get dressed and help get breakfast ready, then _maybe_ we can leave soon," Levi said, his tone bored and weary. I perked up immediately at those words, a wide happy grin spreading across my face in sheer joy. I leaped off Levi's lap, jumping on the bed in pure glee, earning another death glare from my brother when I landed back in his lap, his legs taking the full force of my weight.

"Okay, I'll go now!" I cried, jumping from the bed. My feet hit the hardwood floor, and I bounded out of the room with a loud squeal of happiness. _We're gonna go see the sun, we're gonna go see the sun!_ My mind chanted the phrase over and over, a literal hop in my step as I entered my room where I saw Isabel just getting up. Her red locks were vaguely resembled a rat's nest, her eyes closed as she let out a sleepy yawn, but she soon became alert when she spotted me skipping into the room.

"Happy birthday, little sis!" she cried, ruffling my hair as I passed her to get to our chest. It against the back wall of the room and housed our clothes - mine on the left, Isabel's on the right.

"Thanks," I said, rummaging for clothes. Eventually, I settled for my usual attire: black trousers and a red dress shirt; as soon as I had them on, I ran to the kitchen, ready to help make food. I nearly took out Farlan who was just entering the kitchen at a calm and normal pace, hastily dodging to avoid a collision. Several minutes later, Levi emerged. He still looked irritable, but that was just his normal facial expression. He was carrying his 3DMG with him. I shot him a smile. He rolled his eyes.

After a quick breakfast - well, it was quick for me: I practically inhaled my food, much to Levi's distaste and Isabel and Farlan's amusement - I jumped to my feet, running to go clean my plate off in the sink before we left. Levi hated it when dishes were left in the sink with food still on them.

"Now can we go?" I asked, looking pleadingly up at Levi. My big brother regarded me from his chair, a cup of tea held in his hand. He set the cup down as he spoke.

"Not before I cut your hair, it's a mess," he declared. I groaned loudly. _Oh, come on!_

"Do you really have to cut it?" I asked, a slight whine in my voice.

"Yes."

"But, it's not that bad," I complained, brushing the bangs from my eyes. Levi's eyebrow rose as he pulled out a chair for me to sit on. He grabbed the scissors, and I admitted defeat. I crawled up into the chair, Isabel laughing at my dejected face.

"Sora is just excited." she smiled, her green eyes bright. I nodded in agreement, grimacing as Levi took my hair into his hands with a tug to begin his usual trim work. Reflexively, I tried to pull my head away. He always pulled my hair when he cut it, and I always wriggled in my seat as a result; this time was no different. I squirmed every time Levi grabbed at my hair, and he let out an annoyed grunt every time I squirmed, until finally Levi grabbed my chin firmly and titled it up so I was looking at him.

"Must we go through this every time?" he asked, exasperated.

"Yes, because you always tug my hair and it hurts," I explained. Levi rolled his eyes at my response.

"Little shit," he muttered. I laughed at the insult, but Levi cut me off by forcing me to yelp with a particularly painful and firm tug on my bangs. Oh, he so did that on purpose!

Levi gave my hair a final brush with his fingers and I knew that he had at last finished his task. I sighed with relief as he stood up fully.

"There, I can finally see your fucking face," he said. I rolled my eyes. _My hair hadn't been that bad,_ I thought as I jumped from my seat. I pushed the thought aside and replaced it with my previous excitement.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Levi responded by tossing a broom at me, a clear indication that we weren't going anywhere till all the hair on the floor was cleaned up. I let out a loud groan.

"Man, this sucks ass," I complained. Levi shot me a glare, flicking my forehead hard. I squealed in pain.

"No swearing, brat," Levi grunted, grabbing a broom himself. I stuck my tongue out at the hypocrisy - he can swear 24/7 in front of a kid, but as soon as I utter one swear word, I get flicked. It was so unjust! He didn't flick Isabel when she swore, and she was a kid in all but age.

After we cleaned up, Levi, Isabel, and Farlan had to put their gear on. I bounced impatiently on the balls of my feet as they did so, hurriedly stuffing my feet into my boots and bolting out the door just as they finished. I heard and irritated shout behind me - I knew it was Levi, but I didn't care. We were finally going to where the sun was!

A hand grabbed th back of my shirt, and I was hefted upwards into a familiar pair of arms. I breathed in Levi's comforting scent as I shot him a cute and innocent look.

"Brat, don't run off," he ordered sternly. I nodded my head as Levi shifted me into a more comfortable position: my arms around his neck, his right arm holding me up. As soon as Isabel and Farlan caught up with us Levi took off into the air with a running leap, my long hair billowing behind me. Levi's hold remained firm as he shot the wires of his gear into the top sections of far off buildings, a burst of gas propelling us forward, the buildings whizzing past us as we travelled through the Underground city. I felt as though I was flying like a bird, and I grinned madly. I always love these moments when Levi would carry me as he used his gear. I felt free.

Farlan and Isabel were following close behind. Glancing down to the ground below, I saw pedestrians staring in awe at us as we soared over their heads. A group of kids pointed and waved, while adults just looked either shocked or amazed - the expressions didn't change no matter how many times they saw Levi, Isabel and Farlan using their gear. There was something novel about thugs from the Underground taking to the air just like the Military Police.

I waved back at the kids, laughing as Levi did a quick spin.

"Go faster, Levi!" I yelled. Levi briefly glanced at me before shooting Farlan a quick nod. Levi faced forward, holding his hand grips tight and shooting the wires as far as he could, the gas cannister screaming as we were suddenly propelled forwards. I shrieked in delight as we flew higher before swinging low to the ground, wind rushing through my hair and in my ears. Levi bent his legs back as we swerved through the throng of people on the road, their startled yells mingled with my laughter. He shot the wires even higher, and with his legs now feet first we shot upwards, higher than before, straight towards an abandoned building with wide windows.

The glow of candlelight and gas lamps faded as we passed through an open window, and soon we were shrouded with darkness. My laughed echoed around us. Levi bounced off the floor with his feet, shooting the wires forward to pull us through the crumbling building, easily flipping over crates and rubble. My grip around his neck tightened, adrenaline pumping through my body at all the near collisions we had with contents of the cramped building. The dim glow of the Underworld light quickly grew brighter as we flew out of the building, Levi saying his goodbyes with a flashy forward flip, another burst of gas propelling us ever forward, my hair whipping behind me.

"Yahoo!" I shouted as Levi picked up even more speed. I let go of his neck and spread out my arms as if I was flying, Levi's right arm holding me firmly around the waist. Levi's wires snagged onto a rock pillar and we veered sharply to the right, swinging through and around gigantic pillars of rock as we left the city behind and flew through the underground caverns. Levi spun and flipped. He was so showing off!

Finally, we made it to the cavern. Isabel and Farlan were already there waiting. It seemed that nod Levi gave Farlan was a silent indicator to go on ahead while he indulged me - something Levi rarely ever did, and something I wasn't going to start complaining about. I skipped over to Isabel and Farlan as soon as my feet were back on the ground.

"Did you have fun, little sis?" Isabel asked, her hands on her hips, her smile framed by her red hair.

"Loads! We went super duper fast and through a building and Levi did awesome flips and spins, it was so much fun!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air. "Hey Big brother, can you teach me how to use the 3D maneuver gear when I get older?" I asked, my wide, excited eyes looking up at Levi. It would be awesome if I learned, too - then I could help even more on their jobs.

"We'll see," he said, ruffling my hair as he walked past. I swear I glimpsed a proud and happy look in his eyes. Smiling, I turned and ran towards where I could see faint light trickling down from above, where I knew the cavern ceiling opened up to reveal the sky.

My feet thumped loudly on the rocks as I ran towards the light, the gaping hole soon coming into view, rays of sunlight shining faintly down into the cavern. With an excited squeal, I made and beeline directly for the best spot - directly under the hole. The sun's rays were far too diluted to touch me, but I could see a fraction of the vast blue sky from above: it was just how I remembered it from my old world, vast and blue and dotted with aimlessly meandering clouds. I smiled, my eyes closed in bliss as I began spinning in circles, my arms spread wide. I'd been here before on several occasions, but I never tired of it - each visit left me with a deeper sense of longing, a desire to not just see the sky, but to experience it. Experience the warmth of the sun on my skin, experience a cool summer's breeze as I lay and watch the clouds. I'd felt those things in my old world, but the sensations had been long forgotten. I couldn't help but wonder when we would escape this hellish world. The toll had been raised again forcing Levi, Isabel, and Farlan to work overtime just to get extra money, though it was probably pointless for them to try - the toll would be raised yet again soon enough. Just how much more money would we need?

Not wanting to dwell on those melancholy thoughts, I opened my eyes and stopped my spinning. The world around me turned topsy turvy as I walked towards my family, my arms windmilling wildly to help me stay balanced. Farlan and Isabel watched me with amused faces while Levi's expression looked the same as ever. I latched onto Levi's arm to stop the world from spinning as I continued to stare up at the sky. Isabel stretched out on the ground, hands behind her head and one leg crossed over the other, while Farlan sat a few feet away, his arms resting on his knees as he gazed at the world above. Levi moved to sit and I followed suit, worming my way to sit in between his legs. I wrapped one of his arms around me. He rested his free hand on my head.

The only sounds were the sounds of our breath and the occasional drip of nearby water - probably sewer water. Clouds shifted across the sky, and I watched some birds as they flew high above the ground. To fly freely must be nice. Even with the 3DMG there were still places we couldn't go - the surface being one of those places.

"Look, birds!" I shouted, happily pointing up. Levi and Farlan nodded. Isabel smiled. Seeing the birds reminded me of the one I saved; a mostly white bird with brown tail feathers and head. "Aww, I hope Riku is doing okay," I mused, thinking of him. I wondered where he was. Did he find his family? Or did he find a nice lady bird and start one of his own?

"Tch, I hated that piece of shit," Levi said, earning a glare and repeated pokes in the cheek from me.

"He was a good bird! It's not my fault he wanted to use your head as a nest all the time," I explained defensively. Riku surprisingly didn't mind interacting with humans, perhaps because he was saved by them. He was pretty cute, too - he used to eat out of my hand all the time.

"He took a shit on my head," Levi retorted, glaring back at me. He swatted my hand away and forcefully poked my cheek, his finger digging into my skin. I grunted in annoyance. I had to admit that Riku may have done that once. Okay, maybe twice. Perhaps even five times, or seven if we counted the other two... Thankfully, he only ever shat on Levi.

"Besides that, he loved you. You're very loveable," I said. My glare left my eyes as I smiled and grabbed Levi's hand. Isabel tried to muffle an amused snort and failed, earning a light kick from Levi.

Laughing, I looked back up at the sky. After a while, we stopped our relaxing to play a few games. Anything to put off having to go back to the city. Levi cheated at tag. When he was it, he used his gear to grab me and then just carried me around like a sack of dirty laundry.

He also stopped an entire game just to clean my face; apparently, it had dirt on it. Dirt that could only be removed by rubbing my skin pink with a white cloth. I tried to protest, but as usual, Levi won.

Eventually, we had to head home. Presents awaited me on the kitchen table, Farlan having laid them out when I bolted out the door in my rush to get to the cavern. The presents had all been wrapped in simple brown paper, the only paper really available for wrapping presents in the underground. I sat at the table, excited.

"Happy birthday, you little shit," Levi said, dropping his present to me on my lap.

The package was soft, and I quickly tore through the brown paper. Underneath the wrapping was a neatly folded black jacket. The wrapping fell to the floor where Levi swiftly disposed of it as I lifted the jacket up, unfolding it so I could better examine it. The outside of the jacket was dark black, the inside white and soft to the touch. On the front left of the jacket, four white birds had their wings spread in flight. My smile wouldn't leave my face as I put the jacket on.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed happily to Levi. He nodded as I opened the last two gifts. From Farlan, I got a stuffed animal: a cat with a red ribbon tied around it's neck that I wanted to call Jiji, for some strange reason. From Isabel, I got a few red ribbons for my hair. I remember getting far more that three presents on my birthday back in my old world, but the three I got here was more than enough. As long as I had my family, everything was fine.

I helped make dinner after the presents were opened, chopping vegetables and getting flicked in the forehead for eating the cucumber when Levi wasn't looking (I regret nothing). Dinner was really good (for the Underground standards of food, that's saying a lot). Somehow, Levi had found fresh bread and vegetables and made a delicious vegetable soup. I had to wonder how he managed this. I mean, this stuff was a delicacy down here!

I ate two bowls of soup while Isabel ate three, the two boys simply sticking with a single bowl each. Levi reprimanded Isabel for eating too quickly, the same old routine - if she got sick, he wasn't cleaning it up (even though we all knew that was a lie) - and I sat there laughing the entire time. Things were always the same around here, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Once we'd finished eating and cleaning the dishes, I was presented with something. Something that I hadn't even seen since my previous life. Something I'd had vague dreams and memories about. Something I swear was created by the gods.

Chocolate.

A medium sized chocolate bar was sitting before me on the kitchen table.

"Is this real?" I asked in disbelief. Farlan chuckled as Levi rolled his eyes like he couldn't believe I just asked that.

"It's real, you spoiled brat," he told me, ruffling my hair.

"It's no cake but it's something," Isabel exclaimed with an energetic smile. I grinned back as I broke the bar up into four pieces, sharing the chocolate out. I took my piece and jammed it excitedly into my mouth, practically purring in happiness as my taste buds exploded. The creamy bar melted on my tongue and immense nostalgia overtook me. So many memories... Of eating this stuff on holidays or sneakily at school, pretty much whenever it was available. This was the best birthday I'd ever had, and I wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

 **XxXxXxXx**

Sora was curled up on the couch in her new jacket, clutching Jiji to her chest, and very deeply asleep. She looked serene, her chest rising and falling gently with each breath. Levi was happy to see her looking so peaceful although he'd never admit that aloud.

Levi's expression was the usual blank one, but inside he also felt happy and calm at the sight of his sleeping sister. The brat looked better content and smiling. Sora should never have to cry, but sadly it always happened; then, Levi could only try to cheer her up and comfort her. Seeing her tears left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was his job as the older brother to protect her, but there would always be times when he failed. Even so, Sora continued to amaze him with how easily she was able to bounce back. Even if the cheerful smile on her face was at times forced, it was her way of telling Levi that she'd pull through. But, seeing her relaxed and carefree right now pleased him.

"She tuckered herself out," Isabel smiled.

"Well, she was up early this morning," Farlan stated thoughtfully. Levi stood from his chair and approached the sleeping child, gently slipping his arms around her and pulling her into his grasp. He lifted her into his arms, the brunette shifting in her sleep and mumbling something incoherent but remaining completely unconscious. Reassured she wouldn't wake, Levi carried her to her bed.

"Sweet dreams, little sis," Isabel whispered as Levi passed her. Farlan waved to the child even though he knew she couldn't see.

Levi had to nudge the bedroom door open with his foot before he could get inside and lay her gently on her bed. He tucked her under the covers, making sure she would stay warm through the night - winter up top meant a colder underground, where hypothermia was common. He wouldn't let that happen to her. It was why he'd bought her the jacket, so she could keep warm at night and stop sneaking into his bed to sleep next to him. Although, he knew deep down she'd still probably do that when she was a teenager.

Deeming Sora to be neatly cocooned, Levi straightened up and headed for the door. The thought of allowing her to sleep in her street clothes made him cringe (dirt would get on the sheets, dammit), but she was sleeping so soundly and peacefully Levi couldn't bear to wake her up just for her to change into her pajamas.

"Big brother…?" a soft voice filled with sleep called. Glancing over his shoulder, Levi saw Sora sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes groggily. With a sigh, he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, brat?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I had fun today." Sora smiled, her eyes drooping slightly as sleep tugged at her. Levi smirked.

"Glad to fucking hear," he said, reaching over to flick her nose. "But, now it's time to sleep, so sleep," he ordered sternly. The last thing he needed was Sora complaining of how tired she was because she stayed up past her bedtime. He had to deal with that shit when that brat Merryweather used to stay the night. Despite the constant irritation that was Merry, Levi never truly hated the girl. He thought Merry was just what Sora needed - a friend. She might have been a bad influence, but she made Sora laugh in this manky shithole of a city, so Levi had to thank her for that. The brat's end was disgusting and cruel. He wished he could have shielded Sora from that.

"Okay." Sora said, settling back down under the covers. Levi turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sora suddenly cried, causing the older man to groan.

"Brat," Levi warned, as Sora jumped from her bed and ran to the chest on the side of the room. She was just begging to be cranky in the morning, Levi was sure of that. If this was one of her attempts to make him sleep with her, he was going to flick her; although he'd probably end up granting her request anyways. Levi sighed the sigh of a tortured man as Sora rummaged through the chest in the barely lit room, the only light source coming from the hallway. Levi could hear her mutter under her breath as she searched, and she began tossing things from the chest to the floor, making Levi cringe at the mess.

"Aha, found you!" she cried several seconds later. She bounced up to Levi (wasn't she sleeping like the dead not too long ago?) and held out a small box. Levi raised an eyebrow, hiding his curiosity.

"It's a present for you. I bought it the other day and wanted to give it to you today," she said shyly, still holding out the box. _That damn brat_ , Levi thought as he accepted the box with a shake of his head. Didn't she know that she didn't need to get him anything? That her smile would be just enough?

He examined the box, holding it up to eye level and wondering what could be inside. It was small, so it wouldn't be any of the usual picks (cleaning supplies, weapons), and he doubted it would be some kind of food. It may have begun to rot, which would have been fucking disgusting.

"Oh, just open it. Quit looking at it like it's riddled with dirt," Sora said, rolling her eyes.

"Tch, fine. Demanding brat," Levi muttered, popping the top of the box open. Inside was a piece of white fabric; another cloth to clean his knife? He pulled the smooth fabric out to further inspect it. He was surprised to see that it wasn't just a simple piece of fabric - in fact, it was something entirely different.

A cravat.

"I saw it in the market and thought of you," Sora told him, rocking on her heels. He'd learned long ago that habit meant she was nervous. "So, I bought it cause it seemed like something you'd wear. Don't worry, I washed it several times."

Levi tried to fight down a smile as he set the box down on the table by Sora's bed. _This damn brat,_ he thought, neatly folding the cravat and stowing it away in his pocket.

"Thanks, brat. But, you didn't need to get me anything," he told her, tapping underneath her chin affectionately. The tiny brunette smiled.

"I know, but today isn't only my birthday... it's the day we met. The day you became my big brother," Sora said with a sentimental tone.

Levi would never forget meeting the brat who back then was tiny as fuck. He'd never forget how he'd decided to investigate one of the usual sounds of commotion in the underground on a whim, and ended up with a baby sister. He'd never forget the dying words of the mother who'd decided to trust a complete stranger on a total whim, and the daughter's panic at witnessing her mother's death. However, he'd already forgotten the dying screams of the men he'd killed that day. Such scum did not deserve to be remembered.

Levi hadn't thought much about taking Sora in; he'd just readily agreed. Maybe it was because this little girl had reminded him of himself long ago... Of the person he had been before he'd killed, back when his mother, Kuchel, was still alive. If he had his mother, he could survive anything. Sora seemed the same.

He'd meant what he'd told her mother. Sora would be safe with him. He wouldn't abandon her. He'd never do to her what Kenny did to him.

Yes, Levi would never forget.

"Cute, little shit. Now, get to bed," Levi said, nudging Sora to her bed. With a small laugh, Sora complied, a yawn escaping her mouth. After she'd snuggled under the covers, Levi leaned down and placed a rare kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, big brother," she whispered, closing her blue eyes as Levi tucked the blankets around her.

"Love you too, brat," Levi replied, silently sneaking back into the hallway and closing the door behind him. Once back in the living room he threw himself into a chair with a deep sigh, crossing his legs and resting arm arm on the back of the chair.

"Let me guess: she woke up and didn't want you to leave?" Farlan smirked. It wouldn't have been the first time Sora did that and certainly not the last.

"Little shit gave me a present," Levi replied with an eyeroll.

"Was it a broom?" Isabel laughed, resting her head on Levi's shoulder only to have it promptly shoved away by Levi as he reached into his pocket and brought out the cravat.

"It's a cravat," he stated, holding it up for Farlan and Isabel to see. Isabel laughed in disbelief and Farlan wore a bemused expression; the two had heard Levi complaining about how he wasn't able to find a cravat for weeks now. How Sora had found one was beyond them.

"Ah, I can't believe little sis is nine years old now!" Isabel exclaimed, plopping herself down on the couch and crossing her legs. Levi glared at her; she still had her shoes on. "Seems like only yesterday she was a little squirt clinging onto your back, big bro."

"Soon, she'll be twelve. Levi will have to give her the sex talk," Farlan teased, his grey eyes glinting in amusement. Levi shot Farlan his most terrifying death glare for saying such a vulgar thing, but Farlan remained unperturbed and annoyingly happy.

"Can you imagine how that conversation will go?" Isabel cried, keeling over on her side in laughter. "Big bro will probably be like: "When one shitty person loves another shitty person, they do things and sometimes a little shit will be created because of it,"" she continued, attempting to do her best Levi impression while still laughing.

Levi glared at her and Farlan as they roared in their joy.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" he hissed lethally.

"Is big bro blushing!?" Isabel teased, pointing at Levi's face. Levi turned his head away, closing his eyes as the anger slowly built. _Tch, stupid shits._

"I think he is, Isabel," Farlan answered through a laugh.

"And I think you're all fucking idiots. Good night," Levi declared, abruptly standing and heading to his room. Behind him he could hear Isabel and Farlan calling out to him, pleading for him to come back, they were just teasing. Though both were still laughing as they did so. Ignoring them, he walked to his room and firmly closed the door behind him. It slammed lightly, but not loud enough to wake Sora.

Those shitstains were stupid if they thought he was blushing. His cheeks didn't feel hot at all (they did), and it wasn't like he could feel every drop of blood that rushed to his cheeks (he could). Having the sex talk with Sora was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to, now that Isabel brought it up. The brat was young and therefore didn't need to know of such things. As Levi thought about it, he decided that even when she was older she didn't need to know.

With an irritated sigh, Levi got ready for bed by changing into pristinely clean sweatpants and long sleeved shirt. However, Levi found himself staring mindlessly at the cracked ceiling once he had actually gotten into his bed. He allowed his mind to drift. They needed to get out of this slum. They have all seen too much shit, and he didn't want Sora to see any more. Sora shouldn't have to live this kind of life. No one should, but here they were in a city full of people doing precisely that. Levi had taken precautions such as training Sora in self defense and survival, but precautions seemed to be the only thing he was doing and yet bad shit still kept happening. Ulrich had been the final straw for Levi - with what he'd tried to do to his precious sister, the man was lucky to have been dead when Levi showed up. He would have lost his balls, then the hands and feet that had hurt her, then his tongue. The bastard had traumatised Sora to the point where Levi and Farlan was the only male contact she could tolerate for months on end. She's been completely unable to sleep alone and had stuck to Levi like glue.

Ulrich had made Levi certain that he needed to get his baby sister out of this underground cesspool, and now he needed the money, so much money to make that happen - money to pay for the toll and a citizenship above ground. Levi had also decided to teach Sora the proper way to wield a knife. He hoped she'd never have to use those skills.

One day, they would go to the world above and live a peaceful life where there was no fight for survival. One day, they would all get out of this dump and start over with their lives. They would live in a stable, clean home that didn't need repairs too often. They would live under the sun and stars and not under a rock ceiling. Levi would live a comfortable life and maybe open a tea shop. But, most importantly, he would live with his family... his baby sister. Levi would continue to raise Sora until she grew into a beautiful woman. The only job after that was to viciously maim any man who dared to look at her with a lust filled gaze... who dared to think they were good enough to be with his baby sister.

 **XxXxXxXx**

Two weeks had passed since my birthday, and life remained ever the same. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan would do their jobs while I occupied myself either at home or in the city. Sometimes I would read a book or even color, while other times I wandered the Underground looking for something to do. Usually that entailed either browsing through the market or messing with the Military Police, but sometimes I'd join in on races other kids held. Life was always the same, never really changing... until today.

The day started off like it normally did. I got up and got dressed with Isabel, tying my long hair into a side braid as a tribute to Merry. I headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. Levi and Farlan were already up and checking over their 3DMG. A cup of tea was on the table next to Levi, and judging from the aroma it smelt like he'd acquired some new tea leaves.

"Can I have a sip?" I asked, pointing to his cup.

"That's fucking gross, brat. Pour yourself your own cup," he replied, never even looking up at me, but I still caught the disgusted expression cross his features.

"Just one sip, please? I won't use the side you put your mouth on," I pleaded. I didn't really feel like pouring my own glass, and besides I only wanted a tiny taste.

"Pour your own, brat," Levi said firmly. Groaning, I complied and poured myself my own tea, not really feeling up to taking a sip of his own and then running for my life. You've never experienced true fear till you've had the pleasure of Levi chasing after you. It's a scary experience. That I keep going through, for some reason. If you got caught, you got nailed with cleaning duties for a week.

I grabbed an apple and bit into the fruit as I sat at the table with my tea. "So, I'll be out in the market while you're on your job," I said, Levi pausing in his gear maintenance to listen. He always wants to know where I'll be while he's not around. Ever the protective big brother.

"Don't cause trouble," he commanded. I feigned a wide-eyed, innocent look.

"Since when do I do that, big brother?" I asked, my head tilted to the side. Isabel and Farlan snickered behind me as they strapped their gear on. They knew all the trouble I caused for the Military Police.

Levi flicked my nose for my cheek. Getting up from the table, I tossed my apple core in the garbage and headed for the front door. "Good luck!" I called as I dashed outside, jumping down the stairs and heading towards the market.

My hands in my pockets, I hummed a soft tune as I walked. The usual sights passed me by: sickly starving people, maggot ridden corpses, groups of menacing looking people; all of which I avoided. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned down a couple streets. _When can we leave this dump?_ I thought as I kicked a stone, _I know my brother does his best but when could we actually leave?_

How much more money did we need?

Life down here is the same. It never changes. Down here, it's just endure and survive. You endure what Underground throws at you and you try to survive it. If you want to survive, you're the one that'll have to change as the Underground sure as hell won't. Like with Ulrich: Kill, or be killed/raped/tortured/mutilated, take your pick. Thanks to the Underground, Ulrich was no longer the only person I'd killed. Self defense, all of them. Levi bought me a switchblade after Ulrich happened, and taught me how to use it. I kept it with me always. He was quite a good teacher; the other guy was the one that always wound up dead. Like when I saved Isabel - she got jumped while her gear was jammed, and fought like hell, but the other guy was so much larger and stronger than her... So, I launched myself onto the guy's back and rammed my knife into his neck. Right into the artery, just as Levi had shown me. I regret nothing.

Did I like killing?

No, I didn't. But, if it ensured the survival of me and my family, then I'd do it anyways.

I sighed, deciding to pull my thoughts from such a grim topic as I entered the market. People milled about, merchants shouting out their wares and prices. A group of kids ran by, chased by an angry merchant uttering curses about their existence. _Just a typical day,_ I thought as I meandered through the stalls, waiting for something to catch my eye.

My eye was caught by a speck of movement at the corner of my vision. I rounded a stall and slightly picked up the pace, leading a complicated and utterly redundant course around the same stretch of market. The same movement followed me, never quite able to get out of my line of sight in time whenever I turned to look at a merchant's wares. I was being followed. Calmly, I knelt to the ground, pretending to fix up the laces of my boots. I glanced under my arm, attempting to see my pursuer, who gave themselves away with the smallest amount of movement in the shadows of a nearby building. I could only make out a dark green cloak from where I was positioned - there was too much shadow, and their face was hidden. With a sigh, I stood and tapped my boot on the ground, pretending to test the fit. I turned on my heel and strode off, hands in my coat pockets, fingers lightly tracing my switchblade.

All my senses were on high alert as I wandered out of the market. First thing I needed to do was find Levi, which was easier said than done. He had gear. I didn't. Which meant he could be anywhere in the city, including places that are really hard to get to without gear. If I couldn't find him, I could probably still easily get away.

I turned down another street, my ears immediately picking up the sound of 3DMG wires being shot and quickly realising the sound came from behind me. Glancing back, I quickly dived into a nearby alley to avoid being body slammed.

"What the fuck?" I questioned as I took off running. Staying in this area wasn't safe and I knew I needed to haul ass because just before I dove into the alleyway, I managed to get a glimpse of the insignia on the green cloak. It was an insignia I hadn't seen in a long time, not since I figured out what world I was reincarnated into.

A pair of white and blue wings on a shield. The symbol of the Survey Corps.

What the hell was someone of the regiment doing here? Why were they after me? Hearing the familiar sound of the gear, I ducked down another street as quickly as I could. The situation wasn't looking too good. Running from the Military Police was easy because they were rubbish at using their gear - clumsy and out of practice, laziness and gluttony having dulled their senses. Running from the Scout Regiment was a completely different story. From what I remember, the regiment were the best soldiers, having the most skills compared to the Garrison and Military Police. _Understandable,_ I thought as I slid between two buildings, my back and chest scraping against the walls as I wedged myself between them. After all, they go outside the walls and fight titans. They actually have experience with their gear. They actually have experience with battle.

I quickly assessed my situation. Chances of escaping the Survey Corps? Probably less than zero. But, technically "less than zero" is still a chance, and maybe just maybe Lady Luck will be on my side today.

"Show me how good the Survey Corps really is," I muttered as I dove out of the thin crevice I was in.

Sprinting full speed down the street, I heard my follower up in the air above me. I risked a glance and saw the familiar green cloak billowing behind my pursuer, who annoyingly managed to keep their hood up despite the wind rushing in their face. The body structure however told me that it was a woman chasing me; not that it made any difference. Nonetheless, I did have one advantage: I have better knowledge of the city. Taking a sharp turn to the right, I ducked low as she swooped down, her arms outstretched and reaching. I kept my pace going and she kept up the chase. It was probably bad for me to feel this way, but this game of cat and mouse was exhilarating: far more fun than all the times I was chased by the Military Police. The soldier girl shook things up a bit; changed tactics every time she tried to grab me in an attempt to catch me unawares. It's a good thing I've had experience from running away from Levi. However, we couldn't keep this chase up for long. We'd already been going for about ten minutes.

Hitting the floor, I narrowly escaped as the girl swooped down in a burst of gas. I knew she wasn't stupid enough to deplete her gas, so waiting till she ran out wasn't an option. Heading to an open area was also dangerous unless there was a lot of people, but I doubted it would make any difference. Keeping your eyes on the target was an important task unless you wanted to get grabbed by a titan. I can't imagine crowds would be any different. Running instinctively forwards, I knew I'd fucked myself when I saw a dead end. Just like that time with Merry... just like that...

Smiling, I saw my target. A simple clothes line, but sadly no cat. Actually, that was a good thing. It seemed cats hated me. Running over, I undid the line and with a glance back I saw the soldier girl gaining. I smirked. I knew I could easily get out if I swung to the ground below and ducked into that abandoned building. Gripping the clothes line tightly in my hands, I jumped, airborne for a few seconds till gravity brought me down. Braid flying behind me, I let out a laugh as I swung through the air towards my destination.

Hearing the sounds of the 3DMG threw me off because it didn't come behind me like before. It came from my right. Whipping my head to the side, my eyes widened in shock as another Survey Corps member headed straight for me. Having no time to let go of the line, the soldier collided with me. My hands were wrenched from the clothesline and the world seemed to go topsy turvy as I struggled in the scout's grasp. This scout was a male, not the one who had been following me. He landed firmly on the ground with a simple spin. I continued to struggle, jabbing my elbows wherever I could stick them as I searched for any means of escape. The man holding me grunted as I reached quickly into my coat pocket for my switchblade. I pressed the button and the blade flipped out. Gripping the handle tightly, I aimed the blade back towards the man's face, preferably his eye, but he was quick. He grabbed my wrist tightly. Gritting my teeth in anger, I tried pushing my hand forward, but he was far stronger than me. My hand didn't budge at all.

"Drop it, girl," he said, tightening his grip. I tried to push my hand towards his face again, but eventually gave up. He was too strong. I let the blade slip through my fingers. "Good girl," the man praised with a smile on his lips as he kicked my knife away. It skittered on the ground before landing in a drain filled with sewage.

"Fuck you," I retorted as the man locked my arms at his sides. The girl who'd been chasing me earlier landed next to us. I shot her a glare. Just because they had me didn't mean I was going willingly. I decided to follow the example of many other kids my age, and I pitched one hell of a fit. Both the man and woman exchanged words, but I barely heard a thing through my thrashing and cursing. They begun walking off down the dimly lit street, the man holding my thrashing body aloft. No one was around, and even if there was, no one would help me. People only looked out for themselves down here.

"Piece of shit, let me go!" I screeched as I jerked about. My face I knew was flushed red from all my yelling and struggling. "Let go, dammit! Shitstains! Fuckers! Titan fodder!"

A firm hand was clamped tightly over my mouth, my insults muffled.

"Such foul language for a kid... Didn't your parents ever teach you not to swear?" the guy inquired, a curious and amused tone in his voice. _No,_ I mentally replied. _My mum's dead and I don't know who my father is._ _The person who actually raises me cusses without a care in the world. So, excuse me for picking up his habit of swearing._ My thrashing continued despite my screams being muffled. This was gross. I have no idea where his hand had been.

"Al, she lives down here. What did you expect? A sweet little girl?" the woman asked incredulously, eyebrow raised. What the hell did that mean!? I am a nice, sweet little girl, unless someone attacks me or my family. Then, all bets are off.

"I knew it was gonna be bad down here, Alicia. But, man - I didn't think she'd try to stab me, let alone cuss," the man Al said.

Through my struggles I heard a familiar voice.

"Lemme go! You little-"

Isabel!?

I got my answer when we turned onto a new street. Isabel was struggling in a scout's grasp while Farlan consented his defeat and chose to remain still. Farlan always knew when to fight and when not to. Isabel and I were different: we weren't going down without one. This even includes Levi catching me if I did something wrong. I wasn't afraid to fight him.

Isabel stopped struggling long enough to notice me. Her face flushed red in anger. "Let little sis go!" she screeched, kicking her legs upwards. Farlan, hearing her protest, quickly turned to look at me... as did someone else with black hair and a familiar face. But, how could they have captured Levi!?

No, wait. Levi was the only one of us not being held down by a scout. He was standing in front of a blonde haired, blue eyed man with some seriously unnatural eyebrows. Levi's face at first wore an expression of disbelief, which quickly turned to a rage I'd never seen on him before, but before I knew it my entire family had been handcuffed. Levi, Isabel and Farlan were forced to kneel on the dirt before Eyebrows. I remained in Al the soldier's grasp. Levi's gear was taken from him. Farlan's and Isabel's gear had already been taken.

Eyebrows regarded the three coldly, before finally speaking in an authoritative voice. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. First, where did you obtain these?" Eyebrows held up a hand grip. He was greeted with nothing but silence. "Your 3D maneuver gear skills are also remarkable. Where did you learn how to do that?" he pressed.

Again, silence. I could see Farlan looking elsewhere, Isabel glaring in frustration right into Eyebrow's eyes, and as for Levi... Well, he was scaring me. I've seen him angry before, but the only time I've seen him this angry was when I got jumped by those teens... But, back then he'd hidden his anger. This time, he let it out in full force. His expression remained emotionless, but you could practically taste the waves of killing intent and rage rolling off of him. It sent shivers down my spine and was accompanied with a stare of seething hatred that pierced his steel gray eyes. It was a look I didn't like. I never wanted to be on the receiving end.

"You are the leader, correct?" Eyebrows probed, moving to stand before Levi. "Have you ever received military training?" he pried, trying to get answers. _Have you ever waxed your eyebrows?_ I mentally asked Eyebrows. _Because seriously, they're fucked up._

Eyebrows examined Levi's face. "Your face is telling me that you're plotting how to best kill us and escape, right?" he questioned. Leave it to big brother to be doing just that. With a sigh, Eyebrows turned to one of his scouts as he muttered something about how he didn't want to use violence. The scout, a man with neatly parted blond hair and a mustache, promptly grabbed Levi by the hair and slammed his head into the ground, right into a puddle of muddy sewer water, before anyone could react. Isabel and Farlan's expressions changed to shock. My expression turned vindictive;my eyes narrowed and darkened. I was downright livid. How dare he touch my brother!

Without even thinking, I clamped my teeth as tightly as I could onto the hand that covered my mouth. I bit down until I broke the skin. The man holding me cried out in pain, yanking his hand from my mouth, his grip around me loosening considerably. Thrashing wildly out of his grasp, I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find: a jagged rock. I ran towards my big brother, intent on protecting him and hurling the rock as hard as I could at the man with the weird eyebrows, the man who gave the order to hurt my brother. He needed to pay. The rock connected with its target, a drop of blood running down the man's face from his forehead, where the rock connected. Why didn't he dodge...? Maybe he wasn't expecting it.

I stood in front of Levi, glaring spitefully at the tall blonde man before me. Tall, with a muscular build that put most men to shame. I stared him down, somehow managing to not get distracted by his eyebrows. Blue eyes met blue as he stared back, his curious expression looking mildly ridiculous with blood running down the middle of his face. Pure silence filled the area; I wouldn't let him near my brother, that was for damn sure. Sadly, the universe hated me and the woman who was chasing me earlier ran over to grab me. My eye contact with Eyebrows was broken as I tried to run away, but the woman was faster. Grabbing me tightly, she pulled me away as I kicked and screamed.

"Let go! Big brother!" I screeched, trying to reach for him, but she wouldn't let me. Her grip tightened, and I winced in pain, and let my thrashing die down slightly. Levi looked even more enraged as he watched me being manhandled.

"Your sister... she has the same expression on her face as you do," Eyebrows commented, looking at me. "Her face is telling me how can I kill this man who's obviously the leader and save my brother." The man I'd bitten was wrapping a bandage around his hand, complaining about the broken skin.

"Let me ask you one more time," Eyebrows said, getting back to the task at hand. "Where did you learn 3D maneuvers?" Levi didn't answer. He just glared.

"We didn't learn from anyone!" shouted Isabel.

"We picked up on these skills in order to survive this dump we call a home. Someone who doesn't know the taste of sewer water wouldn't understand," Farlan growled, but Eyebrows seemed pleased with their answers.

"My name is Erwin Smith. What is yours?" he asked Levi. I blinked a couple times in shock as something flashed across my memory. Erwin Smith... Commander of the Survey Corps...? Wait, was he Commander yet? I could have sworn I heard someone call him Squad Leader earlier.

Levi remained silent, not willing to give his name. Not liking the silence, the man holding Levi's head down shoved his head further into the muddy water, getting mud all over Levi's face. I let out a yell as I kicked about. Levi gasped when the man finally lifted his head out of the muddy water, coughing a bit as dirty water ran down his face.

"If you keep this up, we'll have to get your comrades involved," Erwin said. _He wouldn't!?_ I thought in shock, but a part of me told me that he would and that part was right. Two Survey Corps members walked up to Isabel and Farlan, each placing a hand on their heads and holding a blade to their throats. My eyes widened in shock when a blade was held up to my own.

"If you're gonna do it, just do it already!" Isabel shouted to the scout holding her head.

"You bastard," Levi hissed, staring Erwin down.

"Your name?" Erwin said, returning the stare.

Through gritted teeth big brother spoke. "It's Levi."

With a nod of his head, Erwin walked closer to Levi, which was something I didn't like, but I didn't dare was a blade being held to my throat.

"Levi," Erwin said as he knelt down before my brother. "Won't you strike a deal with me?" he questioned in a serious voice. Deal? What deal? I racked my memories as best as I could, trying to remember what Erwin was talking about, but I came up with nothing.

"A deal?" big brother asked tentatively, uncertainty in his voice.

"I won't ask what crimes you've committed. In return you'll lend me your strength. Join the Recon Corps," Erwin stated. It wasn't a question. He was asking my big brother to go fight the titans. Part of me was against the possibility of my brother getting hurt, but the rest knew he could do it.

"And if I refuse?" big brother asked.

"I'll turn you into the Military Police," Erwin said easily. _What? No!_ My mind screamed in refusal at that idea. "In the first place, considering all the crimes on your record, you getting off easy is out of the question. However, your friends won't be able to hope for decent treatment, either." Erwin continued. "I also doubt they would treat a child fairly just because she was a child. Choose whichever you prefer."

Erwin got up from his kneeling position and stood back. Silence permeated the area. Farlan was glancing at Levi while Isabel gritted her teeth in anger as she stared straight ahead. I looked at Levi worriedly as he glanced back at us, his eyes met mine for a few seconds before a resolve set in. I knew his answer in that moment. Spitting, Levi turned his attention to Erwin.

"I'll take it. I'll join the Recon Corps." big brother said firmly. Erwin smiled, pleased with the answer that was given to him. He nodded his head to his subordinates. The blade was removed from my neck and I immediately squirmed out of her grasp. The handcuffs were removed from my family. I didn't waste a minute as I dashed over to Levi and clung onto him. Without a word or me asking to be held, Levi lifted me into his arms. I ignored the gross dirty water and dirt on his face as I laid my head on his shoulder. Levi held me close as I shot Erwin a silent glare, still angry about the order to hurt my brother.

"You'll be escorted to your home to pack your things. From there, we head to the surface," Erwin ordered. Oh, boy big brother wasn't going to like that. "You may bring your sister if you please, but you will be responsible for her."

My heart raced in my chest at hearing those words. The surface... we were going to the surface... we were finally going to feel the sun and see the vast sky from above! We were going to get out of the darkness!

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: How's that for chapter 4 guys! I pulled an all nighter just to finish it haha, next chapter is when they finally go to the surface so stay tuned. Also I was wearing my Survey Corps cosplay jacket when I wrote all this. The temperature in my room dropped and I was freezing so I threw on the jacket. I gotta show my respect to the Scout Regiment.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE is complete it just needs to be edited so please be patient with my editor Terra. She does an awesome job at what she does but she also has a life besides Fanfiction as the same goes with me. So, I just ask for you all to be patient with the updates:)**

 **In the meantime leave me your thoughts and please review:)**

 **OH! Did anyone catch the references I put in here? Another thing the author of Attack On Titan has stated that Levi did wish at one time to own his own tea shop. Lol I thought of Iroh from Avatar the Last Airbender when I first heard that haha.**

 **Terra: I have the power. *evil laugh***


	6. Not Forever

**Alex: I'm on an all time high of motivation and inspiration for Wings of Fate it's glorious. I have so much planned for you guys, it's a real treat.**

 **Let's begin this chapter and as always enjoy :)**

 **Also here are some fun facts about Sora.**

 **Her birthday is May 25**

 **When Sora gets angry she gets an expression like Levi. Emotionless blank look with a glare in her eyes. Other times Sora will take a blank bored expression when she's thinking or when she's mimicking Levi for fun.**

 **Sora hates it when someone calls her darling and she doesn't like hide and seek.**

 **Sora does have a criminal record she did help Levi on his jobs. So, the Military Police have her on record.**

 **XxxXxx**

 _When two people part and go their separate ways, their memories split as well. Some people wish they could go back and be together like before. Others look forward to the day they can meet again._

 **Chapter 5: Not Forever**

Levi held onto me as we were escorted home, not once letting me go till we reached the safety of our house. As we walked, people watched in curiosity and awe at the sight of the Survey Corp members that followed us. Erwin left to meet us at the 11th stairway which was good because I wasn't too keen of him following us home. Once we reached our house and stepped inside, Levi set me down.

"Go pack." he said sternly as he walked past me to get to his room. Most likely to clean up and get his things. With a nod of my head, I followed Isabel into our room, she was still fuming over what had happened. I heard her mumbling under her breath as she yanked out her clothes from the chest. Knowing to leave her alone, I grabbed a bag I had hanging up on the door. Opening it up, I packed an extra pair of clothes, two oversized shirts I wore as a nightgown, JiJi, and a few books I wanted to bring with me. Isabel was already out of the room as I looked around.

We were heading to the surface, to the world we so desperately longed to reach and be a part of. I was excited, of course, but for some reason I was a little sad. I've known this room….this house since the tender age of two and now I was leaving it behind. This house has so many memories, I thought as I lightly traced my fingers along the edge of my bed. Good ones and bad ones, it's really hard to believe that I will never come back here or even sleep in this bed again. I smiled sadly as I walked out of the room and closed the door slowly, my gaze still locked to the room. With a soft click the door was closed, sighing I turned on my heel and walked to the living room. My hand tracing the wall as I walked my mind reminiscing of older times.

Running down the hallway with Levi hot on my heels because I skipped out on cleaning.

Hiding in the living room with Merry so we could mess with Levi.

Playing with Isabel and Farlan as we started a game of tag in the house.

Cleaning the house as I followed Levi with a white bandanna on my head just like him.

Smiling softly at the memories, I entered the living room where I saw everyone ready and waiting. Walking over I took Levi's hand into my own, he was cleaned up now. There was no traces of the muddy sewer water on his face or clothes anymore. His anger was still evident in his eyes, however he was no longer showing it on his face. Tugging me along, I looked back at our living room/kitchen wondering what would happen to our home. Would someone else come to live here now that we were leaving? Would a gang of thugs crash at our place?

Shaking my head, I urged my eyes to look forward as we met with the Survey Corps members. Nodding their heads, we followed them through the Underground, through the streets we walked as people gazed at us wondering where we were going. Wondering why we walked with those who fought the titans beyond the walls. As we walked, I shifted my gaze all over the place in simple shock that I would never see this place I called home again. I would never have to see the Underground's cruelty of thugs and witness the dead littering the streets ever again. I would never have to drink sewer water or bath in it, never have to eat barely decent food. Never again would I live in the darkness and find my way around with candlelight, never would I have to fight for survival. Today we were leaving that all behind and I was extremely happy for it.

We walked till we reached the 11th stairway where Erwin Smith stood conversing with the guards by the stairway. One of which I recognized as the man Levi beat up when him and his buddies hunted me down. He paled at the sight of Levi and moved away to which I smirked at. Upon seeing us Erwin looked up and nodded his head.

"I trust you have everything you need. There will be no returning to claim anything you left behind." he told us. No one said anything to him. We were all too pissed off at what had happened earlier. With another nod of his head we set off. The guards at the stairway moving aside as we walked past them to the stairs, my heart raced rapidly in my chest. This was it!

Turning my head back, I looked one last time to the life I was leaving behind. The guards were back at their stations, but they soon drifted away as we walked. Facing forward I squeezed Levi's hand tightly seeking reassurance. Reassurance for what… well I wasn't sure. Maybe I just wanted Levi to tell me that this was real. He squeezed my hand just as tight. Smiling, I glanced to the side of us to see the Underground stretching in miles before our very own eyes.

We weren't yet to the doorway leading further up, we were simply heading up hill with the city as our view from the side. It stretched out in miles as the faint lights of candles and torches lit up the city. Loud boisterous noises could be heard from here. That view vanished as we walked through the doorway. Nothing but stairs and torches along the walls were seen as we headed upwards. Nothing but our footsteps filled the silence as we continued on.

The total time to reach the top was about thirty minutes. I knew when we reached the surface because, up ahead, I could see the faint trace of sunlight. Sunlight streaming out of the seams and cracks of the entrance way just ahead of us. With a gasp escaping me, I let go of Levi's hand and took off running towards that warm light. He didn't mind as he watched me with an unchanging look on his face.

Shoving my way past Erwin, who was leading our group, I sprinted full force. My bag thumped against my side with each passing step as the contents in my bag jumbled around. There it was, my mind screamed as I edged closer to the entry way. I threw my hand up in front of my face to block the sun's harsh rays from my eyes as I finally escaped the tunnel. It didn't help much because I still squinted at the sudden brightness, my eyes burning. Keeping them closed tight I waited several seconds before wedging my eyes open, it took a few tries as the sunlight's touch hurt them. But eventually I fully opened them and my eyes widened at the sight around me.

People ambled about going about their daily business as tall buildings and houses stood around me in all different directions. The buildings weren't broken or falling apart like down below and all the people looked healthy and nonthreatening. A cool breeze swept through the area ruffling my hair a bit as I breathed in deeply. The air wasn't musty or stale filled with the putrid smell of garbage and decay. Not even a damp smell was found. Shifting my gaze upwards, I stared at the vast blue sky as the sun's warm rays tickled my skin. We're above ground, I thought…...finally after so many years we were in the world we longed to be in. Off in the distance I saw Wall Sina, my eyes widened in shock at the looming wall in the distance. It was huge and tall and towered over even the tallest building from what I could see. This is so surreal, I thought.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I whirled around and saw my family looking around just like I was a few seconds ago. Isabel was awestruck, Farlan was too, but he was better at hiding it, and well… Levi was the same as usual. Blank. Running over, Levi only had about a second's notice till I jumped onto him. With a grunt, his arms came around me to lift me up as I let out an excited giggle. Once I was perched up in his arms I smiled at him. Levi stared back at me his grey hues meeting my blue.

"Do you see big brother?" I asked quietly waving my hand around. Levi never broke eye contact with me.

"I do see, Sora." he said with a nod.

After that, we were put into a carriage, Erwin wasn't with us as he had to leave us to report to the commander. I could care less personally, but being the carriage was so cool and very different I've never ridden in one before. I mean I rode in a wagon once but that was because Merry and I had taken one for a joy ride. Yeah with that situation, there was a lot of screaming and yelling with the occasional psychotic laughter from Merry as the merchant who owned the wagon chased us. And I think we ran over someone from the Military Police… he was fine…..I think. This was different as the brown seats were really comfy. I sat next to Levi while next to him sat someone from the regiment. Across from us sat Isabel and Farlan, Isabel leaned over a bit so she could look out the window on the door. I sat on my knees and stared out the window that was by my side. An awe filled expression was on my face as I stared at everything passing by me. Beautifully dressed women walked by in elegant dresses, some kids played a game of what looked like hop scotch, a mother held her child's hand as they walked about. Everything was so unrealistically beautiful and it still surprised me that the buildings were in perfect condition and everything was clean. What surprised me the most was that under our feet was the Underground, the place I called home for nine years.

I tugged on Levi's sleeve a lot as our carriage ride continued.

"Look!" I cried while tugging on his arm to get his attention. Levi shook his head lightly at me.

"I can see, brat." he told me. I smiled and pressed my face into the glass with glee, this was all so surreal.

Thirty minutes went by till we reached Survey Corps headquarters. A castle stood outstretched before us and I couldn't help but drop my jaw at the sight. From what I heard this was their new headquarters. Ordering us to stay put, the scout member left to go report our arrival, being left alone gave my family time to discuss things that should not be normally said.

"Levi, about joining the Survey Corps….does this mean…" Farlan started but Levi cut him off.

"I'm **NOT** joining the corps. I only came here to get closer to that blondie." he said not looking at Farlan. I smell retribution, I thought as I gazed up at my brother.

"That bastard. Once I get the chance, I'll **KILL** him straight away." Levi stated with determination. A dark look overtook his features as his eyes narrowed into a hostile glare. I shivered in fear even though I knew that anger wasn't directed towards me. Farlan and Isabel's eyes widened in shock at hearing big brother's words.

"Hey…." Isabel whispered.

"You remember my plan, right? If you're still not sure, tell me and I'll explain once more." Farlan said. Plan? What plan? Were they on a mission and I just didn't know it? So many questions started filling in my head. "Those guys won't come to contact us again. It's meaningless if we kill Erwin now. This is our **chance.** " Farlan continued. My hunch was right at those words, it seemed Erwin was the target, but that seemed off to me. I mean why target him? Revenge I could get, but what was this job about?

"It's definitely going to work. **Trust me .** " Farlan pleaded. Levi merely looked at Farlan with a terrifying glare on his face. Before anything else could be said, the scout member came back and called us over. Without a word to Farlan and Isabel, Levi walked towards the scout. His hand wrapping around mine to tug me along. Behind us, Farlan shouted Levi's name, Levi didn't care to respond.

The rest of the day was spent getting settled in, though, we didn't really see any other soldiers. It turned out Levi, Isabel, and Farlan were going to be introduced to everyone tomorrow. So, in the meantime we were given a room to stay in. We were to stay there for the rest of the day which was a total drag as I really wanted to go outside and explore. But with that not being allowed, I settled for rereading the books I brought. When that grew boring I asked Isabel and Farlan to play with me to which they agreed. My first choice would have been Levi, but I was giving him space, he was still in a foul mood over what had happened. He sat in a nearby chair and was cleaning his knife, how he got it back from captain eyebrows was beyond me. From what I saw his knife got taken away when he willingly gave up for when he saw we were captured.

Dinner was brought to us later that evening, consisting of a cup of water, soup, and a loaf of bread. It was really good! The bread wasn't hard or stale in the slightest, and the water didn't have a nasty taste to it at all. When I first took of sip of water, I was so happy that it was clean. I started chugging it down quite quickly. I only stopped when a bit of water went down the wrong tube. Which caused me to start coughing, and Levi had to whack me hard on the back a few times. After I stopped my hacking, I got reprimanded for drinking too quickly, it was totally worth it in my opinion. When dinner was done, we lounged around till Levi told me it was bedtime. So, changing into my pajamas I climbed onto the couch where Levi tossed a blanket over me. Since our coming was slightly short noticed there were no beds in the room we stayed in. It was a simple room with two couches on each side of the room. A small table was in the center while a small window lay above the couch I was resting on.

The problem was that I couldn't sleep, so there I laid on the couch curled up waiting for dreamland to come. Today was a tiring day. I should've been tired, but for some reason I wasn't. I guess I was still in shock that we were above ground. An hour or so passed and I heard Farlan and Isabel whispering to each other and preparing to leave. Levi had snuck out earlier and they were now heading out to find him. Not wanting to miss out, I sat up quickly and asked to go. After some begging and whining on my end I was allowed to go. So, putting on my boots I stayed close to them as we did a quick kitchen raid where Isabel grabbed three bottles of alcohol. I was surprised to see the corps had some, if anyone was prone to drink, it would've been the Military Police. Isabel also grabbed a small bottle of apple juice for me, and must I say it was quite good.

We found Levi sitting outside on the ledge of the castle stargazing.

"It's so pretty!" I exclaimed happily as I turned my gaze upwards towards the sky. The sky was dark as a million stars lit up the sky making it look beautiful. Crickets chirped in the distance as the cool night air wrapped around us. Levi looked over in my direction when he heard me speak.

"Brat, what are you doing up?" Levi asked in a disapproving tone. I ignored him as I kept my gaze upwards at the stars.

"You're keeping all this to yourself? That's so unfair." Farlan stated.

"You sneaked off all on your own, too…" Isabel said with her hands behind her head.

"It's because you three are so noisy. I can't even kill anything quietly with you guys around." Levi said nonchalantly with a hint of irritation. Hey I wasn't noisy, my mind screamed. Well... okay there was that one time when I was helping on a job, and I was up on a cabinet crawling across it quietly. I was trying to get something that was on top of it, it was something Levi really needed. Levi was in the room as well, while some arrogant men were having a meeting. They were big brother's targets, and he was sneaking up quietly for the kill. It was in the next moment that a giant hairy spider crawled across my hand. Seeing that I let out a high pitched scream thus giving away my location. Levi killed the men before they got a chance to go after me, but there was still a struggle.

Farlan went silent at Levi's words as Isabel lifted up the bottles of alcohol. She had laughter escaping her mouth. I walked over and went to sit on Levi's lap, well I sat in between his legs. One of his legs was propped up as he rested his arm on it, the other was hanging down. Levi's other arm was wrapped around my waist to ensure I didn't fall off. Farlan sat on Levi's left while Isabel sat on his right. Isabel's legs were stretched out as she pointed up at the stars. Farlan sat crossed legged and had a content look on his face.

A calm silence covered the area as we simply gazed at the starry sky. It was amazing that there wasn't a ceiling above us, I kinda half expected one to be. It's hard to picture the sky without one, after so many years of being underground. It's hard to picture the outside world being different. I've been used to the same things everyday.

"They say stars actually go round and round in the sky, is that true?" Isabel asked.

"Seems like it." Farlan said never breaking his gaze from the sky. It's hard to remember what I had learned about the stars and space in my old life. Tiny fragments crossed my mind and when I tried to grasp onto those pieces of information they would shatter. Not that I minded or anything there was always the chance of relearning everything. I wasn't against doing that as long as I didn't have to do anymore math.

"Compared to the place you came from, Levi, which one's prettier?" Isabel asked.

"...Who knows…" big brother said gazing at the stars. "It's been a while since I looked up at the sky like this." he continued. Hmmm that was true, there was one other time Levi had seen the stars. He told me about it when I was younger and promised one day we'd watch the stars together. He came through with that promise tonight as we sat by each other.

"Farlan." Levi said gaining the said man's attention. I glanced up in curiosity. "I've decided. I won't kill him now." he said. That was good in my opinion, earlier I had asked Farlan and Isabel about what this job was about. It took a bit of persistence on my end and maybe some slight blackmail, but they finally gave in and told me. Apparently, Erwin had some documents on him that the nobleman, Lobov, wanted. It was pretty vital he got them soon, what was on those documents I wasn't sure. Obviously something important if it made a nobleman enlist the help of Underground criminals. That was only one part of the job however, the second step was to kill Erwin. A step Levi eagerly awaited.

For succeeding this mission not only would we get a lot of money, but citizenship to be above ground as well! Meaning we could walk around freely and not be sent back to the subterranean city. We could buy a house somewhere and live in the fresh air and warm sun. See the stars every night, how wonderful that would be. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan were very adamant about this job because so much was at stake.

"I'll trust you." Levi said looking at Farlan dead in the eye. A shocked expression went across his features at hearing Levi's words before a gentle smile graced his face. I smiled happily as did Isabel.

"Me too! I'll trust you!" she cried.

Laughing I turned my attention back to the sky and practically screamed at the sight of a shooting star streaking across the night sky.

"A shooting star! Make a wish!" I cried gaining everyone's attention. Closing my eyes tight I made my wish. I wished we could all be together forever living happily under the sun but I didn't dare voice it out loud. If I did it wouldn't come true, right?

Opening my eyes I glanced upwards at Levi with a smile on my face.

"Did you make a wish?" I asked with a large grin painted on my face. Looking down at me, Levi flicked my forehead.

"I wished you would go to bed. It's way past your bedtime." he told me. I rubbed my forehead as I glared at him. That was so not his wish!

"I'm not even tired!" I said turning to look at the stars once more.

Levi ended up carrying me to bed ten minutes later.

The next day was when Levi, Farlan, and Isabel were being introduced to everyone. Their uniforms were dropped off to which they quickly changed into. I was really happy to see Levi wearing the cravat I got him. When I pointed that out to him Levi rolled his eyes as he ruffled my head messing my brown locks. Laughing, I held onto his hand. Shortly after we were led out of the room I wasn't being introduced like big brother was and for that I was thankful. They had to be presented to everyone in the regiment so while they were, I was to wait on the sidelines till the meeting was done. That didn't stop me from getting stared at as I heard whispering all around me. Some people wondered if I was a higher ups daughter while others complained that I was here.

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan stood up on a stage as the other members of the regiment stood at attention with their hands behind their back. The commander stood next to them as he told them from today on my family was joining their ranks. Which caused some interesting and funny reactions, but my reaction to who the commander was probably the funniest yet. The commander of the Survey Corps was Keith Shadis! The head instructor of trainees in the near future.

I couldn't believe I was seeing another character from Shingeki no Kyojin. I mean meeting Levi and living with him was shocking enough and sure there was Erwin. But seeing another player to the show did bring it's shock and surprise as it reminded me that this was real. For there were often times where my mind couldn't grasp the reality of the situation and for a long while I wasn't sure it would. The thing that shocked me the most about Shadis was the fact he had hair. Somewhere in my hazy mind an image of him bald with a goatee floated to memory. The fact he had hair made me wonder if he shaved it off or if it fell off.

So, as introductions were made I kept quiet and watched everything with an entertained smile. Levi seemed tired of everyone's shit already and he just met them. Isabel was energetic and confident while Farlan seemed content in his own way. The sun warmed my face as a light breeze swept through the area all in all making everything peaceful. I knew I wouldn't miss living underground not now not ever. If anyone tried to take me back I would put up one hell of a fight. Breathing in deeply, I closed my eyes as I released my unknowingly held breath. The air was so clean and fresh, I felt like a newborn child taking their first breath.

"Oi, brat time to go." Levi said pulling me from my thoughts. It looked like I zoned out because when I opened my eyes all the scouts were gone except for my family and some blonde guy. I soon learned his name was Flagon Darlett. A tall slim guy with short blonde hair that looked disheveled with a mustache on his chin. Flagon was a squad leader and Levi, Isabel, and Farlan had been assigned to his squad much to his annoyance. I could tell by his body language and when he spoke that he was displeased to have criminals in his squad. Well beggers can't be choosers, Flagon.

The first place he showed us was the barracks, the male barracks to be exact. I have to say the whole place was messy. Beds unmade, clothes laying on the floor along with empty bottles, a trash bin was tipped over, while paper littered the floor. I could practically feel Levi's OCD stir within himself as I walked alongside him as Flagon told Isabel that women slept in a separate place from the men. Isabel didn't like that and I admit I didn't like it that much either as I had a habit of sometimes crawling into Levi's bed to bunk with him. Isabel's complaining soon turned to arguing as her and Farlan got into it when he told her not to argue.

Walking to the back of the barracks we stopped before a bunk bed.

"You will sleep here." Flagon told Levi. Silently Levi walked forward with an expressionless face, reaching under the bunk he brushed his hand across the rim and watched as dust particles fell. Quickly, he held his hand away like he couldn't believe he touched something so dirty. Big brother wasn't happy and when he's not happy he can be scary. I hid behind Farlan as I watched the outcome of this situation.

"You lived in the Underground sewers so much that you're probably used to the dirt," Flagon started. Please tell me he isn't going to say something stupid. "But here you have cleanliness and order, understand? I know it's going to be hard considering you guys are underground rats."

Yep he said something stupid.

"What did you say?" Levi asked glancing at him. Turning on his heel, Levi walked closer where you could see the obvious height difference. "You bastard! What did you say?" Levi demanded. Flagon seemed appalled by his actions. Well you shouldn't have said something stupid, I thought with an eye roll.

"What? Don't you dare talk to a outranking officer that way, you filthy piece of trash!" Flagon growled. My face heated up in anger at his words as my eyes narrowed into a glare. Levi isn't the one who is trash, it's you who is, my mind screamed as I prepared to walk forward and little ass I mean buttkick Flagon. Farlan beat me to it sadly, but he didn't do anything to hurt the twit. He merely stepped in front of Levi and said we would keep the place clean. With a salute to Flagon the said man sneered as he turned on his heel and walked away. Telling us that once we finished unpacking, we were to go to the training grounds, well obviously not me. He also said they'll start by teaching Farlan the correct salute, I noticed he used his left arm instead of his right. Through it all Levi began wiping his hand down with a cloth he had on him, his glare showing no sign of being subdued.

Once squad leader douchebag was out of the room Farlan turned to Levi with an angry expression.

"Levi! I told you not to fight!" he shouted. Though not too loudly as to acquire someone else's attention. Big brother gave Farlan a blank expression as he turned back to the bunk.

"Did you not hear what that fucker called us?" he questioned as he lifted up the bedsheet. Farlan sighed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well….senior officers will treat you poorly if you behave like that." he said. Levi gripped the bedsheet tightly as he gritted his teeth in anger, a dark expression overtaking his face briefly while a menacing aura slowly surrounded itself around my big brother. At this time Isabel was climbing up to the top bunk, completely oblivious to the aura. I followed along and scurried up the ladder to sit up there with her.

"They call this clean?" Levi asked pointing his finger at the bunk with disgust. "I treated him like he was with me, and if he continues to behave that way he will receive no salute from me." big brother continued.

Looking closely at the sheets I noticed they weren't really that clean, spots of dust and dirt could be seen. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, okay so maybe Levi's cleaning habits rubbed off on me. But I swear I wasn't as extreme as him! It's just after living eight years under a clean house when you knew you were surrounded by dirt and trash. One tended to want to keep things clean. Or if you were Levi then everything, even outside, had to be clean.

As my family talked(and eventually Isabel and Farlan argued), I crawled to the very end of the bunk as Levi bonked Isabel on the head. When Farlan asked her a math question, Isabel took a while to answer so Levi bonked her on the head told her the answer and called her stupid. Isabel teared up a bit thinking Levi actually thought that of her. Placing his hand on her head, he reassured her "Don't talk nonsense, stupid." as he ruffled her hair. As they talked some more I decided I was going to hang upside down from the top bunk. Stupid idea? Not in my opinion. Using my legs to hold me up the world went upside down as I smiled happily. My long hair fell down around as my arms dangled limply.

"Brat, what are you doing?" Levi asked several minutes later. Blinking, I glanced up at him to see him standing before me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm bored." I simply stated. At this point I could feel the blood rushing to my head and I was sure my face was red. I was getting seriously nauseous. With a roll of his eyes, Levi grabbed me around the waist, but still held me upside down as I let out a shriek in delight. This ended up with me shimmying down Levi's leg to get free. Once I was down and back on the ground, I noticed Levi was taking his uniform jacket off and…..grabbing a white bandana. Oh, no…...I knew what this meant almost immediately. I edged myself backwards as Levi opened the window behind him. Grabbing a broom, he stated how we could clean till there was no speck of dust. I was doing good keeping quiet and the door was so close, my footsteps were quiet as I kept low using the bunk beds to my advantage. Freedom I could taste it…..it was within grasp and I was almost there I could -

"Where are you going, Sora?" a deep voice from behind me said. I let out a yelp and froze for a fraction of a second, my hearts racing in my chest. Slowly, I turned around to see Levi standing behind me with a broom in hand. I stared up at him with a wide eyed expression. Holy shit, I was so screwed!

"Uhhh."

Okay Sora. You have two options: either go willingly or make a break for it. The door was only a few inches away. I must make the choice that I'm sure I won't have regrets with!

Deciding to make a run for it, I quickly turned on my heel. However, Levi was faster as he grabbed my wrist. And proceeded to drag me away, I dug my heels into the floor, but that did me little to help as Levi easily dragged me away to my doom. Quickly, I grabbed onto one of the nearby bunk beds and wrapped my arm and legs around the wood. I was not cleaning without a fight! Sure I liked things clean but during the process of cleaning Levi took it to a whole new, and rather annoying, level.

Levi not liking the fact I was resisting easily yanked my small frame from the bunk and carried me under his arm. His other still holding the broom, I let out a groan.

"Do we have to do this now?" Farlan asked in shock.

"You said you didn't want any conflicts." Levi retorted as he set me on the ground. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"But Isabel and I aren't even sleeping in here!" I complained. In return I got a white bandana thrown at my face. A silent order to stop complaining and get cleaning.

 **XxxXxx**

Even though I wasn't introduced to everyone in the regiment like big brother, everyone came to know me eventually. I mean it was hard to forget the little girl known as Sora Meyer who was Levi's 'half sister'. While there were some people in the regiment that didn't mind us being from the Underground. There were a lot of people that did mind and they showed it through their actions. Of, course no one dared do anything bad to Levi because, well he's Levi and he's special. The same went for Farlan and Isabel so that meant I was fair game when my family wasn't around. I wasn't part of the corps, therefore I didn't have the right to be here. To them I was a dirty child that came from the darkness. People who originated from the Underground had nothing to offer, they say. They talked poorly of us behind our backs.

While a good portion of the corps left me alone, there were always those members who were absolute dicks. And thought they could order me around just because they were adults or at the very least teenagers. Here's the thing, I don't like taking orders from anyone. Having people tell me what to do and when to do it was a big no, no for me. In a way I was like Levi, he didn't take orders from anyone or at least in the Underground he didn't. I know here was a different story and he was struggling to keep his composure low key and not lash out. For me it was a different story, I could lash out anytime I wanted to because I wasn't a member and besides, the only one I listened to was Levi. I listened to Isabel and Farlan too, but mostly Levi.

It pissed off a few of the scouting members, but more so with Flagon. I remember one day I was outside climbing a tree having a grand old time. I've never climbed a tree before so it was really exciting as I went from branch to branch ever climbing higher. In the Underground, I climbed on garbage piles. Needless to say, it was obvious that climbing a tree was better. My fun came to an end when Flagon walked over with a disapproving look on his face. Oh, what now, I thought as I rolled my eyes. Looking down at him, I kicked my legs back and forth from where I sat on a branch. Words were exchanged as I told Flagon to fuck off, but he didn't seem to like that as he demanded I come down from the tree. I ignored him, of course, and made faces till he was red in the face. He stepped forward to climb up to me when Levi came over and told me to get out of the tree. Smiling, I scurried to the ground and grabbed Levi's hand as he began walking away. From behind us, Flagon was fuming as he muttered curses under his breath, I looked back and stuck my tongue out at him.

Besides that, sometimes when I was exploring outside on my own, some soldiers would follow me. Probably to make sure I didn't steal anything, but it was super annoying. I told them if they didn't stop I would do something. Not taking me seriously they laughed which was a big mistake so plopping myself down on the ground their laughs cut off abruptly. They questioned what I was doing of course, but I ignored them as I reached over and smeared a bit of dirt onto my face. After that I let the crocodile tears roll as I sobbed and whimpers escaped my mouth. Both the soldiers stood there dumbfounded as one of them asked me what was wrong. They never saw a pissed off Levi coming from behind them, but when they did it was too late.

There was another incident, but this one involved more Levi then me. But basically what had happened was this one soldier(whose name I didn't bother to remember) overheard Levi calling me a little shit. Yeah I kinda sorta got in trouble with him and lied to not get in trouble, but Levi saw through it easily. So, he was reprimanding me and the soldier overheard and decided he was going to tell Levi off for calling me names. And say how as an older brother he shouldn't be cursing or calling me names. And how he should be more of a role model to me. Needless to say that didn't end well.

Besides the little hiccup and speed bumps, there were members that were actually nice. I also ran into another familiar person. Everyone's favorite titan lover, Hanji Zoe!

She was ever energetic and bubbly as we talked. Especially when she squealed about how adorable I was and pulled me in a tight suffocating hug. It was kinda scary how strong she was to be honest as I had to struggle for my life to get air. She let me go however when she realized she was cutting off my air supply and apologized after. I liked Hanji, but there were some who didn't like her mainly because they thought she was weird. That was due to her love for titans which she proceeded to tell me all about. Which I didn't really mind, but when five minutes turned to three hours I began trying to escape. Thankfully Farlan was nearby and had seen me. But overall Hanji was fun to hang out with as long as you didn't mention titans. Oh! She also gave me some candy which was quite good as the only candy I ever had was chocolate. And I only got that on my ninth birthday.

I also met Mike and realized he was the one who slammed Levi's face into the ground. There was major anger on my end for what he did, but Mike didn't seem fazed. He just sniffed me and walked off like what he did wasn't weird at all. I was thoroughly creeped out but remembered that was something he did, the man was a human bloodhound. Overall Mike was nice but very silent, overtime my anger receded and I found myself talking to him often. Mike would be silent, but would always offer me short answers to any questions I asked him.

Through all of this, a week had gone by since we escaped the Underground. I was happy that we were free and together, but one day that changed. The happiness was shattered into pieces like glass and the sharp edges of the broken happiness cut me deeply like a knife.

"What do you mean I'm leaving!" I shouted one early morning. Before me stood Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. Levi's arms were crossed over his chest as he stared down at me with his usual blank expression. Isabel and Farlan on the other hand had a sad look on their faces.

"I'm not repeating myself, brat." Levi said. I couldn't believe this, my mind was in shambles as I tried desperately to process what I had just been told. I had to leave the Survey Corps HQ and live somewhere else….while my family stayed here and trained before the expedition that was in a month. I had to leave… leave my family… leave my big brother. Tears immediately welled up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. I would not cry!

"I don't want to leave," I cried desperately. Levi can't be serious right….right!? "I've been good and I've stayed out of trouble." I continued. Well I've been good for the most part, but I didn't dare add that on the end.

"It's just for a little while, Sora." Farlan said trying to soothe me. A gentle smile was on his face, but his eyes had a sadness to them. Isabel nodded her head beside him.

"Just until the job is done." she said which earned her a elbow to the side from Farlan. Even if the barracks were empty you never knew who was listening. This job was too important and if someone overheard, shit would hit the fan.

I shook my head as my hands curled into tight fists as my tears threatened to spill. I held them back as I stared up at Levi. This wasn't right! Not right at all! I was supposed to stay with Levi and Isabel and Farlan, my only family, not go live with some strangers! And all because of what? Because it was Captain eyebrows' idea that I go stay with some friends of his. Erwin Smith was ruining everything!

"I'm not going!" I yelled childishly stomping my foot on the ground. I didn't care if I was acting like a five year old, they weren't making me leave. "You can't make me go! I refuse to go! I don't give a damn if Erwin thinks I should go. Hell I don't care if Shadis says I have to! I -"

" **SORA!** " Levi scolded causing me to flinch. I wasn't the only one as Isabel and Farlan did the same, and stared at him with wide eyes. He was silent for awhile, but now he wasn't as he looked down at me with an angry expression on his face. I could do nothing, but stare up at him like a deer caught in headlights. Levi rarely yelled even when I got in trouble with him, he never yelled at me.

"You will be going. You're leaving tomorrow morning and that's final, do I make myself clear." he said sternly. It wasn't a question it was a statement. Even if I didn't agree with what he was saying, he would still make me go. He'd carry me through my kicking and screaming if needed, he wasn't opposed to doing that.

Tears slipped down my face as my lip trembled.

"You promised." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I didn't bother staying to hear his response as I fled the room as fast as I could. I didn't want to hear it, I just wanted to be alone to cry. How could this be happening, my mind screamed. Tears blurred my vision as I ran past several scout members, who upon seeing my tears, asked me what was wrong.

One of those people were Hanji, but I ignored them, even going as far as to slap Hanji's hand away from me when she tried to reach for me. I didn't care for the hurt expression on her face when I shoved her away, I didn't care for all the questions, I didn't care that Erwin was staring at me as I ran past him. The only thing I cared about was the fact that Levi was breaking his promise.

Stumbling, I ran until I found the cover of trees from a forest that was near by. The scouts used the forest for 3DMG training but they weren't here today. Which was convenient because I needed time to myself, huddling by a big ass tree, I leaned against it as I drew my knees to my chest. Burying my head into my knees, sobs escaped my mouth as salty tears streaked down my face. I wrapped my arms around my head to cushion it as I cried.

Big brother promised, I thought as whimpers escaped me he promised I wasn't going anywhere, he promised he'd take care of me. The feeling of being alone crept upon my mind which made a shudder go throughout my entire being. Out of everything I had faced through the years the one thing I couldn't handle was being alone. Yes, I get it that I'll be living with some couple but they were strangers, I didn't know them and I definitely couldn't possibly trust them either.

I didn't want to leave my family…. I didn't want to leave Levi and yet he was forcing me to go no matter what. Childish. That's what I was being, I told myself as I remembered I had the mind of a teen aged girl but even so this was something I couldn't bear. Levi took away the loneliness I felt when my mother died, he was there through it all. He made sure I was clothed and properly fed and warm at night when I slept. Whenever I got sick, he cared for me and nursed me back to health and held my hand when I asked him to. Levi made sure to protect me and show me all the affection I needed in his own way. He was the one that taught me basic skills and how to defend myself. Levi was my big brother and I didn't want to leave him.

I knew I would one day when I was much older, but I never expected to have to leave him so soon.

My cries continued as more tears streaked down my face and dribbled down my chin. The salty liquid made my cheeks itch, but I did nothing to stop the itch. I simply didn't care as I was swallowed in my pain, this simply wasn't fair. Hearing footsteps to my right I ignored it, if it was Hanji or some other soldier coming to ask me what was wrong I was going to ignore them. If needed, I would lash out.

"Brat."

My body tensed at hearing Levi's voice as my lip trembled, he was the last person I wanted to see right now. Hearing a deep sigh, I heard Levi move closer and felt a foot nudge me gently in my side.

"Look at me." Levi commanded gently. Sniffling loudly and rather grossly must I say, I shook my head and clenched my hands tight as I buried my head further in my knees.

"Go away!" I ordered. "You broke your promise…...Y Y Y You don't want me anymore." I stuttered as my voice cracked. This pain was just too much I thought.

Silence permeated the area for several seconds before Levi spoke up again. "You're going to make me do this, aren't you?" he questioned. What did he mean by that? What was I going to make him do?

With another deep sigh I heard Levi walk a few steps till I felt his presence right next to me. His hand roughly landed on my head as I peeked out of my hiding place to see him sitting next to me on the ground. Wow that's a first, I thought usually Levi didn't sit on the ground as it was too dirty so he squatted or kneeled down on his knees.

"I didn't break my promise Sora." he said while looking down at me. At that I lifted my head fully and glared at him.

"You said I wasn't going anywhere! That you'd take care of me!" I cried, all my pain and anger coming to full fruition as I stared at my brother. Levi ran his fingers through my hair as an attempt to calm me down. I roughly shoved his hand away and stood up.

My chest constricted in pain as a feeling of loneliness crept up upon me. This cannot be happening! "You promised big brother and… and you… you lied! You're sending me away because Erwin says you have too. Since when do you take orders from him!? He's the target and- " my shouting was cut off abruptly when Levi grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. Resisting I dug my heels into the ground and tried to yank my wrist out of his grasp but Levi proved to be too strong. With a quick yank I fell onto Levi's lap as my head landed on his chest, one of his arms wrapped around me as the other held my head keeping it in place on his chest. His heart raced in his chest in a sense of urgency as his warm breath caressed my skin.

"I'm not breaking my promise." he whispered in my ear. My tears that had slowly receded to nothing came back in full force.

"But….." I started only to be cut off again as Levi tightening his grip on my form.

"I'm not Sora. Yes, you have to leave for a little while but it's not forever I promise you that brat. he explained as his hand breezed through my brown locks. "I'll always want you so don't ever fucking say that I don't." he continued putting my mind at ease if only slightly. Breathing in his soap and tea scent I cried as I wrapped my arms around Levi and held onto him tightly.

"Why do I have to leave?" I sobbed looking up at Levi through my tears. My voice nearly incoherent through my cries as my vision blurred.

"A brat like you can't stay at headquarters it's no place for a child." Levi told me through gritted teeth.

The words he just uttered, I had a feeling they were the same words Erwin or Shadis had told him. His grey eyes portrayed the anger and irritation he felt for having to send me away. Levi didn't want me to go as much as I didn't.

"It won't be forever. As soon as I get that document and kill eyebrows I'll come get you myself." big brother told me while pulling out a white cloth to wipe my face clean.

"Promise?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow as Levi wiped around my eyes. The pads of his fingers gently brushing my tears away.

"Promise." he stated firmly. "Now either we can sit on the dirt filled ground or we could go into town with Isabel and Farlan, take your pick brat." Levi said when he was done cleaning my face.

At that I perked up instantly, going into the town was something I had yet to do. Upon first arrival to HQ I had learned there was a small town nearby the river. I wanted to check it out the first day but I wasn't able to sneak out on my own.

"Let's go!"I shouted jumping to my feet and running off. Levi shouted from behind me but I didn't pay him any mind. Even if I was leaving tomorrow….even if I was still sad…...I had to at least make the most of today.

Ten minutes later after Levi, Isabel, and Farlan changed into their civilian clothes, we were stepping out into the small town that was near HQ. The sun shone brightly down us as we walked through the cobblestone streets. All the houses and shops were lined up neatly by each other as people went about their daily lives. Children running around playing games, couples walking hand in hand, people shopping for groceries and other goods. The atmosphere was calm as we walked through the streets, Isabel and I acting like a child on Christmas morning with the new sights we were seeing. The first place we went to was the fountain at the center of the town. It was so we could figure out where to go first.

The sound of the running water filled my senses as I climbed up onto the fountain and looked into the crystal clear water. My reflection shined back at me as my blue eyes sparkled in delight, reaching down I dipped my hand into the cool clean water. As I did that, a thought crossed my mind as a mischievous smile graced my face.

Glancing at Levi, who was talking with Farlan as to where we should go, I cupped my hands together and scooped up as much water as I could. Quickly walking over while still staying on the fountain I kept quiet. Suppressing my laughter, I tossed the water at Levi whose back was turned to me. Levi however moved to the side at the last second so the one who got splashed was Farlan. Though he wasn't my intended target I couldn't help but laugh. The facial expression he made when getting hit was funny as hell. Big brother looked at me as he lifted me up from underneath my arms and stared at me with a hint of irritation.

"Brat." he stated. Smiling I reached out my right hand as I laughed.

"Boop." I smiled poking his nose with my index finger.

"You're going in the fountain." Levi said bluntly as he dangled me over the water. I let out a squeal as I quickly tried to reach for Levi. Like hell I was going into the fountain willingly. If I went down he was coming down with me! Sadly however I couldn't grab onto Levi's neck or his clothes so I settled for grabbing his arms. Levi purposefully loosened his grip to where I fell a little but I didn't hit the water as Levi tightened his grip shortly after he loosened it. I was laughing as he wasn't really scaring me and it was then that Isabel decided she was going to come to my rescue. The rescue operation didn't turn out so well as all it ended was with Farlan in the fountain, getting wet once again, and Isabel face planted on the ground. When Isabel went to grab me, Levi moved me at the last second and that caused her to crash into Farlan who lost his balance.

So, while I was hanging upside down from Levi's shoulder, I was dying of laughter at the scene before me. Of, course this ended up with Isabel and Farlan arguing, but what did you expect? And of course we got many stares throughout the whole thing.

When Farlan was moderately dry we decided to head to a cafe that was nearby for lunch. Beautifully crafted tables and chairs were outside as we walked inside. The atmosphere was calm just like how outside was. The sounds of chatter filled the air as we walked up to the hostess, I stayed close to Levi as I looked about. Just like the scene from outside, the tables and chairs were crafted to perfection as various people sat at them. All the people dressed respectively and finely which made me seem out of place in my black trousers, white dress shirt and black jacket.

Since when did you care about what others thought, my mind asked me as the hostess smiled at us. Though her smile was a bit uneasy at the sight of us, mainly Levi. You don't need to care about what others think of you, I told myself. I survived Underground and besides, to hell with looks. It's what's inside that counts. An aroma of food wafted through the room as I noticed a waiter walking by carrying a tray of food. I couldn't tell what was on there but it smelled heavenly. The hostess, who was still uneasy, led us to a table that was open outside. Which I didn't complain because I wanted to sit outside either way. I sat next to Levi as Farlan sat on my otherside. Kicking my legs back and forth I happily looked around me, being at Survey Corps HQ was fun and all. But I did enjoy exploring new places whenever given the chance. Which wasn't often. Lunch went by quickly as the food we ordered came quickly enough.

I got a pasta salad with sausage and veggies with a side of warm black tea. It was really good, there was so many flavors to the pasta salad I had never tasted before…..at least not in this life. Isabel almost ordered half the menu, but Levi put a stop to that quickly so she got a beef stew with a thing of bread, Farlan ordered the same. As for Levi well he didn't eat much because according to him he wasn't he got was black tea that was not very much to his liking. After our food was gone, I had thought we were going to pay and leave when a chocolate parfait was placed on the table right in front of me. I blinked several times in shock, I didn't order this.

"Eat spoiled brat." Levi said drawing me out of my shock. Looking up at him with uncertainty, Levi rolled his eyes. "If you don't eat it, I'll force feed you." he said flicking my forehead. Rubbing my forehead, I grabbed my spoon and dug into the chocolatey treat. That first bite was heaven as I practically purred in happiness. A smile stretched it's way across my face as I took another bite.

"This is so good!" I chirped happily as Isabel and Farlan smiled.

"Try some big brother!" I exclaimed holding my spoon out to him that had a scoop of the parfait on there. Levi stared at me for several seconds before sighing, leaning his head down to take a bite. Isabel's jaw dropped in shock as Farlan's eyes widened. It was then that I realized that Levi ate after me which was something he never did, hell he never tolerated me drinking after him. I had thought Levi would have explained how disgusting that was and refused to eat after me.

The fact he just proved me wrong was mind blowing, but also made me happy because it told me he was trying new things. Then again this was probably a one time deal. Levi's face didn't change one bit at tasting the treat but his face sure as hell did change when I smeared whip cream on him. Covering a good half of his face. His facial expression went from delight to pure disgust which made me laugh like crazy. He got his revenge by shoving my face in my parfait and then reprimanded me for having a dirty face.

After I was done Levi paid for the meal and we set off to explore the town. For a good hour and a half we browsed through some nearby shops. In one shop Levi was checking out a broom, contemplating his life choices and wondering if he should get it. I proceeded to help out with that and made the broom talk in a fashion Merry would and nudging the bristles of the broom against his face as I hid behind a shelf. The end result was Levi dragging me out of the store with me on his shoulder as he headed in the direction of the fountain. He didn't throw me in, but I had to do some serious groveling to get him to let me go.

Another shop we went to was a flower shop and all the flowers were beautiful and smelled amazing as all their scents mixed together in one huge aroma. The shopkeeper was a woman who looked like she was in her thirties with beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes. She taught me how to make flower crowns and it took me a few tries to get the hang of it. But sure enough, I got it and made Levi, Isabel, and Farlan some crowns. Getting Levi to wear it was tricky because he resisted my first couple of attempts. He eventually wore it, to which Isabel laughed at, but he didn't keep it on for long.

Besides learning how to make flower crowns the shopkeeper also told me what each flower meant. Roses represented love, daisies innocence, marigolds grief and cruelty. It was really interesting to learn about flower meanings. My favorite flower by far were the daisies, I had a feeling in my old life they were my favorite back then as they are now. When our browsing was done we decided to take a short break and sit on a nearby bench and simply enjoy the sun's rays.

Five minutes went by till we decided to head off again.

"Hey big brother, can I sit on your shoulders?" I asked as I saw a father carrying his son on his shoulders. Levi followed my gaze before nodding his head and kneeling down to let me climb up on his shoulders. I smiled happily as Levi lifted me up and held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall. I placed my hands on his head.

"You're getting heavy for this shit, brat." he told me walking off. I laughed.

"Or maybe big brother is getting too old." I said leaning my head down to look at him.

"I will drop you on your ass." he retorted with a glare. I laughed once more as I looked up towards the sky. As I stared at the blue hue, I watched several clouds lazily drift by, my smile faded as I dug my fingers into Levi's black locks.

"Mom's up there." I whispered. Levi's grip on my legs tightened a fraction for a second, an indicator that I shouldn't think of such thoughts. I ignored him.

"She became apart of the sky like she said she would." I continued my gaze never leaving the sky. In my mind's eyes I could see my mother's smiling face in the sky as her green eyes lit up in delight at finally seeing me. Finally seeing me in the world above under the brilliant blue sky, no longer shrouded in the darkness of the Underground. Her blonde hair was shining brightly as her hair pooled around and over her shoulders. That smile of hers never left as she gazed down at me with my family. A tear streaked down my face, I quickly wiped it away.

"Oi, brat." Levi said gaining my attention. I glanced down at him as he looked at me his head turned to the side. "She wouldn't want you to be sad. Focus on what's happening now and not the past." he explained. Nodding my head slowly I agreed with what Levi said. My mom wouldn't want me to be sad at all, she'd want me to be happy and to live life with a smile on my face. After all, the darkness was behind me, there was nothing but light now.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and by the time it was sunset we were making our way back to HQ. I lay on Levi's back as he carried me back and grumbled about how I was getting too old to be carried this way and how I was heavy. Really, I knew Levi could handle carrying me and besides he was the one who insisted on carrying me back. I had the feeling he was trying to keep me as close as possible. Either way I didn't complain, I merely rested my head on his shoulder tired from the long day that was today. While in my hands, I held my little souvenir from today's events.

We had come across a street artist as we walked about and he asked to draw us. After some begging from Isabel and I, big brother agreed. So, getting into position we all stood close to each other as the artist began sketching us. Isabel had her arms wrapped around Levi's shoulder in a side hug, her fingers locked together as her head rested on his shoulder as a big smile came across her features. Farlan stood on the left side of Levi as he too smiled while he flashed the peace sign. I stood in the front with my arms wrapped around Levi's middle as my head was pressed into his stomach but my gaze was straight on the artist. Levi's face was emotionless and bored as he stared blankly at the artist, one of his arms were crossed while the other was resting gently on the top of my head. We stayed in those positions till the drawing was done, we were allowed to keep the picture free of charge as the artist stated that seeing our smiles inspired him. With the picture in hand Farlan said we should go pick out a picture frame for it. It was nothing too fancy just a simple black frame. Placing the picture inside, I knew it would be safe in there for many years to come. And that's what was in my hands as we made our way back.

It was only later that night when I realized that I only had several hours left with my family. I began resisting sleep. Somehow we were allowed to stay in the room we stayed in when we first arrived here. I guess it was to let us all be together for the night. As the moon shone through the window, lighting up the darkness in the room. I cuddled close to Levi on the couch. Isabel and Farlan were already asleep on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows they had swiped. Levi claimed the couch as I joined him, his body was curled around mine as my head rested under his chin.

"Hey big brother?" I whispered wondering if he was still awake. A grunt was my answer as Levi shifted slightly and moved his hand to touch to the top of my head. Taking that as the okay to continue talking I took a deep breath before I did so. Even if sleep tugged at my eyelids I refused to give in to it, if I slept, it meant my time with Levi was over.

"When you, Isabel, and Farlan finish the job, can we buy a house on a hill in the countryside?" I asked moving my head to stare up at Levi. He cracked an eye open and gave me a questioning look before closing his eye once more.

"Why on a hill?" he asked.

"'Cause it would be pretty and we'd be out in the open with nothing but land around us for many many miles." I explained as I envisioned that simple house. It would be a white painted house with three bedrooms and a bathroom. The kitchen and living room would be connected just like our old home, the only difference would be that the house wouldn't be falling apart. Isabel and I would share a room which gave Farlan and Levi to have their own space. The house would naturally be clean and sterile to Levi's liking while in our home, we'd have comfortable furniture and dishes that weren't cracked or chipped. Oh, we'd also have a fireplace for the winter time to use to warm up. And when it was spring and summer we would plant flowers in front of the house to make it lively and welcome.

I told Levi how our house would be as he gently brushed my hair from my face.

"We'll see about that house, but for now sleep, brat." he told me his eyes still closed. I frowned as I bit my lip as the quiet of the night filled the room. Well as much quiet as it could get, I heard Isabel's light snore from a few feet away. I waited several minutes before speaking again.

"Big brother." I whispered once again.

"What, Sora?" he asked, which made me wince. Irritation was creeping into Levi's tone.

"Can we get a puppy too?" I asked.

"No." Levi bluntly said.

"Aw but why? I'll take care of it, I promise. If it makes a mess, I'll clean it up I swear, we can get a little golden puppy and " my words were cut off abruptly by Levi pinching my arm.

"Sleep. Now." Levi said sternly his eyes still closed, but his brow wrinkled in irritation. Pouting, I grew silent as I contemplated my next plan of attack. After several minutes of deciding what to do next I had my next idea. Though with this one, it was partly true.

"I need a drink of water." I suddenly said which earned me a loud groan from Levi. Letting go of me, Levi sat up and ran his hand through his black locks as he stood up. Being careful not to step on Isabel and Farlan. Levi walked to the table in the room where a pitcher of water sat with a few tin cups. Sitting up as well, I watched as he poured some water in a glass before carrying it back to me. I felt bad for what I was doing, but I just didn't want to sleep. I couldn't sleep…...not when I knew there was only a few hours left. I wasn't ready to let go, call me needy or clingy, but if you were thrusted into my situation, you wouldn't want to very much leave either.

Once I drank a bit of water Levi took the cup and set it down before standing in front of me with his hands on his hips. A stern look on his features as he stared down at me.

"Alright you've had your water. Do you need to go to the bathroom?" he questioned. I shook my head no, which made him raise his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I shook my head once more.

"Positive? If you need to take a shit, go now." Levi said pressing further.

"I don't need to use the bathroom, Levi." I said rolling my eyes. He stared at me for several seconds before he looked convinced enough to lay back down.

"You better not say in five minutes you need to take a shit. If you do, you're going on your own, brat." Levi sighed as he shoved me over as I was sitting in his spot. I rolled my eyes again, honestly he thinks I can't handle simple tasks on my own.

"I can go to the bathroom on my own," I hissed. "I'm nine years old, I don't need help." I continued poking his side as I flushed red in embarrassment. Levi scoffed.

"Knowing you, you would get lost without my help or worse. You would fall in." Levi retorted. I jabbed him in the side as hard as I could to which Levi jabbed me back making me squeak slightly. After that, silence settled over us once more. I laid on my side of the couch staring blankly at the ceiling as the moon's rays touched my skin. I have to keep this up, I thought as I rubbed at my eyes which were starting to hurt. Doing this was walking into no man's land, Levi only had so much patience and I knew that when it was cut, shit would go down.

"Big brother. Ca- " I started but I never got to finish my sentence. Levi sat up quickly and grabbed me by my arms and lifted me up so I was looking at him. A glare was shown in his grey eyes that were staring down into my blue ones and all I could do was stare wide eyed at him. His grip on me didn't hurt but it was firm.

"You're being an extra little shit tonight. Care to explain." Levi stated coldly. In all honesty, he wasn't really asking a question. It was more of a demand. He was telling me I had no choice but to explain and if I didn't, I was going to get punished in some way.

"I'm not tired." I said. Levi's glare intensified which made me flinch, I hated when he did that cause it made him look so scary.

"What did I say about lying to me brat?" Levi questioned his glare never leaving his face. I bit my lip and looked down at the blankets pooling around us. I knew from personal experience that lying to Levi was bad and yet despite all the warnings and punishments I got, I still did it at times.

"To never do it and if I did you'd ground me and make me clean the barracks." I whispered. I still didn't look at him which Levi didn't seem to like as he let go of one of my arms to tilt my chin up so I was facing him.

"Precisely. So tell me the truth, why are you being a little shit." big brother stated never letting my chin go. There was no talking my way out of this and I knew that, but even so my lip trembled slightly as my eyes burned with tears threatening to fall as I choked up.

"I d- don't want to s -sleep because if I do that means when I wake up I have to leave." I said my voice coming out in a slight stutter. I mentally cursed myself for the stutter, but I couldn't help my explanation, Levi's face softened as he let out a sigh. Letting my chin go he pulled me into a tight embrace to which I hugged him just as tightly, my head burying into the crook of his neck.

"It's not forever, brat, I told you that already." Levi whispered as he stroked my hair lightly. A couple tears streaked down my face and dripped onto Levi's skin. He sighed once more as he pulled me tighter to him to where I was sitting on his lap.

"I know, but I don't want to leave." I whispered back, my voice turning into a sob. This wasn't fair, I didn't want to leave my family and yet here I was being forced to. It simply wasn't fair, but when has life ever been fair?

"Brat you know where I'll be, it may not be like before where we were trapped in a single place, but trust me when I say I'll come for you." big brother said while rubbing circles on my back. Pulling my head away from it's position in his neck, I sniffled lightly as I stared at my brother.

"Promise?" I asked. A gentle smile crossed Levi's face as my eyes widened in shock, he was smiling…..for once Levi Ackerman was smiling!

"I already did." he said leaning in to kiss my cheek that smile still evident on his face. Blinking several times in shock and confusion I soon realized that he made this same promise to me earlier today.

"Big brother is smiling… is this a good thing?" I asked innocently staring wide eyed at Levi. Hey, it was an innocent question considering the man never smiled at all. Even with all my years with him. He never smiled, at most he would just smirk and that was usually it. The fact he decided to flash me a smile shocked me to my core and made me wonder if this was one of the signs of the apocalypse.

"And you just ruined the moment with your shitty comment." Levi said his smile fading to his normal expressionless face.

"No smile, come back!" I cried reaching up my hands to push Levi's mouth into a smile. He didn't like that as he glared and swatted my hands away to which I laughed at. Oh, well the smile was good while it lasted, I thought as Levi wiped away any remaining traces of tears on my face with his thumbs.

"Now to bed, brat. I don't want you complaining how tired you are in the morning." Levi said sternly as his authoritative side came out. I laid down on top of Levi refusing to get off of him. He didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around me after pulling the blanket over us.

Snuggling close to him I laid my head on his chest right over where his heart was. Gripping the front of his shirt as tightly as I could a sudden thought crossed my mind as I stared at the moon's silvery rays. A sudden memory of my past life surfaced in my mind. A memory from another world from a time so long ago.

"Big brother, can I sing you this song I know?" I asked bracing myself. Bracing myself because I knew I would get reprimanded if I kept talking.

"If I let you, will you go to sleep afterwards?" he asked looking down at me. "Yes!" I cried, but quickly covered my mouth. Isabel shifted in her sleep when I shouted as she rolled over to lay on top of Farlan.

Well, that's gonna lead to an argument in the morning, I thought happily as I pictured the two fighting. To be completely honest though, I always thought Isabel and Farlan would make a cute couple. I told them that when I younger and the two blushed like no tomorrow and denied what I said whole heartedly.

Pulling out of my thoughts, I glanced at Levi who nodded his head giving the okay to sing my song, but in return I had to go to sleep. Smiling I snuggled closer to Levi as I listened to his heartbeat.

 _I see the moon,_

 _the moon sees me_

 _The moon sees somebody I want to see_

 _So, God bless the moon and God bless me_

 _And God bless the somebody I want to see_

My voice came out soft and quiet but just loud enough for Levi to hear me. A sad smile overcame my face as I held tighter to Levi. In my mind I remember someone singing this exact song to me whenever we parted ways. Even if I was a teenager this person would always make sure to sing this as she gave me a hug goodbye.

I knew in my heart it was my old mother and seeing the moon's light now and what the situation was triggered that old memory. So, I thought what a better way to tell Levi my goodbye then was with this song I heard Levi take a sharp breath as his grip on me tightened as he held me as close as physically possible.

 _I see the moon,_

 _the moon sees me_

 _The moon sees somebody I want to see_

 _So, God bless the moon and God bless me_

 _And God bless the somebody I want to see_

My words died down as my eyes fluttered shut as I gave in to my fatigue. Today was a tiring day but it was also fun and I knew in my heart there would be more fun days ahead when my family came for me. Levi's heartbeat was like a lullaby to me as my mind drifted away into dream land where my mind replayed all the fun times we had in the past. For just a little while, I wanted to be lost in happier days where my family was by my side.

Morning came a lot quicker then I wanted it to. I awoke to the sounds of Isabel and Farlan arguing. "Dammit Isabel get off." I heard Farlan shout. There was a thud indicating to me that Farlan had shoved Isabel off of him.

"Ow! Asshole!" she hissed jumping to her feet. Her feet making loud stomps as she clambered up.

"Both of you shut the fuck up," Levi hissed from above me making Isabel and Farlan go silent. I was still wrapped up tightly in his arms as my head was nestled in the crook of his neck. "The brat was up late last night and I want her to get a few more minutes of sleep. And if you two wake her up, I'm inclined to hit you both." he continued with a threat evident in his words.

"Sorry big bro." Isabel said sheepishly. I decided to stay quiet and feign sleep awhile longer as I eavesdropped on my family.

"Why was she up late?" Farlan asked curiously.

"Little shit didn't want to sleep because if she did, morning would come quicker and she'd have to leave." Levi sighed as he brushed his hand through my hair.

The room went quiet for a couple of seconds and all I could hear was the sound of Levi breathing and birds chirping from outside.

"We'll get this job done soon and go get her." Farlan said breaking the silence

"I'll personally see to that myself." Levi stated as he gently massaged my head with his fingers.

Somehow I knew Levi was stating how he would deliver the killing blow to Erwin. Even if I was sad, I had to trust in my big brother that he would come for me, the same went for Isabel and Farlan. I knew deep down they would never leave me alone.

Deciding I had feigned sleep long enough I started to open my eyes as a yawn tore through me.

"Looks like little sis is awake." Isabel smiled her green eyes lighting up at the sight of my sleepy face. I smiled back as I slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I did so. Another yawn escaped me as Levi loosened his grip around me.

"Morning Sora." Farlan smiled.

"Morning." I smiled back as yet another yawn escaped me.

"Brat, this is why I tell you to go to bed on time." Levi said while poking my forehead. I rolled my eyes as I became even more awake.

"Doesn't mean I'll listen. Just think when I'm a teenager, it'll be worse." I retorted as I smiled at my brother.

I vaguely remember in my other life staying up late to all hours in the morning as I read or played video games. When it was the next morning I'd sleep in late trying to recuperate after my long night. Isabel and Farlan chuckled at what I said while Levi narrowed his eyes at me.

"Like hell I'll allow that. You'll go to bed when I say to go to bed and get up when I say it is time to get up." he replied. That sounds like a challenge, I thought, well consider it challenge accepted!

"Good luck." I smiled innocently. Levi rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Go get dressed, brat." Levi said. At those words I flopped backwards laying back on Levi as I pouted, like hell I was getting up.

"But I don't wanna." I whined. Levi merely shoved me off of him so I ended up tumbling to the floor. With a loud thud I landed on my hip as the blanket tangled around me.

"Big brother's mean!" I shouted from my position on the floor. All I got from Levi was him throwing the pillow at my face. Laughing, I disentangled myself from the blanket and shoved the pillow off my face as I grabbed a change of clothes. Skipping off to the bathroom I changed quickly and returned back to the room where the others were getting ready to head out to change into their uniforms. While they did that I decided to pack my things.

Everything was still in my bag which was in the room we stayed in during the night seeing as I brought it with me when we came in here after dinner yesterday. I didn't have much and all I needed was already there. All I put into my bag was the over sized shirt I changed out of and the photo I acquired yesterday. I was extra careful with that as I tucked it gently between two of my(Levi's) over sized shirts.

Once that was done I put my bag around me as I bounded out of the room to the dining hall. By the time I got there Levi, Isabel and Farlan were already there and sitting at a nearby table with their food. My food was there as well as I took a seat next to Levi. Breakfast was far from quiet as per usual Isabel and Farlan ended up arguing. Go figure there, I thought as I laughed at their antics while Levi rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea. Once the argument was settled things became quiet until a certain clean freak noticed dirt on my face.

"There's no dirt there!" I cried covering my face. I personally made sure to wash my face!

"Don't fight me brat." Levi said pulling out a white cloth. I scooted away from him which only did so much as Levi quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

Across the table I heard Isabel and Farlan laughing as I moved my head away from Levi. I hate it when he does this, my mind screamed as Levi hauled me onto his lap. Using one arm to hold me down he used his other to wipe my cheek roughly and get rid of the dirt he saw on my face. I whined and complained loudly as he rubbed at my face harshly.

We acquired looks of amusement from other scouting members and I could see Hanji in the background squealing happily. Yeah… according to her, Levi and I were adorable whenever we were around each other.

After several grueling minutes of torture, Levi released me as I slumped down in my chair as I held my left cheek. No doubt it was red from the rubbing, I glared at Levi who ignored me and drank his tea. Huffing I went back to eating as time continued on, before I knew it breakfast was over and it was time for me to go.

Several soldiers walked over to bid me a farewell one of them being Hanji as she practically hauled her ass to where I was. Pulling me up into her arms she gave me a tight suffocating hug as she practically almost broke down crying because she didn't want me to leave. I smiled and laughed as I reassured Hanji saying perhaps she'd see me one day again in the distant future. With a smile Hanji set me down and waved as I set off with my family.

Mike even said goodbye as well, even though he didn't really say anything and he just ruffled my hair. I heard the goodbye through that though. Sayram along with Flagon walked over to bid me farewell as well which shocked me that Flagon would say bye. Sayram was also a part of Flagon's squad and though I only talked to him once he was really nice.

Flagon looked happy I was leaving, but concealed it with his angry attitude. Personally I didn't care. I knew I made his life a living hell for a week straight and I had no regrets of doing so.

After saying bye to them, we headed outside, the sun was high in the sky already as its rays touched us lightly. I held onto Levi's hand tightly as we walked to the entrance of the headquarters where I saw a carriage waiting for me along with Erwin Smith and someone else.

It was probably my escort I thought as my heart raced in my chest as an anxious feeling twisted in my stomach making me feel sick. This was really happening, I was leaving. I squeezed Levi's hand tightly and he squeezed mine back just as hard as Erwin looked up from conversing with my escort who was a middle aged man in his thirties. He had pale blonde hair with brown eyes.

"This is Vergil. He'll be with Sora till she reaches Shiganshina in Maria." Erwin stated as a way of greeting. My eyes widened in shock, I was going that far! I was going all the way to Wall Maria. There would be a lot of miles between me and my family and knowing that put a sour taste in my mouth. Levi just stared at Erwin as Farlan did most of the talking while Isabel glared at Erwin. I stayed close to Levi as conversation went on, when it ended Erwin looked down at me with a soft smile on his face.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Sora, I hope your journey goes well." he said while walking off. I flipped him off behind his back, after all, it was his fault I was leaving in the first place. When Erwin was out of sight, the man Vergil smiled kindly at me and opened the carriage door politely for me. Reality around me seemed to halt as I stared blankly at the open door and the man beside it, who I have now learned is Vergil.

I was really leaving and I would be miles upon miles away from my family….from Levi. Things would be different, I wouldn't hear Isabel and Farlan's arguments, I wouldn't have to deal with Levi's cleaning obsession or with him telling me to help him clean. I wouldn't get to mess with him. All of that would change as soon as I set foot in that carriage. Reality returned when Levi pulled his hand from my grasp and gave me a soft nudge forward.

As soon as he did that something snapped inside of me. All the tears I was holding back during our fun outing yesterday came full force as I whirled around and latched onto Levi. My arms wound around his waist as I gripped onto his jacket as tightly as I could.

"Don't let him take me, Levi!" I cried pressing my head into his stomach. Hot tears streaked down my face as loud wails escaped my mouth. I did nothing to hold them back as I released all the pain and sorrow I was feeling deep within me. Maybe if Levi saw how much I didn't want to go he'd find a way to make me stay. He would have to, right!? He didn't want me to go either!

"Brat." Levi sighed as he reached down and unwound my arms from around his waist. I didn't like that as I held even tighter to him. I went as far as to wrap my legs around his, whatever it took to stay put,I did it. My cries rang out up into the heavens as Isabel and Farlan tried to calm me down with reassuring words and pats to my head and back, but I didn't listen. Couldn't they see I didn't want to leave!? After several attempts Levi managed to untangle me from his being.

"No!" I screamed as I reached for him. Levi held me back with my hands down to my sides as he knelt down to the ground.

"Please big brother!" I begged as my vision blurred. My face was probably a mess and a sight for sore eyes, but all I cared about was staying with my family. I sniffled loudly as whimpers escaped my mouth.

"I told you before that it's not forever, brat," Levi said while brushing my hair from my face.

"I know but…" I started but Levi cut me off as he pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as more tears fell from my eyes as I buried my head into the crook of his neck. His scent overwhelmed me but did little to calm me down as I continued to cry. Levi held me close as Isabel and Farlan watched with sad eyes. I didn't want this to end…..I didn't want us to be separated. Levi's hand was on the back of my head as his other arm was wrapped around my waist gently. His head rested gently on top of mine as I held tighter to him.

It's just a bad dream, I thought as I nuzzled Levi's neck. That was it! This was nothing more than a nightmare I told myself as soft whimpers escaped my mouth. I'd soon wake up and everything would be the same….I wasn't leaving and things would go back to how they were. But if this was a nightmare….why wasn't I waking up!?

Clenching my eyes tightly at the cruel reality that was currently my life I held onto Levi like he was my life line. Because deep down I knew he was. A fond embrace, I thought as I felt Levi massaging my scalp as his nose buried into the top of my head. We stayed like that for a good five minutes, Levi holding me tight as I held onto him so afraid to let go.

Isabel and Farlan stayed close as they whispered words of comfort to me and told me how we would have fun times in the future. I didn't want this moment to end, but like all good things it eventually did.

"Don't be a brat," Levi whispered into my ear. It was his way of telling me to be a good girl. "And no matter what don't let anyone give you shit." he continued still whispering in my ear.

Pulling back Levi placed something in my hands. Glancing down I was shocked to see his knife in my grasp, the knife he always kept on him. The very knife that saved me from Jerome all those years ago, to him to entrust me with this was big. Levi never let anyone touch this knife, not even I could touch it when he showed me how to properly wield a blade. I tried once but Levi took it away quickly and stated I was still inexperienced to use it.

The handle of the blade was black as the blade itself was a silver color. Naturally the blade was clean and held no indication that it was ever used. That I knew was a lie for Levi had used the knife many times in the past, even before I met him the knife had a long bloody history.

Holding the knife close I slipped it into my pocket quickly so Vergil wouldn't see. The last thing I wanted was it to be taken from me. Reaching up I hugged Levi one last time as my tears finally died down. "I love you, big brother." I whispered kissing his cheek.

"And I love you too, brat. Until we meet again" Levi whispered back placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Pulling back I wiped my face clean before giving Isabel a tight hug. She hugged me back just as tightly.

"We'll be together again soon, little sis. Bye for now." she smiled though there was sorrow in her eyes. Smiling back I moved onto Farlan and hugged him tight as well.

"Bye Sora, see you soon." Farlan said welcoming the embrace and gently holding me and when I pulled back he patted my head as I faced forward.

Vergil was already inside the carriage obviously giving us some privacy as we said goodbye. Taking a deep breath I released it as I took a step forward before I faltered back to give Levi one last hug to which he hugged me back tightly.

"Remember your promise, big brother!" I ordered sternly as I flashed him a big smile. It might have been more sadness than happiness but I knew Levi would be content with just seeing a smile on my face.

"I won't. Now get going, you shitty brat." he said pulling from the hug first and shoving me forward.

I laughed lightly as I walked to the carriage and got inside closing the door behind me. Vergil smiled gently at me, but I paid him no mind as I opened the window as the carriage set off.

Sticking my head out the window I waved to my family. Farlan smiled gently as he lifted up his hand in farewell that was always his way of saying goodbye. He'd do that to Levi back in the Underground when he went to perform a solo mission.

Isabel jumped in place and waved goodbye as she shouted how we would see each other soon and be a family again. Her red pigtails bounced in place as her green eyes lit up in a fiery determination. A determination to get this job done and acquire the citizenship we needed to live comfortable lives.

Levi stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared straight at me. He didn't need to wave or shout reassurances at me, his eyes told me everything I needed to know. They held a promise deep within his grey eyes, a promise of returning to me one day soon.

"I love you!"

I shouted as loud as I could. I kept my head out the window watching as Levi, Isabel, and Farlan grew smaller and smaller before vanishing entirely from my view. A lone tear escaped my eye, but I quickly wiped it away as I pulled myself back inside the carriage.

Vergil smiled at me again and this time I acknowledged his smile as I smiled back at him. Sighing deeply I slumped against my seat as I put my hands in my coat pocket as I lightly traced the knife that resided in the right pocket.

Being away would be tough and would call upon a lot of courage and strength in me. After all I was going somewhere new and was going to be living with people I didn't know. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan wouldn't be by my side but I knew how to be brave on my own and I would do just that.

Shiganshina, huh? I stared out the window as people walked by going about their daily lives as a nagging feeling tugged at the corners of my mind. For some strange reason the name tugged at a memory in my mind but when I tried to find it there was nothing there. The name Shiganshina sparked dread into me but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

Hmmm I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually, I thought as I looked out the window and into the bright blue sky.

White birds were flying around each other in a series of glides and movements. The youngest one flew around the older one seeming reluctant about something. After several moments of the younger one flying around the older one.

The older one ushered the younger one on wards as it doubled back giving the young one distance. The young one stayed in place as it looked at the older one. Flapping it's wings to stay in the air I heard the series of chirps through the open window. The older one was encouraging the younger one and with a final chirp the young one flew off into the heavens.

Smiling sadly it reminded me of my parting with Levi as yet another tear caressed my face.

 _Until we meet again._

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: Bit of an emotional ending eh? I actually broke down crying as I was writing the ending scene. If anyone noticed I put two lyrics in from the song Aloha O'e which is the song Nani sings to Lilo in Lilo and Stitch. So, if you all didn't know the year currently is 844 and I guess you guys know what that means! Yep the Colossal titan comes in one year meaning Sora will get her first glimpse at a titan(s) soon. I'm actually very excited to write that scene to be completely honest. Anywho next chapter Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are introduced. Overall however the chapter will be more focused on Levi and I guess you know why. If you don't well….uh….bring tissues. Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts I love hearing them! Also a big thank you to Kaede*! who's helping with editing while Terra is busy with work. Terra will still be helping out but she recently got a job so a friend of mine offered to help with the story. Welcome to the team Kaede*!**

 ***Note: Kaede isn't my real name, and I look forward to working with everyone :D**

 **P.S. I saw Deadpool! holy crap that movie was amazing. I literally got back from the theater a half hour ago and it's like 1 something in the morning.**


	7. BONUS CHAPTER

**Alex: HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY MY LOVELIES! I hope everyone has a good heart warming day! It's Forever alone day yet again for me but fear not The Walking Dead has filled the void!**

 **Now this chapter is a special treat just for you all. NOTE that this is obviously a brief time skip. Everyone at this point has joined the Survey Corps so all I can say is enjoy the chapter and a protective Levi.**

 **ANOTHER THING!**

 **This sorta doesn't correlate well with the main story considering Petra and the others from Squad Levi will be alive. So, I guess you can say this happens before the doomed 57th expedition but just because it does. DOES NOT mean Eren and Sora get together during their training years. In fact in the main story Eren and Sora won't get together for quite a while but for the sake of Valentine's day and this is my gift to you. I decided to change things up but ONLY for this bonus chapter. Several things will be different in this then what I have planned for the main story. I won't say what will be different because that'll ruin it later down the road.**

 **But I hope you all enjoy:)**

 **XxxXxx**

 _I'll choose you. And I'll choose you, over and over and over again. Without a pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you._

 **XxxXxx**

 **BONUS CHAPTER: Be mine**

Remember when I said that Valentine's day didn't exist in the Attack on Titan world? Well, take what I said and toss it out the window because apparently they do have a form of Valentine's day here. Of, course it's not called Valentine's day. It was called Lupercalia. Though while all the implications of Valentine's day were in Lupercalia. It was mainly where the boys confessed their love to the girl of their dreams. Poor Jean, I had a feeling he was gonna get friend zoned more than once today by Mikasa. Or, would this be called horse zoned?

Either way he was still being rejected by her for the millionth time.

So, while everyone was getting a love confession, and/or being rejected and forced to cry in the stables, I was treating this day like any normal day. Yes, today would just be a regular day filled with training and hanging out with my friends. Eren avoided the topic of Lupercalia like the damn plague. Every time I tried to bring it up in our conversations, he would switch the topic.

To be completely honest, it hurts a little when he would avoids the subject. After so many years of knowing that I would never again celebrate a holiday from my old life, it surprised me to suddenly learn of Lupercalia's existence. I was a little ball of excitement and had hoped Eren would have at least talked about some future plans or whatever. I mean the two of us have been dating for the past three months! I had at least figured today would be special.

Agreeing that today would be like any other normal day, I stuck to my normal schedule. I overslept like usual which forced Levi to kick me out of bed. Only, I didn't get up and tried to continue sleeping on the floor. That didn't bode well for me at all as I was eventually forced into an awake state. Grumbling under my breath, I got ready for the day dressing in my uniform, brushing my hair and heading down to breakfast.

That's roughly when shit began to go down.

Stepping into the dining hall, I was immediately bombarded by a few scouting members presenting me with flowers. A few of these members I recognized from training while a couple others were older members in the regiment. My immediate reaction to them coming at me quickly was to pull my knife on them, but I pushed my instincts down and merely blinked at them in confusion.

"For me?" I asked slowly. Why were they giving me flowers for Lupercalia? They did know I was dating Eren, right?

"Yes, for you." a boy with greasy black hair smiled. I think his name was Zack or something, but to be honest, I wasn't really sure. And nor did I really care.

"We figured since Jaeger wasn't here to lavish you with gifts, we decided that we would." a dishwater blonde on my left said. Whoa back up five steps… Eren wasn't here?

Looking past my suitors, I scanned the dining hall in search of my angry green eyed brunet. My mind was naming off everyone I saw as I looked for my boyfriend. Armin, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Christa, Mikasa, Jean… oh Jean just got rejected by Mikasa again. Man I can't believe I missed it, I thought. I wanted to be there at the exact moment his heart shattered again!

My eyes swept over Levi's squad and past Erwin who was looking over some paperwork as he ate. But no where in the dining hall was Eren Jaeger. A crushing feeling centered deep in my chest as I frowned. I mean, I knew he didn't like Lupercalia, but I never expected him to fucking ditch breakfast. He probably doesn't want to see me today 'cause he knows I'll hint at it. Tch, fine whatever, I see how it is, I thought as I turned my attention back to my weird as hell suitors. A little harsh for saying that but the greasy haired dude was kinda weird, not gonna lie. According to Connie he collects lint, how Levi doesn't know this yet is beyond me.

"Um thanks… that's really thoughtful." I said slowly unsure of what to say. I mean it was thoughtful, but I didn't want their gifts. I wanted something from Eren. Hell, he didn't even have to give me a gift, just the lone fact we could spend the day together without interruptions would be enough.

"Your beauty is like a rose at full bloom." a brunette crooned. Okay that was cliche as hell, I thought as I smiled at them. Seriously though, they know I'm dating Eren, right? Like holy shit, if he saw this I wouldn't be surprised if he went all titan. I opened my mouth to excuse myself quickly, and ran to my friends who were looking over at me. Reiner was laughing his ass off at my predicament, and Mikasa looked like she was ready to come over and rescue me. Armin smiled reassuringly at me as did Bertholdt, though, he was sweating profusely like per usual. Ymir was… actually, I think Ymir was trying to fondle Christa under the table. Come on Ymir not again!

Before I could speak my words, a new voice broke the air.

"The fuck is going on here?" an irritated voice hissed from behind me. I knew that irritated voice very well. That voice filled with boredom and irritation was often directed towards me on a daily basis.

The boys in front of me paled immensely as their eyes went wide in fright. One of them even dropped the flower that was extended towards me. Looking back, I saw Levi standing before us with his arms crossed and a very mean glare on his face. I knew that look really well, it was his how-dare-you-approach-my-baby-sister look. A lot of thugs in the Underground got that look when they decided to mess with little me at the time. And it usually ended the same way… screaming with the occasional crying and running away, that is, if they made it that far. Given that these boys before me were scouting members, I doubt Levi would hurt them. At least… I don't think he would hurt them?

May God have mercy on their souls.

"C-C-Corporal!" grease boy shouted doing a hasty salute. The others followed quickly as they stared at Levi with downright fear. Beads of sweat broke out on their face and I swear they were putting Bertholdt to shame with how fast they were sweating.

"At ease brats. Now tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Levi demanded again. The irritation in his voice slowly going to borderline anger. Uh-oh big brother isn't happy. Unhappy big brother makes for extra cleaning duty for all of us.

I swear to god, if these idiots make us get cleaning duty, I will murder them in their sleep. Oh God, the flashbacks of cleaning the attic were returning! So many spiders, I thought as I suppressed a shiver of fear. Fucking Reiner was laughing at my fear during that cleaning expedition. I fucking laughed when he took out an old wall by accident because he leaned against it and it caved under his weight. I soon stopped laughing when we had to clean it up, but I also screamed and may or may not have jumped on Levi's back. Too many god damn spiders!

The soldiers before Levi, stuttered over their words as they tried to explain to him what they were doing. One of them wasn't even talking and that was the brunet who gave me the cliche compliment. He just stared in fear as his body trembled. How is it they can go against titans but not Levi?

Big brother rolled his eyes as he leaned down and swiped the flower that had fallen to the floor. It was a crumpled up wild flower that was native to growing around the castle and surrounding woods. Several of its petals were broken off or had fallen to the floor when it was dropped. Overall it was a sad little flower slowly dying away.

"Let me get this straight, you brats are giving my sister flowers because it's Lupercalia." big brother stated as he inspected the flower.

Silence was his only answer as the boys did nothing, but stare in wide eyed fear as they looked from me to Levi. Wow… I thought they couldn't get any stupider, but they just proved me wrong. They honestly forgot I was Levi's little sister. First they forget I'm dating Eren and then try and give me gifts in hopes I would accept them and ditch Eren. Because, let's be honest, that was their intention the whole time, Armin was kind enough to warn me that some boys weren't happy that Eren had me in an intimate way.

And before anyone freaks out thinking I did the nasty with Eren, well you're dead wrong.

Eren and I don't do that sort of thing. Sure, we kiss and hug and hold hands, but we our respectful each other with what's okay and what's not okay. Sure, we haven't gone all the way home, but we have had some heated make out sessions.

"Y-Yes sir." the dishwater blonde stuttered avoiding his eyes. At those words, Levi's eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of me protectively. Throwing the ruined flower at the blonde I could practically feel Levi's hate waft off of him and onto the boys who confessed to me.

The blonde fumbled, but managed to catch the flower securely as I heard a soft whimper escape his mouth.

"All of you, get the fuck out of my sight. If I see you near Sora for the rest of the day, I'll personally punish you fucks myself. Do I make myself clear?" big brother hissed lethally.

The boys squeaked yes before they scurried away in fear, in the background I could see Erwin shaking his head but he had an amused smile.

Looking up at Levi I smiled. "Thank you, big brother."

After all he did save me from them, even if I had excused myself and retreated to my friends. Those guys would have hounded me all day.

"I'm keeping an eye on you today." Levi said causing me to roll my eyes. Was this really necessary?

"Oh please, today is a regular day just like any other day. Eren and I don't have any plans, so you can sit in your squeaky clean office and not worry." I said. That crushing feeling was still in my chest and it just increased ten fold when I mentioned the fact Eren and I didn't have any plans.

"I don't care, brat, I'm still watching you today." big brother said, being ever stubborn. Groaning I walked away from Levi as I grabbed a tray of food and walked over to sit by my friends. As soon as I made it to our usual table, in the center, the laughter erupted.

"Oh man, those guys just about pissed themselves!" Connie laughed as he banged his fist on the table. I smiled a little as I sat in between Armin and Mikasa.

"Yeah. Levi has that effect on people. Isn't that right, Jean?" I snickered as I took a sip of my soup. Jean glared at me while Reiner laughed.

"I did not piss myself." he hissed at me.

"You're right. You shit yourself." I smiled correcting my earlier statement. More laughter erupted from our table as Connie slumped forward with his head on the table. Sasha was leaning against him as tears of happiness leaked from her eyes. Jean flushed in embarrassment at all the laughter as he shot me a death glare. I merely smiled sweetly and waved at him.

"It was your fault you took the dare and your unfortunate luck that Corporal Levi happened to see." Armin said pointing out the facts of the incident.

"Connie was the who dared me!" Jean shouted. The said boy smirked at Jean.

"Don't pin this on me! You still did it. We just thought you didn't have the balls to go through with it." Connie snickered. Jean growled as he viciously bit into his bread and ignored us all.

I smiled at the memory of what happened. That was certainly fun, I thought, but seriously, poor Jean. We were surprised he wasn't dead the next day. It's a miracle he still wasn't, given the fact that he wasn't on good standards with big brother.

Pulling out of memory lane, I concentrated on my food and listened to the idle conversations going around the table. I wasn't really eating, I kinda just picked at my food and occasionally slapped Sasha's hand away when she tried to 'sneakily' steal my bread.

"Sora, are you alright?" a soft, gentle voice asked. Looking across from me I saw Christa giving me a worried look. At Christa's question, all eyes were on me.

"Huh? Oh… uh I'm fine, just not really hungry." I explained with a small smile.

"In that case, I will gratefully eat your food!" Sasha exclaimed happily as she leaned over to steal my tray. I hastily grabbed my small loaf of bread. She could have the soup, but she was not taking the bread. The bread was the best part, I would go down fighting for it!

"Let me guess, you're thinking of a certain angry brunet, aren't you Sora?" Ymir smirked. My face heated up at her words.

"Well, that's understandable considering today is Lupercalia." Armin said giving me a reassuring smile. He was probably trying to reassure me that Eren would give me something today. Thanks Armin, but I doubt he will, I thought.

"Yeah, well we don't have anything planned and he's not here so….." I said taking a bite of my bread.

"Hanji wanted to see him this morning to go over some planning for future experiments." Mikasa said. I nodded my head as Christa smiled at me.

"I'm sure when he's done, he'll go see you and spend time with you." she smiled. I smiled back as Ymir wrapped her arm around Christa's shoulder.

"That's my Christa, always being reassuring!" the tanned brunette exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure." I said as the weight in my chest increased even more.

"Sora." Armin and Mikasa said in unison. I shook my head as I stood up.

"Sorry, I'm going to train." I told them as I walked away from the table.

 **XxxXxx**

True to his word, Levi did keep a close eye on me as the day progressed. All through combat training, I could feel Levi's gaze on me. Not that I cared or anything, I just kinda wanted this day to be over already. I still hadn't seen Eren yet. It looked like Hanji wanted to keep him longer. Besides, even if she didn't and I did see Eren, he would probably avoid me the whole day.

Ugh, today is such a shitty, depressing day, I thought as I sat in the grass. The sun beat down on me and the others training as a cool breeze swept through the area. It felt nice, but it wasn't enough to cool me down completely. Add to the fact there was minimal shade and it pretty much sucked. I know we all wished Erwin called a day off, but alas, there was training and work to be done. Sucks for the couples who just wanted to have sex all day.

Sighing, I closed my eyes as I let my thoughts wander to other things. Other things that involved Eren Jaeger and how upset I was with him. Before I didn't want to admit that I was, but as the day progressed and I still didn't see him, the heavy feeling in my heart just got worse. I was sad and hurt because Eren didn't want to spend the day together. Any other day he would spend time with me and even be sweet and compliment me. His thing was that I deserved compliments everyday… that I deserved happiness everyday. He knew my past… the darkness that was within me and he still accepted me and made me happy.

In my mind's eye, I could see Eren's gentle smile as his bright green eyes lit up in happiness as we simply held hands. Just simple stuff like that made Eren practically explode in happiness to the point where he wouldn't stop smiling. He was such a goof at times when he was like that, but he was cute.

At the feeling of something falling onto my head, I jolted from my thoughts as my eyes flew open. Moving my head a bit a vibrant red rose fell unto my lap, I blinked several times in confusion. A rose?

Looking behind me, I saw Levi standing there looking down at me with his usual expressionless face. Picking up the rose I smiled as I clambered to my feet and threw my arms around my big brother in a tight embrace.

"Aww, is big brother confessing his love for me!?" I asked laughing a little. Levi shoved me away and flicked my forehead as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't ruin things with your shitty comments." he said. I laughed again as I hugged him once more as I placed the rose on his head. Doing that reminded me of the flower crown I put on him all those years ago.

Levi let me hug him for several seconds and he even hugged me back a bit before he shoved me off him once more.

"Alright brat, go take a shower. You smell like absolute shit. Worse than that tall ass friend of yours. The one that sweats a lot." Levi ordered as he nudged me in the direction of the door. I snickered a little as I sensed an underlying tone that he didn't like Bert very much.

"Are you jealous that Bertholdt is taller than you?" I asked innocently. Reaching out a hand, Levi tugged my hair harshly.

"Says the brat whose one inch shorter then I am." he retorted. I glared at him for that, okay sure I was 5'2 and was probably going to be 5'2 for the rest of my life.

"So, you admit you're short!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger at him. Levi glared at me and kicked me in the direction of the door. It didn't hurt, but it did cause me to stumble a bit from the force, short and angry, I thought.

"Shower. Now. Brat." big brother hissed. Sticking my tongue out at him, I plucked the rose that was still balanced on his head and skipped off inside. A shower would do nicely, I thought as I walked down the lit corridor heading towards the girls quarters to get a change of clothes and my towel. The rose big brother gave me was held gently in my right hand as I held it up to smell it. It's sweet scent wafted towards me as I took a deep breath.

Getting a gift from Levi was nice since he was rarely affectionate, but it was also nice because it lessened the pain I felt. Leave it to big brother to cheer me up, I thought happily as I entered the girls quarters. Placing the rose in a cup of water I had on my nightstand, I grabbed a change of clothes and my towel before heading out towards the showers. Soap, shampoo, and conditioner were already provided in the showers but supplies were limited. So, that meant we couldn't use a lot of it.

After a ten minute walk through the many hallways of HQ I arrived at the showers. Walking inside the dimly lit shower room, I was not prepared for what happened.

Strong arms wrapped around me quickly pinning my arms to my sides as my clothes and towel fell to the floor. I kicked up my legs in an attempt to swing them back down and kick my assailant, but someone else grabbed my legs just as I tried. With my arms pinned down I couldn't reach for my knife, but that didn't mean I was going down without a fight.

"Motherfuckers let me go!" I shouted as I thrashed about some more. The person holding my arms and legs tightened their grip as something wrapped around my eyes.

A blindfold.

What the fifty shades of fucks was going on!?

I sucked in a breath as I prepared to let loose a loud scream as I continued to struggle. Being taken by surprise like this was a huge disadvantage to me along with breaking a bit of my pride. I lived in the Underground and was always aware of my surroundings and yet I get easily jumped in the showers. Holy shit, I'm calling rape!

If anything, I could scream loudly enough to alert someone, but apparently the gods hate me as someone's hand clamped down tightly over my mouth. My curses and shouts were being muffled as harsh, frantic whispers broke the air. However, I was too busy on escaping to take notice of the familiarity of the voices.

The people holding me down moved quickly, but slowly at the same time due to my thrashing. Wherever they were taking me, I was not liking it as they ran down several hallways turning sharply or backtracking when someone was near. After several more twist and turns they turned into a room that was nearby because I heard the door slam and lock in place as I was thrown into a chair. The person covering my mouth let me go as the blindfold was quickly removed. Standing up quickly, I pulled my knife out and got into a stance, my blade held in front of my backhand as I glared at… at…

"Hanji?"

The brunette titan lover was standing before me with her hands on her hips as she smiled gleefully at me.

"You really do take after that shortie!" she squealed. "That expressionless face as you glare at your enemies is so like him, not to mention how you hold your weapon!" she continued gushing like I was the cutest thing ever next to Sawney and Bean.

R.I.P Sawney and Bean, I thought as I relaxed my stance and lowered my knife.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned as I stared at her in disbelief. Did she just fucking kidnap me? If so, I'm kinda scared and want Levi now.

"We're going to get you ready." a voice said from my right. Looking over I saw Petra smiling over at me along with Mikasa, Sasha, Christa, and Ymir. I blinked several times in confusion at them. What was going on?

"Ready… for… what?" I asked slowly as fear washed over me. Whatever it is, I don't want it!

"For your date, of course!" Hanji smiled happily. Date? What the hell was she on about. "First things first, a bath. We can't have you smelling like Bertholdt when you go meet Eren." she continued as she nodded her head towards me.

"Meet Eren? What are-Hey!" I shrieked loudly as Ymir grabbed my arm and tugged me in the direction of the bathroom. From the looks of the room, I could tell we were in Hanji's, the fact that there were clothes and other things lying on the floor confirmed my suspicion. The fact that I wanted to tidy up the room and clean it, told me that Levi's obsessive cleaning habits would never leave me. Even though I wasn't as bad as him.

"Let's get you all cleaned up, Sora." Ymir smiled as she successfully shoved me into the bathroom. Christa was behind us as she closed the door.

"Okay, but I-Ymir!" I shouted as I swatted her hand away when she reached for my belt harness. The tanned brunette rolled her eyes.

"We're all girls here. You'll be fine, so suck it up." she said as she grabbed me. My knife was taken from me by Christa who set it gently down on the bathroom counter as Ymir stripped me down and tossed me into the tub. The warm water splashed around me as I slipped into the tub. I sputtered as some water got in my mouth.

"Time to get clean for Eren!" Ymir smiled as she dumped water over my head. I wiped the water away from my eyes as I glared at her. She paid me no mind as she poured some shampoo in her hand. Her jacket was off and her sleeves were rolled back as her hands roughly fell onto my head as she worked the shampoo into a lather.

"I can bath myself!" I insisted. Once again Ymir paid me no mind as she scrubbed harshly at my scalp as I was forced to close my eyes so no shampoo would fall into them. The last thing I wanted was for my eyes to be burning while this was going on.

"Seriously Ymir!?" I asked as she rinsed the shampoo away.

"Oh, shut it, Sora, it'll go faster this way. Besides we gotta doll you up before that clean freak figures out what we're up too." Ymir said scrubbing conditioner into my hair. I shivered at the word _doll_ as brief flashes of the Underground flashed through my mind. Yet another word I despised along with darling due to somewhat traumatizing circumstances.

"Also calm the fuck down you're really tense. I don't know why you're acting like this, Christa lets me do this to her all the time." Ymir smiled.

"YMIR!" Christa shouted her face flaming red.

"Too much information!" I screamed. I'd say my poor virgin ears, but I've heard a lot worse in my other life and even more worse stuff in this one.

Several minutes of forced bathing later, I was out of the bathroom and wrapped up in a towel as I once again sat in the chair I was forced into earlier.

"I feel violated." I muttered as Hanji nodded her head approvingly at my clean state.

"Now for the dress." she smiled. Petra scurried over carrying something red, handing it over to me I got up and changed into it quickly. I didn't dare touch the lacy, red panties and bra Ymir insisted I wear.

The dress fell to my knees and hugged my figure nicely as I put it on. Soft red straps held my shoulders as I walked out to show the others. The dress was soft and silky and would flare as I spun around.

"You look pretty, Sora." Sasha smiled excitedly. Petra and Christa nodded their head in agreement.

"Eren won't know what hit him." Petra smiled.

"He will if shortie catches them." Ymir snickered causing Christa to slap her gently.

"Hopefully he won't." she told me reassuringly. I nodded my head, but that only had me wondering what the others were going to do about big brother. I mean he was watching me closely all day and once Levi knows I didn't return for dinner later he was bound to hunt me down.

"Speaking of big brother, but uh….what are you planning to do about him?" I questioned curiously eagered to know of their bat-shit crazy plan.

Hanji waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. The guys are going to help us distract short stack, you just focus on Eren." she smiled as she inspected my dress. I stared at her, feeling slightly uncomfortable, to be honest, I felt like she was staring at me like she does with her beloved titans. I mean this whole situation was making her giddy with excitement.

"Hmmm, the dress is good, but it needs something else added to it." she said tapping her chin in thought. Well don't ask me, I thought I know absolutely nothing about fashion.

"This." Mikasa's calm voice said from behind me as I felt something wrap around my waist. Glancing down, Mikasa was tying a black lace ribbon around me. Roses were sewn into the lace as they stood out more against the red.

"Perfect!" Hanji squealed happily.

"We still have to do her hair." Petra pointed out. Clapping her hands happily, Hanji forced me back into the chair as everyone decided they were going to do my hair at once. My hair was tugged and twisted roughly into different fashions as everyone argued over the style. For fuck's sake, you can't do much with my hair considering it's short, my mind screamed. It's not like my waist length hair when I was little. If it was, then deciding what to do with it probably would take longer.

After a good solid five minutes of arguing, it was decided that Petra was going to do my hair. My poor abused head, I thought as Petra set to work on drying my damp hair. Once it was dry, she brushed through my short locks before officially getting to work. The hairstyle of choice was curls, nothing too major I mean my hair wasn't going to be poofy with curls. Thank god for that though, I thought as Petra's gentle fingers wove through my hair as she wound my hair around heated metal.

"You know Petra when Levi learns you helped, you'll be in trouble." I commented as she worked.

My ginger haired friend merely laughed.

"Oh, I know but honestly it'll be worth it. Gunther, Eld, and Oluo are helping as well. They'll be the ones sneaking you to the woods." she informed me. Wow… big brother's squad was going against him, so I could have a nice date with Eren… they were so going to die when big brother found out.

"The woods?" I asked. Just what did Eren have planned?

"You'll see." she smiled as she worked on a few more strands. Standing in front of me, Petra brushed some of my hair out of my face and made sure everything was in place. Her eyes scanned over every inch of my hair, and once she deemed it presentable, she stepped back with a smile.

"There. All done." she said as I stood up.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Sora." Christa smiled. I smiled back at her and nodded my thanks.

"What about make up?" Sasha asked holding up a bag which I knew was filled with the said stuff. I cringed at the mention of it. Make up wasn't really my thing, wasn't in my old life and still wasn't in this new one.

"No time. She has to move now or else this whole operation will be a failure." Hanji exclaimed as she tossed me a pair of flat black shoes. Slipping them on quickly, we all walked to the door. Hanji was in the front as she slowly cracked the door open. Peeking slowly out she scanned the area to see if anyone was out there, but I knew she was looking out for Levi.

"You all remember the plan. Once we leave, everyone has to assume to their positions." Hanji said using her authoritative squad leader voice. Nodding our heads, we all set out quickly. Ymir and Christa headed towards the left while Sasha and Petra walked with Hanji, Mikasa, and I as we went right. Turning down several hallways Sasha and Petra parted ways with us.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tense. I really wanted to see what Eren had in store, and if Levi caught us now he wouldn't let me go.

Thankfully we made it outside to where Gunther, Eld, and Olou were waiting. Bidding farewell to Mikasa and Hanji, I set off with the others.

"Hurry, Sora." Gunther said as I walked behind them all. I nodded as I quickened my pace as we quickly headed to the treeline. All the while we kept our eyes out for Levi because honestly he could appear at any moments. Knowing him he was probably on to us.

"Alright princess you see that?" Eld asked pointing to a tree. Following his finger, I saw a ribbon hanging from one of the low branches. What was that a marker?

"Follow the markers and you'll eventually find Eren, but don't forget to take them down. The last thing you need is the captain interrupting." Eld continued finishing his explanation. Smiling, I reached out and untied the ribbon as I turned to my fellow team mates.

"Thanks you guys!" I exclaimed happily. Before anyone could say anything, Hanji's voice rose loudly from somewhere near by.

"I'm sure she's inside Levi."

My eyes widened in shock, oh fuck! big brother was nearby!

Eld and Gunther shoved me forward slightly as I took off into the woods just as Oluo bit his tongue. I ran deep into the woods until the voices grew quiet, but I still followed the markers that were tied up on every other tree and always made sure to take them down.

It was sundown by the time I reached the end. The trees opened up and wrapped around the lake that was nearby HQ. I always wanted to check out the lake, but with training and overseeing Eren's titan experiments, it was hard to find time to sneak away and check it out.

The water glistened like a million gems as the sun's setting rays caressed it gently. The sky was a gentle orange color as pink and red mixed with it. Standing ahead of me, facing towards the water, was the very boy I wanted to see all day. Eren stood before the water wearing black pants and a nice white dress shirt. The key to his basement hung around his neck like usual as in his right hand was a bouquet of white daisies, my favorite flower.

"So, this is where you've been all day." I said dropping the ribbons I was holding onto the ground. Eren turned around and smiled that kind gentle smile I always loved seeing. He looked a lot like Carla when he did that. I've always thought of telling him that, but I didn't want to bring up the pain of the past.

"Not all day. Most of my day was spent going over the plan again with Hanji." Eren said as he sauntered towards me. I rose my eyebrow at that.

"Again?"

"I've sorta been planning this for awhile now." he said a blush staining his cheeks as he held the bouquet out to me. Smiling, I took the flowers and pressed my face into them as I breathed in their scent. Eren chuckled at what I did as his arms wound around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"My favorite." I said lifting my head away from the flowers.

"I know. I remember you telling me when we were little." he said his blush darkening. Standing on my tippy toes, I reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Eren's cheek.

"Smart boy." I teased. Eren laughed a little.

"Here uh, we can eat if you want." Eren said nodding his head towards a blanket that was laid out on the ground. On the blanket was a picnic basket and plates as food was assorted on the plates.

"Where did you get the food?" I asked as we walked towards the blanket to sit down.

"Sasha and Connie helped get it." he explained as we sat down. I smiled only imagining how that went, knowing Sasha she probably stuffed food down her shirt for herself later.

Deciding to eat the bread and stew, a silence filled the air that was rather nice. Just the lone fact we got to spend time together made me happy as we watched the sunset. I broke the silence when we were just about done with dinner.

"Ya know, I was upset today thinking you didn't want to spend time together." I said informing him of the pain I felt today. Eren grimaced as a frown marred his face as my words settled over him.

"I'm sorry, Sora, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." he said giving me an apologetic look. "It's just I thought of this idea and I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't want you to find out, so I-"

I cut Eren off as I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. He seem surprised at first, but he soon kissed me back. Our lips melted together as we kissed a few times. Pulling away, I rested my forehead against his.

"I forgive you," I said making relief wash through his green eyes. "But only because you're so goddamn cute." I continued as I placed another kiss on his lips. Eren's face flushed red as he smiled at me and kissed me back. His lips were soft against mine as I smiled once more.

"Thank you for this. It's really sweet of you." I whispered nuzzling his face.

"You're welcome. I wanted your first Lupercalia to be a good one." he whispered back. His breath caressed my face gently as he closed his eyes. His hands laid on top of mine as his thumbs massaged my hand in a comforting gesture. Leave it to Eren to be such a sweetheart.

Pulling away from me, Eren's face flushed red as he grabbed something with his pocket.

"I uh… um got you a gift. I saw it when I was in town the other day and thought of you so ummmmm… here." he stuttered holding out something towards me.

Dangled before me, on a silver chain, was a small rose pendant. My jaw dropped in shock at the beautiful jewerly given to me.

"Holy shit, Eren! This is beautiful." I cried taking the necklace gently into my grasp. Eren rubbed the back of his head nervously and shyly.

"I'm glad you like it ummmmm look at the petals." he stuttered quickly looking the other. Suddenly, to him, the trees became really interesting. Giving him an amused look I inspected the rose's petals.

 _Eren and Sora_

In silver lettering, our names were engraved on the rose's petals and I couldn't help but blush myself. Eren was still avoiding my gaze, but I soon had his attention when I launched myself at him I tight embrace.

"This is so beautiful. Thank you." I whispered as I buried my head in his chest. My fingers still held the necklace gently as Eren wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"You're welcome." Eren whispered in my hair as he kissed my head. Pulling away Eren took the necklace from me and clasped it around my neck. The necklace hung just above my other necklace. Turning around in his grasp I hugged him again as Eren held me tight.

"Now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything." I said as I laid my head on Eren's chest. His heartbeat quickened when he did that, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"You being here is more than enough." Eren said as he helped me to my feet. I gave him a quizzical look when he walked me closer to the lake. "Let's dance." he said as he placed one hand on my waist. He held my other hand as I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Without music?" I asked amused. Eren nodded, and shot me a smile as we began moving to a melody we could only hear. We moved softly and gently as a cool breeze swept through the area. The sun still hung low in the sky as it's warm rays touched our bodies as we moved peacefully through the grass. Eren held me close as we timed our steps precisely, our bodies moved elegantly and gracefully as Eren spun me away from him. My dress whirled around me as he did so. I stared at him lovingly as he slowly brought me back into his arms.

Someone so taught Eren how to dance, I thought as he dipped me backwards which made me laugh. I swear he never knew how to dance before. I had a little experience with dancing but not much, the last time I danced like this was with Farlan and Levi. I was six at the time and Levi had gone on a solo mission leaving Isabel and Farlan to watch me. A book Levi and I were reading together mentioned a couple dancing together, so I had asked Farlan if he knew how to dance. When he told me he did, I begged him to teach me as well and he happily did. There were a few mess ups during the lesson, but overall it wasn't bad and when Levi returned later that evening I asked him to dance with me. He agreed but only after I cleaned my room. Once that was taken care of Levi and I danced and it was a lot of fun. Eventually Levi let me stand on his feet as he danced.

Your teaching paid off, Farlan. Thank you, I thought as Eren and I continued our slow movements. No doubt training helped us move gracefully.

"You know the others are risking their lives, so we can have privacy." I said breaking the calm silence.

"I know, but I'm sure they're fine. After all, they're resourceful." Eren commented as he spun me around again.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Jean flew down the hallways as fast as he could never bothering to look behind him. He knew what was behind him and he knew if he looked back that would be the end. He couldn't believe this was how he could possibly die. He always thought titans would be the end of him, not some fucking 5'3 midget with an OCD for cleaning. Oh, those two would so fucking owe him for this.

Turning down several different hallways, he heard Levi pick up his pace which made the blood in Jean's veins run cold. This was so not happening, his mind screamed.

But it was as he turned down another hallways. Because while Sora and Eren were probably going at it like rabbits Jean was stuck here. Wearing a brown wig and dressed in Eren's clothing running for his goddamn life from an angry midget who was too overprotective of his baby sister.

Crazy bitch and suicidal bastard you so fucking owe me!

 **-At the lake-**

"Besides they have Armin and Erwin helping them out. Whatever plans they come up with should keep Levi busy for a while longer." Eren said as he pulled me close to him. My eyes widened in shock, he got commander eyebrows to help out.

"Most impressive titan boy." I smiled. He certainly pulled out all the stops.

"I try." Eren replied as we continued our dance.

The world around us spun around as kept our eyes on each other. Blue upon green, we never broke eye contact as we moved to an imaginary beat. In that moment, we only had eyes for each other and nothing else.

After several minutes, our dancing slowed down as we settled for rocking back in place. My arms were wrapped around his neck as I laid my head on his shoulder, Eren's arms were wrapped protectively around my waist. This was just bliss I thought.

"One day when the titans are gone and we explore the outside world, you're coming with me." Eren whispered stroking my hair. A smirk stretched across my face as I heard the message loud and clear.

"Is this your way of saying you want me to be Mrs. Jaeger?" I asked looking up at him. A deep blush stained his face as he glanced down at me shyly.

"I uh…...mean if you want to and only when we're older." Eren explained quickly. Laughing I buried my head into his chest as my face heated up. Damn Jaeger, you're too cute.

"I would love to, but you're going to need to get Levi's blessing first." I said looking back up at him. Eren paled at the thought of confronting Levi further in the future about asking for my hand in marriage, which made me laugh.

"You'll be fine. If you survive being eaten by a titan you can survive my brother." I laughed.

Looking down at me, Eren gently tilted my chin up as he slowly lowered his head down to mine. A new look was in his eyes and it was a look I knew well. It was a fiery determination that helped him kill the titans. "I won't let him stop me." he whispered as he placed his lips on mine in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back just as passionately as I stood on my tippy toes and tangled one of my hands in his hair. No words could convene what we were telling each other, only our kiss could. It was a kiss filled with love, passion, trust, and loyalty. Everything a relationship should have.

Eren deeped the kiss as he pulled me ever closer. My eyes were closed tightly as we kept kissing till we had to pull back for oxygen.

Panting for breath, I smiled at Eren as he smiled back with that gentle smile I so dearly loved. However, that smile soon vanished into a smirk as he quickly picked me up bridal style. A squeal erupted from my mouth as Eren began spinning around in place all the while holding me. Bells of laughter erupted out of me as I held tightly to Eren's neck. He laughed as well and our laughter mixed together. Eren spun around few more times till he set me down on the ground. The world around me spun around as I took a few steps forward. That didn't bode well as I tripped over my own feet and towards the ground, Eren reached out to grab me, but he ended up tripping as well. We both crashed to the ground together as Eren fell on top of me.

Eren blushed as he looked at me with wide eyes. I stared back with wide eyes as well. Eren was straddling my waist as his hands laid down by my head.

"Sorry!" he said quickly as he scrambled to get off of me. I stopped him quickly as I turned his head to look back at me, for he looked away.

"It's fine." I said as I lifted my head up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Eren kissed me back, but it was already too late for me to realize that this kiss was dangerous for the both of us. Kissing him earnestly, Eren kept up with my motions as he hovered over me. My arms wound around his neck as I pulled him closer to me. hands dug through his soft chocolate brown hair. A warm tongue caressed my lips begging for entrance and I gleefully accepted as I opened my mouth a bit. His tongue intertwined with mine as we fought for dominance. Nothing but the sounds of our kissing was heard as we felt nothing, but bliss as we were together.

A soft moan vibrated through us as Eren moaned softly. His left hand went down and stroked my cheek lightly as we continued our make out session. His callused hands were rough, but smooth at the same time and I practically purred at the feeling.

As quick as Eren was there he was suddenly gone. His mouth was ripped from mine as my eyes cracked open in puzzlement at what had happened. My eyes soon widened in horror at who was standing over me and slowly stalking towards Eren who was a few feet away.

Levi looked pissed as hell, I thought as Eren groaned in pain holding his side. My guess was that Levi kicked him off of me. I bit my lip and winced as Levi kicked Eren again only to realize there was a thing of saliva down my chin from when we were french kissing. Sweet mother Theresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz! I have to get rid of the evidence!

Reaching up my hand, I quickly wiped my mouth away of all trace of saliva as poor Eren got the shit beat outta him. It was then I realized another thing, my dress was hiked up exposing my thighs and since Levi saw Eren straddling me a few seconds ago, he probably thought… oh, dear God.

Pulling my dress down, I clambered to my feet and grabbed Levi's raised fist as he was prepared to punch a wounded Eren.

"Big brother, stop!" I shouted. Levi looked over at me as he dropped Eren from his grasp. Once he did, he grabbed my chin and tilted it up as he looked around my neck for any bruising. Seeing none, Levi seemed satisfied as he put his jacket around me. Now knowing that Levi was being all protective and mother hen like, I slipped my arms into the sleeves.

"We're going home right now brat, and we're going to talk about this." big brother hissed as he tossed me over his shoulder. I yelped loudly from the action and pouted. Come on, nothing bad was even happening, my mind screamed as Levi leaned down and grabbed Eren by his leg and began walking off. Me being carried while Eren was being dragged on the ground. Obviously he wanted to make Eren an example to the whole male population. Mikasa was gonna be pissed.

From where I laid on Levi's shoulder, I could see Eren's battered and bruised face. He looked up at me and smiled through his pain. I smiled back as I knew Eren would be alright….hopefully Levi wouldn't thrash him again when we got back to HQ and hopefully my scolding wouldn't be too long.

I knew Eren could handle pain and his smile told me he would take anything big brother did to him. The same went for the titans as I envisioned a future where they no longer existed. Where we were no longer surrounded by walls. A future where I was one day married to Eren as we had children of our own and passed on our stories to them to tell future generations. We wouldn't just tell our own stories, no, we would tell our fallen comrades' stories as well as our loved ones'.

As long as we were together.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: Sorry I didn't post this on Valentine's day I really tried too. I was writing this all day but several times I had to do things and The Walking Dead came on. So, yeah I was side tracked a few times but I got it done with the help of Kaede. A big thanks to her once again!**

 **Once again as a reminder that this has no correlation with the main story. A few things mentioned in here correlate but not everything.**

 **Also I hope everyone was in character.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	8. My Greatest Regret

**Alex: Time for chapter six everyone! As I stated last chapter Eren, Mikasa, and Armin will be introduced but besides that will see how Sora is adjusting to her new surroundings. Expect it to switch to what Levi's doing later in the chapter.**

 **Also as a reminder I'm following the manga version of A Choice With No Regrets. Meaning Isabel and Farlan's deaths will be described to you all. So, I guess spoiler alert to those who don't know how they died. In the OVA all we saw was the aftermath unless you read the manga like I did:)**

 **NOTE! Sora will not be a Titan shifter. Just stating this now so sorry for some of you who wanted her to be.**

 **As always enjoy my lovelies!**

 **XxxXxx**

 _When it comes to family and home, we never keep either as close as we should. Who ever stops to think that this time could be the last?_

 **Chapter 6: My Greatest Regret**

To say that living with total strangers was awkward was a total understatement! The total time it took to get to Shiganshina was four days. And by the time Vergil and I arrived into the district town via boat an elderly couple was awaiting our arrival at the docks. The man had grey hair, and wore glasses as sky blue eyes shined brightly in the sun. The woman next to him had grey hair as well, and it was pulled up into a bun as dark brown eyes shined.

Their names were Angelina and James Vail, and while they were really nice, I was really wary. I didn't know these people and many years living in Underground taught me that looks could be deceiving. Not everyone was to be trusted, even though I knew I wasn't in the Underground anymore, it was still hard to break old habits. Habits of being wary of other people, always checking my surroundings, making sure I had Levi's knife on me at all times. To be honest, these were habits I couldn't see myself growing out of as sad as that sounded. Yes, I was no longer in that life, but whose to say that I wouldn't get attacked? Afterall, humans are very nasty, selfish creatures. Anything was possible. Most people feared titans, but because of that fear, they were blind. Humans could be just as worse as titans and a lot of people didn't know it.

Upon my arrival to the Vail household, Vergil had only stayed for about an hour before bidding us a farewell. After that, I was left alone with my new caretakers, and needless to say for the first week, it was very uncomfortable. I was ripped away from my normal way of things, and thrust into something completely different. However, Angelina and James were always kind and very patient with me. I would never really speak unless spoken too though. I was unsure about them because I didn't know anything about them at all. Which in turn, led me to watching them very closely, I knew they wouldn't hurt me, but it's as I stated before; old habits.

The Vail's lived in a small two story house that was by Wall Maria. Downstairs was primarily the kitchen and living room much like my old home. While the second floor had two bedrooms with a bathroom at the end of the hall. The room I stayed in used to be James's office, but when they first got the letter from Erwin requesting that they would take me in, they moved some things around: moving his desk into their bedroom and other knick knacks. They went out and bought me a bed and a dresser, which shocked me that they would go out of their way to do this. After all they didn't even know me, so why go this far to provide for me?

That question lingered in my mind for awhile and when I asked Angelina that one day, she merely smiled and said.

"We want to make you comfortable. A new home can be a scary experience."

Not questioning it, I knew she was right. After all, I was scared shitless of coming here. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan weren't with me, and not having them by my side made things ten times scarier. Wherever they were was home.

It was halfway through my first week living with the Vail's that I made a startling discovery. Angelina and James were, in fact, Erwin's grandparents on his mother's side. In my old memories, I recalled Erwin having a father, but couldn't remember anything about his mother. According to James, she had passed away when Erwin was still very young. I felt a pang of sadness when I heard that it seemed just like me. Erwin lost his mother at a young age too. But as quick as that sadness came, it faded. Call me obsessive, but I was still hated what he did to big brother. I guess my anger for Erwin was evident on my face, when I first learned of their relationship because James asked what was wrong. I didn't want to tell them what had happened in the Underground. I had a sneaking suspicion they didn't know where I used to live and I wanted to keep it that way.

People who live in the Underground were frowned upon and talked to like they were dog shit. I knew Angelina and James would never do that, but I didn't want them to give me pity. I didn't survive with my family all these years to be pitied, let alone treated like shit. Living in the Underground and being a little thug would be my secret.

Even though I was above ground and in the fresh air that was under the sun, there was a darkness still there. A darkness still inside of me that every so often threatened to consume me, it was the darkness of the past. A past I wanted to keep hidden and let only Levi, Isabel, and Farlan know about because they were with me through it all. Whenever memories of cruel events flashed through my mind, I would immediately get some paper and crayons to draw. Drawing soothed my mind and calmed me down when I threatened to brim over with emotion. Whenever I was drawing I was always silent as I worked furiously on my picture. My drawings were always distorted and warped as you could clearly see the darkness on the page. Images of figures being stabbed, a giant shadow like creature wielding a knife as a little girl coward in the corner. Whenever I got like this, Levi could tell instantly. Walking over immediately, he would sit next to me. He would never say anything at first, but eventually he would ask me what I was drawing.

I would stay silent and even shy away from Levi's prying fingers if he tried to take the paper from me. After several minutes of coaxing on his end, I would relent and show him. I would even tell him what the picture represented. He would nod his head and tell me to continue and as I did, he would sit next to me offering comfort silently.

Here in Shiganshina, there were a few times I felt the need to draw and always, I would hide my drawings. Better to conceal them from wandering eyes than face questions about my mental stability. I was perfectly stable thank you very much, but other people didn't know that.

Besides those little hiccups, everything was just fine. Well… besides the awkwardness and wariness on my end. It was a week and a half later when I stumbled across someone I recognized from another life. I was walking around Shiganshina exploring and memorizing the area. Remembering to always know my surroundings was something I did as I explored every nook and cranny of Shiganshina. My mind memorizing which streets led to dead ends, what was the best route to the market, etc. For some reason more than ever, I felt like I needed to know this vital information. Like one day it would come in handy. Knowing my surroundings in the Underground, I understood perfectly, but I couldn't understand this dying need inside of me to memorize the different paths of Shiganshina.

Okay so sure… I fucked with some Military Police members that were stationed here, but that didn't seem life threatening. So, shoving those thoughts out of my mind, I continued my exploration watching people go about their daily lives. Children playing games, couples walking hand in hand, shop owners selling their ware, it was a normal life.

Taking a deep breath, I released it as I looked upwards at the sky as people walked past me. This world was so strange, I thought as I watched a couple birds fly high in the sky. I half expected to hear the usual noise of the Underground. Faint screaming and crying with a hint of laughter. Loud boisterous noises as the putrid stench of the the Underground filled my senses. But right at this very moment, all I heard was the idle chatter of the pedestrians, laughter of children, and the whistle of the wind. It was a tad strange but it was a good kind of strange. Turning my gaze from the sky, I wandered down a side road that had a devoid of people.

"I wonder what big brother is doing?" I whispered as I kicked a rock that was in front of me. Considering he's in the Survey Corps, he's probably doing some 3DMG training or maybe some combat. Why he was forced to do combat training? I had no clue. I remember I complained to Flagon about it since Levi was super strong and all. Flagon ignored me for the most part, but when I kept persisting it, he explained to me that soldiers needed to be in top form.

"You never know when someone could attack you."

Were his words to me and I agreed with him on that, having experienced that myself on several occasions.

Hmm, maybe big brother, Isabel, and Farlan were getting briefed for the expedition that was to take place at the end of the month? I remember Hanji telling me something about it, and how she was excited to see the titans once more. Knowing Isabel, she would get hungry halfway through and then start singing till she got food. I smiled at the thought of that as I pictured her with her eyes closed as she bellowed out random notes. Isabel thought she was a good singer, when in reality, she sucked major ass, no offense to her. This old man in the market in the Underground taught her that if she sang, people would give her food. They gave her food alright, but only to shut her up.

Letting out a little giggle, I envisioned Levi and Farlan covering their ears as Isabel sang to her heart's content. Knowing Levi, he would-

My thoughts were cut off at the sound of yelling.

"Heretic!"

Looking further ahead, I saw three older boys who looked to be around twelve and thirteen ganging up on a boy who looked around my age. The boy was pressed against a brick wall as, who I'm assuming was the leader, gripped the front of his shirt tightly. The boy had blonde hair in the shape of a coconut and… coconut… he had hair in the shape of a coconut…

Holy shit, this was Armin Arlert! One of the most important characters to Attack on Titan, he was a genius from what I remembered. A tactician! Armin devised awesome plans that saved the day!

"You're crazy." the person holding him hissed as he raised his fist preparing a punch. Armin kept a brave face, though, there was a nervousness and fear about him as his body trembled.

"And you're filth for picking on the innocent!" I declared raising my voice into a shout so as to be heard from far away. The leader and his two friends looked over at me, along with Armin. Confusion swept through all their eyes at the sight of me. After all, I was new to the town and they didn't know me at all.

"Keep walking girly if you don't want to get hurt." one of the lackeys sneered, his eyes hardening into a glare. I stood my ground as I crossed my arms over my chest and planted my feet firmly.

"Who are you calling filth!?" the other one shouted offended.

"I'm sorry, I meant only shitstains like yourselves pick on the innocent." I explained rephrasing my earlier statement. Several pairs of eyes widened, and all but one turned to harsh glares. The leader shoved Armin with enough force to send him toppling to the ground as he turned to face me.

"You wanna fight?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. I uncrossed my arms, and put my hands in my coat pockets as I traced the hilt of Levi's knife sorely, tempted to pull it out. God Sora, you can't do that, my mind reprimanded as I let the knife go. If I pulled a knife on them, I'd get busted and then they would take it away from me and I'd be damned if I lost Levi's knife. Screw being locked up, I didn't want anyone touching this knife!

"I don't waste my time with shit like you, so I'll give you a warning," I began pulling my arms from my pockets. "Leave the boy alone or face the consequences." I finished. Loud barks of laughter was their answer as all three of the boys laughed as if I was the funniest thing ever. Flashing through my mind, I saw that gang of teens that jumped me when I was five. My right hand twitched and edged closer to my coat pocket, but I held firm.

"And if we don't?" one lackey questioned still laughing. I raised my eyebrow, since they don't know me I think they should start learning about me, I thought. All of them were still collapsed against each other in giggles as I reached down and picked up the rock I was kicking only moments earlier. Throwing it as hard as I could, I took off running. The rock sailed through the air and managed to connect to the leader's forehead emitting a loud crack. The leader yelped and held his head before looking up at me with death. Yelling at his lackeys, they all took fighting stances.

Charging forward, I dodged the first punch thrown by one of the lackeys. Reacting quickly, I aimed a hard kick to his shin. Yelling in pain, he grabbed his leg as the leader swung down his fist to which I dodged as well, but I wasn't so lucky as to dodge the other lackey's punch. Pain erupted in my jaw as I was knocked down and with a laugh, the leader aimed a kick at my side. Gritting my teeth in anger, I flipped myself over and back on my feet as I lashed out at my opponents. One of the boys who was holding his leg in pain, was back in the fight but not for long as I aimed a kick at his nether regions. With a loud groan he collapsed to the ground cradling his jewels while I turned to my two remaining opponents.

Several punches, kicks, bites, and hair pulling later all three of the boys were running away with frightened expressions on their faces. Resting one of my hands on my knees, I panted for breath as I wiped the blood off my chin. I didn't come out of the fight completely unscathed as I had a split lip, a bloody nose, and several scratches on my hands and arms. During the scuffle, I had to abandon my beloved jacket when one of them had grabbed onto the back of it. Thankfully the knife didn't fall out of it when it was thrown harshly to the ground. But the main thing now was that my jacket was now dirty which irritated me, and made me realize Levi had rubbed off on me way too much.

Standing to my full height I turned around and faced Armin. He was there through the full fight cowering against the wall with wide eyes. I didn't judge him for that because once upon a time I did the same thing. In fact, there were still times I did that, but only when the darkness proved too much.

"Are you alright?" I asked walking over.

"I'm fine," Armin said quietly as he looked down. Cocking my head to the side, I stopped in front of him as I extended my hand to him making him look back up at me.

"I'm glad." I smiled. Armin stared at me for several seconds before getting up on his own, disregarding my helping hand. Pulling it away, I smiled as I reached over and patted all the dirt off of Armin's clothes and hair.

"There. Good as new." I smiled taking a step back.

"You're bleeding though." Armin stated concern flashing through his sky blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I replied nonchalantly while pulling a white cloth from my pocket. I've been using it to clean Levi's knife every night, but cleaning my face was more important. Besides I've gotten hurt before, so these cuts and scrapes were no big deal. "So, why were they messing with you?" I asked while wiping my face down. I winced in slight pain from the sting in my lip and the throbbing in my jaw. Armin seemed hesitant to tell me the reason, but after several seconds of silence he told me.

"I simply said that one day, we should go out and explore beyond the walls and they called me a heretic." he explained looking down.

"I agree." I said. Armin's head perked up quickly as he stared at me with wide eyes, blue met upon blue.

"Really?" he questioned slowly. I nodded my head, Armin was right. We needed to venture out of the comfort of the walls and explore the world. Being locked in a cage wasn't going to change anything or broaden our horizons. I knew what it felt like to be trapped in a cage, and knowing I was trapped in another one well….I didn't like it.

"Yeah! I mean how are we supposed to learn of the outside world if we don't venture out and explore?" I stated firmly as I folded up the cloth in my hand. Armin's eyes lit up at my words as excitement wafted off of him.

"You know of the outside world too!? I've read a couple books on it." he explained excitedly. I let out a laugh, seeing Armin like this was adorable.

"I don't know much, to be honest, but I do remember finding this book that talked about this place called the ocean." I said. That wasn't a total lie, in the Underground, I would frequently visit my mother's treasure alcove and search for stuff. One of the things I found was a dirty ripped book, a lot of the words were smudged, but there was several sentences talking about water stretching on for miles. And that it was called the ocean and all kinds of sea creatures lived down there.

"I can show you this book about the outside world my grandfather has if you want! Oh, I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Armin Arlert. Thanks for helping me earlier." he smiled extending his hand for me to shake. I smiled and clasped his hand tightly.

Opening my mouth, I went to give him my name when a yell interrupted me.

"Armin!" a male voice shouted. Looking over, my eyes almost bulged out of my head at the sight that was running towards me. A familiar brunette with bright green eyes was sprinting towards Armin and I. That brunette was Eren fucking Jaeger and right behind him was Mikasa Ackerman, holy shit.

Letting Armin's hand go, we turned to Eren and Mikasa.

"Are you alright? We heard some guys complaining about this crazy bitch you're apparently friends with." Eren said speaking with concern. Armin smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"Ah, those guys were bullying me. I was saved by this girl here." Armin explained pointing at me. All eyes were on me as Eren and Mikasa looked at me. At the sight, Eren's eyes widened in shock.

"You're the crazy bitch he's friends with!?" he exclaimed loudly and in much awe. It was probably my size, it always was. A lot of people back in the Underground were shocked to know I could handle myself pretty well despite my age and size.

My face twitched a little at his words as I smiled at Eren. "Hi, I'm Sora Meyer. And you are?" I asked.

"Eren Jaeger pleased to meet you." he said smiling back.

"Mikasa Ackerman." the dark haired girl replied quietly. Smiling at Mikasa, I waved at her, but she merely stared at me which made me nervous as hell. Why was I suddenly nervous at meeting them?

"I'm impressed you took all three of them on." Eren commented. I shrugged at what he was saying. I've faced more dangerous foes. Handling three shits like that wasn't too difficult, but if there was more than three, things would have been tricky. With three opponents I could easily disable one of them quickly and try and knock the other two off balance by shoving their disabled friend into them. My fight with the bullies didn't end up like that cause they fought dirty, however I fight dirty too.

"Never underestimate a person by their size." I told him. A lot of people did that with Levi, and it normally didn't end well for them.

"I'll remember that." Eren said nodding his head. I nodded my head when Armin spoke up suddenly in alarm.

"Sora, you're bleeding again!" he cried concern flashing in his eyes. I blinked several times in confusion. I'm bleeding again?

"I am?" I questioned when the metallic taste of blood seeped into my mouth. It seemed my nose had started bleeding once again. Muttering a few profanities, I grabbed my white cloth once again and wiped the blood away and pressed it to my nose and firmly pinched it to stop the blood flow.

"My dad's a doctor, he could patch you up." Eren stated grabbing my wrist and dragging me forward. I stumbled a bit, but quickly regained my balance as I followed Eren. Mikasa and Armin followed closely behind us.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean I can patch myself up." I said. I didn't want to be a burden and I did know how to patch myself up. Farlan had showed me simple first aid when I was younger.

"It's fine, besides you helped Armin." he explained. Nodding my head, I let Eren lead the way through the winding streets until we reached his house. By then my nose has stopped bleeding and I had managed to clean up most of my face. Walking inside, Eren threw the door open making it bang against the wall.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" he called. The sound of something being chopped and running water stopped as we walked further into the room which was the kitchen. The house was simple just like my home with Angelina and James, the kitchen was the main room, but there was an upstairs from what I could see.

"Welcome home." a gentle feminine voice greeted. Looking over, I saw a woman with soft brown hair tied into a low pony tail as it rested on her shoulder. Her brown eyes held a gentleness to them as she looked over at us, they filled with curiosity at the sight of me. I couldn't believe I was meeting Carla, though when I looked at her I felt sad, but couldn't figure out why.

"Who's this?" she asked while wiping her hands on a towel.

"This is Sora, she defended Armin from some bullies, but she got hurt in the process." Eren explained. Smiling nervously, I waved at Carla whose eyes widened at Eren's explanation.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Oh, you poor thing." Carla cooed as she walked over to me. Reaching down, she lightly touched my cheek and inspected my face, concern flashing through her amber eyes. Her thumb lightly caressed my cheek which made me tense. The only person who did that with me was my mother so many years ago.

"Grisha you have to help her." Carla demanded as she turned to face her husband. Who I ,just now, realized was sitting at the kitchen table the whole entire time.

Standing up, Grisha walked over to me as Carla took a step back as Grisha leaned down to inspect my injuries. Several minutes later, I was sitting at the kitchen table, my coat was off as Grisha attended to all my scrapes along my arms. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa sat around the table as Carla continued to make lunch. The disinfectant he placed on my cuts stung, but didn't really gauge a reaction from me. After so many years of getting hurt or beat up in the the Underground, pain was something I developed a high tolerance for.

"Your injuries are only minor, however, there will be some bruising on your knuckles." Grisha told me as he dabbed a cotton ball on my knuckles. I nodded in clarity. After all, I managed to get in a couple good punches before the tides turned against me.

"I'm curious though, how did you get this scar?" he asked pointing to the one on the top of my right forearm. Instantly, my mind went into overdrive because, as far as I was concerned, I didn't want to tell him the actual truth. Eren, and Armin looked curious as they jumped from their seats to get a closer look. Mikasa followed behind at a slower pace than them.

"Wow… that looks like it hurt." Eren started poking the disfigured skin. More than you know, I thought as I was instantly brought back to the moment when Farlan removed the glass. I mentally cringed at remembering that pain as I turned to the long haired brunette in front of me who was still waiting for an answer.

"When I was younger, I was playing around with a friend and there was this steep slope in the neighborhood we were in. I lost my footing and fell down and at the end, there was some broken glass from some drunk's bottle I fell onto." I said lying easily. Well I did fall, but I was punched into the ground, but they didn't need to know the real details.

"Ouch." Eren said as Armin grimaced at my story. Mikasa staring at my scar reached out and lightly poked the disfigured skin like Eren had earlier. I didn't mind though, after all, they were just curious.

"Well whoever patched you up did a good job." Grisha commented as he put his medical supplies away. I smiled, of course Farlan would do a good job. When it came to basic first aid, he was the best along with big brother.

"There. You're all set, but try not to get into any more fights in the future." Grisha said standing up to put his medical bag away. Smiling, I jumped from my chair and grabbed my jacket and quickly put it on, I was kinda nervous of anyone finding the knife in the pocket. That conversation wouldn't go over well if Carla and Grisha found it.

"I won't and thank you." I said. Grisha gave me a soft smile and nodded at me as I turned to face Eren and his friends.

"Sora, would you like to stay for lunch?" Carla asked kindly from her spot by the stove before I could talk to anyone. Casting my gaze over to her, I rocked back on forth on my heels in uncertainty. Was staying here really okay? I mean Grisha patched me up, which I'm thankful for and all, but I didn't want to be a nuisance to them.

"Um are you sure that's alright?" I asked biting my bottom lip, "I don't want to be a bother or anything." I continued, still rocking on my heels. Carla smiled sweetly at me as her brown eyes showed nothing but gentleness towards me.

"Nonsense you're more then welcome to stay, it's no trouble at all." she told me. Tilting my head to the side, I contemplated the offer. Either stay or go, which should I choose? Part of me was wary, but another part of me felt like I knew all of them. In truth, I sorta did even if my memory was hazy I mean after all, this world was fictional in another.

"You should stay!" Eren exclaimed smiling at me, probably happy to have a new friend. I have a feeling he's dubbed me as his friend already and we hardly know each other. I got the same feeling from Armin when I saved him and revealed my interest in the outside world earlier. With Mikasa, however, I wasn't sure. She hadn't given me any indication that she's hated me, but I think she likes me. After several seconds of silence on my end, I relented.

"Sure, I'll stay, thank you for having me" I said politely. Hey I may have been born and bred in the Underground and cussed a lot like Levi, but I do have my polite and ladylike moments.

"Then it's settled," Carla smiled happily. I smiled back as Eren grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the staircase leading upstairs.

"I'll show you around." Eren said as Armin and Mikasa followed us closely. We didn't get far, however, as Carla stopped us in our tracks.

"Not so fast Eren get the bowls and silverware out. Lunch is almost ready." she said while stirring something in a pot. With the lid of the pot off, a mouth-watering scent filled the air that made my stomach growl. I blushed in embarrassment at that, ever since I left the Underground, there was more food I could eat. Now I wasn't eating like a glutton all day, but every time I did eat, I made sure to eat all my food and not have it go to waste. The food up here wasn't rotten or moldy and while Levi made sure my belly was full growing up, we didn't have a lot of variety of food down below. Now that I was free of that world, there were so many different foods I wanted to try. Most of them being sweet things as those didn't exist in my old home.

"But mom…" Eren started to complain, but Carla put a stop to that real quick.

"Eren Jaeger, you can show your new friend around after lunch. Set the table now." she said sternly with her hands on her hips. A ladle was in her right hand as she did so. Grumbling under his breath, Eren did what his mother told him to do. Mikasa helped him, of course, along with Armin. I helped as well so as not to appear rude. Several minutes later, we were all seated at the table as Carla placed a pot in the middle of the table. I sat in between Eren and Armin while Mikasa sat on the other side of Eren.

Carla had made a vegetable stew with some fresh bread on the side. It looked really delicious as she poured us bowls of it. Once she was done, we all dug into our meals and I almost purred in happiness at the amazing taste.

"So, Sora tell us about yourself." Carla asked politely from where she sat next to Grisha. Uh-Oh, I thought, what the hell do I say!?

"What would you like to know?" I questioned while taking a bite of the stew. Better to ask that so I can make stuff up as the questions come depending on what they asked.

"Did you just move here? We haven't seen you around before." Eren asked while stuffing some bread in his mouth. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I uh recently moved in with my…..grandparents." I said quickly not wanting to hesitate too long with my answer. Grandparents, I thought getting irritated with myself. Out of all the things I could have said, I said Angelina and James were my grandparents when you knew they were Erwin's grandparents.

Carla smiled and nodded. "Where did you move from?" she asked sweetily.

"Wall Sina." I said nonchalantly. Telling them that was no big deal, I mean, I know only the wealthy live there including the king, but I could easily say we helped a family with their shop or something. As long as I didn't mention Stohess I was fine. Stohess was the capital city in Wall Sina saying I lived there would raise only more questions. I technically lived there, just underground.

"You lived in Wall Sina?!" Eren exclaimed loudly. Smiling, I nodded my head as I took a few more bites of my lunch.

"Yeah, but my family and I weren't rich or anything," I explained quickly. "We helped this woman and her husband with their shop." I continued hoping they wouldn't ask details about the shop. They didn't ask about the shop, thank god, but the next question unsettled me greatly.

"Next time you come over, Sora, you should bring your mother. I'd love to meet her." Carla said innocently already labeling me as one of Eren's friends. My hand froze halfway to my mouth as I was about to take a bite of stew, my eyes widened slightly. Though many years had gone by since my mother's passing, it still bothered me at times. On some days more than others, but I always found ways to get through my grief. Messing with Levi was one way as it distracted me. Everyone looked over at me with confused and worried looks as I set my spoon back in my bowl and began swirling the stew around.

"Sorry Mrs. Jaeger, that won't be possible because my mom's dead." I said quietly as I looked down at my food.

"I'm so sorry." Carla said apologizing. Looking up, I smiled reassuringly at her.

"No, it's fine." I told her as I took a bite of food. To be honest, my appetite was gone as memories of the past flashed through my mind. Jerome, a knife flashing, my mother on the ground bleeding out, it all flew through my mind quickly. And as such, it made me less hungry. I didn't want to seem rude so I ate more.

"How did she die?" Eren asked after several moments of silence.

"Eren!" Carla, Armin, and Grisha shouted. Mikasa reached over and smacked him upside in the head, eliciting a yelp from the boy. Punishment didn't end there as Carla grabbed Eren's ear and tugged on it harshly.

"Eren, you know better then to ask personal questions, apologize right this instant!" she reprimanded as she tugged his ear again. Where Carla was sweet and kind, she was also stern and authoritative like any other mother would be with their child.

Eren, in response to his mother's abuse on his ear, began hissing in pain.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, Sora!" he cried. I could hear the genuine apology in his voice despite his yelling, he truly was sorry for asking me such a personal question. Seemingly pleased with this, Carla let his ear go to which Eren began rubbing his ear and began grumbling under his breath. When Carla shot him a glare, he immediately stopped. I smiled at the interaction, he was acting like any kid his age did with their mother. I've had moments like that with Levi when it came down to cleaning or whenever I got in trouble. Instead of just glaring at me to make me go quiet, I was impervious to it, Levi would kneel down to my level and grab my chin and ask me what I was just mumbling. That was much more terrifying than the glaring.

"It's fine, Eren, I don't mind. You see when I was two my mother got sick," I explained despite the looks telling me I didn't need to explain.

In the back of my head, my mind whispered 'liar' to me as soon as I uttered the word _sick_. The memories flashed through my mind even more at the lie.

"She was a single mother and always did her best to take care of me even when she was so ill. My father well… he was never around because he ditched my mom as soon as she got pregnant with me." I continued my explanation.

Everyone stayed silent listening to my sorrowful tale.

"We didn't have enough money to buy medicine and, I mean, there was a doctor in the town we lived in, but he wanted payment for his services." I said. As soon as I mentioned that, Grisha frowned, as a doctor himself I'm sure he didn't charge his patients. I guess with him knowing that he helped someone was enough compensation.

"I was by her side when her illness consumed her." I whispered while poking at a chunk of what seemed to be a potato. Armin smiled sadly but reassuringly at me, he too had lost someone as I remembered his parents were dead. Mikasa stared at me, but her eyes told me that she felt my pain of losing a family member, but they also told me things would get better.

"Where did you go after that?" Armin asked tentatively. I perked up at that question as a smile graced my lips.

"After that, my big brother took care of me. We're half-siblings, so different moms, but same dad. He was coming to see mom and I when she passed away." I said happily as the memories of what Jerome did halted. My memories now were replaced with Levi coming to my rescue and living with him as he raised me. "So, he took me in and raised me all these years, he taught me a bunch of stuff and took the loneliness away." I smiled.

Levi always did make everything better, despite all the cleaning and bath taking I had to do. Not that I minded the baths or anything, but the cleaning was a different story.

"Though, I hated it when he made me clean the house," I rambled. "Big brother has an obsession with having things clean so doing chores was never fun, but even so I love him alot and…" I continued, but soon trailed off as I frowned. The stinging realization of Levi not being here with me hit me like a ton of bricks to the point my eyes burned with tears wanting to fall. I held them back, of course, because the last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of everyone.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Armin asked with concern.

"I had to leave my brother. That's why I moved in with my grandparents." I said sadly.

"Why did you have to leave him? If he's family you should have stayed together." Eren commented while taking a bite of food. I nodded agreeing wholeheartedly with him, if only Levi could have come with me. Isabel and Farlan too…..after all, we were family.

"My big brother joined the Survey Corps." I whispered.

"He's in the scouting regiment!?" Eren shouted making me jump in surprise at the loud tone.

His emerald green eyes shone brightly in awe and glee at what I had just said. Somewhere in my mind, I remembered Eren looked up to the scouts and wanted to join them one day to eradicate the titans.

Nodding my head, Eren practically bounced in his seat in happiness as he began asking me questions about the Survey Corps. I smiled as I kept up with his questions, but I soon frowned when I noticed the looks of pity and sadness Carla and Grisha were giving me. That set me off.

"Don't give me that look!" I shouted looking at the two adults. I gripped my spoon tightly as my knuckles turned white with the force. Carla flinched at my tone while Grisha merely frowned at me, dammit I shouldn't have shouted. I may have not cared for other adult figures back in the Underground or even some in the Survey Corps, but I shouldn't have yelled at Eren's parents, I thought.

"I'm very sorry… it's just that big brother is strong, he won't die. Besides, he has Isabel and Farlan to back him up in case something bad happens." I said while relaxing my grip on my spoon. I received questioning looks at the mention of Farlan and Isabel. "Oh, sorry you don't know who they are. Farlan is my brother's best friend. He always watches out for him. He's also really smart." I explained as Farlan appeared in my mind.

In truth, Farlan was smart, he was the one that always devised the plans for the jobs. Farlan always looked at every angle when it came to planning, he also made sure to keep Levi in check when his emotions got the better of him. A good example of that was when I got badly sick when I was five. My illness was so bad, Levi took me to the doctor that was in the Underground. Yes, there was an actual doctor down there. He used to live up top, but got persecuted by the the nobles because of his skin color, he had a darker skin tone than others. He treated me, of course, but in the beginning he wouldn't because he wanted Levi to do a job for him. That pissed big brother off to the point he grabbed the man by the shirt and started threatening him. Farlan put a stop to that quick and managed to calm Levi down, the rest of what happened is a story for next time.

"Isabel is my older sister, though, she's kinda adopted, but we don't care because she's family. Big brother saved her when she was homeless and starving and ever since then she's lived with us." I chirped. My mood was at an all time high as I ate and continued to talk about my family. No one seemed to mind my rambling.

"Isabel and Farlan always get into arguments. It's hilarious and big brother usually ignores them until Isabel accidently makes a mess." Smiling, I laughed a little. In my mind's eyes, I could see Isabel and Farlan arguing as they got into each other's faces and yelled profanities at the other. Levi is sitting in the background in a chair with a cup of tea in his hand. Isabel would start making hand gestures and accidentally knock something over that would result in a mess. In an instant, big brother would be on her case as he shoves her a broom.

"Well it sounds like you have a wonderful family, Sora." Carla smiled. I smiled back as I nodded my head happily. I really did have a wonderful family and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The rest of lunch went well as we all made conversation, I mainly talked to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. But I would stop to answer any questions Carla asked me. The only one who hardly talked was Grisha, to be honest he was creeping me out. The man was just sitting there and staring at me; it was unnerving. I ignored him and just focused on my conversation with my new friends, but I could still feel his eyes on me. When lunch was done and we were helping Carla clean the dishes and putting them away, that was when I figured out why Grisha was staring intently at me.

"Sora, do you mind if I give you a check up? You're very pale and I'm concerned." Grisha asked while straightening his glasses. Oh, so that's why he was staring at me, I thought as I looked over at him. I felt fine though, so there was no chance of me having a cold.

"Um sure, I guess." I said with a shrug. Getting a check up wouldn't hurt me and besides, I haven't seen a doctor since I was five. Whenever I got sick, Levi nursed me back to health. He always managed to get the medicine I needed, despite the fact that medicine was very expensive thanks to the damn Underground merchants raising prices on an item a lot of people obviously needed.

Nodding his head, Grisha grabbed his medical bag while I sat in a nearby chair. Several minutes later, Grisha was checking my vitals. Besides that, he felt around my throat which kinda threw me off. But somewhere in my memories, I remembered doctors in my old life doing this, something about checking swollen glands and how that was an indicator my body was fighting an infection or illness. His hands were slightly cold as he did that and I sorta flinched. Not from the cold, but from the fact his hands were around my throat. It was a little too close for comfort. Too many people in the past have tried to kill me by strangulation. Needless to say, I don't like hands near my throat. Thankfully, Grisha took my flinch from the coldness of his hands.

Once that was done, he listened to my heart and lungs and also checked my reflexes by tapping this tiny hammer thing on my knees. I was silent through the whole thing as Eren, Armin, and Mikasa waited patiently for the check up to be finished.

"Does anything hurt at all? Maybe your throat." Grisha asked leaning back in his chair. I shook my head at him.

"No, nothing hurts." I said. Humming slightly, Grisha didn't look convinced as he placed his hand on my forehead and cheek checking me for a fever. I guess the inner doctor in him was taking over.

"You don't have a fever, but still I don't see the reason of why you're so pale." he muttered. That was more directed towards himself as he let out a sigh.

"Despite the paleness, you're a picture of perfect health." Grisha stated. Smiling, I jumped from my seat ready to run over to my friends when Grisha stopped me once more.

"However, I want you to take these vitamins." he said sternly handing me a bottle of pills. Acknowledging his request, I nodded my head and put the pills in my coat pocket for safekeeping. Turning to my new friends we all headed up stairs to Eren and Mikasa's room.

Ever since my meeting, with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, the four of us have grown really close. Everyday after breakfast, we would meet up and hang out. If we had chores to do first, we would get those done then meet up. Sometimes, we would meet at one of our houses as our rendezvous. Other times, we would pick somewhere in Shiganshina or even outside of Shiganshina. As long as we didn't stray too far from the district town, we were free to venture a bit further into Wall Maria.

All of us would hang out and play a lot of games, one game Eren liked to play was a game he called, Survey Corps. I personally loved playing that one 'cause not only was it fun, but I imagined myself older and fighting alongside Levi, Isabel, and Farlan as we battled the titans. Of course, I knew that wouldn't happen considering they would finish their job soon and come for me. After that, we would all live together, though, it would be sad to leave Eren and everyone. Well… maybe I could convince Levi to let us live in Shiganshina?

During our game of Survey Corps, we would use sticks as our blades and pretend we had the 3DMG gear. Tying blankets around our shoulders, we dubbed them our green cloaks. As for what the titans were, well… we would usually take turns at being them. Two of us would be scout members while the other two would be titans. Poor Armin was always the first to be 'killed' whenever he was a titan, Eren scared the shit out of him. One time, he scared Armin by jumping him from behind when the blonde least expected it. Eren did the same to me, but I was able to react much quicker and dodge before he could take me down. In the end, I was the one who tackled him. Mikasa was always fast when she was a scout, but whenever she was a titan, she never went for Eren. Which left Armin and I to be fair game.

Despite our games, we had many adventures. Usually with those, it was running away from the Military Police. Like hell did I stop fucking with them after I befriended Eren and co. Nope, I merely dragged them along for the ride. Chases would happen, but they were nothing like the ones back in the Underground, which was a major disappointment because those were always the most fun. We never got into any real trouble. If we somehow got caught, the worst that could happen was a major scolding. I tuned them out however. Only shit spewed out of their mouths.

There was a bad incident one day, when I ran into an MP who used to patrol in the Underground. Even worse, he was one of the soldiers I used to mess with and even threw rotten eggs at. To be honest, when I ran into him I wasn't even doing anything wrong. I was walking to Eren's house because I was invited over for lunch and I accidently bumped into the soldier. When I went to say sorry, I froze at seeing who it was. The MP froze as well before a look of loath crossed his features. Shouting profanities at me, I high tailed it out of there, but he wasn't letting me off the hook. In the end I got caught, which was a serious dent in my pride. I never get caught by MP's! Oh, Levi would be so disappointed in me!

Hoisting me up by my arm, the soldier questioned me as to why I was above ground while my shoulder screamed in protest at being lifted. Like hell I was going down without a fight, so I kicked and thrashed about ignoring the straining feeling in my arm the whole time. I even let loose crocodile tears and fake sobs and whimpers as the pig held me in his grasp, what I had planned was working wonders as it caused major attention. Not to mention outrage from bystanders that were by us. The person who came to my rescue was another character to the show.

Hannes.

And he didn't seem drunk!

It was an interesting meeting to say the least, and I am thankful he helped me out. The MP tried to tell Hannes how I was a criminal from Underground. He tried to tell everyone in the area actually, but I played my cards right. I continued my fake crying and played innocent while Hannes told the MP off. With Hannes and bystanders defending me, the MP set me down and walked off clearly pissed off. After that, Hannes personally escorted me to Eren's house.

Ever since then I've been more careful with the Military Police. The last thing I wanted was for them to blow my cover. Speaking of cover, I had to tell Angelina and James what I had told Eren and everyone and how they were my grandparents. The two seemed amused, but agreed to play along with my little act which I was thankful for. Whenever Eren, Armin, and Mikasa came over, I made sure to hide my photo of Levi, Isabel, Farlan, and I. Levi wasn't considered humanity's strongest yet by the public, but it was only a matter of time. I didn't really want people flipping out and treating me differently if they knew I was Levi's little sister. That and well…...something in my mind told me to keep Levi a secret.

In the weeks after our first meeting, we were outside walking through the town. That was when I felt rain for the first time in this life. The sky went from a beautiful blue to a gloomy grey color really quickly as the temperature dropped. People scrambled in doors at the approaching storm as all of us continued our walking and conversations about various topics. When the first few droplets of water touched me, I froze in my tracks as my gaze drifted upwards. By this time the rain was picking up and falling faster and somewhere behind me, I could hear Eren and Armin calling me. Calling me to take cover like they were, but I ignored them.

The feeling of the cool water on my skin shocked me, it was so surreal. I was feeling rain for the first time in nine years. For the first time in my new life, I was feeling rain!

The rain streaked down covering me in coldness as I stared up at the grey colored sky, my eyes still wide in shock. Soon after, the shock disappeared as a wide smile stretched across my face. Running forward, I made a beeline for a puddle I saw a few feet away. With a running leap, I landed squarely in it as the water splashed all around me soaking my pants even further. A laugh escaped me as I turned and smiled at my friends and beckoned them to come and play with me. Eren was the first to move who was then followed by Mikasa and lastly Armin. All four of us ran through the streets kicking puddles at each other as the rain continued to pour from the heavens.

The cold I got afterwards, though, it was so worth it in my opinion.

With everything going on, time flew by quickly till it was the end of the month. And here I was currently running through the streets.

"Have to hurry." I murmured to myself. My long hair flew behind me as I ran past all the people lined up in the street. Today was the day the Survey Corps were leaving for the expedition, and they happened to be going out through the gate in Shiganshina. When I first heard that yesterday, I knew this was my chance to see my family. However, when I woke up this morning I ended up sleeping in longer than I usually did, which caused some panic. So, quickly getting dressed, I dashed outside without even eating breakfast.

Now due to me being late, I was stuck behind the crowd as they lined up alongside the street. Growing irritated, I tried to shove my way through the crowd. That ended up in failure when some teenagers shoved me back and told me to go somewhere else. Giving them the finger, I dashed off in pursuit of an opening to get to the front of the crowd. The sounds of the horse's footsteps made my heart beat rapidly in my chest as a scared feeling overtook me. Please don't let me miss you, I thought as I jumped in place trying to see over the crowd. I want to see you!

All my running led me towards where the gate was, but that also meant more people. I guess when the gate opened a lot of people liked to try and see beyond the gate. So, because of that it caused more people to crowd here. Biting my lip, I stopped in place as I clasped my hands together tightly as a breeze flew through the area. My hair ruffled lightly in the wind along with the new outfit I was wearing. Angelina or rather 'granny' had surprised me yesterday morning with a dress she had made herself. The dress was red and went down to my knees. The material she used for it was really soft and smooth, the dress also had short sleeves. And naturally I wore the jacket Levi got me with my dress.

Granny said I should look my best when I see Levi, Isabel, and Farlan off and show them my new outfit. But that'll go to waste if I don't manage to see them, my mind screamed as I grew frustrated.

"This'll be easy!" a familiar voice shouted making me gasp.

"Isabel, shut up. Idiots should be seen, not heard."

"You wanna go, asshole!"

"Both of you better shut the fuck up."

Levi! Isabel! Farlan!

They were so close, I thought as I frantically looked about for a way to get through the crowd. There was no way as everyone and their mothers were packed close together like sardines. Something from the corner of my eye caught my attention as I saw a series of crates stacked nearby. Of course, if I couldn't get through the crowd, I would just have to stand above them. Making a beeline for there, I climbed up onto the first crate and then jumped onto two crates that were stacked up on each other. Holding onto the edge tightly, I used my feet to scale upwards. All those years of climbing over rubble and trash came to fruition as I successfully clambered to the top of the crates.

Smiling, I stood up and brushed my dress off as I scanned the scout members looking for my family. I soon found them though because, to be honest, it's hard to miss them in a crowd of this size. Well… if Levi was on the ground, I could see how it would be hard to find him, but I wouldn't dare say this out loud. Or, even worse right in front of him, people who teased him about his height usually ended up being drop kicked.

Levi was his usual expressionless self as he kept his eyes forward with his hands on his horse's reins. Isabel had a face full of determination as her green eyes were lit up in a fierce way as the sun made her eyes shine even more. Farlan had a slight look of nervousness about him like he couldn't believe they were going beyond the walls; that humans from the Underground were actually stepping foot outside even further than we dreamed we could. Despite that, he seemed just as determined as Isabel.

Smiling excitedly, I cupped my hands around my mouth and took a deep breath.

"BIG BROTHER!" I screamed. My shout gained attention as some people in the crowd looked back at me along with some scout members. I ignored them all as the person who I wanted attention from turned his head. Steel grey eyes met sky blue ones as I finally had Levi's attention after so many weeks apart. Even though his face was emotionless, I could see the happiness and relief in his eyes. The happiness of finally seeing me; the relief that I was alright.

"Little sis!" Isabel shouted happily as she waved at me. Laughing, I waved back as Farlan smiled at me, he too was happy and relieved to see me as well.

"Isabel, Farlan!" I cried as I waved to them. The joy of seeing my family after such a long time was overwhelming as Levi kept his gaze on me. In fact, he didn't look at anyone else but me as I smiled at him. From where I stood, I could see Levi mouthing something to me as his lips curled into a smirk.

" _Baby brat can survive without me."_

I stuck my tongue out at him for that comment, but soon smiled. Levi hadn't called me baby brat since I was two. He must be feeling very affectionate for him to call me that again.

"Fuck those titans up!" I shouted to him. Several gasps swept through the crowd at my vulgar language as Levi narrowed his eyes in warning. I bet if he was in front of me, he would flick me in the forehead for swearing. Isabel and Farlan laughed as I smiled brightly, Levi rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of amusement lingering deep within his grey hues. By this point, Shadis was addressing the scout members as he commanded they show him what they learned in training and how they should show the titans the power of the human race.

The gate slowly opened as an anxious feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. Come on, Sora, no need to be anxious I told myself. They are strong…..they won't die easily.

"Bye little sis!" Isabel shouted waving to me one last time. Farlan waved as well as Levi locked eyes with me once more.

"Bye, Big brother! I love you!" I shouted as the scouts began advancing. With a nod of his head, Levi snapped the reins and took off, Isabel and Farlan beside him as he did so. I kept my eyes on them till they grew to be tiny specks…..till the gate closed behind them. I knew it wouldn't be open till the scouts returned.

"Be safe." I whispered as I jumped down to the ground.

It was only when the next night came that my anxiety melted into downright fear to the point where it made me nauseous. But I couldn't figure out where the fear was coming from even if my life depended on it. No one was trying to kill me….for once. I mean I was safe and sound and above ground, so where was this terror coming from?

Maybe it had something to do with the show, I thought as I stared out the window. Granny was sitting in her rocking chair sewing like she normally did in the evening time. While grandpa sat in his lounge chair reading the paper. Chewing on my bottom lip, I racked my memories of the past to figure out my fear, but all I came up with was nothingness. Blank spaces littering my mind as I tried my hardest to remember. I couldn't remember much about Shingeki no Kyojin, and that was really frustrating.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a loud noise made me jump, my hand going to my coat pocket as if it were a natural reaction. A loud clap of thunder had scared me as I saw several streaks of lightning dot the darkened sky.

"A storm is brewing." Granny commented without looking up. She was right as the sky was forming into an angry black color. It was nothing like the calm grey from a couple weeks ago, the dark clouds told nothing but a vicious storm. A storm that would destroy and plunder everything in it's path. There was something about this storm that terrified me. This storm signified something major, but I couldn't recall what.

The rain began to fall from the heavens lightly at first, but then all at once. I sighed deeply. Everything will be okay I told myself as the rain picked up speed.

"They'll be fine… they have to be" I muttered.

When it was time for bed, the rain was coming down in torrents. It shocked me immensely because I didn't think rain could come down that quickly. It was endless and never changing as I stared out my bedroom window. I naturally couldn't see anything due to how thick and fast the rain was coming, the whole world outside was nothing but darkness and fog. Every so often, the sky would illuminate brightly for a few seconds due to lightning strikes. Shortly after loud claps of thunder would shake the house. Outside was nothing but darkness. And that was a world I was really too familiar with. Yawning, I shut my curtains and climbed into bed. Fatigue from earlier today was catching up to me and add the fact that I was stressing out half the day. It just made me more tired.

Snuggling under the covers, I pulled Jiji close to me and listened to the sounds of the storm. To be honest, the boisterous chaotic sound of the weather was calming to me as I felt myself calm down. The noises of the Underground was something I was used to and therefore could sleep easily through it. Needless to say, the calm stillness of the night in the world above was hard to get used to when my first nine years of life were filled with noise. Not pleasant noise, but noise nonetheless, hugging Jiji closer I kissed the top of his head as my eyes drooped. I fought back sleep as much as I could, but the outside noise was lulling me to sleep at a fast rate. Slowly, my eyes fluttered shut as sleep overcame me completely and took me into a dreamless slumber.

 **XxxXxx**

 _Poke_

The feeling of something poking my cheek pulled me from my dreamless slumber but just barely. My mind was alert for a fraction of a second till I began to drift off once more.

 _Poke...Poke_

The thing that poked me before jerked me out of my sleep once again, but I refused to open my eyes. If it was morning already, you could bet it was Eren trying to wake me up. Like hell am I getting up, I thought.

 _Poke...Poke…..Poke…..Poke_

Instead of my cheek getting nudged this time, it was my nose. Swatting my hand around my nose, I buried my head in my pillow and groaned. Go away, whoever you are. I want sleep.

"Wake up, Sora." a familiar voice gently whispered in my ear. The cool breath caressed my face as my mind snapped to attention slightly at that voice. Lifting my head from my pillow, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. My mind was groggy as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes in a pitiful attempt to stay awake. Now I understood why Levi was so adamant and stern about me going to bed early. It was always hard to get me up in the morning if I stayed up late and I admit I stayed up later than usual.

Once I was done rubbing my eyes, I stared sleepily at the person who was poking and whispering to me. It was dark in my room and the only light source was the sun which was starting to break through the clouds. But even if the sun was coming up, it was still dark out as the sun tried its best to break through the grey clouds. From what I could tell, it had stopped raining and all was silent.

"About time you woke up, little sis." Isabel smiled.

"Isabel?" I questioned while rubbing one of my eyes. Isabel smiled brightly as her hands were on her hips. Next to her stood Farlan as he stared at me with his usual calm, gentle eyes.

"Farlan?" I said really confused. Was the expedition over already? More importantly did they finish the job, and get those documents Erwin had. If so, where was Levi?

"Hi, Sora." Farlan smiled when I said his name. Lifting up my hand, I waved as a yawn escaped me.

"Did you finish the job?" I asked. My eyelids dropped as I fought to keep them open, my family was here after so many days apart. Isabel bounced over and sat next to me on my bed as Farlan sat on the other side of me.

"More or less." Farlan said.

"Where's big brother?" I questioned. I wanted desperately to see Levi and to hug him tightly and never let him go. That was certain in my sleep deprived mind. Isabel smiled as she leaned back on her hands and kicked her feet back and forth.

"Don't worry. He's alright, Sora." Farlan reassured me which definitely threw me off. Did something happen?

"Yeah! This is big bro we're talking about. No one can take him down easily." Isabel added as she shot me a big smile. She had a point there.

Humming, I nodded my head as I felt myself beginning to drift off once more. Shaking my head, I resolved myself to stay awake as Isabel and Farlan shot me amused looks.

"Someone's sleepy." Isabel cooed poking my cheek. I swatted her hand away and denied any accusations of me being tired.

"Denial will get you nowhere, Sora. Man… if Levi knew you were up, he'd blow a gasket. But then again we were the ones who woke you." Farlan chuckled as he ruffled my head. I pouted and shoved his hand away.

"I'm not tired though." I said adamantly. Sadly for me as soon as I said that a yawn escaped me making Isabel and Farlan chuckle. I pouted once more.

Several minutes of silence permeated the room as nothing could be heard, but the faint chirps of birds from outside. Isabel continued to kick her feet back and forth as Farlan rested his arms on his legs. To fight off from passing out where I sat, I broke the quiet air that embedded itself in.

"All of us are going to be together again." I said smiling sleepily up at Isabel and Farlan. I failed to see the sad looks the two shared due to another yawn ripping through me. I jumped a bit when Isabel and Farlan both hugged me tight. Their arms encasing me in a safe gentle hold. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around them and hugged them back. I missed them both so much! No doubt Levi was here too, but he was probably talking with granny or something about him taking me back and asking if I was a little shit.

Warm lips touched both of my cheeks as Isabel and Farlan kissed me lightly. Through my groggy state, I let out a little laugh at the affection. After that, they let me go and stood up smiling as they did so.

"Get some more sleep, Sora." Farlan said as he laid me back down and tucked me in. Yawning for the hundredth time, I didn't protest. After all, a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt and Levi would freak out if he saw me awake. Pulling my stuffed cat close to me, Farlan smiled as he took a step back.

"Little sis, sis we're gonna give you a big job," Isabel began. My curiosity rose at the word big job, what could it be, I wondered. I've never been given a big job before just small ones when it came to helping Levi. "Take care of Levi." she said happily a soft smile on her face.

Take care….of Levi? Why would Isabel ask me to do that? I mean, I already do that anyway. I take care of big brother as much as he takes care of me.

"It's very important, Sora." Farlan stated seriously. Isabel nodded her head agreeing with him.

"Make sure big bro knows it wasn't his fault. I mean, no one could have seen the outcome of his choice." she said with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. What wasn't his fault? What choice?

I was confused beyond belief, but as I opened my mouth to question her, I felt myself beginning to drift off. The warmth of the blankets and my fatigue were beginning to pull me under faster than even before. Isabel and Farlan walked to my bedroom door while keeping all eyes on me, gentle smiles filled their faces as they watched me. I smiled back through my half lidded eyes as my mind began to go fuzzy.

"We love you, Sora. Very much." Farlan whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Love you… too." I mumbled drowsily.

"We'll always be with you, little sis." Isabel said. Was it just me or did her voice just crack? "So, don't ever think you can't talk to us because you can. We'll hear you loud and clear!" she continued. Was she crying now? I couldn't tell for it was getting harder to see and hear.

Farlan held up his hand and smiled at me. "We'll see each other again." he told me.

Giving in, the sleep overtook me as I closed my eyes completely, the last thing I saw was Isabel and Farlan smiling and waving at me. I'll see them in the morning I thought as I snuggled into my pillow, Levi will probably carry me out to wherever we were going next. Wherever next was? I was sure it wouldn't be boring.

 **-Several hours earlier-**

This was it.

This is where he would get his revenge for the humiliation that Erwin Smith had caused him. This is where he would get those documents securing their citizenship above ground. This is where he would vent his anger out due to the fact he had to send his baby sister away.

This was when Levi Ackerman would kill Erwin Smith.

The expedition so far had been going smoothly for everything was going according to plan. The day before ,roughly after they had left the wall, an abnormal attacked. A few soldiers ahead of Levi and his squad were taken out. That was the first time they had seen a titan's brutality. Seen the way it had grabbed one of their 'comrades' in it's giant hand and crushed him completely. Seen the way it shook back and forth, throwing the soldiers connected to it back and forth. With a snap of it's teeth, it bit through one of the soldiers heads as he was tossed into the air near it's head due to the titans thrashing. Blood flew through the air as the scouts wires disconnected from the titan. Their bodies slumping to the ground unmoving, all their bones shattered.

Levi, with the help of Isabel and Farlan, easily dispatched the normal. To be honest, it was easy. Levi had studied the abnormals movements when it destroyed those scouts before them. He knew how to make it stop running. Isabel and Farlan went first as they hooked onto the abnormal and flew towards it with their blades at their bay. Slipping between it's legs they slashed at it's knees making it buckle, when it started going down Levi took actually. Several seconds later, the abnormal collapsed completely to the ground as steam rose from it's dead corpse as it began to decompose at a rapid pace.

From there on, they made it to the first safe house which was nothing more than castle ruins. Settling inside for the night would pose no threat. The night went by smoothly and of course, they checked Erwin's belongings when he went off with Shadis to discuss something. Naturally eyebrows didn't have the documents among his things. So, settling down for sleep they decided to think more of their plan tomorrow. Everything would be alright tomorrow, well… at first it was, until later on sable storm clouds were seen on the horizon. Angry contorting black clouds that spelled nothing but danger as thunder rumbled and streaks of lightning could be seen. In seconds, everyone was blind due to the harsh rain that fell from the angry clouds, the fog that crept upon them didn't make matters easier.

But Levi knew this was their big chance to get to Erwin. The rain and fog could easily cover them from wandering eyes. Killing Erwin wouldn't be difficult at all, he was ahead of them in the formation, they could easily swoop in. Jump Erwin from behind take the documents he had hidden on him and kill him. No one would even suspect murder because a titan would eat his corpse anyway. But there was a choice Levi had to decide.

Have all three of them go and put the remaining members of their squad in danger or go alone, but have no way of finding his friends till the rain let up.

After pondering on it for several minutes, Levi decided to go alone. Isabel and Farlan were against it, going alone was dangerous and reckless. The titans could attack at any moment. And they wouldn't know when the attack hit due to the lack of sight. Levi knew that but who would end as titan fodder? Him if he went alone or Flagon and Sayram if Isabel and Farlan weren't with them?

Besides, this was something he had to do, he needed those documents for his family. It was the only way to gain citizenship above ground. Without it, they were doomed to be thrown back into that shithole. And in order to do that Levi had to go on his own through this monsoon to kill Erwin and nab their rightful citizenship. Levi would be damned if he let them go back to that disgusting place, he'd be damned if he let Sora go back to the darkness. They were in the light…...his beloved sister was in the light, and he never wanted that freedom taken away from her again.

Heated words were exchanged till Isabel and Farlan agreed to let Levi go off on his own. They were going to trust him with his choice.

"Alright, then. I'll trust you." Farlan laughed. "Just don't get yourself killed!" he said flashing Levi a smile.

"Ya better come back to us, big bro. No matter what! 'Specially for Sora's sake!" Isabel shouted over the thundering rain. A determined smirk was plastered on her face as her bright green eyes lit up in the darkness around them.

Moving ahead of them, Levi looked back at them one last time before heading at top speed to where he knew Erwin awaited in the advance guard. Throwing his arm above his face to shield his eyes from the pelting rain he concentrated on the task at hand.

Little did Levi know that his choice was wrong. Indeed… a wrong choice he'd regret and never forget.

Fifteen minutes into his journey, a noise caught Levi's attention, a loud cracking sound filled the air mixing with the noise of the rain. It sounded like someone shooting a flare. It was coming from his right and as he turned his head seeking out the person who made the noise. Levi suddenly pulled back harshly on his horse's reins. His horse, Shadow, reeled back and stood on it's hind legs eliciting a cry of protest before settling back on the ground.

"This is-" Levi whispered to himself as his eyes widened slightly.

Corpses littered the ground of a couple fallen squads. Their blood was plastered on the ground mixing with the rain as it slowly began to dissolve until there was nothing but a dark muddy mess. Bodies were torn and distorted as some of the scouts here were half eaten or even missing a limb. A soldier's torn arm lay beside him as his eyes stared lifelessly at the crying sky. Dead horses mixed in with the human bodies as they laid next to their rider. The carnage showed nothing but a titan's mark, their destructive power. There was no dying of starvation or disease, no falling asleep due to hyperthermia when it grew deathly cold during the winter months. No dying from slashes of a blade…..beyond the wall was nothing like the Underground. The only death out here was caused by the titan's wrath.

From the looks of it, there must have been at least four or five titans, Levi thought as he looked down and examined the muddy ground. Giant humanoid footsteps were etched into the earth all milling together as they stretched out a path before him. Those footprints are heading back towards…

"The others!" Levi shouted as realization set in. "Shit!" he yelled as lightning cracked. The sky illuminating as he turned his horse around and snapped the reins. With a surge, his horse took off at a fast speed, the rain pelted his face and it felt like tiny knives were driving into his skin but he hardly cared. The only thing that mattered was making it to the others before the titans did.

"I've gotta hurry!" he shouted. This whole operation was turning into a disaster, he thought as he clenched the reins tightly. Fuck those documents, he thought, they could wait he had to get to his squad before it was too late. They won't be able to handle all those titans at once he thought with a slight tinge of panic. Gritting his teeth, he took deep breaths through his mouth as he lifted himself off his saddle to go faster, he just had to make it!

The wind whipped at his face as the rain came down on him even harder. Hurry, he thought as his mind concentrated on what was ahead. Levi's heart raced in his chest at a great speed as an anxious feeling overtook him. That feeling grew even worse as a horse ran by him, gasping slightly he looked ahead and through the fog he could see it. It was faint but he could see the outlines of three titans and there was something in one of the titans mouth. Kicking his horse he urged it to go ever faster as he ground his teeth together in agitation.

"Farlan! Isabel!" Levi shouted when he saw the titans hand smash whoever was in it's mouth. He was getting closer as the outlines of the titans became more detailed, but he was still far off. The terrain was flat and smooth and there was no trees nearby. So, using the 3DMG to get to them quicker was out of the question. Levi would need to get closer before he could hook onto a titan to kill. His horse raced through the muddy ground as some of it kicked up and splattered him in the face. Cleanliness was far from his mind at the moment as he noticed Isabel and Farlan further ahead on their horses as they wove around the three titans. Relief immediately washed over him at the sight of his friends. That relief however dissipated when the fourth titan appeared out of the fog and right into Farlan's path.

Levi heard a faint cry as Farlan fell from his horse when he moved sharply to the left to avoid collision, but as he did so he fell from his horse and to the wet ground. His horse toppled over with him and landed directly on his left leg. Pain seared through him as he gritted his teeth and breathed deeply through the pain. He heard Isabel shout his name from close by, but Farlan couldn't make out where she was.

"Shit!" he shouted as he glanced at the titan he barely dodged. Farlan tried to dislodge his leg that was trapped under the heavy horse, but every movement caused an agonizing pain to shoot up his leg. This was not looking good.

" **HURRY!** " Levi shouted as he snapped his reins and kicked his horse urging it to go even faster. It did for the first few seconds till Shadow hit an uneven patch in the ground. Levi's eyes widened as he felt his horse pitch forward to the ground. Quickly, he jumped off just as Shadow smashed into the awaiting earth, he jumped high as he soared through the air. The speed at which his horse was traveling was also the speed he was going when he jumped. Bracing both legs forward he hit the ground feet first as he slid across the muddy terrain. As his body slowed down and came to a standstill, Levi kneeled on the ground for a fraction of a second as he gained his bearings.

"Farlan!" he shouted. He was closer now as the figures of the titans were more easier to see. But just because he was closer didn't mean he was in grappling range. Without a horse, it would take longer to reach his friends. Clambering to his feet, Levi sprinted towards the battle. His gear thumping against his sides as he did so. He could see the image of Farlan pinned to the ground by his horse and see the titan he narrowly dodged slowly reach out for him. Levi's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't going to make it!

An enraged yell caught his attention and before he knew it, Levi saw Isabel soaring through the air, blades ready at her bay. A wire connected with the titans hand and with a quick slash Isabel cut the fingers of the titan that was reaching for Farlan. Blood sprayed the air and her face as the titan let out a noise of pain. Isabel released the wire and with a touch of the hand grips, she shot another wire as it landed on it's arm. Flipping herself forward, Isabel was upside down as she glared at the opposing titan.

 _I'm gonna protect 'Em all in big bro's place!_

Her big bro wasn't here, so she would step up and save everyone. It was too late for Sayram as he tragically got killed, but she would be damned if she let Farlan join them. Sure, he could be a complete asshole at times, but he was still Farlan. He was her friend...her trusted comrade who she may or may not have a crush on. Isabel wouldn't show fear or allow herself to be afraid. After all, she survived Underground and made it to the top. Handling a few titans was no different than handling the scummy assholes below the earth. Flying forward, she raised her blades and slashed downwards, she felt her blades connect with the titans flesh as steam immediately began to rise from the wound she inflicted.

 _Shit, I missed the nape_ , her mind screamed as she saw that, instead, she struck it's shoulder deeply. Gritting her teeth, she shot another wire and this time aimed for the back of it's neck. Adrenaline pumped through her body as boots dug into the titan's flesh. She stood on it's backside. _I'll give it another go!_

Feeling the titan move and begin to stand up from it's kneeling position threw Isabel off balance. Add the rain to the mix and Isabel completely lost traction as she slipped. Her eyes widened in shock as a light gasp escaped her.

"Ah-!" she cried as she fell face first into the titans back.

From there Isabel's body dangled sideways on the titan's backside, her blades still in her hands. Isabel was still rattled from the fall she took as she cracked her eyes open having closed them when she fell into the titan. Her eyes widened, however, as a titan stared down at her. It's distorted smile sending chills down her back. Chills that had nothing to do with the frigid rainwater that pelted her skin. Green eyes stared at the titan in horror as her body began to tremble in fear as the titan opened it's mouth wide. A horrid putrid scent permeated towards her that reminded her of the Underground as large white teeth descended towards her. Her thoughts screeched to a halt as a whimper escaped her lips, only one person came to her mind as everything went dark.

"Big….bro…"

That was the last thing Isabel said as the titan tackled the titan she was dangling on. Blood sprayed the air and dyed the sky red as Levi froze in his tracks with wide eyes. His body went numb at what he had just seen as he could hear nothing but his heart pounding in his ears. The rain that was stinging his skin went away as reality around him came to a halt. Isabel….was dead… his little sister… was dead.

The titan slamming its face against Isabel's dangling form replayed over and over again in his mind. He saw her falling and then laying there almost limply as she tried to get her bearings. Vaguely, he could see her eyes widen in horror at the sight of the titan staring her down with its fucked up smile. He knew she called for him, he just fucking knew she did. In his mind, he saw crimson spray the air as the sound of a crunching body mixed in with the rain. And he had witnessed it all and could do nothing.

A rage like no other filled Levi's being as he stared darkly at the titans that had killed Isabel. Reality resumed as he quickly reached down and pulled out his blades and brandished them threateningly. Setting off to avenge his sister and save Farlan, he went up ahead to find that the titan that was tackled had smashed into the earth.

The titans landed right next to Farlan as he lifted up his arm to block himself. Part of him thought they were going to crush him, but those thoughts were consumed with Isabel. Farlan couldn't believe what he had just seen. His friend had just died….no she was murdered.

"Isabel." Farlan called in shock. Deep down, he wished that she would pop out from the side and slash the titan's nape killing it. From there, she would gloat and demand a thank you for saving his life while also laughing at his terrified expression which would proceed to major teasing. Farlan waited a few seconds for Isabel to appear… but… she never did.

The titan that had murdered Isabel lifted its face from the titans back. Farlan cringed as a gasp left his mouth. Slathered across the titans face like jam was Isabel's blood, it dripped and slide off of it as it smiled at Farlan like it had Isabel.

Anger consumed Farlan as he staggered to his feet, he had managed to get free from his horse and now he wanted revenge.

"You fucking bastard!" he shouted while brandishing his blades. Messing with the handgrips, he got ready to launch a wire at the titan but nothing happened. His heart skipped a beat when no wires shot out, he looked down in confusion. What the-, he thought as he tried again to shoot the wires, but like before nothing happened and that's when ugly realization set in. A realization that just made his shitty situation even shittier.

"Fuck! It's disconnected!" he shouted as the titan reached for him. This was bad, he thought, this is really bad. My gears busted, my legs injured, and I have no horse, just fucking great!

Farlan could do nothing, but stare as the titan's hand reached closer and closer towards him. Suddenly something slashed across the back of the titan's neck. Looking upwards in shock Farlan was surprised to see Flagon, he had thought he had ditched them.

"You're wrong if you think I'll just run and leave my subordinates behind!" Flagon shouted as if reading Farlan's mind. Sliding on the ground, Flagon began to bark orders at Farlan.

"Church! Go find a horse! You and anyone else who's still alive need to get out of here!" he shouted.

" **BEHIND YOU!** " Farlan screamed. Flagon was unaware of the danger, he didn't know there was another titan. " **THERE'S ONE MORE!** "

The warning came too late however, as a strong hand closed around Flagon and jerked him back. His body was whipped back to the titan that Isabel was attached to just moments ago. It was still laying on the ground as he pulled Flagon towards him quickly. Flagon's eyes widened in shock as blood spurted from his mouth. The titan was gripping him so tightly it had ruptured several organs in his body. Blood dripped down his mouth as his head was brought into the titan's mouth.

"Squad leader!" Farlan shouted in disbelief. "What're you doing, move! You can't be this weak, dammit!" he continued. There was no way Flagon could be, I mean, sure he was a total dick to them just because they came from the Underground, but he was always strong and helped out his comrades.

Farlan glared at the titan that had Flagon's head in it's mouth, it was standing at it's full height now as it's beady eyes stared at him.

"Ahh…..is this really as far as we can go?" he questioned. There was simply no way. "What the hell is up with you guys. Seriously!?" Farlan shouted angry. Angry because Isabel was killed, angry because Flagon had died without a fight, angry because this was probably the end of the line.

Reaching down, the titan tried to grab Farlan as Flagon's headless body fell from it's mouth. Reacting quickly, Farlan cut it's fingers off. There was nowhere to run and he wouldn't get far with an injured leg… this really was the end. And it pissed him off greatly, all that struggling…...all that surviving in that darkness couldn't have been for nothing. He was finally free and above ground with his family, it couldn't end like this! But it was, he thought as the titan grabbed him and began lifting him up.

Levi kept a determined firm gaze on Farlan as he got closer and closer to him. Everyone is going to end up dead, his mind whispered lowly at him.

"Farlan!" he shouted.

 _The choice I made back then was wrong._

Hearing Levi's voice, Farlan looked over in shock as he stopped stabbing the titan's hand. Levi was racing towards him at an unbelievable speed. Farlan's shock disappeared as a gentle smile overtook his face as he lifted up his right hand in his trademark goodbye. Somehow Farlan knew Levi would come for them, but even if it was too late he was happy knowing his friend came.

See you later, Levi, Farlan thought as he was put in the titan's mouth.

Please let me make it in time, Levi begged as he hooked a wire onto the titan's arm. It hadn't bit down on Farlan yet, so there was still time. With a burst of gas, Levi soared towards the titan and sliced the arm that was holding Farlan. But just as Levi sliced it's arm off, the titan bit down. Blood splattered across the foggy sky and the titan's face as a single leg fell to the awaiting ground below. Levi stared wide eyed in shock and anger.

Farlan was eaten… by the titan!?

This couldn't be happening, he thought as he hit the ground, the titan lifted its cut arm in pain. Steam was erupting from the wound as it slowly regenerated it's limb. With a running leap, Levi shot towards the titan, it just couldn't be too late!

With an upwards slash, Levi cut the titan's stomach open. Blood erupted from the cut along with other stomach juices. From his vantage point in the air, Levi could make out an outstretched hand grasping for help. It was Farlan that Levi was sure of, swooping down Levi braced his legs against the titan's stomach and wrapped his hand tightly around Farlan's wrist and pulled. Farlan flew out of the grotesque cut as even more blood spewed over some of it hitting Levi as he did so. However, Levi cringed at the sight of his dear friend.

The lower half of his body was missing.

Taking his friend, Levi gently tucked Farlan under his arm as he jumped down towards the awaiting ground. Once his feet touched the muddy floor, Levi slowly placed Farlan on the ground he stared at his friend. Blood pooled around Farlan as bits of his bones and intestines slid out of him. It was a grotesque sight, but Farlan's eyes were closed and it appeared that he was only sleeping. Levi knew better though as he slowly stood from his kneeling position on the floor. Placing new blades on his hand grips, he turned around and faced the four remaining titans that were running at him wanting to eat him whole. Their ugly ass smiling faces looked like shit. Like the shit in the Underground.

The titan, whose hand had been sliced off, reached out quickly to grab the ravenette. However, Levi was quicker as he jumped to the side and hooked a wire to it's forehead. Flying through the air, the titan followed his movements trying to grasp him, but Levi could care less. This piece of shit was going to pay.

Holding his blade forward in front of him and raised up high, Levi bent his legs as he surged towards the titan at an incredible speed. Thrusting both blades down, he aimed directly for the titan's eyes as Levi himself landed on it's nose. Levi twisted and grounded the blades deep in the titan's eye sockets, blood spurted through the air from the impact before he released both the blades to remain embedded inside. Let it feel excruciating pain, like the pain he currently felt at losing his family. The titan jerked its head in agony and released a loud cry of pain and anguish as Levi jumped off replacing his blades quickly. The titan desperately grabbed at it's eyes trying to find the source of it's pain as it continued to wail. With a burst of gas and fast precision, he whirled around two other titans that were nearby and successfully cut the napes, not even bothering to torture the fucks. Anger roared in Levi as he death glared at the very things that had destroyed his family.

His heart thudded at a rapid pace within his chest as he grit his teeth as cries and screams of agony escaped his mouth. How fucking dare they take his family away!

As one of the titan's he killed was collapsing to the ground, another one ran towards him. An arm stretched out and it's mouth open like the piece of shit just wanted to remind him of something he had forgotten. Levi took notice of the titan and quickly jumped towards it, with another burst of gas Levi's blades connected with its outstretched arm as he spun. Spinning up it's body, Levi headed for the nape and dug his blades in deeply successfully cutting it. The titan collapsed with a loud thud as Levi easily landed back on the ground. Glancing back with an emotionless expression he stared at the titan he had blinded earlier. It was still holding it's eyes in pain as distorted animalistic cries escaped it's mouth. To Levi it needed to hurt more.

"Hey fuckhead." Levi hissed as he stalked over. His feet squishing in the soft earth below him, the rain wasn't as harsh as before as it let up some. "Do humans taste good to you?" he questioned once he stood right next to it. The titan paid him now mind as it continued to cry in agony, feeling annoyed at the lack of response Levi attached himself to the back of it's next.

"C'mon were they tasty?" he asked while staring into the face of the titan. Did Isabel and Farlan taste good? Was their blood like a sauce and their organs bits of meat? Was their skin like some kind of expensive ass topping to preserve the dish and make it taste even better?

The blades he embedded into the titan's eyes were still in the monster and since it lacked intelligence it didn't even think to pull out the blades. If it did, it's eyes could regenerate, but it was stupid as fuck so Levi didn't need to worry.

"Answer me." Levi growled.

Getting no response, Levi clicked his tongue in irritation and fury. Slicing the nape of the neck, the titan's pathetic, irksome cries died as it's body collapsed to the ground with a thud. Levi stood on it's backside before hopping off. His feet splashed into a puddle as he unhooked his blades, they were dull from excessive use. Steam was swirling around the area from all the dead titan's as he took several steps forward. He stopped when something on the ground right by his boot caught his attention.

Isabel's head.

Levi's eyes widened in horror and shock at the grotesque sight. His sister's eyes stared blankly and lifelessly up at him as they remained frozen. Unmoving and unchanging, her eyes were frozen in an unending fear. Collapsing to his knees Levi brought a hand to Isabel's face as he covered her eyes. As the rain fell, a choked sob escaped him. His little sister and best friend were dead. His choice was wrong, if only he had stayed with them. Levi moved his hand gently across Isabel's face as he closed her eyes, now she looked like she was only sleeping. Levi stood kneeling before her as so much sorrow and regret coursed through him. His bangs hid his eyes.

"Hey! Are there any survivors?" a familiar voice shouted. Lifting his head up, he glanced to the side as the sounds of approaching horses grew loud in his ears. Right there before him was the target himself. Erwin Smith pulled back on his reins halting his horse's movements as he stopped a few feet from Levi.

"Levi! Are you the only one who managed to make it out alive?" Erwin questioned with a serious expression. Like a flame blowing out Levi's sorrow and regret disappeared, snuffed like a flame. Just as the flame of sorrow and pain blew out a new flame burst forth in a fiery blaze of anger and hate. It's this fucking piece of shit's fault, his mind screamed.

"These titan remains…..Did you kill them all by yourself?" Erwin asked. However, that was all he could say when suddenly Levi was gone from his position on the ground. Before Erwin could react, a strong arm wrapped around his neck as he was thrown off his horse and into the hard mushy ground below. Mike startled at what had just happened reacted quickly as he grabbed a blade and jumped off his horse ready to help his squad leader.

"Back off." Levi threatened as he brandished his own blade and glanced at Mike. Mike didn't move as he felt the intense hostility and anger wafting off of Levi. Any wrong moves would provoke the shorter man into action and that wouldn't be good. Levi's glare was dark and borderline evil looking as he stalked towards Erwin. The said man was kneeling his eyes closed as the pain from the impact ached through his body. His blue eyes opened in slight shock when he felt the cool metal of a blade pressing into his neck.

"Erwin." Levi started. His voice expressed his anger and held a lethal edge. "I'm going to fucking kill you. That's the only reason I'm still here."

Erwin stared up at Levi as blue eyes met upon grey and that's when realization suddenly settled in.

"Your friends must have died…..I see." he said with a firm gaze. Looking down Erwin reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a white envelope with a red seal on it. Levi knew those were the documents they needed from the start of their job but always had a hard time of acquiring.

"These are the documents concerning Nicholas Lobov." Erwin said making Levi go silent for a fraction of a second.

"You bastard you knew?" Levi questioned. How could this bastard have known!?

"I'm sorry I took so long." Erwin said as he threw the envelope to the ground. The papers inside fell out and much to Levi's shock they were….blank. The fuck, he thought as he pressed the blade even closer to Erwin's skin.

"Hey….just what the hell are you trying to do?" he asked. From there Levi learned that all of this was a bluff which royally pissed him the fuck off even further. Apparently Lobov was embezzling funds using what was left from the Survey Corps suspended expeditions over the past several years, but wanting to get definitive proof to convict him, Erwin had to spread false information about Lobov. He was a vigilant man and Erwin had a sneaking suspicion he would do something in order to confirm the existence of the documents. Sure enough, his hunch was correct when Levi and his friends were contacted and given the task of retrieving the said documents. Making a move like that would surely leave a trace behind, and soon enough, it didn't take Erwin that long to follow the trail and get the evidence he needed. The more Lobov acted on his own, the better it was to gather the evidence he needed.

Levi processed this information slowly, if Erwin knew this from the very beginning. Why did he make them join the Survey Corps?

"If you knew all that why did you make us join the Survey Corps?" he asked never lowering his blade.

"For one, your fighting skills are truly outstanding." Erwin stated with an air of someone being impressed. "The other reason is because I wanted to use you, the ones Lobov made a deal with, in order to throw him off." he explained. Levi's thoughts raced quickly through his head at a million miles per second. Used…...they… he was being used.

"But none of that matters anymore. The real documents are now in possession of supreme commander Zacklay. It's all over for Lobov." Erwin stated.

Levi gritted his teeth in anger as his eyes narrowed even more. How dare this fucktard use him, use his friends like the way he did! How dare he talk as if Isabel and Farlan didn't matter!

"...My friends…" he whispered. In his mind they flashed through his head as he heard Farlan's voice saying how this was their big chance. Their chance of finally getting a better life. "They threw their lives away for nothing. You just dragged us into your worthless schemes." he hissed his anger bubbling over even more than it had before.

"But now I'm gonna drag you down, too." Levi said lethally as he brought the blade down onto Erwin's neck. From behind Mike ran towards Levi in an attempt to stop him, but the squad leader needed no saving as he gripped the blade tightly in his hand. Blood seeped through his fingers as he gritted his teeth.

"Worthless schemes?" he questioned in disbelief at Levi's words. "Who was it-who killed my subordinates, killed your friends? Was it me? Or Was it you?" he asked glaring at the shorter male in front of him. Levi's grip on the blade tightened even more.

"Even if you had gone together with them to ambush me, do you really think that they would have survived unharmed?"

Erwin had a point, Levi thought if they all had gone together who's to say they wouldn't have gotten hurt or separated from one another.

 _If I hadn't left them behind back then._

"You're right...my arrogance...my own shitty fucking pride." Levi stated. It was his fault that they died, he shouldn't have left them. They should have stayed together that's what Isabel and Farlan wanted, but in the end he had left them.

" **NO, YOU'RE WRONG!** " Erwin shouted as he leaned closer to Levi. " **IT'S THE TITANS!** "

"Where did the titans come from? Why do they exist? Why do they devour humans? I don't have the answers. None of us do." Erwin stated.

It was true, no one had the answers as Erwin continued on saying how if we didn't do something, we would continue to be devoured by the titans. Living behind the walls shut in and trapped wouldn't change anything, the nightmare would continue. And it would keep continuing until the day all the titans were eradicated. Erwin ordered Levi to look around himself at his surroundings. Out here there were no walls, there was nothing but endless miles of land… endless miles of freedom. There was something out there, illuminating their despair.

Even if the Scouting Regiment ventured beyond the boundaries and tested the limits of how far humanity could be pushed. There were those inside the walls who didn't want them to continue, didn't want them to venture out. Consumed by selfish thoughts of their own losses and gains from behind the wall where they were safe! That was only natural though because a hundred years safely tucked away in the walls have clouded people's eyes. They couldn't see the landscapes that lie on the other side, couldn't see the shining light before them.

Levi's eyes widened when Erwin asked him if he was going to keep his eyes clouded as well. Would he kill Erwin and go back to the darkness that was the Underground.

The Survey Corps would never stop venturing outside the walls. A decision had to be made, would Levi fight for the Survey Corps and lend humanity his strength?

Levi stared wide eyed at Erwin as his mind flew back to when they first left the safety of the wall. Nothing but green grass stretched out before him as trees dotted certain sections of the area. Birds flew through the air above them as a breeze swept through the area. Isabel and Farlan were beside him as they smiled at the wonderful sight granted to them. It was a sight they never thought they would ever get to see.

A sight of freedom.

Levi lowered his blade as Erwin told him this time he wasn't making a deal. Nodding his head, they mounted their horses. Thankfully Mike and Erwin had an extra one, its rider was long gone, but that didn't mean Levi wouldn't use it. By this point, the sun was peeking through the clouds, but the weather was still slightly bad. Once the weather improved the titans would become more active.

They would go and bring the dry noisy rounds to the supply squad and regroup from there. After, they would join commander Shadis in the vanguard before they suffered any more losses. They would make it back alive.

Nudging their horses, they set off at a quick pace as headed off to regroup with the other scouts. As they moved further and further away from the titans corpses Levi's grip on the reins tightened to the point his knuckles turned white. He fell behind as Erwin and Mike sped off ahead, there was a hesitation in Levi as he looked back. Looked back at the final resting place of Isabel and Farlan, they had survived so much together and now…...now they were gone. Tragically and viciously ripped from his grasp due to a poor choice on his part. He had nothing left now.

In his mind he could hear the last words Isabel and Farlan said to him echo softly.

" _Alright, then. I trust you. Just don't get yourself killed!"_

" _Ya better come back to us, big bro! No matter what! 'Specially for Sora's sake!"_

A gasp escaped Levi as Sora's smiling face entered his mind. There was still someone he had left, someone he had to protect at all costs. I haven't lost everything, he thought as he stared a few seconds longer at the scene where his friends were murdered. Taking a deep breath, he faced forward and snapped the reins urging his horse to go faster to catch up with Mike and Erwin.

Sora was still alive and Levi would be damned if he let anything happen to her. The only other thing he was regretting was the simple fact that he made a promise that was to be put on hold. He made a resolve to stay in the Survey Corps which meant he couldn't go and take her. He couldn't go and buy that fucking house on a hill she wanted or the golden puppy she had asked for.

She would have to stay with Erwin's grandparents a bit longer, but he had a feeling they didn't mind. Sora looked so happy yesterday when he saw her after weeks of not being with her. That was a relief to him because ever since they parted ways he worried that something was wrong. That she was scared, that the people she stayed with weren't caring for her properly, was she sleeping and eating properly, etc. To see his precious baby sister, his pride and joy, happy the way she was made him happy beyond belief. But it broke his heart to know that she didn't know the fate of Isabel and Farlan. How the fuck was he going to tell her that!

Levi knew this was news that should be delivered in person and not in some shitty fucking letter. It would be hard, but it had to be done.

One thing was for certain, Levi would fight for humanity in the hopes that one day all the titans would be destroyed. And from there, humanity could finally be free from its shackles that were the titans. Levi would fight to give Sora that freedom

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: Thirty pages later and I'm done! Ugh what a long emotional fun filled chapter, right guys?**

 **NOW I wanna get a couple things across.**

 **1-SORA DOES NOT remember Isabel and Farlan's death whatsoever. There was a feeling of something bad happening but overall she doesn't remember and nor will she remember for a long time. Levi will tell her that they are dead but that won't happen for a while. There's a reason why Levi doesn't for so long but you'll have to wait and see what the reason is;)**

 **2-The feels train doesn't stop here. Prepares your asses for chapter 7, Shiganshina and Maria are about to go down. That'll be split into two separate chapters.**

 **3-EREN IS NOT IN LOVE WITH SORA YET! It's not a love at first sight thing, his feelings for her will gradually grow over time.**

 **4-Yes, I know I didn't put Levi insane god mode like how the anime showed. In all honesty I wanted to follow the manga version of this. That's all I can really say but I hope you all enjoyed it:)**

 **That's all I wanted to say so for now drop me a review and tell me your thoughts and feelings. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **P.S**

 **You all better love me for this chapter. My butt went numb when I was writing this due to me sitting in the same position. Plus I stayed up real late writing you all this not that I mind.**

 **Kaede: The troubles of editing this chapter consisted of tears, tissues, and cheesecake. Because what better comfort food is there than cheesecake? But anyways, Alex's writing is as good as ever so show her your support in the comments box. :D** **バイバイ** **\\(~^_^~)/**


	9. Grim Reminder (Part 1)

**Alex: Alright everyone as the chapter title says it's time for that grim reminder about humanity! Yet another emotional chapter so I hope you all like it. Also I realize my chapters are a bit mixed up due to the bonus chapters. In reality it shouldn't be chapter 8 yet so chapter seven is correct. It's just kinda switched up due to the bonus chapters that I scatter about every so often.**

 **Sorry for the long wait as well, motivation was slightly low so I didn't work on it much for a while. And then I got sick which caused me not to work on it but a week later I finished it for you all and then I got sick again.**

 **Also fun fact Sora's red dress that Angelina made her I based that dress off of Sachiko's dress from Corpse Party.**

 **Kaede: I know you usually don't get many ANs from me, but I wanted to apologize if the editing on this chapter is… iffy. I've had a concussion and still do, so I do apologize.**

 **XxxXxx**

 _Endure and Survive._

 **Chapter 7: Grim Reminder (Part one)**

A year.

That's how long I've been living in Shiganshina... living above ground. It's amazing to think that that is how long I've been living above ground. Amazing, but also sad. After all, those trapped in the Underground deserved to live under the sky and not the rock ceiling. I was one of the lucky few who managed to get out and I was happy I did. But even though it's been a year, I still remembered everything that Levi taught me. Those were things that I valued greatly after all his teachings always saved me.

A while back ago, I received a letter from Levi stating how he was staying with the Survey Corps. And how I had to remain with Angelina and James. I was sad that big brother wouldn't be coming for me soon. He didn't elaborate on why he was staying with the regiment and that slightly worried me. Did something happen on the job? Did Erwin catch them? Many questions roved through my head as I tried to figure out his reasoning. Despite my confusion and uncertainty, I trusted Levi with my entire being. If big brother had a reason with staying with the Survey Corps, then I would trust him on it. I shouldn't be too worried anyway, I mean, he does have Isabel and Farlan to back him up.

Speaking of them, I had a rather strange dream. I dreamt that they came to me in the middle of the night while my conscious was really groggy and tired, so I assumed they were really there. Which got me excited because if they were there that meant Levi was too. Imagine my surprise when I woke up and didn't see them at all. I half expected to wake up cuddled into Levi's side with his arm wrapped around me. Sadly that wasn't the case, so I chalked up my dream to a serious case of homesickness. Since then, I've forgotten about that bizarre dream.

Through the course of the year, a lot has happened. I had grown a lot closer with Angelina and James. Almost to the point where they were like my actual biological grandparents. I didn't care if they were Erwin's grandparents, they felt like mine as well. In this life I didn't have any grandparents. My mother didn't really mention her parents and who the hell knows about my father's parents. Angelina and James were loving and supporting and that made me really happy. It was always nice to have more family. Besides growing closer with them, I had also grown closer with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. The four of us were pretty much inseparable as we hung out everyday. A lot of times, throughout the year, we would spend the night at each other's houses. And whenever we did, sleep was pretty much the last thing we did. Often, we would stay up late talking or secretly be reading a book about the outside world that Armin had. It always reminded me of Merry when we would stay up late talking and laughing about something. Now all we needed was big brother to come in telling us to shut the fuck up and sleep.

I remember one time when I was spending the night at Eren's place, we were up and messing around when we suddenly heard footsteps heading for Eren and Mikasa's shared room. Panicking, we all freaked out and dove onto the bed and pulled the covers over ourselves. Fucking Eren decided that landing on top of me was a fantastic idea at the time, but he couldn't move as the bedroom door creaked open just as he landed on me. Feigning sleep, we waited till the door closed and the thudding footsteps faded away into silence. When they did, I shoved Eren off of me as all of us burst into silent giggles. Armin's laugh was more of nervousness and paranoia at the fact we almost got busted, and Mikasa only smiled a little.

Also, I'm just throwing this out there, but Eren has a habit of taking up half the bed. I know this because I've bunked with him a few times. He's worse than Levi because while Levi doesn't hog the bed; he does take all the blankets. But then again, big brother did that on purpose when I slept with him. He'd always take all the blankets and roll away from me, which left me laying there on the cold mattress, tempted to worm in between the blankets and him. I remember, one time a while back, I got super pissed at big brother for doing that. So in return, I leaned over and I licked him. I wanted to do something that I knew would bother him the most. Gathering as much saliva as I could on my tongue, I leaned over ever so carefully and licked his cheek. Starting from his jaw line going all the way to the hem of his hair. Mind you, I was three at the time, but the outcome of me doing that, well… let's just say I'm lucky to be alive.

The only punishment I got was two flicks to the forehead before Levi clambered out of bed. Despite getting flicked, it was really funny because he was talking to himself and cussing like no tomorrow as he headed off to disinfect his face. Taking the opportunity, I gathered all the blankets on the bed and formed a little nest to which Levi called me a little shit when he returned. Ah, memories.

Besides those fun filled sleep overs, we always had some thrilling adventures throughout the day. And it usually entailed pissing off the Military Police and then running away. Doing that will never get old and no matter how old I am, I won't stop doing it!

They were harmless pranks, of course, depending on what your definition of harmless was. But as long as we didn't get caught, we were fine. Through the course of our pranks, we played various games throughout the day. Survey Corps being the top choice for Eren when we would sit around and contemplate what game we would play that day. We always shot Eren down when it came to that game, playing it every once in awhile was fun, but every day was a little much. I loved playing it, but I wanted to play other games too.

Mikasa brought up the idea of tag and even holding some races around Shiganshina. Those were really fun specially the races. Eren and I get really competitive when it comes to those. However, when Armin one day suggested that we play hide and seek, I freaked out and quickly protested against playing that. I didn't mean to panic and yell. Honest, I didn't! But just the mere mention of hide and seek brought back memories of that traumatizing, sadistic game Ulrich put me through. Playing that game for fun didn't seem like fun anymore after that experience.

Questions were asked as my friends flashed me looks of concern. I waved them off quickly and reassured them to the best of my ability. Asking that we play something other then hide and seek, my friends agreed and we moved onto other activities.

Sometimes when Eren and Mikasa couldn't hang out right away due to chores, I would head off to Armin's to see if he was busy at all. He normally wasn't, so that left us an opportunity to read the books about the outside world his grandfather had. Speaking of his grandfather, he was really nice and smart. He frankly didn't look that old in my opinion as he had very little grey hair. Every time I came to visit, he always offered a kind, gentle smile to me. One time he even let me borrow one of his books. As long as I was careful and didn't let any bystanders see the cover of the book, I was allowed to take it. Whenever he did let me take a book home, I would return it the next day having already read through the entire thing.

That's pretty much how the entire year went by. Hanging out with Eren and co, spending time with granny and papa, doing chores, etc. Every new day brought a surprise and made time move faster. One big surprise I had never seen, but soon dearly loved. And that was the arrival of snow.

Seeing snow for the first time was the most amazing thing ever. The cool white flakes stuck to my window when I awoke that morning and in my excitement, I almost bounded outside in my pajamas. If papa hadn't grabbed me quickly, I would've ran out into the freezing cold. Everything was covered in that cold texture that seemed so foreign to me and yet at the same time not so foreign. In my old life, I use to see snow all the time, but I had a new life full of new experiences. Snow wasn't really a possibility living in the Underground, but I felt the coldness of the winter months however, which made the Underground a few times more deadlier due to the threat of hyperthermia.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent having snowball fights and sledding. When the day finally ended Granny made hot chocolate and we sat around the fire place till it was bedtime.

It was times like those that made me really miss my big brother. Don't get me wrong, I miss him every single day that passes, but I especially miss him when fun events sneaked into my day. Sure, we kept in contact through the use of letters, but to be honest, it wasn't really the same. Granny and Papa always tried to cheer me up, but I knew they understood how I felt. After all, they hardly got to see Erwin and the only way they could see him is if they went and saw the scouts off when an expedition rolled around. They never did though because they didn't see the need to see him off or for his returning. They told me they knew Erwin would make it back alright.

That's partly why I stopped seeing the Survey Corps off. That and well, Levi asked me not to watch the scouts head off on an expedition anymore. Let alone watch them return because according to him I've seen enough death in my life I didn't need to see anymore. So, obeying his request I stopped going. Besides, the only time I saw the scouts off was when I saw Levi, Isabel, and Farlan off. I knew my family would be safe, they were strong and they wouldn't go down that easily, especially Levi.

Through all the laughs and adventures through the year, there was still darkness. That darkness was in the form of bullies who always tried to beat Armin up. Eren, Mikasa, and I were always there, ready to throw down and protect Armin, but I got the feeling he didn't always like that. I guess he felt weak for always needing to be protected. I understood where Armin was coming from with feeling that way because once upon a time, I myself felt the exact same way. That feeling of being utterly useless as others fought for you.

When I was younger, I felt the same way about myself. I understand that at the time I was little and therefore couldn't defend myself, so I had to rely on Levi. Sure, I got stronger as I grew older, thanks to big brother teaching me how to fight and survive. But I could only fight to an extent, I could take on other kids my age or even some grown adults if I had the element of surprise. Speed alone could only get you so far and even with how good my skills were now I still felt weak. Because I knew I still needed to be protected and in a way that was a feeling I didn't like. I wanted to be the strong one who could protect my friends…...protect Levi.

I tried telling Armin that he wasn't weak because honestly the boy was a lot stronger then me. Do you know how incredibly smart Armin is!? There were times when the Military Police were chasing us that Armin devised a plan on the spot just to get away from them. Or, times when he smoothly talked our way out of getting into trouble with some of the merchants in the market when we accidently crashed into their stalls. That's where Armin's strength was in his intelligence I mean for fuck's sake I wouldn't be surprised if he could psychologically destroy someone. My friend was that smart and yet I don't think he could see it because he casually waved me off but thanked me for trying to cheer him up. It was sad but I was sure Armin would see one day he wasn't useless. And until that day came I would continue to protect my friend. Besides his bullies didn't really pose that much of a threat, one group of bullies I made sure to thoroughly traumatized.

I was heading home one day and the sun was low in the sky as shadows were cast on the ground. Stores were closing for the day as people began to head inside for dinner and rest. I was running late as I lost track of time when I was at Eren's. Dinner was most likely ready and normally I was good on time but today was filled with all sorts of distractions as we all sat down and talked about the outside world. What we wanted to see and do when such travel became possible, interesting conversations but it made us lose all sense of time. So, picking up my pace I cut through an alleyway that I knew would save time on getting home. What I didn't count on was some dumb ass shits getting in my way and as cliche as it sounds they appeared from the shadows. Smirks on their faces and laughter in their voices as they recognized me.

"You're that heretic's friend." a boy with blonde hair sneered. Stopping in my tracks I looked up at the four bullies with a bored expression. Irritation was starting to creep up on me because I was hungry and all I wanted to do was get home. Granny said she was making duck for dinner that night with mashed potatoes and a small side salad. I didn't want to miss any of that delicious goodness.

"So what if I am?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them. Seriously not the best time to mess with me I thought.

"We heard your like your little wimpy friend. Thinking humanity should go beyond the walls and explore." one boy said.

"Which means we have to teach heretic's like you a lesson." another said. It looked like the boy who spoke just a second ago had a twin.

All the boys laughed as the blonde haired boy started heading towards me. An evil glint in his eye as he glared at me.

"We don't take kindly to your kind." he hissed as he reached out and grabbed me by the front of my dress. As quick as he grabbed me the boy suddenly let me go as he reeled backwards in pain as he clutched his hand in shock. Staring down at his right hand beads of blood dripped slowly to the ground below as he stared at a deep cut. His friends stared in shock as all eyes slide over to me who was holding a knife up in the knife. The blade of the knife was slathered in blood from where I had cut blondie. When he had grabbed me I had pulled Levi's knife from my pocket quickly before he could react.

Bringing down the knife I pulled out a cloth from my pocket and began cleaning the blade while everyone stared at me in horror.

"Alright listen here you little shits I want you to leave me alone but more importantly I want you to leave Armin alone." I said making direct eye contact with with bullies in front of me. "If I find out you're not leaving him alone and continue to bully him then will have issues, and if there's issues I'm bound to get mad and none of us wants that." I continued all the while keeping my bored expression.

Everyone continued to stare at me as horror meandered through their eyes. Their bodies were tense and rigid and it looked like blondie wanted to go cry to his mommy.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone what you saw me do. If anyone asks about your hand say it got cut when you were climbing some trees. Understood?" I asked my cleaning of the blade stopping all together. The boys still stared me, still frozen to the ground like ice sculptures. Looks like they needed a little motivation I thought as I twirled my blade expertly in my hand. Holding the blade back hand in front of me I stared at the offending boys.

"Understood?" I repeated. The motions of my knife a few seconds ago was what kick started them all into motion as they all yelled hurried yes's and took off running.

"That bitch is crazy!" Blondie shouted as they rounded the corner of the alley and out of sight. Smiling to myself I pocketed my knife away and made a mental note to continue cleaning it later that night.

Every since then every time that particular group saw me they took off running with their tails between their legs. Eren swore they ran off because of him but Armin was quick to correct him by saying it was me they were running from. Bullies were the only issues but they were mild and didn't really cause a whole lot of damage. So, there was nothing really to fear besides I've faced off against scarier foes. Compared to them these bullies were nothing to the thugs in Underground.

With little hiccups here and there throughout the year May 25 came once more. I had survived another year and made it to the age of ten. And this year's birthday like the last was a fun filled day full of laughter and happiness. The day started off like any other normal day I slept in late like I usually did or at least I tried too. There was a delicious smell wafting in the air and my curiosity as to what was being cooked and the fact my stomach growled roused me from slumber. So, clambering out of bed I dressed for the day and bounded downstairs quickly.

Granny was putting food on the table just as I entered the room while papa sat at the table reading the morning entering the room they both looked up at me and smiled.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" granny smiled her eyes lighting up at the sight of me. In her hand was a frying pan as she placed what looked like a thin flat cakes on a plate. I walked over and climbed up into a chair to inspect the food granny was placing onto plates.

"There pancakes." granny informed me clearing up my confusion. Pancakes?...holy shit pancakes my mind screamed as realization set in. How the fuck did I forget about pancakes!? They were such a common thing back in my old life. I vaguely remember every Sunday eating them for breakfast. The fact I forgot about this delicious food was unnerving to me but then again there was a lot of stuff I couldn't remember. It was sad really but I guess it was just a part of this new life.

Picking up my fork I smiled as papa poured syrup over my pancakes and these pancakes aren't just any old plain pancakes. They were blueberry pancakes!

The little purply blue berries were scattered throughout the pancake as I dug into my delicious breakfast treat. The first bite I took made me purr in happiness as the fluffy cake mixed with the sweet syrup. Granny and papa chuckled at my reaction as they sat down to eat themselves. I was practically inhaling my pancakes as excitement bubbled up inside of me. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were going to be coming over along with Carla, Grisha, and Armin's grandfather. I was going to have a birthday party for the first time ever in my new life! Sure I mean I had Levi, Isabel, and Farlan but I never had friends to come and celebrate my birthday with before. Merry passed away before it was even my birthday so she never got to come and celebrate with us. Merry didn't even make it to her own birthday as sad as it was, she was a few days away from turning twelve.

"Slow down Sora," granny laughed her chocolate brown eyes showing her mirth. "The food isn't going anywhere." she said. Papa placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled causing his blue eyes to twinkle in the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows.

"Aw Granny she's just excited after all she's in the double digits now." he smiled. I nodded my head vigorously at that. I was ten today and to be honest I never even thought I would live this long. Being born into the Underground was like giving yourself to death himself. There are always a shit of ways you could die down there. While up here on the surface death was slim to none, I mean sure you could die from disease, thugs, and even animal attacks. But here they didn't seem as often as Underground.

"Oh, I know." granny smiled. "Sora you remind me of our little Erwin, when he was your age I would make him blueberry pancakes for his birthday and he would always get so excited." she told me as her mind seemed to travel to the past. I blinked a few times in shock as I tried to picture Erwin my age happily eating at pancakes. The imagery was there but even so it was hard to picture it.

This wasn't the first time Granny told me I reminded her of Erwin when he was little. She told me all sorts of stories of him when he was a child. Often telling me even as a young child he was rather intelligent for his age. More so when compared to the other children but I mean that was to be expected. From when I remembered of him Erwin was a genius just like Armin was, he was the one that created a new formation for the scouting legion. It minimized deaths in titan country to none if things went well enough. Sure people still died but not as many as before, besides that Erwin was always a few steps ahead of everyone. Add that to great leadership skills and it's no wonder he becomes commander in the future.

I always found the little stories granny told me of him interesting that and funny as hell when she got to the embarrassing stories of when he was a baby. If I ever see Erwin holy shit I have blackmail and it's going to be glorious! Also I may or may not have some photos to go with said blackmail.

"Erwin always did love your pancakes. I had to save him from choking once when he was five because he ate too fast." papa reminisced. Again this was really hard to picture.

"Well if he ever comes to visit you should make him pancakes. Even if it's dinner time!" I cried happily while shoveling another bite of food into my mouth. Granny smiled at the thought and laughed, her laugh sounding like little bells ringing.

"That's a wonderful idea! And if that brother of yours comes to visit I'll make him some too." she said which made me smile. Levi isn't really big on sweet things but I was sure he would give pancakes a try. Even if he didn't I would make him at least try it, it wouldn't be the first time I tried to feed Levi and it won't be the last.

"Don't forget Isabel and Farlan." I said reminding granny of my other family members.

"Good heavens I can't forget about that. I'll have to get extra blueberries and maybe even some strawberries." Granny said thoughtfully. Nodding her head she turned and smiled at me. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast. Your friends will be here soon and we still need to decorate the house." she said.

My eyes widened in surprise at hearing the words decorate but a smile soon spread across my face as I shoveled the rest of my food down my throat. This was actually happening! I was having a birthday party.

Once we all finished breakfast and cleaned the dishes and put them away in their respected places. It was time to set up the streamers and put various flowers around the room. The streamers were red and papa strung them up along the ceiling which freaked me out when he was putting them up. Because he was standing on a chair and I was really worried that he would fall and hurt himself. The last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt. One person very close to me already got seriously hurt to the point they died in my birthday. I didn't want that to happen again.

As papa was doing that I helped granny put brightly colored flowers in vases and scatter them around the room. One was set in the center of the kitchen table while others were put on window sills making them room seem brighter than it already was as light filtered in through the windows. A gentle spring breeze caressed the room making the scent of the wild flowers waft around us all. It smelled amazing and I wouldn't have it any other way. My hands worked quickly as I began weaving flowers together to make flower crowns for everyone. Daisies for me, blue wild flowers for Eren, roses for Mikasa, lilies for Armin.

Smiling at my handy work I began jumping in excitement when I heard a knock on the door. Granny smiled as she went and opened the door. Standing there were all my friends and their family members, she welcomed them inside as Eren ran over to me Mikasa and Armin following closely behind.

"Happy birthday Sora!" he cried happily as he gave me a tight hug. Laughing I hugged him back as Mikasa and Armin wished me a happy birthday.

"Thanks you guys….oh! before I forget I made flower crowns for everyone." I said handed out the crowns to their owners. Once everyone had their crown and thanks were given we tore upstairs to my room to play while the adults chatted. We played various games and even talked until papa called us back downstairs for cake and presents.

"Race ya!" I shouted as I took off running out the room. Eren was hot on my heels along with Mikasa as poor Armin lagged behind but even so he did his best to try and keep up.

My bare feet thudded against the floor as I sprinted down the hallway. Gotta give it to Eren and Mikasa I thought as I turned sharply around a corner. They were fast but I knew I was faster, years of running from the Military Police, thugs, and angry merchants gave me an advantage. So, kicking up my speed I started going down the stairs but Eren was catching up. Smirking I grabbed the railing and flung myself under it to the awaiting ground below. The looks on everyone's faces was priceless as I landed easily on the ground. Jumping from high places didn't bother me really, I suspected maybe in my old life it did but in this new one it didn't.

Turning on my heel I smirked at my friends.

"I win." I smirked.

"Only because you cheated and jumped." Eren retorted with a pout on his face. He wasn't really upset with the loss though I could tell by the way he spoke.

"Gotta be quick on your feet." I said.

"Sora what have I said about jumping from high places like that?" Granny asked in a scolding manner. I winced at the tone, oops I keep forgetting that I wasn't supposed to do that. She was forever convinced I was going to break my neck and die.

"Sorry granny." I said shooting her an apologetic look. Granny held that stern gaze for a few more seconds before she sighed and smiled softly.

"Please don't do it again." she simply asked. I nodded my head telling her I wouldn't even though somewhere in the near future I would end up jumping from someplace high and thus repeating this whole process again.

"Alright little ones time to sit around the table." Papa laughed. Smiling we all climbed up and sat in chairs as I was bestowed a choice. Cake or presents first?

"Presents!" I squealed happily causing laughter to flutter throughout the room.

The first present I got was from Eren and he seemed really reluctant to give it me. In fact he seemed really nervous and fidgety as he sat in his chair. He eventually gave me my present after Mikasa nudged him forward and his mom gave him encouragement by talking softly to him.

"Happy birthday." he said as he handed me a small bouquet of white daisies. A deep blush stained his face as he found sudden interest in the wall as he avoided my gaze. Behind him Carla and Grisha smiled and gave each other knowing looks. I wasn't sure why they looked at each other like that and nor did I understand why Granny and papa were looking the same way. Adults were weird sometimes.

"My favorite flower!" I shouted smiling widely as I took the flowers into my grasp. "Thank you Eren." I said reaching over and giving him a huge. His blush deepened as I hugged him but a happy overcame his features. I guess he was scared I wouldn't like the gift but come on he got me my favorite flowers!

My next present was from Mikasa who got me a teddy bear. It was really cute it was a light brown color and it had black buttons for eyes. I smiled my thanks at her to which she nodded her head but a small smile stretched across her lips. Armin knew my love for reading and he got me a book but it wasn't just any normal book. It was a book about animals of the world, my eyes lit up in delight seeing that and I couldn't help but hug my coconut headed friend tightly. I knew this book would be read in one sitting, looks like no sleep for me!

After I had opened my presents from my friends papa placed a parcel in front of me and told me it was from him and granny. Staring at it curiously I reached out and ripped open the brown paper. What was inside was really soft and in big cursive letters my name was stitched into something. My curiosity ever pulling at me I picked up the soft material and held it up. Immediately as I opened it the material fell away revealing a beautiful hand sewn blanket. The blanket was a beautiful sky color as fluffy looking clouds were hand stitched into the fabric. Fabric that I knew must have been expensive judging by the way the texture felt like. It was soft to the touch and made it feel like I was touching soft plush carpeting. Along with the clouds there were various birds on the blanket their wings spread out in flight as they danced through the air.

My name was stitched at the top in big cursive letters as around my name was the insignia for the Survey Corps. The wings of freedom. I couldn't help but smile at that as I continued to stare at the beautiful picture before me but my smile soon faltered when I noticed another name stitched into the sky close to my name.

Rosie.

Around my mother's name was a cloud and it seemed as if my mother was residing on that said cloud. I always pictured her sitting up on a cloud watching over me. My hand lightly traced her name as I looked up at granny with a shocked expression. I still couldn't believe she added my mother's name onto this beautiful blanket.

"Thank you so much." I said my voice cracking slightly. Unfallen tears were stinging my eyes as I stared my 'grandparents' with love and adoration. They've given me so much and now they've given me this beautiful soft blanket. A blanket I knew that would make me feel close to my mother once again. I knew it would make me feel like she herself was holding me in her warm embrace at night.

"You're very welcome sweetheart." granny smiled as she reached out to stroke my hair. Carla smiled at the scene as she leaned against Grisha lovingly as I folded up my blanket and set it aside gently. Okay no crying Sora I told myself, today is supposed to be a happy day.

"Okay I'm ready for cake." I smiled. Eren cheered out his agreement which made Carla scold him for being too loud while I laughed.

"Not so fast Sora there's still one more present." Papa said as he held up a small white box. I blinked in curiosity as I took the box from him. "Read the note." he smiled his eyes lighting up even more. Humming to myself I held the small white box in my grasp as I pulled the equally small note from red ribbon that kept everything closed. Flipping it over I read what was inscribed on the back in perfect neat handwriting. It was a handwriting I knew very well.

 _Happy birthday baby brat, eight years ago today I received a fucking annoying little sister. However, I wouldn't have it any other way. You better be being a good girl and not the little shit I know you can be, if I find out you are I will come to Shiganshina and kick your ass._

 _Love you fucking brat,_

 _big brother._

As I finished reading the note I rolled my eyes at Levi's threat. Oh, please the worst you would do is make me clean I thought as I read through the note several more times.

"Who's it from Sora?" Armin asked curiously while Eren tried to read the note.

"From my big brother." I smiled setting the note down. Lifting up the box I took off the red ribbon and popped the top off and gasped in shock at the contents inside. "Oh, wow." I marvelled lifting up what was inside. It was a necklace, a beautiful gold bird hung on a golden chain as it's wings were spread open in flight. The bird itself looked like a sparrow and I just knew this cost big brother a lot of money. Quickly I put the necklace on and smiled as the bird pendant rested against my heart.

"Pretty." Mikasa said looking at the pendant. I smiled at her and nodded just as granny walked over with the cake. A chocolate cake covered in white frosting as ten small candles stuck out of it all them lit as they glowed faintly.

 **Happy birthday to you.**

 **Happy birthday to you.**

 **Happy birthday dear Sora.**

 **Happy birthday to you.**

The traditional birthday song was sung as everyone finished I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second and made my wish. Opening my eyes I took a deep breath and blew out all the candles in one breath, the sounds of clapping and cheering reached my ears as soon as I did that. The cake was cut into individual pieces and slammed into each other's faces. In my defense Eren started it first because he shoved my head into my cake slice I was just getting revenge!

Today was an amazing day and filled with so many firsts I didn't want it to end. But like all things in my unfair life here I stood two days later contemplating my life choices early one morning.

It was a normal morning from what I could tell I mean everything looked and seemed normal. Nothing was out of place except maybe the fact I didn't sleep in like I normally did. I ended up waking up as the ass crack of dawn and when I did I couldn't fall back asleep. So, I settled for just lying there staring up at my ceiling hoping I would drift back off into dream land. My hope was crushed as my body and mind felt too wired to even sleep much less even think of the notion. Reaching to my bedside table I decided to re-read the book Armin got me for my birthday. I meant what I said about reading it in one sitting and I did later that night. I was totally tired the next day but it was so worth it in my opinion. Ha if Levi knew I stayed up all night he would freak the fuck out.

Flipping open my book I thumbed through some pages as I searched for an animal to catch my interest. Pretty much all the animals did when I read through it the first time but now it was hard to find interest in this book that I so loved. Not even the penguins entertained me like they once did as I imagined Levi as an angry little penguin. Yeah that mental image had me rolling around on my bed in silent laughter as I shoved my head into my pillow trying to keep quiet.

The mental image of big brother as a penguin didn't amuse me at all this time around. I was too wired to even concentrate on reading. Grumbling to myself I snapped the book shut and put it on the bedside table and curled up under the covers and closed my eyes. Okay Sora maybe if I close my eyes I can eventually fall back to sleep I told myself as I held still. Nothing could be heard but my silent breathing and maybe a few birds outside chirping in the early morning. Deciding I didn't like this position anymore I flopped onto my stomach and shoved my head underneath my pillow. Several minutes went by and I decided I didn't like that position either so I went back to laying on my back.

This went on for about fifteen minutes till I eventually said fuck it and crawled out of bed for the day. An anxious feeling was twisting in my gut and it was that feeling that was making me feel wired and alert. Something bad was going to happen today but I didn't know what. Sighing I grabbed my red dress and changed out of my pajamas and just stood there in the middle of my room. Well the scouts did leave for an expedition a few days ago so maybe that's the bad feeling? The bell would toll signalling their arrival and the gate would open and not a lot of soldiers would come back. Their numbers would be divided into half or even less than half and the townspeople would talk shit just as they always did.

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan would be alright I knew that for a fact. I also knew Erwin, Hanji, Mike, and Shadis would be A-Okay as they returned to live another day and tell another tale. That had to be the bad feeling I thought as I began rocking back and forth on my heels. I stopped doing that as soon as I started, that was a sign I was nervous but what the hell was there to be nervous about?

Shaking my head I grabbed my bag that was hanging on my door and tossed it on my bed. I was going to be spending the night at Eren's tonight so, packing now wouldn't hurt and besides it could take my mind off of things. Opening it up I tossed in one of my oversized shirts that I used as pajamas inside. I actually stole a few more shirts from Levi before I left for Shiganshina. I did it because they had his soap and tea scent on them and I knew they would calm me down when I felt like crying. So, if he ever wondered where half his shirts went…..well…..guilty as charged.

After I put my stuffed cat Jiji inside, my little stuffed feline was looking a lot worse for wear. The red ribbon that was tied around his neck had been long gone. I was really bummed out but managed to remedy that quickly by giving Jiji a little cravat of his own just like big brother. His tail ended up ripping in half at one point in the year but granny easily stitched him back up. No matter how worn out Jiji got I would always keep him. I mean Farlan got him for me for my ninth birthday I couldn't bear to part with it. Next to Jiji I put the teddy Mikasa got me and since I got him he has a name now, Theo. Theo the bear.

Tossing in a pair of socks I looked up towards my bed side table and stared at my picture from a year ago. The picture the street artist had drawn of Levi, Isabel, Farlan, and I. It still resided in it's simple black frame and I always made sure to clean the glass. It seemed like it was years since this was last drawn I thought as I picked it up. When in truth only one year had gone by, the separation still hurt to this day. Yes, I love granny and papa and being with them and hanging out with my friends but I will always miss my first family….always miss my big brother.

For whatever reason I felt compelled to pack my picture. I knew I wouldn't show Eren and co my precious treasure but I just needed to take this with me. I felt if I didn't I would never see it again. So, wrapping it gently around my pajamas I tied my bag shut and threw the strap over my head so it rested against my right shoulder. Grabbing my jacket and shrugged it on and made sure Levi's knife was securely in the pocket. Feeling relieved it was there I made my bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I was wrong in thinking that packing for tonight would take my mind off of things. It didn't and that anxious feeling just grew. Growling slightly in irritation I passed the table in the hallway. Noticing one of the many picture frames on it I back tracked and stared at one that always caught my attention. The frame was a simple mahogany color as a smooth glass protected the photo that was inside.

The photo showed a beautiful women with long flowing hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a beautiful looking gown as her eyes were lit up in happiness as she focused on the object of her adoration. Object wasn't the right word, more like person was much better fitted. On the woman's lap sat a young Erwin Smith. He was facing forward and was dressed nicely just like his mother. He was smiling as his mother's arms wound around him tightly as she smiled at him. It was the perfect picture of a mother and her son. Erwin couldn't have been older than five judging by his size and he looked so happy too.

Reaching out I swiftly took the photo and shoved it into my bag. Don't ask me why I took it I just did, somehow I would get this picture to Erwin. After all everyone deserves to have at least one good momento of their mother. I didn't have one the least I could do was give Erwin one.

Continuing on my I made it downstairs just as granny was pulling out a pan to start cooking. She looked up at me in surprise. Her chocolate brown eyes widening at the sight of me like she couldn't quite believe it was actually me.

"You're up early sweetheart." she said surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah I'm surprised too." I told her as I took a seat next to papa. He was at the kitchen table reading the morning paper already.

"Probably excited to spend time with your friends." Papa smiled. I smiled and nodded my head even though I knew that was a lie. I wasn't excited at all for the sleepover tonight, I just wanted this bad feeling of mine to go away so I could enjoy tonight. But for some reason I knew the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Well how would you like to help me with breakfast?" granny asked as she set a pan on the stove.

"Sure!" I said excitedly. Better to pretend to be excited and happy then to be silent and cause worry. Jumping from my seat I pushed over a nearby stool and set it by granny so I could properly help her with preparing breakfast. She smiled at me as she fixed her hair into it's usual bun and once she was ready we quickly set to work. Today's breakfast was just some simple eggs with a few things of bacon.

Breakfast went by fairly quickly and after I helped clean the dishes and put them away. Normally after breakfast I would head out to go hang with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin but today I couldn't. Granny and papa were going to do a bit of spring cleaning and had asked me to help them. So, putting on a white bandana and wrapping one around my mouth I set about to cleaning. Cleaning came natural to me but only because of Levi and I knew how picky he was when it came to cleaning. I helped dust the house and do several loads of laundry. Outside on the roof granny hung up clothes to dry while inside papa started mopping the floor.

That was basically half our day right there, cleaning and doing various chores around the house. I didn't mind it because I was use to doing stuff like that. Truth be told it actually kinda took my mind off of my bad feeling but only just a little. Even so I was still happy that it did even though it wasn't much.

It was around noon time when the bell tolled signalling the return of the scouts. My heart skipped a beat as I looked up from where I knelt on the floor. I wonder how many scouts died this time I thought as I stood up slowly. Erwin's formation worked like a gem but even so there would always be some casualties.

"Erwin's back." Papa said thoughtfully as he stared longingly out the window. It was in that moment that I realized that papa missed Erwin more than anything. But underneath that longing for his grandson there was a deep fear there. A fear that one day Erwin wouldn't come back. "Truth be told I never liked the idea of him joining the scouting regiment but if that's what he wants to do. Who am I to stop him?" Papa asked as he continued to stare out the window.

I was silent as I listened I mean what could I say.

"I'm so frightened one day my grandson won't come back. I already lost my daughter I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost him too." he said his blue eyes taking a sad look. The light within them dimming ever so slightly.

After that silence filled the air as the bell soon stopped ringing. Everyone in Shiganshina district was watching the soldiers return from war and doing nothing but watching with contempt and loathing as they returned weary and traumatized as the scent of death wafted off of their skin. The Survey Corps put up with the scorn and continued on their way. They may have lost brothers and sisters in arms but those comrades of theirs died fighting for a cause. They died for humanity and they fought valiantly for freedom. Erwin knew what he was doing as did my big brother.

"Erwin can see something that a lot of people can't and he's willing to die fighting just to show all of humanity what he can see. He's fighting for us…..just like my big brother." I said softly. Papa nodded his head as granny spoke up.

"He was always like that. Seeing something others could not but just like papa said if he did not come back I wouldn't be able to bear it as well. I'd rather Erwin come home missing a limb rather than not come at all." granny stated as she leaned against one of the door ways. "God forbid he loses a limb a though." she said quickly as if hoping not to jinx her grandson.

Does he lose a limb in the future?

I racked my brain for any recollection of it but only turned up with very blurry images or nothing at all. Deciding for now that this wasn't important I looked at granny as she spoke up once more.

"How about a quick lunch and after you can go to Eren's Sora?" Granny asked with a gentle smile on her face. I nodded my head as granny clapped her hands excitedly and headed over to prepare a quick meal. Despite the fact we've been cleaning for a good few hours you would think I would be hungry and normally I would be. But right now I wasn't as that bad feeling increased inside of me to the point I found myself rocking back and forth on my heels. I stopped quickly so as not to arouse questions, granny and papa learned quickly enough that meant I was nervous. I rocked on my heels a lot when I first arrived here.

Lunch was prepared and served quickly as granny prepared some sandwiches. I forced myself to eat all my food and once I was done I headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow!" I called. Granny smiled and waved as papa ruffled my hair as I ran past him, once outside I made a right and ran off. After several seconds however I slowed down to a walk as I put my hands behind my back. Taking a deep breath I held it in for a few seconds before releasing it entirely .

What is this bad feeling I had. Was it something to do with the show? For the life of me I couldn't remember and that proved all the more frustrating. After years of not caring about future events for some reason I felt compelled to care now. I think it originated from this bad feeling, because of it I felt compelled to care about future events and not simply go about my usual routine of things. This bad feeling was a sense of dread and anxiety to my aged mind. Why couldn't I remember!?

Letting out a loud sigh I decided to sing a song to help calm my nerves. Maybe the song papa taught me will help.

 _Die Stuhle liegen sehr eng._

 _Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang._

 _Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht._

 _Wir konnen nus gut verstehen._

 _So ist es immer._

 _Unser Licht ist nur das._

 _Trinken und Singen._

 _Wir begrussen morgen._

 _So ist es immer._

 _Unter russigem Himmel leben wir zusammen._

 _Der Nacht ist lang._

 _Da die sterne nicht leuchten,_

 _Da der Mond auf diese stadt nicht scheint,_

 _Schalten wir das Licht selbst an._

 _Singen wir unter dem Steinhimmel._

I cut off singing abruptly and fell into silence as I continued my walk to the Jaeger household. Singing didn't help take my mind off my bad feeling. Releasing another sigh I rubbed my temples, man I haven't felt this bad since Eren and I tried to sneak into his basement. That idea was all mine and while we were so close to getting in we were really close to Grisha killing us when he caught us.

It happened about a month or so ago and I had gone over to Eren's to hang out. Ya know the usual, Armin couldn't hang out that day due to helping his grandfather with something. At the time I arrived Carla had just asked Eren to help her hang the laundry. But since I arrived right then and there he complained and protested and just as about Carla was going to give him an earful Mikasa stepped up and offered to help her. Carla agreed but swore to Eren next time he was going to be helping her while Mikasa and I hung out for a little bit together. Eren had smiled and told his mother that was fine and that next time he would. So, while those two went to the roof Eren and I went to his room and talked and eventually conversation fell onto his basement.

According to Eren the only one allowed down there was his father. Not even Carla had seen the contents of the basement and just like everyone else she was not allowed to go down there. No one knew what was down there and if you asked Grisha he would just tell you it was none of your concern. He always kept the door locked up tight and ALWAYS wore the key as a necklace around his neck. Thinking I'd be really clever I volunteered for us to steal the key from Grisha. Eren protested immediately and said it couldn't be done. I of course retorted with a "Well why not?" Grisha was taking a nap and the man could be a heavy sleeper when he wanted to be. If we played our cards right then we could slip the key off of him and quietly head to the basement, unlock the door and see the secrets within.

This was child's play I had thought at the time as we snuck in silently into Eren's parents room. No one would catch us, Carla and Mikasa were on the roof and Grisha himself was dead asleep. Eren had finally relented to my pleading and curiosity taking the better of him. And there we were, one of us leaning over Grisha easing the necklace from around his neck while the other stood back holding their breath. Well to be fair we both held our breath as Eren slowly and carefully slipped the key from around his neck. He had to stop at one point because Grisha twitched in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent. After waiting several seconds Eren continued till finally that bronze key was in our grasp. Smiling at each other we crept silently downstairs and towards the basement door. Congratulations were in order as we hi-fived each other before heading down the basement steps.

Eren slowly inserted the key into the lock as we both held the key together and turned the lock. With a soft click the door was unsheathed. Both of us looked at each other as my heart raced in my chest and adrenaline pumped through my veins. What secrets would we find beyond this door?

There was only one way to find out.

Reaching out I took the door handle and eased the door open. It creaked in the still air and I winced at the sound but hearing nothing from upstairs pushed us forward. I eased the door open even further and Eren and I both peeked into the doorway excited for what we would find. We never got to see anything as something roughly shoved the door closed with a loud slam. Gasping we looked up in a panic and saw the furious gaze of Grisha Jaeger. I've never seen him that angry before and to tell you the truth it scared me.

Grisha locked the basement up once more and put the key back around his neck. Taking us both by the arms he marched us to the kitchen and sat us into chairs and reprimanded us fiercely. He was near yelling as he scolded and glared at us and that alerted Carla who came back with Mikasa following her closely. By this point I guess you could say I was freaking out and staring up at Grisha with wide deer like eyes. The man never really yelled and nor had I ever seen him this angry so needless to say it freaked me out. Whenever I got in trouble with Levi he never yelled at me, scolded yes, groundings, of course, down right yelling? No, big brother wasn't really one to yell unless you pushed him over the edge.

Carla tried to calm Grisha down and it worked a little bit but he was still furious. Wanting to know whose idea stealing the key was I was about to tell him me when Eren surprised me. He told his father it was his idea and that I was against it but he convinced me otherwise to help steal the key anyway. Hearing that I was sent home and Eren was thoroughly punished for his 'actions'. I felt really bad for what had happened. I constantly apologized but Eren just waved me off and had said he was only grounded for a month and that it was nothing too serious.

The bad feeling I had now was up there with when Grisha caught us. Running a hand through my hair I decided to give up on trying to figure out my bad feeling as I saw Eren's house come into few. Picking up my pace I jogged over and saw Carla standing out. Her long brown hair rested on her shoulders as she looked off forlornly somewhere.

"Hi Mrs. Jaeger!" I called in greeting gaining the older woman's attention. Carla looked over at me and smiled gently.

"Hello Sora, ready for tonight I see." she commented noticing my bag at my side. I nodded my head happily, it was always fun spending the night.

"Well you just missed Eren and Mikasa, they ran off that way." Carla said while pointing down a street. Nodding my head I skipped forward a few paces.

"Okay I'll go catch up with them, see you later." I smiled as I prepared to dash off when Carla stopped me.

"Sora," she said gaining my attention. Turing I looked up at her as she walked towards me. "Sora, you've been a really good friend to Eren and I'm thankful for that. He's always had a rough time making friends but could you please promise me to always look out for him. Eren he….He wants to join the Survey Corps and I'm very much against it." Carla explained as she grabbed me by my shoulders. An air of worry and fear was about her as her amber eyes bored into my blue ones.

It was true Eren did want to join the regiment and he even asked me if I was going to join and fight alongside my family. I was still unsure if I wanted to go into training and eventually join the Survey Corps. I mean I had hoped Levi, Isabel, Farlan, and I would have our own house and we could live peacefully under the sun and stars. I was mistaken when big brother informed me of his decision to stay with the regiment. Mistaken…..and really confused with a mixture of hurt because Levi promised to come for me. Whatever his reason for staying must have been good but as to me joining the scouting legion well….like I said I was still unsure about it.

"I know he looks up to them and I know you do too by the way you speak of your brother. But please Sora, he can be really impulsive and rash sometimes and he only really listens to you, Mikasa, or Armin. Just please look out for him, I know I can never be there for him even if he decides to join the legion. There are some places a mother can't go to follow her child even though we wish we could." Carla continued her grip on my shoulders tightening as she talked.

"Don't worry Mrs. Jaeger I'll be there for Eren no matter what . After all he is one of my best friends so rest assured that I will watch out for him." I smiled reassuring the woman before me. I may have failed Merry years ago but I would not fail Eren. Nor would I fail Mikasa, and Armin for that matter, I would look out for them too. Because that's what best friends did.

Carla smiled happy and content with my response as she let go of my shoulders and reached out her hand and cupped my cheek. The pad of her thumb caressed my cheek gently and I couldn't help but lean into her touch. It reminded me of my mother and when she used to stroke my cheeks, it felt nice.

"Thank you." she whispered letting my cheek go.

"You're welcome. Bye Mrs. Jaeger see you later tonight!" I shouted as I turned on my heel and ran off. As soon as I did that an ache filled my chest like my heart shattering in two and I didn't know why. Looking to the side as I disappeared around the corner I saw Carla smiling and waving at me as I ran off to find my friends. For whatever reason that caused my heart to shatter even more as the bad feeling inside me grew ever greater. What the hell was going on?

After running down several streets I soon found my friends and it looked like Armin was being bullied again. Because he was roughed up and dirty as I drew closer, my face flushed in anger. Damn those fucking bullies, they need to leave Armin alone. He's allowed to have an opinion and way of thinking just like everyone else.

"Armin are you okay!?" I cried alerting my friends to my presence. Armin smiled reassuringly at me.

"I'm alright Sora, don't worry about me." he said quietly. I frowned at his words.

"Nonsense! I'll always worry about you." I explained as I reached out and dusted Armin off. "This goes for Mikasa and when Eren decides to do something suicidal." he continued flashing my blonde friend a smile.

"Hey! I don't do suicidal things!" Eren shouted very much against what I said.

"Yes, you do." Mikasa said which caused me to laugh.

"Ha, even Mikasa agrees with me." I cried as I slung my arm over my raven haired friend's shoulder. Mikasa nodded her head as she reached out a hand and gripped my jacket, she never grabbed my shoulder like I did with her. But the way she showed affection was downright cute.

"Do not!" Eren said sticking his tongue out at me. So, childish but then again aren't we all?

"Actually Eren you do. Remember when you tried taking on ten older kids in a fight." Armin asked scratching his cheek lightly. Holy shit I remember that my mind screamed, all of those older kids were bullies of Armin. One day they decided they were going to destroy Armin and his ideology and Eren happened to be nearby when this happened. So, running over he yelled he would take them all on. He was met with laughter which just pissed Eren off even further so he lashed out kicking and punching. Very suicidal because those bullies had strength in numbers Eren only had strength in rage and determination. But when put against with that many bullies well the odds weren't exactly in your favor.

Eren is lucky Mikasa and I stepped in to help or else it could have ended really badly. I had a grand time fighting the bullies off because I got a good preemptive strike on one guy. Hearing all the commotion from the fight as I was walking around I had looked down over a ledge and down into the road below and saw the fight. Backing up a few steps I timed my jumped correctly and jumped off the hilly ledge and right smack dab onto a guy's back. He squawked and screeched like a chicken but I held onto him and covered his eyes and slightly pressed my thumbs into his eye sockets to cause some damage. I didn't make him bleed or gouge out his eye but I did cause discomfort. As he was trying to get me off by running around wildly he unknowingly took out two of his teammates when he tried to buck me of. It was great.

The fight ended when Hannes entered the scene and this time he actually was drunk but apparently sober enough to stop the fight. And escort us all back to Eren's house for Grisha to patch us up because honestly we didn't come out unscathed.

"We won though." Eren exclaimed happily.

"Only because Mikasa and I helped kick ass." I said while poking Eren in the side. He slapped my hand away and poked me back but I dodged him quickly. Armin nodded his head as we all headed off together to do random things. Eventually we got bored and decided to sit by the river as the setting sun created a nice orange glow as the sunset presented itself to us. The air was still warm as a gentle spring breeze blew through the area. It ruffled my hair lightly as I faintly heard birds chirping in the distance as I sat next to Eren. I kicked my feet back and forth as they hung over a ledge, Mikasa sat on the steps along with Armin who sat a few steps higher than her.

"I said humanity needs to venture into the outside world at some point…..and then they beat me up and called me a heretic." Armin explained breaking the silence. I snuck a look behind us wondering if anyone heard my blonde friend but no one did. People continued going about their business as they talked to one another. Their voices nothing but a low hum to me as I turned my eyes back to my friends.

It's so fucking sad that if someone has a different view than others they get shamed or beat up for it. Even worse some people get imprisoned or killed because it's against the law to talk of such things. Even having an item talking about the outside is punishable by death, it makes me sick.

"Damn." Eren hissed as he tossed a rock into the river. A light splash was heard as I saw the water ripple. The sun's dimming rays made the water appear to be made up of a thousand glittering gems, it was a pretty soothing sight as I saw a man in a boat rowing. Most likely going to dock and bring in his profit for the day.

"Why does everyone look down on people just for wanting to go outside!?" Eren said glaring into the distance. I shrugged but turned to look at Armin as he spoke up, Eren did the same as his glare vanished from his face.

"Well, because we've had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the walls." Armin said. His arms were crossed and resting against his knees as he looked at us. "They're worried that going outside carelessly will invite them inside the walls."

Well I could see how that could be a problem but if you have a few members from the scouting legion nearby. Then maybe it could be possible to venture out and not let them come inside, then again you have to deal with the other titans. And who knows how far you would make it, you probably wouldn't make it to the ocean just by how many titans there were.

"The royal government's policies have made having any interest in the outside world a taboo." Armin continued reminding us of our governments ruling.

"Tch, if we want freedom we have a right to it." I muttered darkly. Freedom was denied to me for so many years and even now I'm still denied it.

"It's our lives! We can risk 'em if we want!" Eren said turning to face the water once more. His expression darkened with anger and I knew he felt the same way I did.

"Absolutely not." Mikasa said sternly speaking up for the first time. I looked down at her and stopped kicking my legs. Mikasa was silent the whole entire time as we talked, until now that is. "Forget about it." she said looking up at Eren.

I had a good guess what she meant by that.

"Which reminds me, I can't believe you told my parents!" Eren glared. A puzzled look crossed Armin's face as he stared at Eren. Mikasa had gone back to facing the water, her arms resting gently on her lap.

"I never agreed to help." she spoke quietly but loud enough for us to hear.

"So, what did they say?" Armin asked after he put two and two together. I remember Eren telling me that he told Armin how he wanted to join the Survey Corps. Armin was never really against Eren's choice but he didn't agree with his decision either. He just didn't want Eren to get hurt or worse killed. But he also knew of wanting to explore the outside world so that's where mainly Armin's support was coming from.

"They're….less than pleased." Eren said slowly. I smiled gently at him, it was understandable they would be. I'm sure Levi would be the same if I ever told him I wanted to join the Survey Corps.

Armin closed his eyes and sighed lightly before opening them again. "It figures." he whispered. A heavier breeze soared through the air as it kicked up some fallen leaves from nearby. I watched them fly off into the air and out of sight as my long hair gently blew backwards. "Indeed, I think people are crazy if they think we'll be safe inside these walls forever." Armin continued.

I was silent as I listened but nodded my head in agreement as I reached up and grabbed the bird pendant Levi had gotten me. Armin had a very valid point, we could only be safe for so long. The above world in a way was like Underground. You could find some safe havens but eventually they'll be found destroying the safety and warmth you created for yourself. The walls were like those safe havens Underground.

"Just because the walls haven't fallen for a hundred years doesn't guarantee that they won't fall today." Armin continued quietly. "And yet…."

The warm heavy breeze that was sweeping through the area stopped suddenly as my bad feeling increased ten fold.

 **CRACK**

A loud thunderous sound cracked the air as a force like no other threw me up into the air along with my friends. I let out a grunt as I collided with Eren as we were thrown together before hitting the ground. I slowly clambered to my feet as Eren helped me up, my eyes scanned the area searching for danger as my senses kicked into overdrive. Whatever that force was it knocked a lot of other people down as I noticed several people getting to their feet.

"Wh-What was that!?" Armin asked confused.

"An explosion!?" Eren questioned as looked behind us towards a street. Armin turned around and brushed his hair out of his eyes while I followed their gazes. People were running and pointing and talking loudly to one another as they ran to the center of town.

"-That way!"

"-Did something fall!?"

"I'm not really sure."

Voices off all kinds mingled together in confusion as we stood and watched. Eventually Armin took off running which made my heart skip a beat. No! don't run that way run the opposite way towards the gate my mind screamed. I didn't know why I was having those weird thoughts.

"Armin!" I shouted running after him.

"Sora! Armin!" Eren shouted from behind us. His footsteps thudded heavily on the ground along with Mikasa's as they followed us closely.

Following Armin closely I kept a steady pace till we reached the center of town. Armin was frozen in place as he stared up at the wall, his sky blue eyes were wide in shock as his jaw was dropped along with everyone else that was nearby. I stopped running as I stood next to him and followed his gaze slowly up towards the wall. My heartbeat raced in my chest as my eyes slowly traveled across the other people in the area. Eyes ever drifting higher and higher till they were stationed up at the top of the wall. Those eyes of mine widened in horror as my heart skipped a beat as my blood ran cold. Not a sound escaped me.

"What is it!? What do you see!?" Eren asked catching up to us. I didn't answer him as I stood transfixed to the wall, my gaze never leaving.

A large hand was gripping the wall tightly as a bunch of steam wafted into the air where the loud cracking sound was heard. The hand holding the wall gripped the stone ledge tighter than it already was shattering and cracking it even further. From what I could see there was no skin.

"It can't be…!" Armin said shakily. His voice held his shock and confusion as horror mixed in between them both. "Th-That wall...is fifty meters high!" he shouted.

"It's one of them…" Eren gasped.

A large shadow casted over everyone as a large head lifted itself up to stare at everyone. There was no skin on it at all. Only muscles and tendons could be seen as steam swirled around it.

"A titan!" Eren shouted horror and shock underlying his voice. In the back of my mind a soft voice whispered to me softly and gently as if giggling at my predicament. This was the reason for my bad anxious feeling all day and my mind was finally telling me what it was.

 _Colossal Titan._

Both its hands held onto the wall tightly as it's body moved slowly, tilting forward as if preparing to do something. A gasp escaped my mouth as I realized what it was preparing to do, it was going to kick in the wall. It stared at everyone with human like eyes and not even a second after I made that observation a tremendous force swept through the entire area as a shattering sound was heard. An intense gust of wind blew around us as I threw my arms up over my face shielding it from the dirt and dust that was getting kicked up. My boots were dug deeply into the ground as I positioned my body at an angle so I wouldn't be thrown backgrounds from the impact of the wind. Loud boisterous noises filled my senses as I clamped my eyes shut.

Buildings shattered along with glass, their sound echoing in my ears as I heard faint screams fill the air. Screams of people being thrown from the impact as loud booming sounds could be heard all throughout Shiganshina. Parts of the wall were breaking free due to the Colossal Titan's kick and smashing into buildings and people alike. I could only imagine the spray of blood as a giant slab of rock came crashing down on someone's body. The bones crunching and distorting as they were slammed into the earth never to move again. To forever be pinned down by the very thing that was meant to protect them.

The Colossal Titan disappeared in a shroud of steam, it's body fading out of existence as if it was never there to begin with.

"I-It...opened a hole in the wall…" Armin stuttered as he knelt on the ground. His eyes still wide in horror and shock at what had just happened. I was frozen as well as I stood by Eren my eyes never leaving the gaping hole that was in our safe haven. Some people around us were smart as they took of running. Others however needed a little more motivation.

Loud footsteps filled the air and grew closer and closer with each breath we took until through the smoke and debris the very thing humanity feared made it's grand entrance.

Large humanoid beings walked slowly into Shiganshina as large smiles were stretched across their faces. Happy to finally be inside the wall….happy to finally kill us for sport. Titan's don't us because they're hungry, they eat us to kill. And right now everyone was a meal ready to be savored and swollen whole.

Chaos erupted instantly as screams and yells filled the air along with the sounds of running footsteps.

"They're inside!" an older man screamed as he took off running for his life.

"The titans have gotten inside!" another shouted.

People of all sizes ran past us as Armin took a few steps back. "We need to run too!" he said. Armin's eyes widened in shock along with Mikasa's. Looking over I saw Eren slowly walking forward as if in a trance, his eyes blown wide in fear.

"Eren!" Armin shouted trying to get his attention. Eren ignored him as he kept walking not even caring some people were shoulder bumping him as they fled from the threat.

"My house is in that direction!" Eren shouted as his walking sped up. "Mom!" he shouted before running fully in the direction of his home. My eyes widened even further as I felt bile rise in my throat. Old fuzzy fragments soared through my mind in fuzzy images. Images of Carla being lifted up by a smiling titan, her struggling in its grasp as she swung down a fist trying to get free, a large hand reaching up and cracking her spin in two as she soon laid limp and unmoving in the titan's grasp. Blood spraying the air as it bit her completely in half and still smiling as it swallowed her as blood dripped down it's chin.

Carla was going to die!

No! She can't die I thought as I gripped my necklace tightly as I fought the urge to vomit. I just saw her earlier in the day, she was alive and well and smiling. There was no way she was going to die, Carla simply couldn't-

My thoughts screeched to a halt as a horrifying thought filtered through my mind. NO!

"Granny! Papa!" I screamed as I took off running. Behind me I heard Armin scream my name but I didn't dare look back as I took off in the opposite direction Eren and Mikasa went.

Our house was by the wall!

Hopefully I could make it before any titans showed up and hopefully part of the wall didn't nail the house. My breath came in quick pants and I ran through the streets, people were still lingering about as they ran past me in fear. One little boy was crying intensely as he stood by a bloody body that had got pinned down by rubble. The skirt I saw was enough to tell me that this was the child's mother. Swallowing what little spit I had I turned my gaze away and concentrated on running forward. My boots thudded against the ground as all around me I heard blood curdling screams. Screams of poor people who weren't fast enough to get away from the titans.

Quickly turning down a street I wove through a series of panicking people. Everyone was shoving each other out of the way as they tried to run to safety. Some people clung to others as they were injured and could barely go a step forward. The people they clung to heartlessly kicked or punched them off as they ran away. It was a harsh reality but when in the face of danger that's when humans true colors are shown for what we really are. Selfish.

An older man knocked into my harshly and made me lose my balance. Sharp pain shot through my knees as they collided with the rough ground. I only had about a second to throw my hands in front of me before my face hit the ground. Gasping I crawled quickly to my feet and took off running faster than I was before. Getting knocked down only slowed me down and cut my time in half. My bag thumped against my side as the contents inside jumbled inside making a soft noise. Facing forward I reached out my hands and grabbed the side of a building and swung myself down a side street. I ended up hitting the side of another building as I did that because of how fast I was running. Shoving against the wall I continued on without a second glance around me. I just had to make it my mind screamed as I cut through a few more streets trying to make it home. At one point I had to backtrack due to a large rock blocking my way and that made me panic even more.

I only had so much time. My dress flew around me as I ran and I didn't even give a shit when my underwear got exposed when I jumped over a dead body. The dress hiking up further then it should as I did so.

Almost there I thought as I smiled a little as my heart beat rapidly in my chest. I was going to make it and our house would be fine. Granny and Papa would be alright and I would see them heading down the street as they ran to the best of their ability. Hand in hand they would be okay and I would join them and tug them along as we ran to the gate together. We would make it further into Wall Maria and be safe!

Turning down the final street I came to a screeching halt as I gasped. My brown locks fell into my face as I panted for breath as I stared in horror at the scene unfolding before me. A titan had papa in its grasp already, blood was dripping down its chin. Where papa's head should be it wasn't. His head was completely gone…..decapitated from his body as the titan crunched on something loudly. A content purr escaping it's mouth. Blood slid down papa's body while down by the titan's feet I could vaguely make out his glasses cracked and broken.

A loud unknown scream swept through the street and it took me a few seconds to realize it was my scream. My body trembled fiercely as I stood frozen staring at the titan, this is what they looked like!? A large giant that looked seemingly human as they stood naked for all to see. A beard and long black hair framing it's face as it leaned down to bite off papa's arms. More blood slipped down his body and towards the ground as the heavy iron scent of the crimson liquid wafted through the air. It was a scent I was all too familiar with. This was real…..titans were real….and I was seeing them for the first time ever. I wasn't just sitting across from the t.v watching the scenes unfold around me, I was living them.

My body trembled even more as I paled, there was no death by thugs or disease or simply dying of hyperthermia. A lot of death from here on out would be caused by titans I thought as I heard someone shout my name.

"Sora!"

Pulling my gaze away from Papa's corpse I looked over a few feet ahead and saw granny laying on the ground. She was up resting her arms on the ground, her grey hair had fallen from it's bun as it laid around her face messily. Her chocolate brown eyes that always held so much warmth and mirth was washed away to fear as tears pooled down her face. Her right leg was distorted and sticking at an odd angle as her bone jutted out from her leg. There was simply no way she could run.

Like fuck I was letting her die my mind screamed as I took a few shaky steps forward.

"NO!" granny screamed loudly making me flinch. She never yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE SORA! RUN AWAY!" she said continuing to scream. More tears streaked her face and dripped down her chin as a trail of snot slide from out of her nose. Her eyes were pleading me…...begging me to run but how could I run and leave her to die. So many people have died in the past while I keep on living!

Opening my mouth I went to shout back at granny ready to tell her that I wasn't going to let her die. That she needed to live so she could see Erwin again, she was always telling me she missed him. That she could see her grandson again, all she needed to do was to let me help her and so help me god I would carry her if I had too. No words came out of my mouth only a frightened whimper as a new set of feet landed directly behind granny as a new titan entered the scene. This one was fat with a bulging belly unlike the one that held papa. It's hair hair was a light blonde color and it smiled down at granny as she looked back at it in fear. Loud whimpers escaping her mouth as her tears continued to fall as she mourned the loss of her husband….mourned the loss of her life.

I could do nothing but tremble in fear as the titan reached down and grabbed her around the waist with it's large hand. Granny tried to crawl away but could barely move due to her injured leg which stuck out even more at an odd angle as she was jostled roughly by the titan. Have to do something I thought as my hand slowly dipped towards my coat pocket. Enclosing my hand around the hilt of Levi's knife I brought it out from it's hiding place as granny looked back at me.

"RUN AWAY!" she screamed urging me to run. I ignored her yelling as I held the knife out in front of me with shaky hands, my jaw dropped slightly as I stared wide eyed in fear like a deer caught by a hunter. I could do something….I could…...I could die I thought. My teenaged mind telling me there was nothing I could do to stop the titan as it stared at granny observing her. That without the proper training and gear I could nothing, what could this measly knife do? It was only good for killing humans not tians, there was no way I stood a chance.

"SWEETHEART RUN TO THE GATE! YOU CAN MAKE IT! PLEASE GO!" Granny shouted as she extended a hand towards me waving it telling me to run. I gripped Levi's knife tightly as my body shook and trembled with fear and I couldn't help but think that I've never trembled like this before in my life. The fear of Jerome and Ulrich and any other thug that had tried to claim my life in the past was washed away and replaced with titans. They were nothing like the cruel people I faced off against in the past, they were a league of their own.

Granny was frantic as the titan lifted her up towards her mouth. She didn't try and escape its grasp, not that she could, her main focus was me. She wanted me to continue living.

"NO DON'T!" I screamed shrilly begging the titan to stop.

"JUST RU-" her screams were cut off into a gurgling cry as the titan bit her clean in half. Blood sprayed the air and the titan's face as a loud crunching sound mixed into the air of screams. Grannies body was limp as the top half of her body was torn clean from her. Blood, bone, and organs spilling over and to the ground in a sticky heap.

This wasn't happening…...this couldn't be happening and yet it was I thought as I continued to stare at the grotesque bloody sight. This is what the titans did, this was their cruelty.

Blinking several times I tried to clear my mind and focus, I had to get away. Staying here was dangerous and it was only a matter of time before those fucks noticed me. They didn't yet because they were too busy eating but my body wouldn't move. I was completely frozen to the spot like an icicle is frozen to the side of a building. I couldn't move only think as I continued to watch my 'grandparents' being devoured. Levi's knife was still in my grasp as my hand shook frantically and that's when an idea sparked. If I couldn't move voluntarily I would make myself move.

Slowly I moved my hand towards the blade, it glowed faintly in the setting sun as I inched my arm. My joints felt like rust as I desperately reached out towards my most prized possession. _Move_ I told myself as I thought of my friends. All the fun times spiralling through my head as I heard our laughter and conversations. _Fucking move_ I ordered as my mother appeared in my mind's eyes, her green eyes bright and shining as she looked at me. Her blonde hair framed her beautiful face and I know she didn't want me to die as I thought of grannies frantic pleading. Merry soon came next as I saw her glaring at me because she knew I wasn't one to freeze in fear. You couldn't do that in Underground now wasn't any different!

 _Isabel…...Farlan_ I thought as I reached out, come on you're almost there!

My hand was hovering over the sharpened blade's edge but for the life of me I couldn't wrap my hand around it. I was locked in an intense fear I couldn't escape and I hated it. _You worthless piece of shit fucking move, you didn't survive Underground for nothing! You didn't get this second chance for nothing!_

No matter how much my conscious yelled at me I couldn't grasp the blade and time was almost up. The titans would lose interest in their meals and meander off to find new ones and I didn't want to be here when it happened. I wanted to live!

 _Brat_ a calm voice whispered in my head causing me to gasp. An image of Levi flashed through my memory as I saw him staring down at me with his arms crossed. That emotionless bored look was spread across his face like usual but his eyes told me all I needed to know. His steel grey eyes showed nothing but love and protectiveness as he stared at me.

Levi…..I wanted Levi…..I wanted my big brother and there was only one way I could see him again.

"GODDAMMIT MOVE!" I screamed as my right hand clamped down tightly to the blade. Squeezing at as hard as I could I gritted my teeth as pain flared through my palm and fingers as the blade sliced my skin. Blood pooled immediately around my hand as the sticky liquid dripped between my fingers but I didn't care. The pain was enough to jumpstart my body. Without another look towards granny and papa I turned on my heel and took off running. I let go of the blade and shoved the knife into my pocket as I bounded down the street and far away from my home.

My fists were clenched tight and that caused a throbbing sensation to go through my right hand. I used that as fuel to keep running, pain was good it meant I was still alive. That I still had life in me to get away. Screams filled the air as loud footsteps echoed all around me as titans made their way through the fallen Shiganshina. I kept my gaze forward and settled for not taking the main road to the gate leading further into Maria. That was too dangerous as there would be a shitton of people running and scrambling for their lives. People would fall and be trampled and die that way instead of being eaten. Both were cruel ways to die but being trampled didn't sound too fun to me.

Using my knowledge of the district town I took side streets and alleys to avoid titans and large groups of people. Exploring and memorizing everything when I first arrived here is what saved me as my running slowed down and I stopped all together. I ran till I couldn't hear the screaming anymore….ran till I saw no one in sight and until everything looked normal.

Collapsing to my knees I stared at the ground as tears finally blinded me as they slide down my face and to the dirt streaked floor. My body never seized it's trembling as I let out a choked sob and moved to sit up all the while remaining on my knees. Why was this happening I thought as I began to turn my head every which way in a searching manner. Using my coat sleeve I sloppily wiped my face as blood from my hand dripped down my wrist. Why wasn't he here!? Whenever I was in danger he always came!

"LEVI!?" I screamed calling for him as sob racked my body. He would come right?...Right!?

All my fear and pain hit me full force and even though my mind was more advanced than other kids my age. I was still a child…...a child that was lost, scared, confused, and just wanted to feel safe. And Levi was safe but he wasn't here.

"BIG BROTHER!...ISABEL…..FARLAN!" I yelled praying to god that they suddenly appeared and took me away to safety. Coughing I cried harder as I kept looking for Levi, I want him...I want him….I want him my mind said repeatedly. I wanted my big brother to come for me like he promised, I wanted him to kill the titans, wanted him to hold me and massage my head like he always did when he tried to calm me down, wanted to hear him call me brat or a little shit, wanted to hear him sing our special lullaby! But above all I wanted to feel safe!

"MOMMY!" I screamed to the heavens. For the first time in years I called for my mother and that was something I haven't done since I was two. I wanted her to hold me tightly in her warm embrace and kiss my tears away while Levi fought off the monsters with Isabel and Farlan. I wanted it so desperately but I knew deep down it would never happen. So, as I sat there crying I realized one thing something very dangerous and scary. The events of Shingeki no Kyojin were in full swing now, but then again, they've always have been. I was just too blind to realize it.

This was my grim reminder.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: And that's the end of the chapter! Such an intense chapter guys and man it shocked me with how intense I could be when I was writing this. But it made me happy nonetheless! I know I'm really cruel to kill off Erwin's grandparents but for story's sake they had to go! So, I'm really sorry and please don't kill me!**

 **Also fun fact Levi indirectly saved Sora. By giving her his knife before she left for Shiganshina it's what caused her to move when she cut herself with the blade. So, in a way Levi is still looking out for his baby sister. I thought it was cool when I first realized this as I was planning for the chapter.**

 **With Sora cutting that one bully. That was loosely based off when Levi cut that one guy in No Regrets shortly after they met Isabel.**

 **Well guys I hope you enjoyed it so I'll see you all in the next chapter! Please drop me a review and tell me your thoughts. For now I'm off to eat some Olive Garden!**

 **P.S The next chapter is almost**


	10. Grim Reminder (Part 2)

**Alex: Chapter eight time everyone! God writing for this story is so much fun and I love everyone's reviews. They mean so much to me and I'm happy for all the support:)**

 **Now in this chapter it's continuing the breech of Maria but also the aftermath and expect Levi to come back in it. Any who enjoy the new chapter:)**

 **XxxXxx**

 _I'm afraid when something is truly lost, one can never get it back again._

 **Chapter 8: Grim Reminder (Part two)**

My crying had died down to soft whimpers as I rocked back and forth. I was still sitting on the street as chaos erupted throughout the town. For now, I was safe where I was. I was relatively close to the gate, but even so this place wouldn't be safe anymore over time. I would give it about maybe ten more minutes or so till the titans reached here. Eventually, I would need to move. But for now, I wanted to mourn for the loss of my 'grandparents'.

My body lightly trembled as I buried my head into my knees and hugged myself tighter. I was no longer shaking as badly as I was before. I was starting to calm down slightly from what had just happened. From what I had just seen. My right hand still throbbed from where Levi's knife cut me, but I paid it no mind. The pain in my hand was the last thing I was worried about as I continued to rock back and forth. Everything was so fucked right now, and I had to wonder why I was even still alive. Wondered why everyone I loved died a horrible, tragic death. It simply wasn't fear but that's the world of Shingeki no Kyojin, it was filled with unfairness and brutality.

From up above, I heard a crow cawing as it circled around the area. Most likely to peck out the poor civilians that didn't make it in time. In my mind's eye, I could see blood on it's beak as stringy flesh dangled from it's mouth. The imagery was enough to cause a shiver to go down my back as I sniffled. I wanted big brother and I wanted him now. However, Levi was too far away so I knew, deep down, I had to face this alone. Taking a shaky breath, I burrowed deeper into myself as my rocking intensified. How would I find big brother? Surely he would hear about the news and go to where all the refugees were being evacuated. As soon as I calmed down a bit more, I was heading towards the boat and like hell was I getting on there. Even if I had to jump aboard I was going to make it, after all I'm a survivor. We do anything by any means necessary to continue living another day.

I'd make it to the boat, and then I would wait for big brother after. When he does arrive, I'll-

"Sora?" A familiar voice said tearing me away from my thoughts. I stopped my rocking and lifted my head up from my knees to see who was talking to me. Wincing from the sun's light I made out the figures of Hannes, Eren, and Mikasa a few feet away.

"Eren?" I asked quietly. My voice came out slightly hoarse from all my screaming earlier. As my vision got used to the sudden light, I saw Eren running towards me. Mikasa was behind him as Hannes followed at a slower pace. Kneeling down to the ground, Eren stared at me with concern and relief.

"Are you alright!?" he asked frantically. I merely stared at my friend as countless things flew through my mind at what I could tell him. I could yell and call him stupid and say how I wasn't alright or I could say nothing at all and continue to rock as I was doing before. None of those things happened as my eyes burned with new tears as only two words escaped my mouth.

"Granny… Papa." I said my voice cracking. Silent tears slipped down my face as I buried my head into my knees again. An air of silence filled the air as I felt Eren's arms wrap around me in a tight, comforting hug. I let out a sob. As he did that, something lightly stroked my head, that I knew it was Mikasa offering me comfort in her own way. Through my sorrow and pain, it felt nice to have my friends by my side comforting me. We stayed like this for a good couple of minutes till Hannes called for our attention.

"Sora, are you hurt?" He asked as he knelt down to my level. Eren had let me go and stood next to me as Mikasa stood on my other side. Hannes' golden, hazel eyes looked me over as he tried to sort out any injuries I may have. Sniffling, I slowly held up my bloody right hand and showed him the wound I had caused myself.

"It was the only way to make me run." I muttered quietly as Hannes gently took my hand. Nodding his head, he pulled a small white cloth from his pocket. Wrapping it around my sliced hand a couple times he tightened it and tied it down so it wouldn't get infected. I didn't make a sound as the cloth was squeezed around my wound. I had a high tolerance for pain, so it didn't bother me much. Once Hannes was done, his arms slid underneath my armpits as he lifted me up gently. Placing me on my feet he smiled kindly and reassuringly at me, but even as he did so I saw a deep regret in his golden eyes. It was regret of not saving Carla… for lacking the courage to do so.

It looked like his debt to Grisha would never be fulfilled or maybe perhaps it would seeing as he saved Mikasa and Eren.

"We have to keep moving. We're almost at the gate, and once we get through, I'll put all three of you on the boat." Hannes explained gently. I nodded my head slowly. "You'll be safe, Sora." he continued as he grabbed Eren and Mikasa's hands.

Eren reached for my left hand and I grabbed it greedily and clung to him tightly as he squeezed my hand. Would we really be safe?

Somewhere in my mind, it whispered no and deep down I knew that would be true. So long as the titans existed nothing would be safe, nowhere would be safe. The fight and struggle would go on until humanity could turn the tides. However, after today it looked like it would be a long time before humanity gained the strength to even do that. Humans can move fast, but not after such a devastating casualty such as this.

Walking forward, we set off towards the gate and I didn't dare look back because I knew that if I did, I would break down crying. So, I kept my face forward and held tightly to Eren's hand as we walked to safety with Hannes. Walking into yet another new chapter in my life. It seemed whenever somebody died or something bad happened I was always holding onto somebody's hand and walking away. I held Levi's hand after my mother died, I held onto him as he walked away from Merry's corpse, and now here once again I stand. Walking away from the deaths of granny and papa as I held my best friend's hand.

The world is cruel like that, I suppose.

It took a total of twenty minutes to get to the boats. Everyone was crowded around them as they desperately tried to get a spot aboard. Men, women, and children of all ages shoved each other as they tried to escape their death. Some fights even broke out, which I thought to be utter stupid and childish. I mean you're really gonna fight knowing that a serious situation is going on, how fucking stupid.

As we neared closer to the crowd of people, I let go of Eren's hand to which he looked over at me. Ignoring his questioning gaze, I grabbed my bag and shoved it down my dress hiding it it completely. It was still slung over my shoulder, but if my memory served me correctly, any belongings on you will be thrown away by the Garrison soldiers stationed by the boats escorting people on. Like fuck were they taking my possessions from me, I would stab someone if anyone touched my things. I still had to give Erwin his picture and besides, my family portrait was with me and I didn't want to lose that at all. Next to Levi's knife, it was my prized possession.

One of the boats set off as it was completely filled to the brim with people. My eyes followed it as we walked closer and closer to the crowd of people, but I soon lost sight of it as we entered the mass of bodies. Children cried as they clung to their mothers while various men and women shouted. I didn't focus on anyone as we wove around the people. Some looked really angry that we were allowed to get further up in line and therefore secure a spot on the boat. I flipped them off when one man shouted his protest. Hannes promised us safety and he was fulfilling his promise by helping us get on the boat.

"Discard your belongings!" A Garrison soldier shouted as he tossed someone's bag. "Let as many people on as possible!"

Hannes urged us forward gently as we neared the entrance to the boat. He had to talk to the other Garrison soldiers for a few minutes, but they allowed us on. From there on, we bid Hannes farewell with nods of our heads as we walked onto the boat. Several strands of my light brown hair hung to my face, but I did nothing to push them away. I probably looked like a zombie with the way I was being quiet and mindless while staring at nothing, but if you saw what I saw you would be the same way. I've seen a lot of horrors in my past and have even done bad things. Today topped everything I've seen in Underground. The threat of titans was so much greater than the threat of petty thugs.

We soon found Armin and his grandfather sitting on the back corner of the boat. We sat next to them and it made me happy to see them if only a little. I tried to smile a little at Armin to try and tell him I was happy and glad he was safe. However, a smile never appeared as it seemed I lost the ability to smile….at least for a little while. I just had to process things and figure out what to do next. That's all I had to do, though most importantly was finding my way back to Levi.

Taking a seat, I rested my back against a nearby wall along with my head. From my vantage point, I could see Wall Maria still looking as strong as ever. What a filthy fucking lie, I thought as I saw dark smoke rising in the air, an indication that various fires had broken out across Shiganshina. People shouted and cried as they were filed onto the boat. People around us were crying as well as they stared in shock. Some held their head while others were in the fetal position and rocking back and forth like I had earlier.

"This can't be real…!" A teenager murmured.

"Please, God...Please, God...Please, God." another repeated like a mantra.

Eren sat next to me and stared wide eyed and mindlessly into space. I didn't blame him, he saw his mother get eaten just like how I saw granny and papa get eaten. Mikasa sat on the other side of me and there was a sad look about her. Eren and her had told me the story of how she came to live with the Jaeger's. Her parents having been killed by sex traffickers who had ties with the Underground city. When I first heard the word Underground, I had to fight the urge to hiss in hatred at the name. After all, I didn't want to give myself away. From there, I was told how Mikasa was kidnapped and taken to a cabin that was deep in the woods. The men that had took her were planning on selling her to the underworld. She was half oriental and therefore would fetch a handsome price, it would have been better if her mother hadn't been killed as she was full oriental. Ah yes, with most Underground dealings, you had to be offering up something really rare to get a lot of money. Be that a beautiful body, or a child who had a heritage long forgotten.

Eren having disobeyed his father went off on his own and found the cabin and planned a rescue mission. Finding two knives, he tied one around a broom and set it nearby while he took the other and hid it behind his back. Knocking on the door, one of the men answered it and Eren played the men inside as he feigned innocence and fear. Once gaining the man's trust, he thrust the knife into his abdomen. As he fell over dead, Eren closed the door as the other man ran over to hurt Eren, but he was prepared for another attack. Killing him quickly, he ran to free Mikasa from her binds, but the appearance of a third man was not counted on. Eren couldn't get to his knife in time and it seemed hopeless as the man grabbed him into a choke hold.

Mikasa picked up the knife shaking in fear, and couldn't move as Eren yelled at her. If you fight, you live… if you give up, you die. What's it going to be?!

Gaining the confidence she needed, something snapped inside Mikasa as she fought back and plunged the knife into her kidnapper's back right where his heart was. Both of them had saved each other that day and ever since then she's lived with the Jaeger's. So, seeing the sad look on her face was easy to understand. I felt Mikasa's pain, her parents were torn away from her like my mother was from me. Brutality killed in cold blood by people from the Underground, her and I weren't so very different. Now that Carla was gone, it was like reliving the horror all over again.

Screams of protest got my attention as I looked over to all the people that were still on land. Two Garrison soldiers were lifting up the plank that allowed people to cross while three others held the people back as they shoved against them. We must have reached the boat's limit, I thought as yells came from all directions.

"Hey!"

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"It's at full capacity! It has to leave!"

"No! Please! At least let our children on!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't!" A garrison soldier shouted as he shoved against the crowd. "Get going!" He screamed towards the captain for the boat lurched in motion. Slowly, but surely we were heading off and away from Shiganshina….away from this nightmare.

The people on shore began to panic even more as they fought against the soldiers holding them back. Crying intensified and grew louder as the screams of protest rose even higher, everyone was scared and it was only a matter of time till they got violent.

"-Let us on!"

"-Let us on!"

Some people risked it and jumped across grabbing onto the edge of the boat. Two men were lucky as they successfully made it aboard while one guy was not. Immediately, he lost his grip and fell to the shore below, a look of fear engraved into his face as he let out a yell. Loud cannon fire echoed in the air as people gasped and looked towards Shiganshina district. Looks like the Garrison soldiers inside were trying to use cannons to their advantage but I knew it would fail. The cannons weren't accurate to aim with proving them utterly useless as the titans meandered closer and closer. Everything has been peaceful for a hundred years, what's the point of stationing better cannons, someone probably thought. Well thanks to that person, so many more people have been killed, hope you can sleep at night whoever you are.

I faintly heard screams about how they were closing the gate. The titans were already that close so the soldiers had no choice. Even if there was people still trapped in the city they were going to close the gate. Even if they had years of training on how to kill the titans they were going to close the gate. I guess when faced with the real thing the soldiers were panicking as they were unsure of what to do. The Garrison and Military Police had no experience with fighting titans so if their squads fell apart it wouldn't be hard to figure out why. They could have the best leader and still fall apart because when it came to facing the real thing well reality was a lot different.

The Survey Corps would be a lot better when it came to a situation like this. They would have several squads focus on the titans while others focused on rescuing the townspeople. There would still be casualties don't get me wrong but maybe a lot less then now.

Lifting up my head I became alert as I heard loud footsteps, they were a titans footsteps. But by the loud thudding noises I heard this titan sounded a lot bigger than your average titan. Maybe not as big as the Colossal Titan but big. Everyone's gaze turned towards the wall. As I stared at it my blood ran cold as that bad feeling twisted itself into my gut once more. Clambering to my feet slowly I brushed my hair out of my face as I stared intently at the wall. Something was coming and I was pretty sure I knew what as my mind whispered a familiar and yet not so familiar name

 _Armoured Titan._

The footsteps grew louder with every step that was taken as my hands clutched my dress tightly. Twisting the fabric my heart raced fast in my chest as the footsteps suddenly stopped. Only to announce their presence in a series of running. Rapid cannon fire erupted in the air mixing with the sound of running but it did little to help. The Armoured Titan had a shield around it's body, it's muscles were the shield. In my mind's eyes I could see the large titan bounding towards Wall Maria with its goal in mind. It's goal of smashing into the wall shattering it beyond repair as it allowed the titans to get even further in the wall and devour humanity. As it ran the Armoured Titan would gradually pick up more speed as cannon balls would ricochet off it's skin.

Shaking the ground a deafening bang could be heard as the wall was smashed in completely. Blue eyes widening in horror I shook my head slightly in disbelief as debris from the wall flew through the air. Dust and dirt alike was kicked up into the air along with various people as the Armoured Titan bestowed its presence to all who were watching.

Taking a stance the Armoured Titan slide across the ground as it tried to slow down it's speed so he could stand still. His deed was done, there was nothing more he could do I thought as I zeroed in on it. I could see nothing but muscle as it's toned body presented itself to all. Some of it's tendons were on display but not like the Colossal Titan's. White hair ruffled with the steam it released from it's mouth as it's eyes glowed faintly. As it stood up I stared wide eyed in horror, Wall Maria had fallen and I had witnessed it.

Witnessed something that should have been nothing but a show. Nothing but a flight of fancy to pass the time when I was bored or in need of action. This was something I shouldn't be facing at all but this was my reality now I had to face the facts. This wasn't just some show I could watch through a brightly lit box as colors danced across my vision. This was real life now and I was reborn into this world, I would witness more from here on out. The only question that remained was how I was going to handle future events or if I would remember any at all.

Shaking my head I let go of my dress as I slowly slide back down to the ground. People all around me were panicking as they cried freely.

"It's all over…"

 _Maybe not yet, you're still alive._

"The titans are going to devour humanity again…"

 _There's still two more walls standing strong. Humanity yet has a chance even though it doesn't look like it._

Leaning my head back I stared up at the sky that was becoming night as the sun slipped further and further away. There would be no returning to my bed tonight, no granny and papa tucking me in as they kissed me goodnight, no more cuddling underneath my blankets as I thought of what adventures awaited me the next day. At the word blanket my eyes widened a fraction of a bit as I thought of the blanket granny had made me for my birthday. I hadn't packed it this morning because it wouldn't have fit in my bag. It was too big and since I was spending the night at Eren's I wouldn't have needed it anyway.

Sadly I released a breath as I noticed the stars were starting to come out and play. I turned my head however when Eren stood up and began walking forward towards the railing. His hands were tightened into fists blood dripped lightly. They must have gotten scratched up when he was trying to lift the beam off of Carla. Tears slipped down Eren's face as a look of pure rage and hatred took over his features but mixed in with it was determination.

"I'm...going to…" he said lowly as he stalked closer to the railing. Mikasa stood and watched him as Armin reached out to touch his shoulder and asked what was wrong. Eren shrugged him off as I remained sitting on the ground, my eyes never left Eren as I silently watched on.

Gripping the railing tightly with his torn up hands he glared off into the distance. "...Drive them out!" He hissed raising his voice louder. Armin's eyes widened at what he heard his best friend utter.

"I'm going to drive out...every last one from this world!" Eren growled as his angry glare never left his face. Tears of sorrow, pain and anger slide down his face as he stared into the distance where the titans were. I knew he would forever hate them just as I did but I also knew if anyone could kill the titans it was Eren.

Quietly I watched my friend for a few seconds longer before I curled up on the floor into a ball. My knees were raised to my chest and I didn't care if I was wearing a dress I just wanted to sleep. Because when you sleep you forget everything for at least a little while and that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to forget all the horror that I had seen today, just for a little while. I didn't know what was worse falling into a fake reality or waking up to one that was already shattered. Closing my eyes I reached up and gripped my necklace tightly. Maybe if I was lucky I would dream of fun times with Levi.

 **-Survey Corps HQ-**

Levi Ackerman sat in the dining hall sipping his tea lightly as the day's events unfolded through his head. Soldiers returning from the expedition outside the walls, all of them broken and battered in some way, shape, or form. It was a somber evening as everyone ate their dinner quietly talking low amongst themselves. Or, in Hanji's case as fucking loud as you can as she chatted idly across from him about her titans. Erwin Smith was sitting next to Levi as he went over some paperwork Shadis had given him. He had returned from the expedition in poor spirits but Levi knew he would gain a fierce determination that would help him focus at the task at hand. And that was getting rid of the titans while also learning the secrets they held.

While Erwin had gone on the expedition Levi himself hadn't gone. By request of Shadis he was to stay here and train several rookies who weren't quite ready to go outside the walls. That irritated the short man slightly but he did his job nonetheless and instilled fear into them as he whipped them into shape. Now here he sat trying to relax for the evening but how can you relax when most of your comrades had gotten brutally killed in action?

The answer? You don't.

Having been with the scouting legion for a full year now Levi had already proved himself to be a powerful asset to their ranks. But even if he proved himself that didn't make the death of his comrades any easier. A lot of soldiers in the corps whispered that he was humanity's strongest, Levi didn't really care much for the title. Yes, he was strong but that's what countless training and fighting did to a person. He's been fighting since he was really little, he had to, it was either that or die worse like a dog in that cesspool. Because Levi had proven himself so valiantly during expeditions he was allowed his own personal quarters.

Taking another sip of tea Levi rested his right arm on the back of his chair as he let his mind wander. His thoughts meandered to Sora as Levi wondered how well she was faring. Was she being good? Did anyone mess with or hurt her? Was she eating properly? Hell was she even cleaning her room!? So many questions roved through his mind. And even though Levi knew his sister was well and happy based on the letters she had sent him. He couldn't help but worry for his precious sister after all he did raise her from the tender age of two. So, there was some things that would never change, worrying about his sister was one of those things.

Another thing that was bothering Levi was he was missing out on so many new things. Awhile ago he had received a letter from Sora as she excitedly told him that she learned how to swim. Her little friends had taught her how and even though she was scared as fuck she bravely faced the water with head held high. A sad feeling had twisted in Levi's chest when he had read that, how he had wished he could have seen Sora swimming happily for the first time. Swimming wasn't a common thing in the Underground so anyone down there didn't know how to. Levi of course was one of the few that knew how, he had found an underground pool when he was fifteen and he had slowly taught himself how to swim. That underground pool vanished when a cave in happened.

Needless to say after that there was no way to teach Sora after he had saved her years later. Levi kinda wished that it had been himself that had taught her and not her friends. That way he could see her swimming for the first time ever. Levi had seen many firsts with Sora. Reading, writing, math, combat, etc. However, he knew he would never see or imagine Sora's first steps as she wobbled on unsteady feet that weren't used to standing up. Nor would he hear or learn of her first word as her babyish voice cried happily. Those firsts were for her mother, Levi had no right to them. He was just thankful he got to experience other firsts with her. Maybe in a way he was doing this for her mother as she was tragically torn from her only child. Who knows really but what Levi knew was he was missing a shit ton of other firsts and he didn't like it.

The fact he was wasn't able to visit her for her tenth birthday but a sour taste in his mouth. He was always there for her birthday and he always tried to make the day fun and special. Even though Sora was excited and happy on that day Levi was no fool. He knew deep down inside Sora that she hated that day. It was the day her mother was killed and keeping that in mind he always tried to make it a fun day to wash away the stain of the past. Seeing that bright smile every May 25 told him he was doing his job correctly. This year however he couldn't go to her so Levi settled for finding her a good birthday present and he found something he knew she would like.

"She's alright you know. I'm sure she loved her present." Erwin his eyes never leaving his paperwork.

"I know she did." Levi replied back. Hanji stopped talking about her titans as she smiled over at him.

"Aw expect a letter in a few days shortie! Little Sora probably won't stop thanking you." Hanji screeched loudly. Levi's eye twitched at the word shortie but he said nothing as he took a swig of his tea.

As that long year progressed Levi tried to figure out what he was going to tell Sora about Isabel and Farlan. His two friends were dead but Sora didn't yet know and he was at a loss of how to go about it. Erwin has told him countless times that there was no right way to tell her and that Levi should go ahead and do it the next time they met. Levi knew that but still he wasn't ready to witness the tears and pain. Sora deserved to be happy as a smile graced her face always. Levi always hated it when his sister cried to put it bluntly it broke his heart and she was bound to be a shattered mess when she learned the truth.

Levi was pulled from his thoughts when the dining hall doors were slammed open. All conversations stopped as heads turned to see what the commotion was. A Garrison soldier was standing in the doorway as Shadis looked up from the head table. The soldier was obviously panicked as his brown eyes swept over everyone in a tizzy.

"Wall Maria has been breached! The titans made it through!" He shouted making time halt for a fraction of a second. Surely this brat was joking Levi thought as he watched and listened closely.

"What do you mean breached?" A scout asked disbelief in their voice.

"There have been several reports that an abnormal titan appeared, this titan was tall enough to look over the wall and it had no skin whatsoever. Only muscles and tendons could be seen, it also kicked in the wall allowing the titans to swarm Shiganshina district." The Garrison brat explained eyes still panicked.

Hearing Shiganshina Levi's blood ran cold as his heart skipped a beat.

"People fled into the interior of Maria as soldiers stationed there tried to close the gate. That didn't work as another abnormal titan appeared." He continued. By this point a soft ringing noise had filtered into Levi's ears as his heart rate picked up. "This titan was buff with muscle and had intelligence like the abnormal that kicked the wall in. It ran and slammed into Maria creating a giant hole allowing the titans further access into the interior. Maria has fallen and refugees from Shiganshina are fleeing to Wall Rose as we speak." The soldier continued.

Shiganshina was overrun by those fucks….Erwin's grandparents lived in that district town which meant….

Standing abruptly Levi's chair scraped back harshly on the as he took off out of the room. All eyes were on him but he didn't look at anyone as his mind focused on only one person. Sora….Sora was living in Shiganshina meaning she was there when those titan bastards made it through. At the thought of Sora coming face to face with a titan Levi broke out into a run as he dashed down the hallway and outside. The cool night air touched his skin but it did little to calm him down as he noticed a soldier with a horse as she guided it towards the stables.

Wasting no time he bounded towards the soldier and quickly took the reins from her. Glaring at her as she protested the girl backed off as Levi climbed onto the horse. Turning it around he snapped the reins, with a whine the horse took off. The wind whistled in Levi's ears as he raced off into the night to wherever the refugees were headed. He would ride all night if he had too, anything to reach Sora because he knew for a fucking fact she survived. There was no way she got killed during the breach, Sora was smart and as such that meant she knew how to survive.

 _Hold on baby brat, I'm coming!_

 **XxxXxx**

After a whole night of travel we reached Wall Rose in the early hours of the morning. The dark sky was beginning to light up slowly as the sun slowly but surely made it's entrance. There was still a few more hours to go before sunrise as all of us trudged off the boat. My legs screamed in protest as I moved slowly towards the plank to get off. All the running from the day before caught up with me as I felt weary and drained, my legs burning from the exertion. I barely got any sleep during the night at most I would doze on and off but I would always jerk awake.

Images of the titans would flash through my mind forcing me to an awake state. Whenever that happened I settled for looking up at the night sky. The stars twinkled while the moon's rays shined down on us lighting our way as we escaped. Seeing the moon reminded me of the song I sang to big brother a year ago. So, curling up on my side I traced the floorboards of the boat as I tried to erase the images of the horror I was subjected to.

 _I see the moon, the moon sees me._

 _The moon sees the big brother I want to see._

 _So, God bless the moon and God bless me._

 _And God bless the big brother I want to see._

I found myself singing that often throughout the night. Tweaking the lyrics hoping the moon or God himself would grant my wish.

As we walked off the boat we were directed into a large building as blankets were handed out to the survivors. To be honest I don't really remember much after being handed a blanket, the only thing I do remember was cuddling up next to Armin and passing out finally into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up three hours later, my body ached as I groggily sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in a building that eerily looked like a storehouse. It was probably where they stored food I thought as a yawn tore through me. But from the looks of it they were having food issues as everything looked barren and the only thing in here were the refugees. People milled about in a restless sleep while others got up for the day and wandered outside, their shock still evident by the way they moved. Armin and his grandfather were already up as Mikasa and Eren continued to sleep.

"Hi." I whispered slowly standing up. My legs didn't burn as badly as before but they were still sore along with the rest of my body. To be completely honest I felt like a wagon had run over my small body but the wagon was filled with giant ass bags of flour thus causing me more damage.

"Morning Sora. Are you alright?" Armin asked walking over to me. Concern was carved into his blue eyes as I shrugged at him.

"I've been better." I replied. "Sorry for clinging to you." I said wanting to change the subject. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about my overall well being.

Armin smiled at me and shook his head, his blond locks moving as he did so. "It's fine." He told me as his grandfather walked over to us. All of us talked for a bit till Armin's grandfather told us he was heading out to get our food rations. Apparently stalls were set up to hand out food to the refugees pouring in from Maria. Shortly after he left I wandered off, Armin said he would come with me to keep me company but declined his offer. I just wanted to be alone for a bit and process my thoughts.

Walking outside the sun's rays warmed my skin as I wove around people of all ages. Some were crying, others were walking around like a zombie, while others were talking to the soldiers asking if they had seen their loved ones. A melancholy atmosphere fell over everyone as they tried to get ahold of themselves. Garrison soldiers walked about as they helped the refugees and even some townspeople came out to offer their services.

I didn't know where I was going really I just simply wanted to walk and let my mind wander. Alright Sora Wall Maria has just been breached due to the Colossal and Armoured Titan. Carla died along with granny and papa but though in all intents and purposes they never really existed in the Shingeki no Kyojin universe. The only family member that was really mentioned for Erwin was his father but I'm drawing a blank for him. Due to me actually being here in the flesh it's expected that I would learn a lot more about the characters than I previously did. But back to the task at hand, we survived the breach but who else was I forgetting?

Racking my brain I thought long and hard as to who might be missing when it suddenly clicked. Grisha! According to Eren Grisha was headed into the interior to do some routine check ups on some patients he had in the past. He had left that afternoon once lunch was done but had promised to show Eren the contents of their basement when he returned. I doubted that could be a reality now as a sad feeling engulfed me when I thought of Grisha but I didn't know why.

Goddamn this memory loss!

Whenever something bad happens in the show I get a bad feeling. Then again this only happened once and was just a theory I was banking on but I was pretty sure where while I couldn't remember some events. My mind would warn me by giving off a sickening anxious feeling but only when something bad was about to come to pass. Back in Underground I never got those feelings probably because Underground wasn't really a major part of the story. It was only briefly mentioned in a side story I think….something to do with big brother.

As I was lost in my thoughts I accidently bumped into someone. That physical connection snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked towards the person I ran into.

"Sorry." I said quickly to a girl with blonde hair up in a ponytail. She wore grey sweat pants and sweatshirt as she stared at me with an expressionless face.

"It's fine." She said with a stoic expression walking off towards the ration line. Blowing a strand of hair out of my face I continued on my way.

I spent about a good ten minutes walking around as I tried to figure things out. My memory of the show was still lacking as I kept hitting a bunch of dead ends. No amount of thinking could jog my memories of my old life and knowledge of the show. It was frustrating to say the least but I decided to put it all aside for now. I would come back to it later and go from there.

Walking back to the storehouse I saw Eren and Mikasa walking out. They looked tired just like the rest of us.

"Hey!" I called waving. My friends looked over and went to my side as I came closer.

"There you are I was wondering where you were." Eren said flashing me a concerned look. I waved him off.

"I just went to walk around." I explained. Eren nodded his head as he looked around at all the other refugees as Mikasa turned to me.

"Are you alright Sora?" She asked softly as she came to my side. Her hand reaching out to clutch the sleeve of my jacket. Anger coursed through me as soon as those words left her mouth as I clutched my hands tightly into fists.

I ignored the spike of pain that flared through my right hand. "Will everyone stop asking me that! First Armin now you, I'm fine!" I snapped tugging my arm away. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them when I saw the hurt flash through Mikasa's dark eyes.

Running a hand through my hair I shook my head. "I'm sorry Mikasa I didn't mean to snap at you…..it's just I don't want to talk about it." I apologized my voice barely a whisper.

I was tired of people asking me if I was alright, couldn't they see that I was fine. I survived after all unlike so many others. Mikasa patted my head as she accepted my apology while Eren reached out and took my hand squeezing my hand gently in reassurance. I smiled a little.

"-Hey! Get in line, will ya!?"

"-Shut up!"

The sounds of fighting caught our attention as we looked over to the right. Sure enough two older men were duking it out.

"I ain't eaten anything since last night!" An almost bald man yelled. Fights and arguments were already started over rations and it was only going to get worse. Hungry people make for angry people and when people are angry they tend to get violent, when people got violent death always occurred.

"We can't say we've survived just yet." Mikasa said as she watched the brawl. You got that right I thought the real test for survival starts now. Or, in my case it's only continuing, my test for survival began when I was born.

"Eren! Mikasa! Sora!" Armin shouted gaining our attention. Looking to the left our blonde friend was running happily towards us a smile on his face as he clutched something in his arms. Looking closely I saw four small loaves of bread in his grasp.

"Armin." Eren said as said boy drew closer.

"Here! Just in time!" He said happily. "My grandpa got us some by saying it was for children!" He explained as he handed us each a loaf. Alright Armin's grandpa my mind screamed he was really looking out for our well being as he took on the role as caretaker. I made a mental note to thank him later for all he was doing. Earlier before I had gone for my walk Armin's grandfather helped me fix up my right hand. It hurt like a bitch when he poured water over the wound but it felt a bit better once he did that and wrapped a new cloth around it.

"Thank you." Mikasa said as he handed Eren his portion. I went to thank Armin as well but as I started opening my mouth my face contorted into a glare as I went completely expressionless. Armin blinked in confusion before turning to look behind him. A Garrison soldier was standing there glaring at the four us, contempt was written all over his face.

Clicking his tongue in irritation he walked off. I don't like his kind I thought my glare never leaving my face.

"What's his problem?" Eren asked.

"You can't blame him." Armin said looking at Eren. "There's probably not enough food to go around. And that's an entire day's worth. There are just too many refugees."

Now because of that he was going to be a dick to the people. It's just like back in Underground, sometimes there would be shortages in the market and there wouldn't be a lot of food. Not that Underground had a lot of food to begin with but still it would cause an uproar as people fought for small morsels of food not caring if it was covered in mold or feces. When I was three there was a really bad shortage that lasted for about five months. It was a hard time and often Levi, Farlan, and I went to bed hungry because there wasn't enough to eat. Even so Levi did his very best and managed to find us food and he would usually give me his portion despite my protests.

Food shortages were always the worse because people would always become more cruel.

"There was already a food shortage going on," Armin said pulling me from the past. Aha I was right! "Plus the people here aren't treated as well as citizens on the outer wall." He continued.

Boisterous yells caught my attention as I looked over to the fight from earlier. It had grown bigger now as more people joined in. This time they weren't fighting about cutting in line, they were fighting over rations. This was starting to become Underground as time went on and I didn't like it.

"Why should we hafta give out food to some lousy outsiders?" The soldier that glared at us said loudly gaining our attention. Eren's grip on my hand tightened as my eyes narrowed into slits. "If the titans got through the wall, they could've at least eaten some more people, if you ask me!" He sneered as he glared at the men fighting. That fucking piece of shit!

Eren ripped his hand out of my grasp as he stalked forwards toward the soldier and his friend. An angry expression was on his face as I followed closely, something bad was bound to happen and I was going to back Eren up.

"Eren! Sora!" Armin cried. His voice sounded pleading as he tried to get our attention but we didn't focus on him. We focused on the ugly shits that were talking shit.

"This is just gonna make the food shortage even worse." The ugly brunette with the undercut said his eyes closed. My big brother has a better undercut then you do I thought as Eren aimed a good kick to the soldiers shin.

"Oww!" The soldier cried loudly opening his eyes. He focused in on Eren as an even angrier expression took over his features. The soldier's friend, douche number two, glared angrily at Eren as well.

"What the hell!? You damn kid!" Douche number one shouted raising a fist just as Eren did. Eren wasn't fast enough as douche one punched him squarely in the jaw while douche two kicked him making him fall to the ground with a grunt. Anger coursed through me as I stalked forward, no one treats my friends like that.

"Hey fucktards!" I shouted gaining their attention.

"Disrespectful little brat." Douche number one hissed as his hand swung down. The fact he called me brat enraged me even further and because of that sudden spike of rage I didn't react in time as I was struck across the face. The force alone was enough to send me crashing to the ground next to Eren. Fatigue didn't help as well.

My cheek burned in pain as I held it tightly and glared at the men before me. Eren screamed at the two men saying how they didn't know what it was like and how they didn't see what the titans do to people. The further pissed off douche one but Armin came to our rescue and made up excuses for us to appease his pea sized brain. Mikasa knelt down to Eren and I and helped us sit up as my eyes burned with tears, I will not fucking cry! Not here and not now!

Rubbing my eyes I sniffled lightly as I noticed our little fight caused a scene as everyone in the area was watching us.

"Even you kids oughta be thankful to us!" The douche said as he walked off. Opening my mouth I went to yell a lot of choice words at him as Mikasa's hand slapped over my mouth stopping me.

"Murph…." I cried making a strangling noise as I tried to pull her hand away. She held firmly for a few seconds until the soldier was out of the vicinity. Once he had left she released me as I shot her a glare, she was always doing that.

"Damn…." Eren hissed. "I refuse to let them take care of me." He said as he glared intensely at the ground. Getting up slowly we walked towards the storeroom but didn't go inside as we decided to continue staying outside. The sun casted shadows of the archways we stood under as Eren sat on a low wall, a fierce determination in his gaze.

"I'm going back. To Wall Maria!" He declared suddenly. I did a double take as my eyes widened at him, he can't be serious…...right?

"I'm going to destroy every last titan!" He spit out. Hatred wafted off of him as I let out a soft sight. I know you want to kill the titans Eren but you honestly stand no chance. You need the proper training first.

"Eren...You're not being serious, are you?" Armin asked not quite believing his friend.

"I'm serious!" He shouted standing up abruptly making Armin take a step back in surprise. "I'm not like those guys who do nothing but act tough inside the walls!" He said continuing to shout. Looking down at the bread in his hand he threw it at Armin stating he didn't need this shit. Armin fumbled for it but managed to catch it before it fell to the ground.

Through all of this I stayed silent. What could I say?

"Eren! You'll starve to death!" Armin shouted.

"Doesn't it bother you at all!?" Eren asked taking a step forward. "It's because we take everyone's charity that we can't beat the titans!"

Hearing those words I frowned, that wasn't the reason we couldn't beat the titans. We couldn't beat them because there were secrets yet to be revealed…...we couldn't beat them because everyone wanted to stay hidden inside the walls.

"It's impossible! There is no beating them! All we can do is live inside the walls!" Armin shouted trying to get his point across to Eren. A slight gasp escaped my mouth as I stared at Armin in shock. Armin who would never say such a thing. "If we try anything, we'll die! Just like my mom and dad!"

I was shocked to the core as Armin continued on. Armin was always the one saying how humanity needed to try and explore the outside world and yet here he was saying we couldn't do anything to fight. This whole situation just seemed fuck, stress levels were at an all time high.

"So you're just gonna grovel to them then!? That's not shameful to you!?"

"There's...There's nothing we can do for now!" Armin screamed glaring at Eren. I didn't even know Armin could glare at people he was usually so calm and collected. Man something bad was going to happen if tempers kept flaring I thought as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"That's just an excuse! If you wanna live like livestock forever, go ahead! You wimp!" Eren shouted going too far. Armin's eyes widened in shock as a hurt expression spread through his blue orbs before I could do or say anything Mikasa's fist came out of nowhere and decked Eren in the face. He went crashing to the floor face down as I stared in shock at my raven haired friend. I mean I knew she was being quiet like I was but I didn't think she was going to hit him. Damn she got him good too.

"Mikasa." Armin whispered as he looked down at Eren. He laid unmoving on the ground as a silence permeated around us for several seconds.

"If Armin's a wimp, then so are we." Mikasa spoke quietly breaking the silence. Her expression was calm as ever as her dark eyes stared at her 'brother'. "Whether it was running from the titans or fleeing the town, we didn't manage anything on our own."

Eren slowly sat up as Mikasa continued speaking while Armin and I watched on in silence. "We even had help finding food today. There's no way such powerless people can defeat even a single one of those titans." She said while Eren stared at her. Mikasa had a point, how could someone who always needed help stand a chance against a titan? I was foolish to think I had a chance when I grabbed Levi's knife, as if that would've protected me.

My angry brunette friend didn't like the truths that Mikasa was hitting as he avoided eye contact and glared at the ground.

"Staying alive is what matters most. Just like your mother said." Mikasa said her voice getting low at the end. Walking forward she snatched the loaf of bread from Armin's hand and shoved it into Eren's mouth just as he looked up. A noise was surprise started in the back of his throat as the bread was wedged between his teeth. To ensure his survival Mikasa was prepared to force feed him.

"Mikasa!" Armin cried startled reaching out a hand. Quickly reaching forward I shoved Armin's hand down and shook my head lightly when he looked at me in confusion. This was something Eren needed to learn.

"You have to eat and stay alive. I won't let you starve to death." She said shoving the bread further into Eren's mouth. Tears pooled in his emerald eyes as he slowly closed them, salty tears streaked Eren's cheeks as soft whimpers escaped him as he took the bread and began to slowly eat. It was a heart wrenching sight to see one of my best friends reduced to tears. Walking forward I knelt down by Eren and wrapped my arms around him as he continued to eat. I still had my portion of bread but eating was the last thing on my mind as I leaned my head against Eren's my lips resting by his ear.

"I know it hurts," I whispered lightly. "Once something is lost you can never get it back again. The pain will always be there but we have to keep going forward it's what our mothers would want." I continued while lightly stroking his brown locks. Digging my hand in between them and massaging his scalp just like Levi always did to me.

Even as he finished eating Eren continued to cry and I continued to hold him as his arms wrapped around me tightly. Mikasa and Armin were silent as they sat down by us offering silent comfort as I hummed lightly in Eren's ear. I knew the pain of losing a mother just like Mikasa and Armin knew that pain. This pain never really left all you could was learn to live with it.

It took thirty minutes before Eren finally calmed down. Pulling back he wiped his eyes and smiled slightly telling me his thanks. Smiling back I nodded my head and stood up as I took a bite of my bread. It reminded me of the bread in Underground.

 **XxxXxx**

Later in the day I went out for another walk. Eren wanted to go with me but I told him like I told Armin this morning that I wanted to be alone. Weaving around people I had no destination in mind as I walked. I simply just wanted to think but not think of future events that I knew was to come. No, I wanted to think about what had happened as the events played in my head repeatedly. Screams echoed in my head as I turned down an alleyway. The faces of the two titans that had killed granny and papa flashed through my mind making me slap my hand over my mouth as a sick feeling consumed me. Their creepy smiles would forever stick with me as a blood splattered image ingrained itself in my mind.

Shaking my hand I removed my hand as I leaned against a brick wall my head head resting against the cool stone. Why was it everyone I loved died? First my mother, then Merry, and now granny and papa! They died and I was still here left to live another day as I cheated death once more. I want to scream! Is this a dream!? It has to be one I thought how could this keep happening to me, why do more people have to die!

It's nothing but a nightmare I thought as I wrapped my arms around myself. My eyes burned with tears but I refused them to fall as I closed my eyes. Taking deep breaths I waited till my unfallen tears receded away. Everything was still so fucked and I didn't know what to do…..I mean what could I do? I was lost and confused and emotionally drowning on the inside from what I had witnessed. I hated feeling like this and yet I knew deep down all I wanted was to hide away from the world and cry to my heart's content. The pain of losing loved ones would never leave I just had to learn to live with it like I learned to live with my mother and Merry's death. It might be challenging and take a long time but eventually I would learn.

"Sora."

A voice calling out to me from the alleyways entrance had me looking over my shoulder as to who called me. A tiny gasp escaped me as I stared wide eyed at the person who had called my name as my arms dropped from around me. Levi stood at the alleyways entrance, his grey eyes staring intently into my blue ones as a look of relief washed over him. He was here! He was actually here!

"Big brother!" I cried as I took off running towards him. The tears I had refused to let fall only moments ago came back in full force and this time I didn't stop them as they slipped down my cheeks. My arms were spread out in front of me as I ran towards Levi preparing to throw my arms around him. He beat me to it however as he scooped me up tightly and securely in his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist as I wove my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. One of his arms supported me while his other caressed my hair gently holding my head.

A loud cry escaped me as I tightened my grip, all my emotions were coming out in full force. Anger, sadness, guilt, but worse of all fear. That blindly fear that had me frozen to the floor as I watched the titans brutality. That fear that shook me to my core telling me that this reality was real and that this was my life.

"I was so scared!" I screamed as Levi held me tighter. "There was a loud noise like thunder and this intense force that knocked everyone off their feet and my friends and I ran to see what it was and….and there was a titan with no skin and it stood over the wall looking down at us all. It kicked the wall in sending bits of the wall everyone letting the titans in! Then…..then everyone screamed and….and there was so much screaming it wouldn't stop. Granny and papa's house was by the wall and I couldn't leave them!" I cried incoherently telling big brother my tale.

"I was too late! A t-t-titan already killed papa and g-granny was still alive, injured, but alive S-s-she told me to run to the gate and then I couldn't move as another titan showed up and…...and picked her up from the ground and killed her."

My words were meshed together as choking sobs slipped out of my mouth and into the air making me hard to understand. My face felt hot as even more tears stained my face, I could hear nothing but my own crying as big brother held me tightly to him. He was damn near crushing me but I didn't care or protest, I just wanted him to hold me and take away the pain.

"You're safe brat. I've got you and I'm never fucking letting you go." Levi whispered in my ear. His hand massaging my scalp in a comforting fashion. Turning my head I nuzzled the crook of his neck as I sniffled harshly as I squeezed my eyes shut. Safe…...I was safe…..Levi was safe.

My cries grew louder with each passing moment as I let out a loud scream. Body trembling Levi leaned his head against mine placing a soft kiss to my head. The scent of tea and soap overwhelmed me as I breathed in his scent. It calmed me down to a certain degree but I was still hysterical as I refused to let Levi go. Not that he wanted to put me down just yet.

It took a total of twenty minutes before I finally calmed down enough for Levi to set me down. Even when he did that I wanted him to keep holding me as childish as that sounded. Big brother shoved my arms away making me frown. His eyes scanned over every inch of my body seeking out any injuries I may have acquired. When they landed on my right hand they narrowed slightly as he grabbed it gently and lifted it up. The cloth that Armin's grandfather had used was already stained a bright red from the wound reopening. With all that had happened today I didn't even realize it.

Big brother gently untied the cloth exposing the shredded sliced skin of my palm and fingers.

"I had to make myself run." I sniffled reaching into my pocket and pulling out his knife. It was still stained with my blood from the day before. I hadn't cleaned it yet and nor found the time to today. "Sorry it's dirty." I mumbled which made Levi flick me in the forehead.

"I don't care about that." He said while pulling a cloth from his pocket. Swiftly he wrapped it around my palm and tightened it into a knot. Pulling another cloth from his pocket he wiped down my face and for once I didn't complain. Levi wiped around my eyes and cheeks and pinched my nose as he told me to blow. Doing as I was told a look of disgust flashed through his face making me crack a smile. Still ever the clean freak I thought as he tossed the soiled cloth away.

Lifting me up into his arms Levi stood up and proceeded to walk out of the alleyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"To Survey Corps headquarters. I don't give a fuck what Shadis says, you're coming to live with me and that's final." Big brother said in a deadly serious tone. If anyone gave Levi shit over me living at HQ their asses would be pounded into the ground. Smiling at the idea of being with Levi again I cuddled into his embrace as the warm sun shone down on us. People that were milling about in the area looked at us or glared at Levi. He was still in uniform and I guess they didn't take kindly to the scouting regiment.

Several seconds after I settled down in big brother's arms I startled quickly and began struggling in his grasp. He grunted and shot me an annoyed look.

"What do you need to take a shit or something?" He asked. My struggling stopped for a fraction of a second as I gave Levi a weird look.

"No. I need to say bye to my friends!" I stated firmly as I shoved against Levi again accidently hitting him in the face. Shooting me another annoyed look he set me down.

"Five minutes brat." He told me. Smiling a little at him I took of running to the storehouse where I knew my friends were. Dodging and weaving through the crowds of people milling about it took me about a couple minutes to reach my destination. Running inside the large storehouse I stopped as my eyes scanned over the people that were inside resting. As I saw a familiar mop of brown hair I took off running again.

"Hey!" I cried as I drew closer. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were sitting on the ground in a circle talking while Armin's grandfather sat a few feet away. At hearing my shout my friends looked over.

"Hey Sora glad your back. Did you hear about them handing out more blankets later?" Eren asked as I stopped in front of them. More blankets would help with sleeping at night when the temperature fell but as to hearing about it I didn't.

"No I didn't." I said. I rocked on my heels as I tried to formulate my next words. How do you tell your best friends you're leaving? "So, um….uh…"

"What's wrong Sora?" Armin asked eyeing me with concern. Blue eyes watching me closely.

"Did that soldier make you cry?" Eren asked quickly. My eyes were probably still red and puffy from crying earlier which was the reason for concern.

"No that shit didn't make me cry and nor could he if he tried. It's just…..my brother is here." I explained slowly. Shocked expressions flashed through everyone, well minus Mikasa, as everyone watched me.

"Your brother….is here." Eren said slowly as if trying to put two and two together. I nodded my head slightly as I rocked faster on my heels.

"Yeah and well…." I started but trailed off. Telling them was a lot harder than I thought I mean all of us have grown really close this past year. We've had so many adventures together and had just survived a traumatizing event. We needed each other to help with the healing process but there was a selfish part of me that wanted to go with Levi. While another part argued that I couldn't leave.

"Your brother is here to take you with him." Armin deduced. Leave it to Armin to catch on quickly I thought as I opened my mouth to try and make this pain of separation easier. No words came or formed as I settled for puffing out a breath of air knocking some of my brown locks away from my face.

"Yes, I'm going to live at Survey Corps headquarters with him." I explained. Sad expressions filled my friends faces but there was a look of understanding as well. They knew I had to go be with Levi even though they didn't like it they still understood.

"You're leaving." Eren said heartbreakingly. His emerald orbs were filled with sadness at the thought of someone leaving. He had just lost his mother and his father was still MIA and now he just learned one of his friends was going away. Everything was happening too quickly for him.

"Don't worry it won't be forever!" I said quickly as I stopped my rocking. "I'm sure will meet again in the near future." I continued flashing everyone a bright smile. Even though inside I was already mourning the loss of my companions.

"We probably will." Armin said happily trying to ease the depressing air around us. Nodding my head vigorously I frowned when I saw Eren cast his head downwards. He really didn't want me to go. Perking up after a few seconds an idea suddenly struck me. Reaching up I unclasped my necklace from around my neck.

"Here." I said dangling the necklace by the chain. Eren looked up at me at shock his expression making a smile stretch across my face. Sometimes Eren had the best facial expressions ever. "This'll be a promise, that way we're sure to meet each other again one day." I explained handling the golden necklace over.

Eren held it gently in his hands as he looked to me then to the necklace then back to me. That went on for several more seconds before he smiled and clasped it around his neck.

"My big brother gave that to me so you better take care of it and never lose it. If you do I will kick your ass." I exclaimed pulling my brunette friend into a tight hug. His arms came around me tightly as he leaned his head onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't." He whispered his breath tickling the side of my neck. Pleased with his answer I smiled as I pulled away from the hug. Turning to Armin and Mikasa I pulled them into hugs as well as we said our goodbyes, the last person I said bye to was Armin's grandfather. Giving him a tight hug I thanked him for taking care of me for a while to which he just smiled and said it wasn't a problem. Grabbing my bag up from the ground I tossed it over my shoulder and jogged forward a bit before turning on my heel to face my friends one last time.

"I love you guys!" I shouted waving to them. Turning back around I ran off to find Levi which it didn't take me long to find him. He was waiting nearby with a horse by his side and upon seeing me he quickly scooped me up and set me on the saddle before sitting behind me. His arms came around me as he gripped the reins tightly. With a flick of his wrist he snapped them and we took of with a lurch as the horse galloped away.

My hair flew behind me as we headed off, a sad feeling settling over me as I thought back to all the fun times I had with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Spending the night at one another's houses where we would stay up to all hours of the morning, playing various games as we ran about Shiganshina and the interior of Maria. Reading Armin's books secretly as we all crowded around to look at the fantastic images of the outside world, telling each other jokes, sneaking out a few times just to watch the stars, pulling pranks on the MP. All the good times flew through my mind at a rapid pace that a sad smile graced my face. We would meet again I just knew we would I thought as I kept my head forward.

 **XxxXxx**

By the time we got to HQ it was already evening as the cool night air touched and lapped at my skin. The stars twinkled in the dark night sky as the moon lit up a path for us as Levi guided the horse gently into a simple trot. I was dead tired as my exhaustion and fatigue hit me full force, I was leaning against Levi as I tried to get in a comfortable position. Due to the jostling motion of the ride I wasn't able to sleep much so that proved very irritating as I tried to get some shut eye.

The looming castle of HQ greeted us as Levi pulled on the horse's reins lightly making it come to a halt. Sliding off the horse I turned to big brother and held my arms out to him, a childish move but I was so fucking tired it wasn't even funny. Plus I couldn't get down from the horse on my own as I was too little. So, lifting me up Levi held me close as I rested my head on his shoulder as he guided the horse along with us. I was halfway gone by this point as sleep tugged away at me, my breathing was slowing down and my mind was slowly going blank with nothingness. The walking motion further lulled me to sleep and just as I was about to drift off completely a voice brought me back to reality.

"Is she alright?"

The voice belonged to Erwin.

My hold around Levi tightened as I squeezed my eyes tight. Why was Erwin here!? Out of everyone at HQ I wanted to see he was the last person on my list. He's so angry with me I know he is my mind screamed.

"Besides being horribly fucking traumatized she's fine. She has minor injuries but they'll heal." I heard Levi say as I kept my eyes closed. Holding on tightly to Levi I focused my mind on other things till Levi left walking inside of HQ. Erwin offered to take the horse to the stables so Levi could patch me up and put me to bed.

I had a vice like grip on big brother as he walked through hallways of HQ. As we walked soft whispers followed us from random scouts still awake and wandering the halls. One of them was Hanji as I heard her voice but I didn't dare open my eyes all I did was breath in Levi's soothing scent and concentrated on that till we reached his room. I was surprised Levi no longer slept in the barracks but that quickly vanished because this was big brother. He would prove that he was strong and slowly climb the ranks.

Opening my eyes upon entering the room I briefly took in my surroundings. The room was fairly simple, bed in the corner that was made perfectly, a night stand was next to it with a lamp on it, a wardrobe was on one side of the room along with a bookshelf and a small desk. The room gave off a cozy feeling as Levi headed for a door that was on the far side of the room. The door opened with a soft creak as we stepped inside revealing a small bathroom. There was a white porcelain tub against the wall while across from it was a sink and by that was a toilet. Yes, standard plumbing did exist to an extent in this world. I never thought it could to be honest but this world is just full of surprises.

Setting me gently on the ground Levi turned towards the tub and began drawing a bath. I stood silently and did nothing as big brother turned to me.

"Alright brat let's get you clean and then off to bed." He said gently. Nodding I slipped off my jacket as Levi took it from me along with my bag. Hanging it up on the bathroom door I reached down and untied my boots. I grimaced at the small dots of blood on the brown worn out leather as I pulled them off, flashes of me running through Shiganshina ran through my mind at the sight. Not wanting to remember just yet I threw them to the side. Stripping off my clothes Levi helped me into the tub once it was full and at a reasonable temperature.

My right hand burned when the water touched it but I kept it under the water so it could get clean. It burned even more when soap got into the wound but I stayed quiet. After the pain meant I was alive and kicking and could live to tell another tale, just like always. Levi added bubbles to the bath in an attempt to distract me but also cheer me up as he scrubbed my hair. His fingers gently yet firmly moving through my long locks and massaging my scalp, my light brown hair turning darker as it got wet. Moving my finger I popped some bubbles that rose up into the air. A brief distraction for my clouded mind I thought.

Levi washed me quickly and got me out of the tub and wrapped in a towel in about five minutes. Looking at the water I grimaced at the dirty grimy color as big brother pulled the plug to drain it away. Knowing him he'll clean it after I fall asleep I thought as I walked into the main bedroom with him. Pulling out one of his shirts he helped me get dressed, once that was done he went about patching me up. Grabbing some medicine and bandages he wrapped my right hand up after deducing I wouldn't need any stitches. Thank god for that because the last thing I wanted was stitches again, I've already been through that two times already. I didn't want anymore because they were a real bitch.

My hand was the only really major wound that needed wrapping up. I had some scraps on my knees from when I was shoved down but nothing too major.

Crawling under the covers of Levi's bed I desperately clung to him when he went to turn away. I didn't want him to leave he made things better.

"I have to go change Sora. I'll be right back." He reassured me as he eased my hands off of him.

Nodding my head I released a sigh as he grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. Ducking under the covers I pulled my knees to my chest as I bit my lip, it's okay Sora you can figure this out. Surely you can figure the next order of events for the future, surely you can maybe make a difference. But how the fuck can I when I can't even remember all I'm coming up with is blank images and foreboding feelings. So, far this is a sure way to let everyone die but even if I remember some important events how the fuck do I warn everyone without coming off as crazy!

I mean I already come off as crazy to some through my actions but I'll appear even more crazier.

God why can't-

My thoughts screeched to a halt when a knock sounded at the door just as the bathroom door opened. Big brother's footsteps sounded in the room as he walked towards the door while I slowly and timidly peeked out from underneath the covers. There was a look of irritation on Levi's face as he opened the door but it escalated once he saw Hanji on the other side of it.

Hanji? What was she doing here?

"Shitty glasses what do you want? Now's not a good fucking time." Big brother hissed crossing his arms over his chest. Hanji fearlessly smiled up at him in a way that reminded me of Merry.

"I know it's not a good time but I brought this for Sora." she said holding up a tray to him. On the try was a small bowl of soup, a loaf of bread, and a cup of water. "She's probably hungry so I went to the kitchen and got her some food." Hanji explained. Levi's eyes softened a little bit at hearing the information.

"Thanks." He muttered taking the tray from her.

"No problem shortie!" Hanji smiled enthusiastically. As quick as the look came it vanished as a serious one took it's place. "Is she alright? I mean considering she…." From there she trailed off her eyes taking a sad look. For someone who who loves titans and researching them Hanji still understood the terror they could inflict. Sure she fights/follows the titans fearlessly but she knows the fear of them because once upon a time she felt the same way on her first expedition past the walls. She understood a child of my age shouldn't have to see the titans.

"The brat is holding up." Big brother said glancing back at me. Hanji followed his gaze as her brown eyes locked with my blue. A kind happy smile overtook her features as she waved at me I waved back but still stayed underneath the covers the only thing visible were my eyes. Smiling once more at me Hanji turned to Levi as they said their goodbyes. Closing the door with his foot Levi walked over and set the tray down carefully on the bed as I sat up.

"I know you're tired brat but try and eat a little bit." Levi said as taking a seat next to me. He was dressed in his usual night attire of black sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt.

Reaching over I grabbed the cup of water and began chugging it down greedily. It was only now I was realizing how thirsty I was. I hadn't had anything to drink in a whole day, my mouth and throat was dry like the desert landscapes in Armin's books. The cool liquid took care of that problem. Slurping noises echoed in the room as water dribbled down my chin, big brother shot me a disapproving look.

"Slow down brat or you'll make yourself sick." He scolded his eyes narrowed in a slight glare. Pulling away with a gasp for breath I smiled at him as I used my shirt sleeve to wipe my mouth causing Levi to throw a napkin at me. I laughed a little at the action making Levi smirk a little, this reminded me of old times before I left.

"Sorry I'm just really thirsty." I said taking a large bite of bread. This bread was a lot softer then the loaf I ate earlier today.

"I know but don't make yourself sick. That's the last thing I want." Big brother said taking my cup to refill it with more water. As he did that I scarfed down my food, the soup was potatoe soup and it tasted heavenly. It was nice and warm and tasted even better when I dipped my bread in it. Of, course when Levi came back I got reprimanded again but this time for eating too quickly.

"You're either going to choke or get sick, slow it down Sora." big brother said sternly flicking my forehead. Wincing in slight pain I shot him and a glare but did as I was told, before I knew it all my food was gone and to be honest I would have licked my bowl clean. But had I done that Levi would have had a heart attack. So, not wanting that I decided against it as Levi took the tray and set it on his desk. I was full of food, clean of all the dirt and grim, and cozy in bed as I burrowed under the sheets as big brother climbed into bed.

Pulling me into his arms I snuggled into his chest as he held me tightly. Breathing out a deep sigh I smiled, this was what I missed most. Feeling safe in warm in big brother's arms as he held me through the night and right now this was something I needed. The events of the day before were still bothering me but like always big brother was making things better.

"Try and get some sleep brat, as long as I'm here nothing will get you." Levi whispered in my ear. His tea scented breath ghosted over me tickling my skin.

"Not even the titans?" I asked hesitantly. Somewhere deep inside of me I was terrified that the titans would make it into Wall Rose and kill us all and that was a thought I couldn't bear.

"Not even those fucktards baby brat." Levi promised. Content with his answer I burrowed into Levi and grabbed into his shirt my exhaustion coming full force now. Earlier the bath and food woke me up but now that I was warm and cozy in bed with big brother holding me like in the past sleep was coming. And it was coming fast as I felt my mind beginning to drift off into oblivion. As long as I had big brother nothing bad would happen.

 **XxxXxx**

I wish I could say things got better after reuniting with Levi and going to live at HQ with him. But they didn't. Horrifying nightmares plagued me every time I closed my eyes to sleep, terror of the breach came again and again in different forms. I would watch granny and papa's death all over again as I stood there frozen in fear trembling like a leaf clinging desperately to a tree in a harsh wind. The titans would appear as they smiled and ate my family as I did nothing. One nightmare I had involved Carla's death where I witnessed it.

Each dream came in different forms as screams rang into the air as the titans loud footsteps thundered through the city. Even though there was many form to my dreams the ending was always the same. A titan would snatch me up in its grasp and I would struggle and scream for big brother as I descended closer to its large mouth. The smell of rot and decay would waft from it and into my senses making me thoroughly sick as I continued to thrash about desperately trying to get free. Just as it's large teeth bit into crunching and shattering my small form I would wake up with a scream.

I would scream and scream as thrashed about on the bed and every time Levi was at my side in a instant scooping me up into his arms. He would hold me and whisper reassuring words in my ear till I calmed down and realized that my dream wasn't a reality, that I had survived. These weren't like the night terrors I had three years ago these were far worse. Night terrors you never remembered what was terrifying you to begin with, sure they were dangerous in their own way. But simple nightmares were worse because I remembered each dream vividly and that was something I didn't want.

Nothing.

That was what I wanted to dream about. Simple nothingness as I floated in empty oblivion as I slept through the night. Sleep quietly and peacefully where I could get a full night's rest…..where Levi could get one too. Big brother was never mad at me for waking him up in the middle of the night, he was more mad at himself because he couldn't do anything to help me. While he wasn't mad there were several soldiers who were as their rooms were nearby. Big brother laid them flat on their asses when they voiced their complaints and spoke rudely of me.

Levi would cradle me to him when the nightmares woke me up even going far as to rock me back to sleep. A technique he hadn't done since I was a little two-three year old. When he went into town one day he bought a rocking chair and put it in his room. And whenever I was hysterical where simply holding me and whispering to me wasn't working. Big brother would pick up, wrap me in a blanket and sit in the rocking chair and rock gently back and forth till I calmed down. Back when I was younger he did the same thing when Jerome haunted me and I was convinced he wasn't dead. At the market he found an old creaky rocking chair. Buying it he cleaned it up and put it in my room and whenever I woke up screaming he would scoop me up and rock me till I fell back asleep.

On some nights I didn't mind him doing that but one night I wasn't having any of it. I was tired from lack of sleep and the nightmare of the breach and me being eaten didn't help. So, I did what I always did…..I cried telling the world of my fear and sadness. Levi was up and awake already pulling me into his arms to shush and console me. Hot salty tears streaked my face as my nose became clogged with snot making it hard to breath as I wailed.

"You're okay Sora."

"Nothing will hurt you."

"I've got you brat."

All those things were whispered in my ear but I didn't calm down at all. So, lifting me up Levi sauntered over to the rocking chair as I struggled in his grasp. Shoving at his chest and face and even pulling at his hair trying to get away but Levi held firmly to me as he sat down. I laid against Levi's chest as he wrapped a blanket around me and began to rock gently. A spike of anger flared through me as I cried harder and tried to pull away from Levi.

"I'm not a baby!" I shouted shoving against his chest as I tried to get off his lap. Levi held tighter to me as he shoved my head onto his chest my ear right where his heart was. His rhythmic heartbeat pounded in my ear as he kept his hand on my head his fingers massaging my scalp. Coughing whimpers escaped me as I stayed put no longer trying to get away as my anger vanished leaving me more exhausted than before.

The lulling motion of the rocking chair and the soft sound of big brother's heartbeat helped me drift back off to sleep. There were a lot of nights where Levi had to rock me to sleep.

Despite the nightmares a lot of people helped me throughout the day, helped me through the trauma I had witnessed. Everyone in the regiment knew I was living in Shiganshina and while some people showed me pity which I absolutely detested. There were some who played with me during the day or simply talked to me to get to know me better. Hanji played board games with me and made me laugh with jokes she made about Levi, Mike would offer me small smile and ruffle my hair, new members of the regiment would play outside with me when Levi couldn't.

While there were those that helped me get through my trauma over the breach there were those that weren't helpful at all. Some members of the regiment would nail me with questions about what had happened.

" _What did the Colossal Titan look like!?"_

" _Where were you standing when the wall was kicked in?"_

" _How did you escape?"_

" _Did you see the Armored Titan!?"_

It pissed me off to no end when people would ask me these questions. It's like they didn't even care half the fucking population got eaten or the fact that I went through more trauma. Not like they knew my past or anything but still all they cared about was what the Colossal and Armored Titan looked like or how they appeared. Each time anyone asked me these questions I would cuss them out or run away, if Levi happened to be near by well may God have mercy on their souls is all I can say.

Throughout all this I avoided Erwin like the plaque. I didn't want to talk to him because when it came down to it he probably hated me. I got to survive and his grandparents didn't despite the fact I tried to reach them. Sadly the universe hated me one day when Erwin managed to catch me and asked to talk, how that happened was a rookie scout was hassling me for details about the breach. He even went as far as to grab my arm as I tried to run away. I was about to reach for Levi's knife and stab the bastard when Erwin's voice rang out in a commanding tone as he reprimanded the soldier and sent him on his way.

From there it was a whole shit ton of nervousness as I sat next to Erwin as we watched the clouds float by. It was quiet for several minutes but it was soon broken by me crying, I felt so bad for what happened and all I wanted to do was save granny and papa. So, crying loudly I latched onto to Erwin and apologized profusely to him and begged him not to be mad at me. So much guilt was laying heavily in my heart weighing it down with darkness and sorrow.

The conversation was an emotional one but I learned that Erwin didn't hate me and nor was he angry. He understood I tried to save them but he also understood the chances of them escaping were low as sad as that sounded. They were up there in age and therefore couldn't move as fast as they used add to the fact their house was by the wall and well….death was inevitable. Erwin was sad that his beloved grandparents had died but he was happy and grateful to me that I had went to them, not many people would have done that especially a ten year old girl. I had shown more courage than any veteran soldier in the Survey Corps.

Glad to know he didn't hate me. I dragged him to Levi's room so I could give him the picture I had swiped. To be honest it was probably funny that a small ten year old was dragging a man of 6'2 through the hallways of HQ. The looks on some scouts faces were funny as they showed their amusement but the best look was Erwin's when I presented him the photo. It was one of awe, shock, and love all mixed into one giant emotion as his blue eyes widened at the photo. I just know Erwin must have loved his mother a lot like I loved my mother. My cover up of why I had the photo was I was going to give it to him when the regiment came back from the expedition that fateful day. But due to me helping granny and papa clean the house I never got to go out when the bells signalled the gate opening and the scouts returning.

After talking things out with Erwin life was a little better, the guilt didn't make my heart feel like it was filled with lead. I actually felt more…..free and that's what I think granny and papa would have wanted. They didn't want me to feel guilt and regret of not saving them or making it in time, the lone fact I survived must have filled them with joy as they looked down at me from the sky. Afterall that's where they were. They became a part of the sky like my mother and Merry did. However, even if my guilt and regret vanished the nightmares didn't.

And one day my world became a nightmare.

I was laying on my stomach drawing pictures on Levi's bed while he did paperwork, so far two weeks had passed since the breach. Life had been hectic for the branches of military and the government itself as they tried to resolve what had happened. Refugees were pouring in Wall Rose, all the lucky ones fleeing into the interior to be safe from the titans. While the ones who heard the warning too late got tragically killed by the titans. Despite all the craziness around here Levi was always around offering me company and comfort. Some days he had paperwork to do and that took up a lot of his time like it was today. Usually I go see Hanji if she'd not busy but today she was so I settled for drawing to pass the time while I waited for Levi to get done.

Big brother bought me a large box of crayons that had a variety of different colors when he went into town to buy me clothes.

Currently I was drawing a picture of my family. Levi was in the center as I stood next to him holding his hand, next to me was my mother as I held her hand. On the other side of Levi I was drawing in Isabel and Farlan. Holding a red crayon in my hand I was scribbling in Isabel's hair as I already finished coloring in Farlan. A smile was on my face as I hummed lightly to myself as I draw messy circles for Isabel's pigtails. As my hand traced over the page a frown slowly marred my face as new questions came into mind. Questions that I should have asked weeks ago….where were Isabel and Farlan?

It's only now clicking in my mind I should have seen them when I first arrived at HQ. But I didn't seem them at all, were they doing something for Shadis that required them to be stationed somewhere else? That didn't seem to make sense as the Survey Corps stayed, trained, and planned for future expeditions beyond the wall. So, Isabel and Farlan should be here, hmmmm big brother probably knows where they are.

Setting my crayon down I crawled from the bed and to the ground and walked over to Levi. Who glanced in my direction upon hearing my footsteps but they flicked back to his work. Grabbing onto the back of his chair I climbed up and rested my chin on the top of his head.

"Levi?" I inquired watching him write. A quill was clasped in his right hand as he wrote quickly trying to get as much work done as possible.

"No." he said bluntly making me pout.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" I whined. Levi ignored me as he moved onto a new sheet of work my eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Big brother!" I complained raising my voice louder as I continued to whine. Levi stopped writing, ha got his attention now….or his wrath considering he hates it when people interrupt him when he's working.

Well if it was the latter I'll be running for my life in the next five seconds.

"Tch, what is it Sora?" Levi asked a hint of irritation in his voice. Smiling I jumped down from the chair and stared up at him as he turned around and faced me. Arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed he waited for me to continue.

"Where's Isabel and Farlan?"

As soon as those words left my mouth Levi's attitude changed completely. His irritation vanished as his body tensed and… there was… was that sadness in his eyes?

Blinking, that look of sadness was gone as big brother uncrossed his arms and legs and laid almost limply in his chair. Something was wrong that much I could tell but as to what it was I wasn't sure.

"Come here Sora." Levi whispered lifting me up and into his lap. I looked up at him in curiosity, heaving a sigh big brother ran a hand through his raven locks and gripped it tightly tugging on it harshly as his face contorted into an angry hurt expression as he stared at the wall. Levi was never like this I thought as I watched him closely, I mean nothing really fazed him. He always held a blank unimpressed bored expression making everyone think he was completely closed off. Doing this made it hard for people to read Levi and it also made him unapproachable. Big brother wasn't really one to show his emotions unless something big happened. The fact he was acting like this now stirred an uneasy feeling in me, what happened?

"Levi?" I asked touching his arm gently. His eyes flicked to mine as he dropped his hand from his hair never bothering to fix the ruffled mess. Grey eyes met upon blue and stayed locked for a good three minutes till he closed his eyes.

"Brat there's something I need to tell you." He said slowly as if talking to a scared animal. The bad feeling inside me grew.

"Tell me what?" I asked giving him a puzzled look.

"Something happened and….." Big brother started but trailed off. Opening his eyes he looked at me once more, raising a hand he cupped my cheek as the pad of his thumb caressed me in a gentle soothing fashion. "Isabel and Farlan are gone." Levi said after several moments of silence. Pain laced his voice as a sense of sorrow mixed through it.

Gone? What did big brother mean by that I wondered.

"What do you mean gone? Are they on some secret mission for Shadis or something?" I questioned cocking my head slightly to the side. Levi wasn't making any sense.

Releasing a soft sigh, big brother shook his head. "No Sora, they're not."

"Then what do you mean by _gone._ " I repeated. If they weren't doing something for Shadis then where the hell were they? I should have seen them when I arrived here two weeks ago, they would have helped Levi calm me down when the nightmares woke me now that I thought about it.

"When we set out on our first expedition past the walls something…..bad happened and…..dammit Sora it was raining like shit and visibility was fucked and all. I made….a bad choice." Big brother said his grey eyes morphing into an intense look pure anguish. This wasn't like Levi at all!

A choice? What choice? What was big brother talking about!

"What are you talking about? What happened on the expedition?" I asked quickly my heart racing in my chest as I spoke. My knuckles were white with how tightly I had them clasped together as they laid in my lap. A nauseating feeling swept over me as my mouth went completely dry.

Levi stopped caressing my cheek as he stared down at me.

"Sora…...Isabel and Farlan died on the expedition. Like I said it was raining like shit and it was hard to see and I chose to go on ahead to kill Erwin….."

By this point Levi was trying to explain to me all that had happened on the expedition but to be honest I wasn't paying attention. My hearing tuned out as soon as the Levi uttered the first few words. A deep ringing filled my senses as I watched big brother talk. His lips moved forming words but I could hear nothing but that loud ringing sensation. Isabel….and…...Farlan….died?

That can't be right I thought I mean that's preposterous and crazy and…...and it wasn't true. There's no way Isabel and Farlan died on the expedition….no way that titans got to them. They were the strongest people I knew! This wasn't true! Big brother was lying to me I just know he was.

Reaching my hand up I pulled Levi's hand from my cheek as all sound returned to me the ringing noise fading away as it did so. Levi stared at me almost anxiously as I looked up at him.

"You're lying."

A hurt look flashed through Levi's steel grey eyes. "Brat I'm not lying." He whispered gently as he reached for me. Glaring at him I slapped his hands away making big brother freeze entirely which gave me the opportunity to get off of his lap. Scrambling to the ground I backed up a few inches as Levi stood up and took a step towards me. He's always telling me not to lie to him and yet here he is lying to me my mind screamed as I eyed Levi closely.

"They can't be dead!" I screamed loudly my glare never leaving. "You're always telling me not to lie and here you are lying to me!"

It's not true! It's not true! It's not true!

My mind repeated that like a mantra as Levi took another step towards me, I took another step back.

"Sora."

"No! Isabel and Farlan aren't dead!" I screamed my voice getting louder.

 _Oh, but they are._

A soft voice whispered in my mind, a voice that was all too familiar and was one I heard during the breach of Maria. It was my mind telling me things that I had long forgotten and was suddenly remembering as something sparked in my mind.

 _There dead._

No they can't be I thought as images filled my mind, images in a book in black and white. Characters and words danced across the pages in a dizzying speed as reality around me swayed back and forth.

 _They were killed by titans and you know it._

Drawings of Isabel flashed through my mind in cracked images as she dangled from a titans back. A terrified expression was etched into her as another titan appeared through a hazy mist, it's smile large and terrifying as it gazed at its next meal.

 _NO!_

Blood splattered my vision as my older sister's body disappeared. When everything calmed down and stilled her head was all that remained. Frozen in unending fear her head was all that I saw as my eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be happening!

I took a shaky step back as I covered my mouth, tears were staining my cheeks and I didn't even know when I had started crying.

Drawings of Farlan came next.

Farlan standing before a titan as it leered down at him and grabbed him within it's giant grasp. He couldn't run because….because he had fallen and his horse pinned his leg. Without a horse and an injured leg he couldn't escape.

Farlan being swallowed whole came next but someone got him out of the titan…...big brother….cut its stomach open. But…..Oh, God Farlan was missing the lower half of his body!

An image of him laying on the muddy ground streaked across my mind as inky black blood oozed from where his lower half should be. Intestines were drooping out of him as blood dribbled down his chin, Farlan's eyes were closed as if he was sleeping.

"Sora…..Sora!" I heard big brother shout as I turned and ran out of the room. My boots thumped against the ground harshly as I took off down the hallway, Levi's voice becoming distant as I abruptly turned down random hallways. My vision was blurred by my falling tears as I shoved past two scout members who were carrying a lot of papers. The white sheets flew into the air and fell to the ground as the soldiers yelled at me but I paid them no mind.

I ignored everyone who I ran past. Hanji, Mike, Erwin, Shadis, I ignored them all as I ran out into the open air. The sun was high in the sky as it was late afternoon as a cool spring breeze swept through the area. A very serene sight but I didn't care as I took off for the woods sobs escaping my mouth as I did so. Dashing through the trees I pushed myself faster, through the foliage and as far away as I could get I kept running. Branches whipped at my face as I clumsily shoved them past, the sharp wood making my cheeks sting from the impact but I didn't care.

They're dead my mind screamed as I jumped over a fallen log. Why the fuck was this happening!? This wasn't fair my family was torn apart and ripped away from me!

That dream I had so very long ago wasn't a dream it was….it was Isabel and Farlan telling me goodbye.

I stumbled with every step I took as I shoved myself forward, my vision blurred even more as more tears fell. Hot salty tears forever staining myself as I wondered how much a person could cry in such a short amount of time. This fucking world was cruel, my last world was cruel as well but this world took things to a whole new level. It was an overkill and it was so fucking unfair that everyone precious to me was taken away and I got to keep living.

First mom…...then Merry… Then granny and gramps… and now… Isabel and Farlan… why!?

"Who the fuck's next!" I screamed shrilly. "Who else are you going to take away from me!? Don't you fucking dare take Levi from me, he's all I have left!"

My voice rang out loudly around me as some birds took flight at the sudden noise on their peaceful day.

"Don't you dare you bastard! Asshole!...Fucker…..You Bit-." My words were cut off as a light scream escaped me as my foot slipped down a small incline. Not able to catch myself I tumbled sideways and down a hill and my world after that became topsey turvey as my vision went in every direction all at once. Sharp rocks and sticks dug into my body along with the hard ground as I rolled downhill till finally coming to a screeching halt at the bottom.

A soreness flared through my body as I groaned from the sudden impact.

I laid there.

I didn't move, didn't listen, all I could do was think as I laid on my stomach on the dirt streaked leaf covered forest floor. I stared blankly at a tree as a squirrel scurried up it an acorn in its mouth as it hurried home. They were dead…..they were all dead…..and…...and it was someone's fault. There's always a reason for someone dying be it from disease, hypothermia, a stab wound, decapitation, being eaten. You name it there was a reason for death and there was always someone or something at fault.

Jerome was at fault for killing my mother.

Ulrich Merryweather.

The ones at fault for killing Isabel, Farlan, granny, papa, and even Carla were the very creatures humanity feared most. Feared them so much they locked themselves in a cage called walls, walls builts to keep us in and them out. But the titans were here now in our cage taking half our population and territory. No they just didn't take half our territory they took the whole fucking world from us, a world I used to live in another life.

It was a world I wanted back.

Gritting my teeth a fresh new wave of tears flowed freely down my face but they weren't tears of sorrow and pain. These tears of mine were of anger….of a promise. How did Eren put it? Drive them out? Yes, that's what humanity needed to do, drive those fuckers out my mind screamed as my hands dug deeply into the forest floor. Nails scraping harshly in dirt I grabbed a bunch of leaves and squeezed them in my fists as I slowly rose up.

"Drive them out," I hissed lethally all emotion draining from my face as I stared at the ground underneath me. "All of them need to die."

Staggering to my feet I released the leaves I held in my hands as I slowly tilted my head up. I knew what I needed to do, maybe from the very beginning this is what I needed to do all along. This was the reason for my second chance, it wasn't just another shot for life but a chance to make a difference. I lived a very plain normal life in my old world, never getting into conflicts and always staying away from danger or drama that would put me at home. In this world I can't do that, I didn't live a normal life in this world. I lived in the darkness and survived and fought for the right to survive and now I'll continue to do that.

I'll join the trainees after I turn twelve and work my hardest on how to beat the titans. And when the three years were up and I graduated I'll join the Survey Corps and fight for humanity…..fight for freedom. We are entitled to this world and I planned to get it back.

"I'LL HELP KILL YOU ALL!" I screamed my voice bouncing around me. "YOU TOOK AWAY HALF MY FAMILY SO NOW I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR LIFE!" I continued. Not a single one of them was allowed to live and that included titan shifters!

Titan shifters?

My eyes widened in shock, that's right there were people who could turn into titans. No images of who the shifters came to mind but an odd feeling that one was on our side stuck in my head. But for the life of me I couldn't remember, all I knew was that they were kind.

Tightening my hands into fists I glared off into the horizon as a harsh wind blew through the area. I'll find these titan shifters and fucking end them. They were the reasons Maria fell in the first place thus indirectly killing my grandparents and Carla. You better be fucking prepared, the events of Shingeki no Kyojin continues from here on out and it was only going to get worse. Titans wouldn't be our only problem along with the shifters, there was also people to think about too. And for some reason I had a feeling I had an uncle that was just waiting around the corner to fuck shit up. Well no matter what I would fight and fuck the titans up and any people that got in our our way towards freedom.

Ready or not here I come.

 **Alex: Yet another intense chapter guys! This was so much fun to write but had to take a break from because I got sick. Literally one night I stayed up till 5:30 in the morning writing this and after went to bed only to wake up at 6:30 not feeling well. Yeah that was a bad day but I finished the chapter and Sora is pissed!**

 **In terms of anger I guess you could say she's like Eren but the difference is she doesn't get swindled by her emotions easily as he does. Meaning she doesn't recklessly do stuff like he does, besides if she did during battle and Levi found out he would kick her ass. There may be some moments where Sora is like that but overall she thinks with a calm head during battle. I mean she grew up in Underground you kinda need to be calm during any situation down there.**

 **Anywho like the Kenny reference?**

 **I don't really know much about Kenny other then he's Levi's biological uncle and that he taught him how to survive in Underground but left him because he thought he wouldn't be a good parent. That's all I know and I have the manga and I promise I'll start reading it soon I swear! Besides I want Kenny and Sora to interact I mean Kenny is gonna be super happy I mean he has a niece! Note I know Kenny is a huge asshole**

 **Here's a little hint, Kenny already knows of Sora's existence and what she is to Levi and her to him.**

 **Family reunion is gonna be intense.**

 **That's all for now so please drop me a review and tell me your thoughts. I love hearing from you all:) Until next time guys!**


	11. Since that Day

**Alex: Hey everyone it's time for yet another chapter! I know last chapter was really intense and emotional for Sora but we finally take a break from the emotion and sadness and all that other stuff. Well the opening of this is sad but everything else is pretty happy and fun and humorous.**

 **This chapter won't be as long as the others(Well it depends on how I long I write some scenes)but it pretty much describes what happened with Sora for the past two years since the breach. So, lots of time skipping so please bear with me on that.**

 **As always enjoy:)**

 **XxxXxx**

 _It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do._

 **Chapter 9: Since That Day**

Isabel and Farlan's funeral was held several days later after I learned of their deaths. There was nothing to bury so we simply laid down some headstones. Erwin helped us get the headstones, they weren't anything extravagant just simple stone headstones with their names engraved on it. I got to pick the location of where to set them. If it could happen I would want their headstones to be placed outside the walls but I knew that would be futile…..well at least for a long while.

Days before the funeral I kept my distance from Levi. Always staying quiet and to myself whenever he, or anybody else, was around. I wasn't mad at big brother I however, was hurt he would keep something big like this from me though I could understand his reasoning for it. This wasn't something you could explain in a letter, words written in ink would do no good. This was something that had to be explained in person, no matter how much it hurt it had to be done. But my reason for keeping my distance wasn't because of the hurt I felt. No I was merely keeping to my thoughts and trying to gather everything I knew about the show. It was a hard task as my mind was really fuzzy on a lot of content and add to the anger I felt inside I was getting nowhere.

I was angry because I forgot about Isabel and Farlan's deaths. I mean how could I fucking forget something huge like that is what my mind constantly screams. It's hard though because I had no warning except for a bad feeling and even then I brushed it off. Hell even if I did remember their deaths it's not like I could have saved them as sad as that sounds. There would've been no way to get past the wall and plus a child like me in titan territory was a death sentence. I mean I probably could've sneaked along but Mike would have scented me out.

Big brother gave me my space after he gave up trying to talk to me. The day I ran away from him and into the forest he found me lying at the bottom of the hill I had fallen down. My anger had run dry and my body felt exhausted after I made my resolve. So, sinking to the forest floor I laid in the mix of dirt and leaves and switched between drawing patterns in the dirt with my finger and closing my eyes listening to the surrounding nature. The familiar sound of the 3DMG I grew up hearing all my life filled my senses and before I knew it I was scooped up into Levi's strong arms. From there he took me back to HQ and tried to talk to me but I ignored him. He tried several times the next day to spark conversation with me but I kept ignoring him.

So, after that he kept his distance going as far as to let me have his whole bed while he slept in a chair. I felt really bad but couldn't bring myself to talk I…...I just needed some time to myself to deal with this.

The morning of Isabel and Farlan's funeral was a solemn one. Levi and I both dressed nicely, me in the red dress granny made me while Levi simply wore black pants with knee length boots, and a white button up complete with his cravat. Breakfast was filled with silence as Hanji offered us soft smiles which seemed to slightly irritate Levi as he wasn't in any particular mood to deal with her antics. After we ate quickly we met Erwin outside by the gates of HQ who had the headstones ready along with a horse.

Now here we stood in a small meadow near old Survey Corps HQ. Hanji told me about the meadow and how all sorts of different wild flowers grew here. I thought it a fitting resting area for my family, it was in the open surrounded by trees and nature but most importantly the sun shone brightly here. And for those who lived in the Underground that was important to us. Levi set the headstones in the center and once they were I walked over and gently laid down some flowers.

Magnolia's for Isabel and sun flowers for Farlan.

After that we stood in silence as we thought of our departed family members. In my mind's eye I could hear Isabel's laugh and see her smile as her red pigtails bounced around her as she jumped about. Obviously excited to tell me or Levi something as she jumped onto big brother's lap. Farlan's gentle smile came next as he swept his hand through his blondish brown locks as he read a book. But quick as a wink I could see him shooting Isabel an irritated look because she was being too loud.

And suddenly I was brought back to the past, I was four years old again and sitting on the floor by Levi's feet building a house out of playing blocks he had gotten for me. I was once again back in Underground at my old house and for once I didn't mind. My attention was on my building as I slowly stacked the blocks one on top of the other. I wanted everything to be perfect though that was kinda hard to do considering some of the blocks were chipped or even broken clean in half. The blocks themselves were a simple ugly brown color but they occupied my somewhat childish mind and kept boredom away.

As I reached down to place a triangle shaped block onto my house a sudden loud screech startled me. Jumping my hand knocked into my building knocking it over completely as my heart raced a bit in my chest. What was that I wondered as I looked up my house long forgotten as Isabel and Farlan came into the room arguing. Blinking at them in shock I turned my head towards Levi who was watching the two with a bored, slightly irritated, expression. Turning back to my squabbling family members I hefted myself up from my sitting position and ambled over to them. They were here I thought as I felt the press of hot tears on my eyes.

They were here and that was all that mattered.

"Learn to be quiet when others are working idiot!" Farlan yelled an angry expression was in his eyes. Isabel's face flushed red in anger as she got in Farlan's face.

"Shut up Farlan you're not the boss." she hissed. He may not be the boss but big brother is I thought as I reached out both my hands and gripped onto their shirts tightly. The sudden action made the two quiet down as they shifted their gazes towards mine. I didn't look at them as my gaze was directed towards the creaky floorboards. Blinking rapidly I desperately fought the tears away but it was futile as a lone tear leaked down my face. They were here and alive and….and….I missed them so much!

"What's up little sis?" Isabel asked curiously.

I didn't respond to her question, I couldn't as a loud sniffle came from me mixed in with a slight whimper as more tears fell.

"Are you crying!? Ah, don't cry Sora, please don't cry because if you cry big bro will get angry." Isabel cried as she knelt down to my level and proceeded to make faces to cheer me up.

"Sora don't cry, if our yelling scared you were sorry." Farlan said patting my head gently. Letting go of their shirts I reached up and wiped my eyes but the tears kept coming. They were alive here so why couldn't they be alive now.

"If you're going to argue take it outside. You fucking know loud noises startle baby brat easily." Levi said as he walked over. Oh, yeah that's right when I was a lot younger loud noises did scare me and sometimes made me cry. But right now those weren't the reason for my tears.

"Don't argue…...and don't go!" I cried out wrapping my tiny arms as best I could around Isabel and Farlan startling them.

"Huh? What are you talking about little sis? We won't argue anymore but we're not going anywhere." Isabel smiling taking a step back. Farlan did the same as I stared up at the both of them as they smiled gently and happily down at me.

"We're a family Sora we won't leave." Farlan said.

Feeling a light thud on my head I turned and saw big brother staring down at me.

"Will always stay with you Sora!" Isabel cried making Farlan wince at the loud tone of her voice.

"No matter how much of a brat you are." big brother said as he reached down to wipe my face. Once the white cloth was pressed over my eyes I was returned back to reality. The harsh reality that Isabel and Farlan were dead as I stared at their gravestones with big brother.

 _Isabel…..Farlan…...you lied._

Why is it that everyone I love dies? Why is is that I always keep living? I should have died long ago but here I still am…...alive but damaged.

"Back in Shiganshina when I saw you guys off on the day of the expedition I was happy to see you all but I was also worried." I said quietly. From the turn of Levi's head I knew he heard me but I didn't dare face him as I kept my head forward. "The next day when I fell asleep I had a dream but looking back on it I don't think it was a dream." I continued recalling the events from so long ago.

I saw Isabel and Farlan leaning over me as they woke me up.

"I woke up to something poking me and at first I thought it was my friend so I didn't get up right away but when the poking didn't stop I opened my eyes and I saw Isabel and Farlan." I said as my eyes brimmed with tears. All of this would be hard to believe and I understood that but I needed to tell big brother. After all I had a feeling he would believe my words.

"I thought they were actually there and that you all had finished the job and got those documents Erwin had. They sat with me and talked to me a bit before Farlan laid me down and tucked me in so I could get more sleep. Heh, I figured you would just carry me as I slept as we headed off to start our new life." I continued talking a couple steps forward. A breeze swept through the area blowing back my long hair behind me and ruffling my dress. "They told me I had to take care of you and that it was very important and that confused me because I take care of you as much as you care for me. They also told me something else, they told me to tell you that it wasn't your fault that no one could've seen the outcome of your choice."

By this point tears were flowing down my cheeks as a light choked sob escaped my throat.

"Isabel and Farlan told me they loved me very much and that I could always talk to them and that they would hear me. That they would always be with me even though I couldn't see them and…...and I just know it was them telling me goodbye!" I cried turning around to face my big brother for the first time since we arrived.

Levi's normal bored expression as shock was written across his face. Shock mixed with sorrow and hidden pain but also relief. Maybe relief that Isabel and Farlan don't blame him for his choice. Walking over I wrapped my arms tightly around Levi and buried my head in his stomach. Guilt washing over me for ignoring big brother and staying away from him these past couple of days when we needed each other the most. When we needed to mourn the loss of our family members.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you! You're in pain too and I shoved you away!" I cried holding on tighter to Levi as even more tears streamed down my face.

As quickly as I hugged Levi, big brother's arms wrapped around me tightly as he knelt down to the ground. Pressing his head into my shoulder big brother held me tightly to him and didn't seem inclined to let go anytime soon which was fine by me because I didn't want to let go. Lifting my head up I unwound my arms from around big brother as I reached up and slowly stroked his inky black locks.

"You must have been lonely." I whispered. Levi was never the social type but I did know he enjoyed Isabel and Farlan's company greatly even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. With them gone who kept him company? No doubt Erwin, Hanji, and Mike did but shortly after Isabel and Farlan's death he probably stayed alone with his own pain. This pain of his was probably locked away deep inside of him never once surfacing to the world till now.

"Hey big brother promise me you won't leave me." I whispered my voice cracking as fresh tears dribbled down my face. "Promise you won't ever leave me because I want to stay with big brother forever and I don't wanna be alone!"

Levi's hold on me tightened significantly. "I'll never fucking leave you brat I mean who will take care of your annoying ass?" big brother questioned making laugh a little.

And that's how we stayed, holding each other tightly as we mourned the loss of our family. And you wanna know the strangest thing? It felt like someone was hugging us back, as weird as this sounds I think it was Isabel and Farlan hugging us. Judging from the look in Levi's eyes he had the same thought as me. So, keeping that in mind we all stayed together in our one big group hug till it was time to go but promises of return were made.

 **-Several days later-**

Come on Sora you can do this!

You can tell Levi you want to join the trainees and eventually the Survey Corps. Come on it's easy just walk into his room and say it loudly for him to hear and then possibly run away. It's easy…...simple…..all it takes is a few words and then your done.

Ugh who am I kidding that won't work I thought as my mind tried to keep an optimistic view. Currently I was outside pacing around a tree as I tried to figure out how to tell big brother I wanted to join the trainees, that I wanted to join the Scouting Legion. Different scenarios ran through my head but none gave me a good mental image. I just knew for a fact Levi would be against me joining the Recon Corps and me just broaching the subject was sure to lead to a stern argument.

"He'll be so angry I can't do it!" I cried tugging at my hair.

"Can't do what?"

With a yelp I stopped my pacing and turned to the voice that belonged to none other than Erwin himself.

"Fuck you scared me Erwin!" I cried placing a hand to my chest. My heart was racing slightly from the sudden scare.

"I apologize I didn't mean to frighten you Sora," Erwin chuckled as he walked closer to me. "But you seemed distraught about something so I thought I'd walk over and ask what was troubling you."

Distraught was a fucking understatement I was more than distraught. I was nervous, scared, and a shit ton of other things as I tried to figure out the best approach to my situation.

"I'm just extremely nervous about telling big brother something is all." I said breathing out a heavy sigh. It was no use trying to hide what was bothering me from eyebrows, I mean the man was a fricken genius like Armin. Erwin could easily pick up on things others couldn't which was another reason he would make a great leader.

"Did you make a mess?" Erwin questioned which made me snort in laughter. He certainly knows big brother well I thought with a slight smile. Shaking my head my smile and moment of amusement vanished as I looked down at the ground. The grass was vibrant in color as it blew gently in the wind, my eyes followed a ladybug as it crawled up a grass stalk as I tried to form words. Erwin would understand what I had to say the trouble was saying it.

"I'm nervous…...and even scared because I'm going to….well try to tell Levi I want to join the trainees when I turn twelve and after that…...after that…." I started stopping every so often as I said my words carefully.

"After that join the Survey Corps." Erwin finished for me. Casting my gaze upwards blue eyes locked with blue as I nodded my head. If anyone would understand it would be Erwin I reminded myself as I took a deep breath. Releasing the air I held inside I looked down once more.

"I know what it feels like to be trapped I mean for nine years I lived under the earth never once being allowed to venture out a explore. Coming to the surface was everything I dreamed it would be but I was still trapped." I started my mind drifting back to the days shrouded in darkness. And I wasn't lying when I said coming to the above world was everything I dreamed of. In Underground that's all I could do was dream and try to remember what fresh air smelled like or the warmth of the sun or the texture of the grass beneath my bare feet. Everything was what I hoped it to be, everything I remembered it to be in my old life.

"Walls encased me and yeah I can still venture out and explore and stay under the sun and stars all I want but I'll always be in the same place. I want to go and explore the outside to see the ocean and travel across the desert but most of all I want to kill the titans!" I hissed my hands balling into tight fists as my eyes narrowed into a glare.

Those fuckers would pay for what happened but those Titan shifters would get it ten times worse.

"I want to fight for humanity Erwin and I know I could die but fuck there were a shit ton of times I almost died in Underground but humanity deserves to be free." I said finishing my speech. My heart and soul went into my words and those words weren't made up on the spot, they came from deep within my heart. And I just knew my mom would be proud of me because she always told me to speak from my heart when she herself couldn't.

"I see and you're afraid Levi will respond badly to this news?" Erwin questioned. I did nothing but nod my head.

"Well I can see why he would react badly considering he loves you very much. When we first learned of the breach he set off to find you straight away. But I'm sure if you talk to Levi and explain your choice he'll agree to it, he may not like it but he'll agree nonetheless." Erwin said with a soft smile.

I know but the thing was when it concerned me big brother could be stubborn as hell. Even if I did explain my reasoning he would still tell me no. Well it's not as if he could stop me, worst case scenario I'll run away when I turn twelve. Hanji could easily sneak me out but then again Levi would hunt me down and cause a huge ass scene at the training camp. Oh, the images I was visualizing now weren't pretty.

"I just don't know how to tell him." I said rubbing my temples. A headache was starting to form.

Kneeling down to my height Erwin gave me a serious look. "There is no right way of telling people things, sometimes you just have to outright say it no matter how bad it is." he said.

Even if you knew events of the future?

That's the one thing I didn't want to say out loud but deciding it was irrelevant I brushed that to the side. Besides Erwin was right, there was no clear cut way to say things some things had to be said no matter how painful.

"You're right I'll be honest with big brother and just tell him." I said as a wave of confidence flood through me. Smiling at me Erwin patted my head as I smiled back, saying my thanks I took off running to find big brother who at this time was doing paperwork.

 **-Five minutes later-**

Alright I know after my talk with Erwin I got hit with confidence but now that confidence has flown out the window and eaten by a titan. Here I stood in Levi's room with him sitting in front of me as I stood before him.

"Alright brat you have my attention what do you need to tell me?" Levi asked while crossing his arms over his chest. His steel grey eyes bored into my oceanic blue ones as I began rocking on my heels as my heart raced rapidly in my chest. Maybe I should have made Erwin come with me as moral support or something I thought as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"R-R-Right…...so I have to tell you s-something important." I started shakily. Levi rose his eyebrow in question and omigod why is big brother so fucking intimidating my mind screamed. I mean I know he can be just why is he intimidating. Because Sora in Underground if you aren't you'll get pushed around yeah I know brain now shut the fuck up!

"So, tell me." big brother said his eyes narrowing slightly at my behavior. By this point my hands had started to shake despite the fact they were holding on tightly to my shirt. If I keep this up he'll assume I did something illegal again and ground me. Taking a deep breath I released is I remembered Erwin's words of how some things had to be said. That there was no real right way to say things, I just had to be blunt with Levi and tell him. I only hope he understands.

"When I turn twelve I want to join the trainees!" I said quickly squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't dare look at Levi's face after I said that. He may be emotionless half the time but his eyes always conveyed what he was feeling. And because I've lived with him so long I could always pick up on his emotions, I didn't want him to be angry at me.

Silence filled the room as nothing could be heard but our breathing. All the while I kept my eyes shut and my hands balled into tight fists as my heart hammered away in my chest. It was beating so fast I could hear the rhythm of it echoing in my ears. Thump, thump, thump went my heart as an anxious feeling twisted in my gut.

"What branch?"

The sound of Levi's voice made me open my eyes as I stared up at him. He was still sitting but was no longer in the relaxed state he was before with his arms and legs crossed. No, Levi was sitting up straight and tense as his eyes bored into mine.

"Huh? Wait you're not mad?" I asked only to be cut off.

"What. branch. of. the. military?" he hissed out lethally making me flinch. His eyes practically narrowed into slits making me panic even more. He was most definitely mad as he demanded to know what branch of military I wanted to go in after graduating. This wasn't looking good I thought as I flinched again at the sound of Levi tapping his foot. A sign he was getting impatient with me. If I didn't answer quickly he would lose what little thread of patience he had. Big brother isn't one to let emotions get the best of him or even get riled up at words but this conversation was putting him on edge. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Survey Corps." I said my voice not even a whisper. But the silence of the room seemed to make my voice echo loudly as Levi stopped his tapping, his face contorting into an angry expression. An angry expression I didn't want to see. Because seeing big brother angry scared me, seeing him angry at me shook me to my core.

"No." Levi stated coolly his eyes never leaving mine. "You will not join the Survey Corps because you will not be joining the trainees."

And here were entering the over protectiveness of big brother I thought as I swallowed what little saliva I had in my mouth. Which to be honest wasn't a lot.

"It's not your choice." I stated firmly despite my fear. Back talking Levi was never a good thing but it had to be done.

"Sora I'm your older brother what I say fucking goes." he retorted. An obvious truth but he just wasn't getting it.

"It's not your choice!" I repeated more loudly. "I want to fight for humanity and help kill the titans and break free from these goddamn walls!" I continued. I was shaking at this point because yelling at Levi never ended well.

Levi stared at me for several seconds before a harsh laugh tore through him. "This is about fucking revenge."

Tensing at hearing those words my eyes fluttered to the ground. Okay so maybe this was a little bit about revenge. I wanted the titans to pay for killing Isabel and Farlan…..for killing granny and papa, Carla, and all those other innocent people. I wanted to kill the titan shifters who were the cause of all this bullshit. And while a part of this was for revenge another part of this was for freedom. No one knows what it's like to be trapped more than me.

Levi knows this as well.

"A little bit but the rest is about fighting for freedom." I said. My eyes flitted back up to stare at big brother.

"You will not fight." he hissed as calmly as he could. He was starting to break I could tell.

"Yes. . And you can't fucking stop me." I countered.

As those words left my mouth everything shattered all at once.

"God dammit Sora!" Levi shouted standing up. I kept my stance firm despite the shakiness in my body. "You fucking won't! I'll fucking tie you to the god damn bed if I have too. You will not join the trainees and that's final!" he shouted his voice bouncing around the room.

Gritting my teeth in anger my fear washed away. He's being too fucking stubborn and overprotective my mind screamed as my eyes narrowed into a glare as lethal as his.

"YES, I WILL! THIS IS A CHOICE I DON'T REGRET AND YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME FOREVER!" I screamed bringing up everything that was in my heart. Levi lunged forward and I flinched as his arms came around me into a bone crushing hug as he swept me off my feet.

"Shut up," he said his voice a whisper. The anger in his voice was gone and was replaced with something else. "Just fucking shut up and let me protect you." he continued his voice taking on a defeated tone. My heart jolted at his words as my eyes widened in shock. I knew Levi was protective of me but I never took into consideration of what he was feeling.

I just focused on the angry aspect of my decision. I never took into consideration all the other emotions Levi would be feeling. Fear, worry, anger, sadness. So, many emotions were probably roaring inside him and I never took all that into consideration. Reaching up my hand I began stroking his hair as I tried to comfort big brother, he needs to know I'll be okay.

"I know you don't want to lose me," I whispered. After all I was his only family left, after losing Isabel and Farlan if Levi lost me I don't know how he'll be afterwards. "But I want to fight….I know I can and you know that too." I continued resting my head lightly on his. My hand never ceasing its rhythmic carressing.

"Let me do the protecting brat." big brother replied after several seconds. I smiled slightly.

"Isn't it time I did the protecting?" I questioned making Levi look up at me. Big brother was always protecting me but now it was my turn to protect him and other people too. I was powerless to save my mother, Merry, and even my grandparents. I didn't want to feel that way anymore and the only way I knew to get stronger was by joining the trainees. If I could get stronger then I could finally protect big brother like he always protected me.

Levi's stormy grey eyes were calm now and no longer resembled a raging tempest. Face no longer contorted into anger, he held his usual expressionless face.

"Get ready brat." he stated confusing me. Get ready for what? Oh, please don't say cleaning because after this conversation I didn't want to do anything but sleep. My nerves were shot and I was emotionally drained from this argument.

"Starting tomorrow morning I'm going to whip your ass into shape."

A wide smile stretched across my face at hearing those words. Big brother was going to let me join the trainees!

 **XxxXxx**

True to his word the very next day Levi began training me. It had nothing to do with the 3DMG as I was still too small to wear the belt harness and the gear itself would probably be hard to lift. So, my training consisted of various things to boost my agility, strength,situation awareness, and reaction time. I know it may seem unfair that I was getting a head start then the other kids who will be joining the trainees. But I personally didn't care, I needed to get stronger and Levi was doing all of this for a reason. He was ensuring my survival for the coming years, I was his only family left and he didn't want to lose me. If he couldn't talk me out of joining the trainees and eventually the scouting legion then by god would he get my ass into shape.

His words not mine.

Needless to say a lot of my days were spent training, but there were days where I could relax and have fun. Levi knew that I still deserved to have a childhood in this harsh world and the fact I only had two years left of having such a thing he made sure to let me have my fun.

Things usually got pretty boring around here when everyone got busy with training or talking about future expeditions. During those times big brother couldn't really play with me or observe my training, Hanji and everyone else were occupied as well those days. So, I had to find something to do to occupy my time. Sometimes I would read or climb the trees outside but slowly those activities lost it's appeal to the point I would do something extreme causing me to get in trouble. Yeah the scolding I got from Erwin was scary because the man could be intense when he wanted to be. And if I thought that was bad when big brother learned of the things I did it got ten times worse.

Pull a few pranks and suddenly you have half the legion irritated with you. It's not my fault that newbie got into my line of fire. And another thing it's not like I was aiming purposefully at Erwin's eyebrows…...okay fine I admit it was on purpose but no one can prove that!

Someone from the corps decided to set up a swing for me in one of the trees and I absolutely loved it. Swinging high up into the air was the best feeling ever and reminded me of all the times Levi carried me when he used his gear. The wind blowing my hair back as I soared upwards into the sky entertained me greatly. And sometimes I would pretend I was soaring up into my mothers arms, her beautiful green eyes would be bright as she held out her slender arms to me.

Whenever Levi was nearby and I was on the swing I would shout to get his attention then leap off at top speed into the air. Levi would always catch me and I guess you could say we made it a game of sorts, either way it was still fun. Even though big brother said if I keep doing it next time he wouldn't catch me. Which he so lied about because he keeps catching me when I do it.

Now understand even though there were fun happy times as the year progressed leaving the day of the breach as nothing but a distant memory. There was sorrow and grief every now and then, the expeditions didn't stop after the breach. If anything the Survey Corps ignited into a flame of determination. Everyone more then ever wanted to learn more about the titans and the abnormal ones that broke Wall Maria. Erwin was the most determined. Expeditions were planned as everyone embarked on them. In the beginning after the breach Levi didn't go on any expeditions as his main concern was me. But eventually he did return to them which seemed to put a lot of the soldiers at ease.

With expedition we lost soldiers and while that was sad expeditions weren't the only thing causing sorrow. The food shortage in Wall Rose wasn't changing and I had heard the refugees from Maria were put to work to try and cultivate the land to try and procure food. When I heard that I thought of Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. No doubt Eren would be irritated at doing that when all he wanted to do was fight and kill the titans. Mikasa and Armin would keep him in line but I still couldn't help but worry about them.

Needless to say the plan to cultivate the land went south and a food shortage was unavoidable. Or, the better term here was worse. The food shortage simply grew worse because there was too many people, Wall Rose you could say was exceeding its limit. That's why in the following year of 846, the central government sent a shit ton of refugees on a mission. A mission to reclaim Maria. In reality that mission was sending them to their deaths! The only reason the government came up with this 'mission' was to lower the population. They decided to willingly feed the titans and that pissed me off to no end. I voiced my complaints loudly but it fell on deaf ears. And in the end I got reprimanded by Shadis.

Erwin tried to reassure me along with big brother, Hanji, and even Mike. But they didn't like this mission as well and they knew and understood why I was so mad. Big brother hated unnecessary death so no doubt he was taking the mission badly but like hell would he admit it.

Two-hundred and fifty thousand people were sent to reclaim Wall Maria. Out of two-hundred and fifty thousand people not even two-hundred survived. About twenty percent of our population was decimated into nothingness. Into nothing but crumpled lifeless half eaten bodies as they littered the wasteland of what once was civilization. Their blood blanketing the earth in a morbid caress. All those lives lost I guess weren't for nothing to some people as the food shortage was improved if even slightly. And while some didn't think they died for nothing I however knew they died for a lost cause. There was no way regular civilians stood a chance against the titans. They didn't have the proper training to combat them and sure Survey Corps members die during expeditions and their trained. At least they have a fighting chance to survive unlike those poor civilians.

I remember when everyone returned I was a wreck. Levi was alright and I was thankful for that but so many people were killed. Big brother tried to reassure me that he was alright and fine and even Hanji and Erwin tried to tell me that he didn't get hurt at all on the mission. But they misunderstood my tears as I screamed at them that my friends grandfather had to have gone on that suicide mission. My tears were for Armin's grandfather and Armin himself. I just knew my blonde haired friend was griefing badly as that was his only family left and it was tragically torn from him far too soon.

That night I slept with Levi afraid that he too would be torn from me.

Ever since that murder mission life continued on and the days passed by quickly. Each day was always filled with something new as the year went on. A lot of changes were made and one of those changes was Shadis leaving the Survey Corps. He didn't die or anything he just stepped down from his position. From there Erwin took over as commander and I was really happy for him. I knew he would be a great leader because after all this is Erwin, he's always one step ahead of us. With that in place before I knew it May 25 came around once more making me one year older. My birthday was a fun celebrated event which I started by jumping on Levi to wake him up. To which he was greatly annoyed because I woke him up at five o'clock in the morning and because I did big brother just grabbed me and shoved me under the covers. Needless to say I was forced to get an extra hour of sleep. But once it was six o'clock I made Levi get up because I was so excited it was my birthday.

The day went by quickly as everyone in the Survey Corps told me happy birthday. Levi made the day fun as he took me into town and let me buy one thing I wanted. I went with a new sketchbook as my other one was already full of pictures. Even though big brother bought me it he said this was part of my birthday present. When I asked what the other present was he told me I would find out later tonight.

And find out I did!

Later that night there was a small party waiting for me when big brother and I got back from town. Erwin was alright with the party and even helped everyone set up. The dining hall was completely transformed as streamers were hung up on the ceiling along with other decorations. Upon entering the room everyone shouted happy birthday to me which startled me a bit. But I soon grew happy and excited as I bounced in place. Hanji was really excited as well as she scooped me up into a tight bone crushing hug to which Erwin had to save me from.

Cake was eaten and presents were open which shocked me because I've never seen so many presents before in my life. It was more than last year I can tell you that, the total amount was eleven presents. I was shocked and surprised and had to wonder if I deserved any of it? I mean the party itself would've been enough. No one had to get me anything because after all it was the little things that counted. I received various stuff, books from Erwin, colored pencils from Mike, a notebook filled to the brim about titans courtesy of Hanji, and several other things. The best present was for last however as big brother made me close my eyes tight.

Fidgeting in my chair I did as I was told as my patience grew ever thin. The excitement was overpowering my patience and making me want to ignore Levi's words. But I held strong as murmured voices hushed around me as footsteps stopped before me.

"Alright brat open." big brother said. Eyelids flying open I looked at the last birthday present till next year. Eyes searching out the brightly wrapped gift my eyes nearly bulged out of my head in shock as Hanji laughed at my expression. Before me wasn't a brightly wrapped gift with a bow on top, no what was before me was something far different. Something that took over my whole body in shock because I didn't think Levi would give me this at all.

Held out before me was a small golden puppy. Big brown eyes connected with my blue as floppy ears perked up. The golden puppy yipped happily as it's tail swished back and forth in glee at the sight of me. This wasn't real…..this couldn't be real there was simply no way!

"Are you shitting me!?" I cried still in shock. Big brother shot me a glare for cursing while around me laughter erupted into the air at my reaction.

"No I'm not brat now take him," Levi said handing me the golden pup. The puppy wiggled in his grasp as I numbly held out my arms to it. Tail wagging happily it lifted up it's face and began licking mine which made a smile stretch across my face as my hands dug gently into its fur. My fingers wove gently through its fur coat and I felt nothing but softness as the puppy continued to lick me.

"He's your responsibility and if he makes a mess you're cleaning it up." big brother informed me while placing a hand on my head. I nodded my head vigorously as I scratched my pup behind his ears. That was perfectly fine to me I thought as my puppy yipped in delight tail wagging ever faster. I'll take care of my new friend and clean up after him if he makes a mess. Doing all of that wouldn't be hard at all.

"Shortie already potty trained him." Hanji snickered as Levi glared at her. Of, course he did my mind screamed as I grabbed Levi's hand.

"Thank you so much big brother!" I squealed happily as I looked up at him. Big brother nodded his head as a happy look entered his eyes.

"Whatever you little shit just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause trouble." Levi replied as I rolled my eyes. A typical Levi response.

"What are you going to name him?" Erwin asked curiously while reaching out to scratch the puppy under it's chin. With a yip he lifted his chin higher as he closed his eyes in delight at all the affection he was receiving. Cocking my head to the side I took a few seconds to think on a name for my new friend. Several meandered through my mind but none seemed fitting for my pooch, this little guy deserved a good name. Minutes ticked by till I smiled happily upon coming to a decision.

"Zack. His name will be Zack." I proclaimed loudly. Zack barked happily upon hearing his name for the first time as he reached up and licked my face. Giggling I patted his head, Zack the puppy I thought happily hugging my new friend close. I still couldn't believe Levi had gotten me a dog, this was the best present ever my mind screamed. Now I wonder if Levi will let Zack sleep in bed with me?

 **XxxXxx**

As my eleventh birthday past the days flew by quickly as summer made it's appearance bringing with it hot humid days. Most of the time spent per usual was training while other times it was spent playing with Zack as we went on adventures around HQ. While rather playful Zack was really obedient and never failed to listen to a command as I taught him tricks. He was really attached to me and while Levi protested it heavily at first Zack bunked with me when it was time to go to bed. He would always curl up at the end of my bed by my feet and snooze the night away, it was rather adorable. On the nights I would sneak into Levi's bed Zack would follow but he never climbed into Levi's bed with me. He understood how much of a clean freak he was but also understood in some weird way that I just wanted it to be Levi and me.

Big brother always offered me a comfort and safety others couldn't give. So, on the nights I felt alone or scared from a nightmare Zack would escort me into Levi's room. Once he saw I was contently snuggled in big brother's arms Zack would wag his tail a bit before he slinked off back to my room. All in all he was a very good dog and soon became the Survey Corps little mascot. This came about one day during the summer when I took one of Levi's cloaks and put it on Zack. Charging through the hallways of HQ Zack gained looks of amusement and praise. He was so fucking cute wearing the cloak!

As the days slowly trickled into weeks and eventually into months summer went by quickly as fall slowly took center stage. The leaves on the trees began to change color to golden crisp colors and it still amazed me that trees could do such a thing. Living Underground most of my life all I saw was dirt and rocks. Trees were never a common norm like they are above ground so seeing the leaves change with the coming of fall was a grand sight. I remember last year when I first saw it I couldn't help but be amazed as I picked up the fallen leaves off the ground and began asking granny and papa questions along with Carla and Grisha if I happened to be at Eren's house. With the changing of the season the hot dry air of summer began to turn chilly but not cold enough for winter jackets just yet.

As the summer slowly transitioned into fall other things transitioned as well. Um…...really embarrassing transitions and uh….it started one early morning.

I woke up, feeling a strange sensation. And it wasn't the sensation of Levi kicking me out of bed and nor was it the sensation of sunlight hitting my face forcing me to get up. I had curtains over my window so good luck to Mr. Sun waking me up, my alarm clock was big brother not the giant star in the sky. No, this sensation wasn't either of the two things that I had stated. This was strange and coming from between my thighs. Sleep being far from my mind as it was cruelly tugged away from me I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. Zack stirred in his sleep and cracked one groggy eye open to stare at me but he soon closed it and drifted off back to sleep. Lucky pup I thought as I threw the covers off me. This felt strange and familiar I thought as I looked down.

Sure enough the sheets were stained crimson and I mentally cursed myself as I had forgotten about having to deal with this shit every month.

Muttering curses under my breath I swung my legs over the bed and stood up and grimaced at the feeling when I moved. Why oh why do I have to go through this shit again I thought as I crept quietly to Levi's room. Shortly after I had started living at HQ I had gotten my own room and Levi a new one. Both our rooms were connected by door, my room was in the back and his was in the front. A door met us halfway. The bathroom was in Levi's room so if I wanted to use that I had to go to his room.

Zack like usual hopped down from the bed once he saw me standing up. Following me into the other room I crept up to Levi who was fast asleep. One arm was under his pillow as he slept on his side facing me. His chest rose and fell softly with each breath he took and I almost felt bad for having to wake him up early. Yesterday evening the Survey Corps had returned from an expedition worse for wear and bloody. But knowing I had no choice I softly reached out and poked Levi's nose with my index finger as embarrassment stirred within me. This was so fucking embarrassing I thought as Levi cracked one eye open. Steel grey met blue as he stared at me for a second before closing his eye again. Using one hand he pulled the covers back a bit.

"Get in." Levi said sleep evident in his voice. As tempting as that sounded I had to refuse as I shuffled from foot to foot.

"No." I said simply getting big brother's full attention. Opening both his eyes this time he looked at me curiously and slightly worried. After all I never passed up an opportunity to cuddle and sleep with big brother.

"Something happened." I whispered after several minutes of silence. At those words Levi rose an eyebrow as he sat up.

"What happened brat? Did you or Zack piss the bed?" big brother asked. From down by my feet Zack snuffled in protest at hearing those words. I shook my head quickly earning even more confusion on Levi's end.

"Well what happened?" Levi asked crossing his arms over his chest. Holding onto the oversized shirt, yes it was Levi's, I wore my shuffling turned to rocking as I rocked back and forth on my heels. How the fuck do I explain something like this!

Tears burned behind my eyes at my embarrassment at having to tell big brother about the bloody mess. Come on Sora it has to be done I thought as I took a deep breath and released it.

"There's blood on the sheets and I don't know why." I said explaining quickly. My cheeks flushed in warmth as I avoided big brother's gaze. Silence permeated the air as Levi froze at hearing my words, several minutes went by. Rocking back and forth the floor became interesting as I kept my gaze downwards, Zack nudged my leg with his cold wet nose as a soft whimper escaped him. He could obviously sense I was upset about something. Hearing the bed creak with Levi's movements a soft callused hand grabbed my chin gently and tilted it up till I was looking at him.

"Go take a bath and clean up I'll clean the sheets and get Hanji." he explained giving me a gentle nudge towards the bathroom. Nodding my head I didn't question as to why he needed to call Hanji, I already knew that reason all I wanted to do was clean up. So, doing as I was told I quickly ran a bath and cleaned up as Levi did as he promised. A half hour later I was sitting in front of Hanji as she explained everything to me about menstruation cycles and all the fun stuff it entails.

A week later after I first started my period I went through something completely hilarious. And you know for a fact I just had to fuck with big brother. The hilarious event was this.

The sex talk.

You heard me correctly, Levi had to give me the sex talk shortly after I had my period. From what I know big brother was very against telling me anything but Erwin and Hanji forced him to tell me. I might have overheard their conversation a few days earlier but it went something like this. Because I was slowly coming out of my childhood and becoming a preteen/teenager. I needed to understand the birds and the bees and how babies were created and how to prevent such things. Personally I found it all pointless considering I knew how sex worked, the same went with periods. But obviously I wasn't supposed to know of such topics because as far as anyone was concerned I only had one life.

So, here I was a week later sitting before Levi in his room as Hanji stood in the background. Most likely she was here to help big brother explain. I had a feeling she wouldn't be much help though.

Kicking my feet back and forth Zack curled up by Levi's bed which was where I was sitting as I stared at big brother who was currently pacing the room. Most likely he was trying to figure out how to start this topic of discussion but wasn't finding any good intros. Finally after ten minutes Levi stopped his pacing and stood right in front of me eyes directed squarely to my own.

"Brat, I have to tell you something." he started. Oh, good start I thought be real direct and forward about it. Cut to the chase right off the bat.

"Tell me what?" I asked as I leaned back on my hands. Feet still kicking I stared innocently at big brother, this was gonna be a lot of fun.

A moment of silence.

"I have to tell you some adult things." Levi started slowly.

"What kind of adult things? Is it like the killing kind like you used to do in Underground?" I asked staring up at big brother. Levi shook his head no as he muttered curses under his breath that grew louder and louder with each word he spoke. This was a conversation he didn't want to have with me and his mannerisms told me all.

"No brat it's not those kind of things. What I'm trying to tell you is something entirely different and fuck it you're not allowed to do it till you're thirty." big brother said sternly shooting me a glare. Yeah no promises there, I thought as I stared at big brother in confusion. After we eradicated the titans and freed humanity there was a part of me that wanted to settle down and get married. To have a family of my own one day. A family I never got to have in my old life, but until the titans were destroyed completely I would put family goal on the back burner.

"Why can't I do it now?" I questioned making Hanji snicker under her breath. Levi shot her a glare making her shut up as he looked a bit at a loss for words. I almost felt bad.

Key word _almost._

"Because Sora you're not old enough and this is only for adults. Older shits like myself, Erwin, and Hanji," he said starting his explanation. "When two shits get together they do some intimate things."

"Like hug and kiss and rub against each other." Hanji said from the background. Levi didn't like that much as he growled under his breath. Obviously to him that was too detailed for my 'young virgin' mind. Suppressing a smile I cocked my head to the side.

"So, have you done those things big brother?" I asked. This question gained Hanji's attention as she looked over at Levi. I could see the questions and thoughts whirling around in her head as she wondered if the great clean freak had done the do with someone.

The look on big brother's face was priceless as Levi shook his head no. "I have not." he stated firmly. Damn and here I was hoping to hear that Levi had at least a lover at one point in his life. Big brother never dated, stuff like that never interested. Scantily clad women or even well dressed women with moderately good looks didn't pique his interest. Hell not even men interested him. Man big brother was going to be forever alone!

Hanji not being satisfied with the answer pressed the subject even more.

"Come on, don't tell me you've never touched a woman before." she said with a grin. Levi glared viciously at her which didn't faze her at all.

"I haven't." he hissed. Honestly that's a bit sad I mean big brother could get any girl he wants and yet he chooses not too. I could kinda see why if they weren't his type but he should have at least gotten with someone at one point in life. I mean hey teenagers experiment and stuff.

"Ever touch a man?"

"Hanji!"

Blinking curiously and hiding my laugh behind a cough I reached out and tugged on Levi's hand gaining his attention. Tearing his eyes away from Hanji he looked down at me.

"But you touch me all the time, big brother." I explained innocently playing on my naive age. Big brother seemed to deflate into embarrassment as Hanji slapped a hand over her mouth. Muffled choking sounds slipped through her hand and into the air as mirth danced within her eyes.

"Not that kind of touching, Sora." Levi said exasperated. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"There's more than one way to touch someone?" I asked. Innocence and curiosity were my best assets at the moment. I just hoped I didn't crack and blow my cover by laughing which to be honest was hard to do because this whole ordeal was funny as hell. I would remember this conversation for years to come that I was sure of.

In the background Hanji jumped in place as a smile stretched across her features.

"Ooh, tell her about foreplay!" Hanji shouted making Levi curse loudly.

"Shut the fuck up Shitty glasses you're not fucking helping!" big brother hissed turning on Hanji. Taking a few steps back as Levi advanced on her she held her hands up in defense. Her chocolate brown eyes showed her amusement like her smile.

"Calm down Levi I mean she does need to know these things." Hanji explained taking another step backward. Levi took another step towards her.

"Yes, but the brat doesn't need to know the other things involved in it!" he hissed quietly. He does remember I'm in the room right and that I can hear him?

"She'll find out sooner or later so it's best to tell her sooner rather than later. I mean when she does get around to doing it when she's older you don't want her being confused do you? That'd be pretty embarrassing…..oh! You should tell her about pet play too." Hanji continued nonchalantly.

At this point Levi looked ready to kill Hanji as he raised his fist to her. Looks like it was my cue to intervene and save my friend.

"What's foreplay, big brother? Is that where you put your mouth on someone else's private parts?" I piped up gaining attention. Fist centimeters from Hanji's face Levi slowly turned around and stared at me with wide shocked eyes his mouth slightly open revealing more of his shock. Score for me because I've never made Levi that surprised before. Hanji was more amused than shocked as tears of laughter cornered in her eyes. She was desperately trying to keep her laughter in check and failing miserably.

"Where did you hear that?" Levi demanded as he walked back over to me. Zack lifted his head up in curiosity as he awakened from his nap. But lost interest quickly and slipped back off into dream land.

"I saw some of the corps members doing that together." I explained as I continued to kick my feet back in forth. That wasn't entirely a lie I thought as I recalled the time I accidentally stumbled upon some rookie recruit sucking some higher up off in one of the rooms of HQ. They didn't notice me but it was still disturbing.

Levi's eyes narrowed into slits as his fists clenched tightly. "Those bastards…" he growled. I had no doubt he was going to go on the hunt now.

In the background Hanji was cracking up in silent laughter which seemed to further fuel the flames of Levi's anger.

"I said shut the fuck up shitty glasses!"

After that a silence filled the air and nothing could be heard but our breathing and small choking sounds coming from Hanji. She was still trying to keep her laughter in check but at the same time so was I. This was my finest moment yet and I knew that along with fighting titans I should be an actor as well. Big brother at this point was growing irritated and looked like he wanted to get things done quickly as he let out a deep sigh. Running a hand through his hair his eyes found mine.

"Look, when two shitty people love each other, they get together and do shitty intimate things with each other!" Levi began. "Yes, it involves their shitty private parts, and putting a shitty male private inside a shitty female private and it could result in a shitty child and that shitty child could grow up to be someone shitty like Hanji." he explained finishing in what seemed like one breath.

I nodded my head in understanding as I bit the inside of my cheek. Don't laugh, don't laugh, whatever you do don't fucking laugh.

Hanji once again jumped up and down as Levi leveled her with a death glare.

"Tell her about the different positions!"

Growling Levi lunged for Hanji who squealed and ran off and out the door. Big brother was hot in pursuit as he sprinted after her and that's when I lost it. Bells of laughter erupted from my mouth as I doubled over in sheer joy. Holy fuck was this funny my mind screamed as I held my gut which was hurting from the force of my laughter. Sensing the happiness Zack woke up and began barking as he ran around in circles by my feet. Hearing Hanji laugh-scream continued my laughter even more.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SHITTY GLASSES!" I heard big brother yell from down the hall.

"ERWIN PROTECT ME THE MIDGET IS ANGRY!"

Another round of laughter erupted from me at hearing that as tears welled up in my eyes. Holy shit I love living here with everyone!

My laughter all together soon ceased when I heard pounding footsteps coming down the hall. It was big brother so resuming a neutral calm look Levi came back into the room. This time Hanji wasn't with him, hopefully he didn't kill her. I mean we kinda needed her for the future since she's in charge of the titan experiments.

Big brother was irritated and I could tell by his mannerisms and the look in his eye but I knew he wasn't irritated with me.

"That's it, brat any questions?" he asked. Somehow I had a sneaking suspicion Levi was praying to the walls themselves that I didn't have any questions. And I was going to let him go, let him off easy after torturing him so much with my fake ass innocence. But the gears were turning in my head as I resisted the urge to smirk.

"I have one question." I said holding up my index finger. Crossing his arms over his chest Levi nodded his head giving me the okay to ask away.

"Can we do these things when I'm older, big brother?" I asked blinking cutely and innocently at big brother. Immediately after those words left my mouth Levi's face flushed a light pink color as he sputtered in shock at hearing such a thing. Wow I didn't think big brother could turn that shade of color.

"No!" he yelled face still pink. Somewhere in the background beyond the bedroom door I could hear laughter erupting somewhere.

"Why not?" I asked frowning. Screw titans being the death of me I was convinced my laughter was as I died from the lack oxygen.

Levi sputtered again. "Because siblings DO NOT do those kinds of shitty things Sora. Our love is different from that of married couples which by the way you can't do these activities till your married…..when you're thirty so don't get any ideas shitty brat." Levi said as he stormed out of the room.

And that was how I got the sex talk. Gotta admit it was a lot better this time around then the first time, far more entertaining.

After that hilarious explanation about sex life continued on quite normally. Well as normal as it could get in the Shingeki no Kyojin universe. Expeditions still happened, people still died, Hanji never let Levi forget the sex talk and yet life continued on. Another harsh cold winter came blanketing the earth in a silvery white frost while icicles hung from the barren trees and windows as different snowflakes fell gently from the sky. Winter was always beautiful and I always enjoyed playing out in the snow but when it came to water I stayed well away. What I mean by that was I stayed away from lakes and rivers during the winter months.

I had died during the winter in my old life. I fell through the ice while visiting a river, I wasn't sure why I was there or more importantly why I was on the ice to begin with. Maybe I had thought it would be fun to venture out onto it because the ice seemed thick enough. Or, maybe it seemed fun at the time to walk along the river and slide around imagining I was some pro figure skater. Whatever the reason my death was enough to make me fear the icy depths. I remember Hanji thought it would be a good idea to visit the nearby lake which was completely frozen over. The fact it was appealed to a lot of people as they headed over to walk around on the ice or even skate over it. Yeah ice skates were a real thing in this world which I found interesting.

So, rounding us all up we set forth into the frozen tundra and arrived at the lake where a bunch of people milled about. Excited Hanji headed straight for the frozen water while I lagged behind, the last thing I wanted was to go out there. Hanji tried to persuade me to come out on the ice with her but I refused which made her frown. Sensing my hesitation and probably obvious fear big brother offered to come out on the ice with me. But I refused him as well, Levi's safe loving presence wasn't enough to get me on the ice. After several failed attempts to get me to go Levi gave me some money to go buy hot chocolate from a nearby vendor who set up shop temporarily.

The day was still fun don't get me wrong as Hanji started a snowball fight. Speaking of snowballs don't throw one at Levi because he'll get you back. And he won't just throw it at you he'll grab you and force a snowball down your jacket/shirt. It's not a fun time when that happens and that happened to me several times, Hanji more times.

Through the intense cold and weather it brought many things beside colds. It brought Levi's birthday and the promise of spring as winter's cold touch soon evaporated away into the gentle warmth of spring. Once the weather started warming up big brother cracked down harder on training as we moved to slightly more advanced stuff. That being the use of the belt harness as he decided it was time to teach me how to balance on the wires. Now wire balancing may seem easy but it is in fact really fucking hard. The first time I tried it I ended up falling back so yeah I was hanging upside down. Actually all the times after that I always ended up falling. It frustrated me to no end and many of my days were spent trying to balance on the damn thing.

Some nights big brother had to forcefully make me go inside so I could rest. And when I mean by force I mean Levi grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and marched back inside. I was a complete wreck of frustration and fear. I was on a time limit I only had till my birthday to learn how to balance on the wires. I would be turning twelve soon which meant shortly after I would leave for training. I know that we would be doing wire balancing there but if I couldn't do it here then I couldn't continue on. I couldn't continue with training or join the others as they passed the trial if they could stay.

If I couldn't balance on the wires then I couldn't use the 3DMG. If I couldn't use the gear then I sure as hell couldn't fight the titans. Everything was just nothing but stress as the days and weeks trickled by with no success. I for sure knew my belt wasn't busted in some way because I checked and Levi looked it over as well. The problem was me and for some reason I couldn't stay balanced. Granted this was a new experience for me so maybe that was it. I couldn't stay upright because I wasn't used to it?

More than once I cocked an attitude with Levi and back talked him which didn't end well. I also did that with Erwin one time when he was trying to offer me advice. That also didn't end well when big brother learned of what I did. And despite friendly advice for the corps members nothing seemed to really help me as April faded into May. And that's when my timer really started to freak me out due to the fact I only had a few weeks left till my birthday. The stress was at an all time high and Levi decided he was fed up with my attitude. So, grabbing my arm one day he drug me outside and strapped me to the wires. Him doing that caused a crowd as other scouts followed us curious to see what was going to happen. Erwin, Hanji, and Mike were some of the few people who followed as Levi grabbed my chin tightly in his grasp.

"Enough of this brat you're stressing out over nothing. Have you ever considered that maybe the reason you can't stand up right is because you're making this bigger than what it is? If you can take down a fully grown man twice your fucking size you can stand upright on the wires. Now fucking prove it to me, I didn't train you for nothing."

Letting go of my chin he stepped back a bit giving me space as I stared wide eyed at him. Making this bigger than what it is?

As I let big brother's words process they started to make sense. Even before I tried balancing the act of doing it seemed nerve wracking to me because I knew if I couldn't balance then I couldn't continue. Everything I worked hard for would go down the drain and that would be the end of that. Back in Underground I knew I had to defend myself along with my family. I never thought twice before killing someone I just acted on impulse and did what needed to be done. And that's what I needed to do now, forget all my worry and anxiety. After all it was the blockade in front of me preventing me from moving forward.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second. Don't think I told myself as I opened my eyes and gave big brother a determined look. He nodded as a soldier turned the crank to lift me up into the air. As my feet slowly left the ground I wobbled as my body pitched forward a bit, holding my arms out I stopped myself from toppling forward and cracking my head on the ground.

Come on Sora don't think just do my mind ordered as I glared at the ground. Big brother was right if you could take down an older opponent you could do this. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan all passed through this easily because they didn't give up and they taught themselves how to use the gear. There was no one instructing them how to balance. Don't make this bigger than what it is like you've been doing!

As my body rose higher I clenched my fists tightly, I was going to fight the titans and bring freedom to humanity and this fucking wire wasn't going to stop me. Lifting my head up I took a stance and awaited for the coming results.

Steady.

I was completely steady and no longer wobbling like I was in the beginning. I simply hung contently and easily in the air upright and not overturned like all those other times.

"Yes!" I screamed happily. Cheers erupted around me in congratulations as the corps members smiled happily at me. Hanji jumped onto Erwin as she screeched happily that I was growing up. Turning my head to look at big brother a smirk was spread across his face as his arms were crossed over his chest. A proud look was in his grey eyes and that made me happy to know end as an excited feeling centered in my chest. I could do it and I wouldn't fail but most importantly Levi was proud of me!

 **XxxXxx**

There it was I thought as I crouched sneakily behind a crate in a empty alleyway. My target was insight and only a few meters away and they hadn't spotted me yet. Easing my head around my cover I eyed the two men who were conversing closely. One man had dark brown hair with dull brownish eyes and seemed to be a higher up with the way he was presenting himself. Freckles dotted his nose as he scratched at it lightly, his coworker had blonde locks that were tied up into a ponytail. Beady blue eyes held a bored expression as he listened to his friend. Both of them held a disgusted expression as they glanced at a homeless man that was nearby, my lips pulled back into a sneer.

The Military Police were as disgusting as ever I thought as I moved my arms around the crate. A sling shot rested in my hands as down by my feet rested a bunch of tiny pebbles I had gathered earlier. A smirk graced my face as I took careful aim at my target. Closing one of my eyes I focused on the brunettes forehead right in between his eyes. Now I know what you're thinking, Sora this is mean and you could get in trouble for assaulting someone of the law. And you were right on both counts, this was mean and if caught I could get in trouble. But this was the Military Police so I could care less. All those pigs ever do is eat and sit on their lazy asses and get fat. They abuse their power and the public and they don't give a shit about anyone. Not to mention a lot of them are cowards.

There were people above and below ground starving and dying of disease while the pigs lived comfortable lives. The least I could do was mess with them as my revenge I thought as I drew back a pebble as I readied to fire. Better mess with them while I still could because in a week's time I would turn twelve and soon leave for training. So, needless to say I wouldn't have time to fuck with them like usual.

Ready. Aim. Fi-

"Didn't anyone tell you to respect the law kid?" a voice spoke out breaking me from my concentration. With a gasp I whirled around and aimed the slingshot at my unexpected guest at reflex.

The person that had approached me was a man and he screamed danger.

My senses kicked into overdrive as I eyed this man closely. He was very tall and slim looking and judging from his body texture he was well-built. It looked like he exercised daily from the looks of it. Dark coarse hair reached down his neck as a thin beard stretched along his jawline. Wrinkles dotted around his small piercing eyes. He was dressed fairly simple in a white button up shirt and black pants, while a black tie was around his neck but it wasn't fully done up. Either he was too lazy to push it up or he wanted to leave a messy appearance I didn't know. A large overcoat covered his shoulders and reached past his knees, his hands were in his pockets as he gazed down at me. The bowler hat on his head casted shadows over his eyes giving off a scary appearance. Whoever this man was I didn't like him.

"Relax kid I'm not here to hurt ya." the man said . Somehow I didn't quite believe him. Lowering my sling shot I stood up, the MP members I was targeting were long gone now much to my dismay. Who was this guy and why was he suddenly talking to me? I doubt he was trying to stop me from attacking those soldiers. The way he randomly showed up was throwing me off and giving me all sorts of bad vibes.

"Who are you? And to answer your question I do respect the law just not the Military Police." I said keeping my voice calm and collected. The last thing I wanted to do was give away that I was scared, it was always best to stay calm when facing a dangerous opponent. They wouldn't be able to play on your fear.

The man let out a dry laugh. "Can't fucking blame ya half of the MP's are a bunch of pussies and to answer your question the names Kenny," the mysterious man said. Kenny? Why do I feel I should know that name? "But you can call me Uncle Kenny." he continued as he shot me a smirk.

Uncle? Why the hell does he want me to call him uncle? If I were to call anyone uncle it would be Mike because he always gives off that vibe. Mike was the uncle, Erwin was the father figure, big brother was big brother, and Hanji was the weird neighbor we couldn't get rid of but obviously loved either way.

While part of me wanted to yell at this Kenny guy and tell him no way in hell was I calling him that there was another part that told me not to piss him off. That I should comply with his request.

"Okay _Uncle_ Kenny." I started while eyeing the man. "What brings you to talk to little old me?" I asked.

Seriously why was he here?

"I was walking around when I saw you taking aim at those soldiers. Now wait a moment I told you my name now tell me yours." Kenny said as he fixed me with a cold amused stare.

I'd rather listen to Hanji talk about titans then tell you my name I thought as I resisted the urge to bolt.

"Sora. Just Sora." I said revealing my name. I didn't want to give out my last name because who knows what kind of info he'd dig up on me. I had a criminal record after all but Erwin made sure to cover those records from prying eyes. He did the same with Levi, Isabel and Farlan too but even so something told me this man could get whatever information he wanted by any means necessary.

"Well Sora shouldn't you be with your parents or some shit?" Kenny asked placing his hands on his hips. If I got money for every time people who have asked me that I'd be fuckig rich I thought as I resisted to the urge to roll my eyes. I know I shouldn't be irritated with people because after all people don't know my mother was killed and as for my father well who the hell knows.

"I don't have any parents there dead but I do have an older brother speaking of him I have to go he'll be wondering where I am." I said as I shifted around Kenny and headed for the alleyway exit. That was a lie, big brother wasn't expecting me back for at least another hour. Besides fucking with the Military Police I only came into town to buy a few last minute items before I left for training. Sure I had a week left but Levi wanted me to be prepared.

"Woah, woah, woah wait just a second Sora." Kenny said blocking my path. "Let me apologize I didn't know your parents were dead." He said apologetically. That's a lie I thought your not sorry at all, if anything he didn't seem to care if my parents were dead. I waved my hand in the air dismissing him.

"Whatever it's fine Uncle Kenny it doesn't bother but like I said I should be going." I said trying to continue on my way. Kenny wouldn't let me as he threw out his arm blocking me from moving further and it was then that I realized that I was in deep shit. No one else was in the alleyway but Kenny and I and the nearest person was far away. It was midday meaning the lunch rush was going on for all the workers and nearby soldiers in town. This was not good.

"You said you head a brother, let me take you to him." Kenny said pleasantly but I could detect the sinister intent behind it. This man knew Levi somehow that I was sure of and so help me god he wasn't going to go anywhere near big brother.

"No thanks I'm old enough to go on my own I'm almost twelve." I said casting Kenny a blank look. It's best for him not to know my emotions I thought as Kenny stared down at me intently as if committing my face to memory. Or, it was as if Kenny had seen this look before on another person and he seemed taken by surprise at me doing it as well.

Several seconds went by till Kenny tipped his head back and let out a harsh laugh. It was a laugh that sent shivers down my spine because it sounded like someone was dragging their nails down a chalk board. It wasn't a pleasant sound at all.

"Oh, looks like we got a big girl here." he cackled as I glared at him. Turning on my heel I headed quickly for the other exit of the alleyway. The sooner I got out of here the sooner I could get back to HQ and if I was there it meant I was away from this freak. The sounds of thumping footsteps made me quicken my pace when I heard his laughter cut off.

"Hey kid wait!" Kenny cried. Almost there my mind screamed as I went to turn around the corner, the sounds of nearby voices reassured me as it meant people were nearby. If people were nearby then that meant I could blend in and hide from this man. My hopes and dreams were shattered when I felt Kenny grab my arm in a firm tight grip that almost had me wincing in pain.

"What do you want!?" I cried getting annoyed as I whirled around.

"Come on Sora I just wanna apologize. I didn't mean to laugh I know you're a big kid how about we get something to eat before I send you on home to your brother, what do ya say girlie?" Kenny asked. Oh, jeez the last thing I wanted was lunch with Kenny. I'd rather eat the food from Underground then dine with him and that's saying a lot. Before I could open my mouth and tell Kenny to shove it I was quickly hoisted up into the air and over his shoulder.

"Come on kid it's on me." he exclaimed as he meandered off. I let out a screech as I began struggling in Kenny's grasp. Stranger danger my mind screamed on repeat as I kicked and thrashed about, my hands and nails digging into Kenny's shoulder, head, and neck as I struggled. What the fucking hell this was kidnapping!

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I screeched as Kenny grunted from my assault. I was literally seconds from pulling Levi's knife on him and shoving it into his shoulder and making a break for it. I don't give a fuck how pissed I make him. I wanted to get away from Kenny and stay far away. So, feet kicking against his chest I reached up and pulled at his hair as hard as I could while my right hand shoved Kenny's face away. Irritation danced within his eyes and it only seemed to grow even more as people in the area stopped what they were doing to stare at us. I bet we made quite a sight, a shady old dude carrying an eleven almost twelve year old and she was resisting. This seemed like a tale as old as time.

"God dammit, you shitty brat, stop this right now! Or so help me I'll toss you to the titans." Kenny hissed while tightening his grip around my body. I popped him in the back of the head for that, how dare he call me a brat.

"The titans don't scare me! I saw them in Shiganshina when Wall Maria fell." I hissed as a smirk graced his features. Oh, god what now!?

"Is that so?" he asked. I let out a frustrated breath of air as I nodded my head.

"Yes! Now let me go I'm not hungry." I yelled. As soon as those words left my mouth a loud growl erupted from my stomach and into the air making me freeze. Kenny let out another harsh laugh as my face flushed in embarrassment. How dare you betray me stomach.

Ten minutes later I was sitting across Kenny at a nearby bar/restaurant. He was slugging back a beer while I sipped at some water. The wait staff were nervous around us as the waitresses eyed Kenny with scared nervous glances and me with wide eyed confused looks. Other civilians that were sitting near us abruptly got up and left or requested to sit somewhere else. Preferably somewhere across the room well away from us. When a waitress walked over to take our orders, poor woman was forced as her co workers shoved her over to us, Kenny ruffled my hair 'affectionately' and proclaimed loudly that I was his niece and since it was my birthday soon that I could order whatever I wanted.

Why the fuck he was calling me this I had no fucking clue. The only thing that mattered to me was getting away but this man was smart and every time I tried he thwarted my attempt. Whoever this guy was he was good.

After taking our orders the waitress scurried off to deliver it to the cooks as another beer was presented to Kenny. I didn't order much, I just got potato soup while Kenny got some stew. Was it bad I hopped it made him sick? Silence filled us as hushed whispering filled the bar as I felt nothing but dread. Why did he have to say I was related to him, you could obviously tell it wasn't true with the way I was acting. But people were going to be stupid and believe Kenny over me which sucked major ass. Ugh I wanna go home and mess with Levi I thought as Kenny set his mug down loudly.

"So, Sora tell me about this brother of yours. What's he do for a living?" Kenny asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I resisted the urge to grimace at that.

"He's with the Survey Corps." I bluntly stated. No use lying about that and besides saying Levi was with the recon corps wouldn't hurt him. There were a lot of soldiers in the corps it would be hard to pinpoint who my brother was unless you were actually at HQ yourself.

"Well in that case my condolences." Kenny said which pissed me off. Anger surged through me as I nailed him with a dark look. How dare he say that! Big brother wouldn't die!

"Shut your mouth! Big brother won't die." I hissed slamming my fist on the table earning a harsh glare from him.

"What did I say about that shitty behavior?" he asked leaning in close.

"Bite me." I glared. My senses burst as warning signals went off in my head, danger Sora you're going to far. Too far my ass I didn't care, _Uncle_ Kenny just pissed me the fuck off.

A shocked expression fluttered across Kenny's face as if he was shocked someone back talked him but as quick as it came it vanished as a smirk stretched across his face.

"You're a little spitfire aren't ya." Kenny stated not asking a question. I flipped him off as my answer making him laugh just as our food arrived.

Hope you choke I thought as I picked at my soup while Kenny began eating. I took some bites every now and then when Kenny kept asking me why I wasn't eating. Other then that I merely shoved it around with my spoon. As we ate Kenny kept asking me questions about big brother, I dodged them all or did short worded answers. The little he knew the better. Of, course that didn't settle well with my dear uncle and he got pissed off.

"Answer the fucking questions you fucking brat!" he yelled slamming his fork down onto the table. The silver utensil embedded itself deeply into the wood of the table. All hushed conversations around us grew quiet as all eyes were on us.

"Don't call me a brat old man! Only big brother can call me that. And like hell am I telling you anything uncle dearest!" I yelled back. Both of us glared at each other, crystal blue eyes met dark colored ones each of us held heated looks. Both of us looked like we wanted to throttle one another and honestly I would be more then pleased to kill him.

Before anymore angry words could be thrown out our waitress scurried over eyes blown wide in fear. She tried to maintain a calm exterior but she failed miserably as her body shook with her fright.

"Please tone it down the other guests are getting scared and they're trying to enjoy their meal." she said squeaked out. Kenny tipped his head back to look at her as a confused expression crossed his features, like he couldn't believe someone else was here with us.

"Huh?" he said. Dark eyes then turned to look around the room. "All of you fuck of and mind your own fucking business!" Kenny barked. Everyone flinched and turned away while some couples stood up and fled the bar quickly. I huffed loudly, so fucking rude!

"Shut the fuck up old man and quite being rude!" I said harshly. My glare left as I turned to the skittish waitress as I smiled gently and kindly up at her. "I'm so sorry miss we were just about to leave." I said as reassuringly as I could. It did little to help the poor woman or anyone in the building. The owner himself was peeking over the bar visibly traumatized. My attention turned back to Kenny.

"You scare everyone around you, no wonder you're alone." I bluntly stated as I crossed my arms over my chest. Kenny leveled me with a dark glare to which I ignored.

"Shut up kid isn't it nap time for you?" Kenny sneered.

"What about you old man? Isn't it time to take your old people's medicine." I quipped making Kenny growl under his breath.

This led into another huge argument as tensions rose higher and higher to the breaking point. And the breaking point did happen when the waitress screamed for us to leave. So, now here we were outside walking down the road. I was fuming and feeling restless which was never a good combination. I wanted to go home to Levi and not leave his side for the rest of the night.

"It's your fault we got kicked out." I said as I kicked a stone.

"Shut up it was not. If you had just answered my questions I wouldn't have gotten mad." Kenny retorted.

"I don't know you so like hell am I tell you anything about my brother and another thi-" my angry rant was cut off as I felt Kenny grab my arm and force me up against a nearby wall. All words died in my throat when I felt the cool metal of a knife being pressed up against my face. The sun's light made it glint harshly giving it a deadly aura to it. Kenny's face was close to mine as he glared death at me and in that instant I knew this man loathed me. I didn't know why he did but he just did.

"If I were I would chose my words carefully when speaking to me." Kenny started. "I've been tolerant of your shitty attitude thus far but I won't be for much longer. Now it's time you go back to that brother of yours but what do you say to me for the food?" he continued his beer scented breath was revolting as it washed over my face.

"Th-Thank you Uncle Kenny." I said quietly my eyes never leaving his. I hated the fact I stuttered revealing my fear but I couldn't help it. A smirk curled Kenny's lip as he traced the knife underneath my eyes slowly. Digging the tip in lightly a small bead of blood dripped slowly down my face.

"You're welcome little shit. Now be careful of yours words if we ever meet again, if you're not I just might rip up that cute little face of yours." he whispered quietly as he let me go. Knife disappearing into his coat I dashed off when I realized he was finally letting me leave. Not looking behind me I took off running as fast as I could, heart pounding in my chest a mile a minute my breathing came out raspy as I turned a corner. Only when I didn't feel Kenny's dark eyes on me was when I finally broke down. My body trembled violently as I fought the urge to vomit. Sweat slipped down my face as I pressed a hand to my mouth. My fear and anxiety was growing higher and higher and I hadn't felt this way in such a long time. Not since Jerome and Ulrich.

Thugs or the Military Police never scared me because I knew how to easily dispatch them. Titans scared me to an extent but I knew with the proper training there would be nothing to fear as long as I played my cards right and didn't do anything reckless. Jerome and Ulrich were on a whole other playing field as they had caused me so much terror growing up. They were the reason my mother and best friend were dead, sometimes on a rare night they would enter my dreams and terrorize me again. Even if they were dead and gone they were the ones I feared most. Kenny was right there with them in that level of fear and I was fucking scared the whole entire time.

Wanting to get out of town and back into the comfort and safety of HQ I turn tail and fled as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't care if I looked like a wreck because the only thing I wanted in that moment was big brother.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: And that's the end of the chapter! How many of you were surprised that I put Kenny into it?**

 **It was a last minute idea but I thought it was a good one. Writing Kenny was kinda tricky and Kaede had to help me out a lot because I haven't read the manga yet. So, I was basically shooting in the dark about a character I had no knowledge on. Well I knew some stuff and I looked up his personality to help but even so Kenny The Ripper was a little hard to write. But I hope I did the man justice:)**

 **A real quick note about Kenny. Like I stated before Kenny already knew of Sora, what he was primarily doing here was he was getting a feel of Sora. He was wondering how she was. Kenny does hate Sora and WILL NOT show her kindness in the future. He was only playing 'nice' here. Well as much as Kenny can get.**

 **But anywho next chapter Sora leaves for training! I'm going to start writing that right now. So, please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts:) I love you all!**

This is unedited for the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alex: I know what you all were thinking. You thought it was a new chapter and after all your time waiting it finally arrived. I know I mislead you with this update and I apologize on so many levels! I'm writing this to explain why I didn't update for Wings of Fate for such a long time and that's because things got crazy. I was dealing with work and school and juggling fifty million other things at the same time, add to the fact motivation to write went down. And it was a recipe for disaster and all I can do is apologize to you.**

 **I will say that I have gotten back into the groove of writing but for Wings of Fate I need to think about some things. Not on if I'm going to continue it because I plan on doing so, but I need to think of future events for Sora and co. In the meantime a new AOT story idea has struck me and once again it's another reincarnation. Chapter one is up if anyone would like it read it, the story is called Beat of a Butterfly and my OC in that is reborn as Erwin's daughter so it should be fun. Add to the fact death is an actual character and it'll be a grand old time. I apologize once again for not updating Wings of Fate in such a long time, I'll try and get the new chapter out as soon as I can.**

 **Please bear with me.**


	13. I'm not dead!

**Alex: Hey everyone it's certainly been a long time since I updated for this story. I'd like to deeply apologize about the long wait on a update, it's been crazy on my end with college and other things. As you can see this isn't a new chapter and I'm sorry for that, this message is to let you all know that I will be rewriting this story. I feel this story could be better if I change up some things and plan better for this story. Once again I am sorry I made you guys wait all this time and then you see this and get excited only to see it's not a new chapter.**

 **As stated before I've been busy with college and it's been a challenge not just school wise but for personal reasons as well. I'm happy to say I've finally seeked the help I needed to talk about my inner demons and while I've gotten help it's still been hard. It doesn't help that my muse to write has died out, a slight spark of it has returned so hopefully I can get back into the writing groove. I am super sorry about all of this and i hope you understand. I hope you all stick with me in the rewrite:)**

 **Before I forget with the rewrite I will be deleting the story and reposting it so you can all review.**


End file.
